You're The One
by Beccniya
Summary: Ashley and Spencer have feelings for each other but they are too afraid to act on them, for the fear of ruining their friendship. Will they hide their feelings forever or will one of them confess before it's too late? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

"Come on Spence, it is your only night off this week! Please, please, please go out with me?" Ashley pleaded.

Spencer watched as Ashley pouted on her knees in front of her. It had been a crazy week at work. She just started filming a new show this week and everything was hectic. All Spencer wanted to do was relax after a week like this one.

"Ash, I don't know, I'm really exhausted. I just want to relax on my day off." Spencer replied.

"We won't even have to stay out that long, just enough time for me to pick up a girl. I haven't had sex in foreverrrrr!" Ashley pleaded.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Ash it's been two days! How much sex could you possibly need? Aren't you getting sore?"

Ashley grinned and responded "A. Two days is a life time when it comes to sex. B. You can never put a limit on how sex you can have. And C. Ashley Davies never gets sore."

Spencer had no choice but to laugh at her friend's response. "Whatever Ash, I still don't want to go out tonight."

"Well what if I found a hot girl for you too? I know it's been god knows how long since you had some pussy. That's why you are so uptight all the time; you really need to loosen up. Sex is a good relaxer. Trust me." Ashley said convincingly.

Spencer shook her head as she smiled at Ashley. "It's been 2 months Ash. And unlike you, I only sleep with people that I'm dating."

"How about you try a one night stand? You may like it. And I know that since you started this new show, you won't have time for a relationship, so one night stands will do you justice. Trust me Spence. Try it one time and I'm pretty sure that you will like it, but if you don't I will never bug you about it again." Ashley pleaded.

Spencer thought it over. She knew that she would not have time for a relationship with her new work project that just began. Ashley was right; it has been a long time since she had had sex, and she could really use some right about now. Spencer has been stressing about work and sex could take her mind off of it.

"Ok fine Ash, I'll go out tonight. And that is only because I could use the sex." Spencer said as she stood up and headed to the bathroom.

"Yay! Have I told you that you are the best roomie ever?"

Spencer laughs and says "Yah but you're lucky you're my best friend and I want to get some or I wouldn't be going out tonight."

They showered and dressed for their night out.

"Hey Ash are you ready yet?" Spencer yelled across the hall.

"Give me just a minute!" Ashley yelled back. A few minutes later Ashley walked out and found Spencer on the couch finishing her make up.

"Finally Ash, I don't understand why it takes you so long to get ready." Spencer said as she put down the mascara and looks up at Ashley.

Her eyes follow the length of Ashley's body as she admires what she is wearing. Ashley has on a white halter top that shows her red lacey bra, white shorts that could almost pass for underwear, and red high heels. Her hair is up in a messy bun and a few stands fall freely. Spencer is speechless.

"Spence you can't rush perfection. And besides I have to look good for the ladies." She said. "Oh and by the way Spence, if you were not my best friend I would totally tap that, you are looking hot!"

Spencer was wearing a black strapless dress that hugged her body and only reached her mid-thigh. Her black heels made her toned legs look even better.

Spencer blushed and replied "Thank you Ash, but you look amazing!" Ashley spun around so Spencer could see the rest of her outfit.

"Ok are you ready to go?" Ashley asked.

"Yea let me grab my purse and we can leave." Spencer said.

Spencer's POV

I grab my purse and we walk out to Ashley's Black Porsche. She starts the car and puts it in drive and goes off to the club. We always go to this club; it's called "The Spot." Since we always go to The Spot we get in pretty fast, because the bouncer knows us. We have our seats that we sit at every time, and we order our drinks. I always get Long Island Iced Tea my favorite, and Ashley always orders a Sex On The Beach. We get to our seats and drink our drinks.

"Oh my gosh there are so many sexy ladies here tonight!" Ashley says as she almost drinks all her drink down.

I look around and then say "Yah I know I already see some that I'd like to do!"

Ashley laughs then gets up and grabs my hand pulling me to the dance floor. S&M by Rihanna was playing. We go out to the dance floor and start dancing on each other. Ashley is all over me and grinding up on me and it's kind of hot. I got behind her and she started dancing on me. We were dancing like this for a minute or so when someone started pulling me away from Ashley. I look over and this hot chick with brown hair and a blue dress. I look at Ashley and she gives me a wink and I smile and follow the girl.

She leans in and says into my ear "You are sexy!"

I smile and start dancing on her. The next thing I know E.T. by Katy Perry comes on "This is my favorite song!" I start dancing a lot more excitedly and grinding on her and she does the same. We dance for the whole song, I lean in and say to her "Let's go get a drink and take a little break." She looks at me and nods.

I take her hand and lead her to our seats. It's a lot quieter so I can talk to her. We get to our seats and she orders a Strawberry Daiquiri.

"So what's your name?" I say to her.

"Amy what about yours?" she says.

"Mine is Spencer"

She looks at me then grins and says "Wow I've never heard a girl having that name before it's really cute."

"Well thank you I haven't heard it for a girl before either."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 25 and you?"

"I'm 27 I usually don't go for younger girls" she says then winks.

I laugh and say "Well I don't usually go for older girls but I'll make an exception" We both laugh and it's quiet for a minute until I say something. "Do you want a shot of Tequila?"

"Yeah that sounds good right about now."

I order two shots of Tequila. I look out in the crowd and look for Ashley and see if she found a girl or not, I don't doubt it because she always seems to pick up girls everywhere we go. I finally find her and she is dancing with two other girls she is in the middle and both girls are grinding on her. I knew I wouldn't leave her out there alone. We get our shots and drink them then she orders another Strawberry Daiquiri. I'm feeling really good now and getting kind of horny too. I always get horny when I drink.

"So you wanna get out of here?" I say.

Amy grins and says "I thought you'd never ask, let's go"

"Awesome, I have to go find my friend then we can go." I say happily.

Ashley's POV

When Spencer leaves I look to my right and these two really sexy girls grinding on each other. I was immediately turned on. One was a redhead wearing a pink top that showed enough cleavage to show off her double d's and black skinny jeans. The other was a blonde with green eyes. She was wearing a purple dress that made her ass stick out with black heels. I danced my way over to them.

"Hey ladies, mind if I join?"

They looked at me then at each other and grinned. They pulled me towards them and began to grind on me. Fucking hot!

We started dancing to ET. I glanced over at Spencer as she was dancing with some hot girl. Spencer better get some tonight. I turned my attention back to the hotties I was with. They surrounded me, the redhead in the front of me and the blonde on my back. I was grinding into the blonde as the redhead was grinding on me. I was so turned on.

A few songs later, I look for Spencer on the dance floor, but she is nowhere to be found. I was getting tired.

"Hey, I'm going to get a drink, wanna come?"

"Yea sure let's go!" The blonde said enthusiastically.

We made our way to the bar. I ordered water and two shots for the girls.

"So what's your name?" The blonde asked.

"Ashley, yours?" I respond.

"I'm Nicki and this fine ass redhead is Kat." The blonde said.

"Nice to meet you." I say.

They take their shots. Too bad I have to drive or I would be right there with them.

"Ashley you are so fucking hot!" Kat said and then blushed. Aw how cute.

"Thanks Kat, you are mighty fine yourself. That's the first time I heard you talk tonight." I replied.

"She is shy at first, but I think she is a little drunk now so she's loosing up." Nicki says.

I felt a tap on my arm and saw Spencer standing there with the sexy brunette from early.

I smile and say "So Spence who is your new friend?"

She blushes and says "Her name is Amy. What about your two friends?"

"The blonde is Nicki and the redhead is Kat." I say with a grin.

"Cool. So are you ready to go?" Spencer asked me with a wink.

I turn to Nicki and Kat "Wanna go back to my place? I promise to make it worth your while." I say with a wink.

Kat looks a little unsure, and then Nicki turned to her and said "Are you down?'

Kat looked at me, I smiled at her. She then nodded and smiled back.

"Alright then it's settled. Let's get going." Spencer said as she rushed towards the door. She must be really horny.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Make sure you guys keep up the reviews so we know if you guys like it still. **

**Spencer POV**

I rode with Amy, and Ashley drove Kat and Nicki back to our place. Amy had a blue Ford Focus with dark tinted windows. The ride was smooth and fast. I was glad but the alcohol was wearing off. I was still a little horny when we finally arrived at the house. I rushed out of the car and stumbled my way to the door. After about five minutes I finally was able to find my keys open the door. I ran into the bathroom, I hate the way alcohol makes me pee so much. Ugh! When I finally came out, I saw Ashley, Amy, Kat and Nicki talking in the living room. I walk over and they were talking about some game I've never heard of called Circle of Death.

"Ok Spence we are playing Circle of Death!" Ashley yells at me. "Can you get the vodka from the kitchen?"

"Yea sure, will you mind explaining the game to me?" I ask her.

"I'll explain it as we go. It is really fun!" Ashley says excitedly.

"Ok so someone spreads a deck of cards in a circle on a table. Each person takes a card out and each card means something different. If you break the circle then you have to down your drink." Kat says.

"Ok let's go!" I replied.

"Ok so if you lose or if the card applies to you then you have to drink your drink, but we will bend the rules a bit." Ashley says as she winks at me.

"Ok what do you mean by bend the rules?" Nicki questioned her.

"Well you can choose to drink your drink or kiss anyone here, totally up to you." Ashley responds with a grin.

I finally begin to get into the game. So far almost everyone chose to drink, everyone besides Ashley. She kissed Nicki and Kat like 5 times already. I think she is getting a bit drunk there. I am getting wasted as well. Its Amy's turn and she pulled a 2. She pointed at me. Damn what the fuck does the 2 mean again? Man I'm so fucking drunk and horny!

"Spence, drink up or pucker up!" Ashley says to me.

"What does the 2 mean again?" I slur.

"It means that I choose you to drink." Amy says.

Oh hmmm I am already pretty gone. I should stop because I have work tomorrow. Hangovers suck ass! So I guess I am kissing someone, but whom? I look around. I could kiss Ashley; we always seem to kiss when we play drinking games. I could kiss Nicki or Kat but those are Ashley's girls. What about Amy? She is fucking hot. Amy it is.

I don't say anything. I just stood up, and walked towards Amy. I sit on her lap so that I am straddling her. I brush my lips over her. She immediately kisses me back. Our hands wander over each other's bodies. I brush my tongue over her lips and she opens her mouth acceptingly. The kiss is rough and hungry. I am extremely horny at this point. She has really soft lips. I am really starting to get wet. We start kissing faster and I start to tug her shirt up…then I hear a cough. I almost forgot where I was for a moment; I was so caught up in that kiss.

"Excuse me Spence we're still playing here" Ashley says.

I don't want to stop so I get up, still kissing her and go to the bedroom. As soon as I'm about to close the door I hear Ashley say "Dang she must be really horny, anyways you ladies want to go to my room?" Then I shut the door and push Amy onto the bed softly so she doesn't get hurt but roughly so she knows I want her. When she lands on the bed she kind of moans under her breath and bites her lip. I give her a seductive look and start slowly pulling my dress down to my knees. She is up on her elbows watching me and she starts rubbing herself. That is so fucking hot, so now I'm hornier and getting more wet. I undo my bra and drop it on the floor, then turn around, bend down and slide my underwear off so she gets a full view of my ass.

"Damn Spencer you are so sexy!" Amy says as she is getting off the bed towards me.

I turn around and slam my lips against hers and put her on the bed. She slides her tongue in my mouth as we are making out. I slide her dress up over her head and start squeezing her boobs over her bra. As I put my hand under her bra to suck on her nipples she gets up and takes her bra off. I start licking and sucking on her right nipple and as I'm doing that I start pinching her left nipple with my hand to get it hard. She is moaning right now and it's so hot, I've always liked girls moan, they turn me on so much.

I take my hand off her left nipple and start rubbing down her body until I get to the top of her underwear. I sit up and slide her underwear off and kiss her thighs as I start to rub on top of her pussy, she moans at the touch of my hand. I pry her legs open as I start rubbing on her clit.

"Ooohhhh yah Spencer!" She moans louder.

I start rubbing it faster and faster, getting her soaked and really horny.

"Spencer just fuck me already!" She yells. Wow that's so hot, now I'm really turned on.

I slide one finger in her and start to pump in and out, she gasps and yell "Fuck, Spence!" When I start to get a rhythm going I slide another finger in. She arches her back up from my touch. I take my left hand and reach up to her nipple. I start squeezing and pinching her nipple. "Shit!" she yells. Damn her moan is really turning me on. Each moan makes me wetter and wetter.

I move my fingers in and out of her faster and faster. Her moans get louder and louder. I feel her pussy tighten and I just know she is about to cum, so I go faster and harder with each pump. Her body starts to shake and I feel her release.

"Ohhhhhhh Fuckkk Spencer!" She screams as her body goes limp. "Damn Spencer, that was fucking amazing. The best I ever had without a doubt."

I blush. "Well thank you. I try." I say as I move to lie down next to her.

She moves so that she is on top of me. She starts kissing, licking, and nibbling my neck, I'm sure she left a mark, I can't help but moan. "Mmmm" She then moves to my lips pressing hers against mine. She brushes her tongue over my lips and I happily open my mouth. She takes control and the kiss is rough and hungry.

Her right hand roams my body and stop when it reaches its destination: my clit. She begins to slowly rub and it feels amazing. "Oh fuck!" I moan into a kiss. She moves the kiss from my lips to my chin to my neck. My breathing gets heavier. She kisses in between my boobs, down to my stomach and stops at the top of my pussy. She looked up at me and I see the lust in her eyes. I nod my head letting her know that she can continue. A few seconds later I feel her tongue on my clit.

"Ohhh yea, fuck!' The things that she is doing to me with her tongue are fucking amazing. As her tongue is working its magic on my clit, she pushes two fingers inside of me. "Oh my god, Amy!"

My body starts shaking and I am about to cum.

"Ohhh Fuck!" I yell. That was definitely the release I needed.

She moves her body up to my face and we kiss one last time before she rolls off of me. I can tell she is exhausted, fuck I am too. I start to get up because I have to use the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Amy said groggily.

"Just to the bathroom, I'll be right back." I said and left.

When I was coming back from the bathroom, I heard moaning coming from Ashley's room. I shake my head and smile as I start to walk away. Then I heard another person moan, then another. Damn Ashley is having a fucking threesome. Never underestimate that girl. I did not think she would be able to get Kat to sleep with her. I have to learn a few things from her, threesomes are hot.

I walk back to my room for some much needed sleep.

**Ashley POV**

"Dang she must be really horny; anyways you ladies want to go to my room?" I ask. After seeing Spencer make out with Amy like that, I got really horny. I take both Kat and Nicki's hand and take them to my bedroom. Nicki starts to strip right away; I look at her and grin.

She looks at me and says "What?"

I don't say anything and just go up to her and start kissing her. The kiss got faster and faster as she pulled me down to the bed. She reached for my haltered top and pulled it over my head. I looked up and I saw Kat just watching us. I got up and headed towards her, I pulled her in for a kiss. She was a bit surprised but then I felt her relax and started kissing back. I pull off her dress and checked her out, and damn was she fucking hot. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on top of me on the bed, she smiled as we hit the bed and we made out for a bit while Kat watched.

She got up and slid off my shorts and rubbed her hands from my legs all the way up to my boobs. She starts to massage them, and god does she know how to use her hands. I look over at Kat and pulled her over to me and grabbed the back of her neck to pull her into a kiss.

I've never had a threesome before so this feels really good right about now. I've had the most 3 girls in one night but not at the same time. So right now it's like heaven, I have two girls at the same exact time and god am I horny and soaked.

Kat takes one of her hands and runs it down my body until she get to my panty line and slides my underwear off and starts to rub on my clit.

"Mmm" Just the touch of her hand on my clit feels amazing.

She starts rubbing faster and faster as I get close to cum. I'm moaning into Nicki's mouth and then she stops kissing me and goes up to Kat's mouth and starts kissing her, wow two girls kissing is fucking amazing. I make Nicki get up and sit on my face and I start licking, and sucking on her clit.

Kat is still rubbing on my clit and god I'm almost there, my body is shaking. I guess she feels me almost to my climax because she is going faster.

"Ohh yah right there!" I yell out.

She goes faster and faster, I can feel it right there as my whole body starts shaking and I can't control it, when I release all the cum that was building up in me. Wow that felt amazing, and I'm lying there stiff.

Nicki holds her hand out for Kat to lie down in front of her. So Kat gets up and lies down in front of Nicki as she lies over and puts her head down to lick on her pussy. Nicki is still on my face and I'm sucking on her pussy. Nicki and Kat are moaning pretty loud right now and it's so hot. I take my hand and put two fingers in her.

She jumps at the surprise and just moans when she realizes what it is. I start going in and out fast as she is moaning, while she is eating out Kat.

"Ohhh yahhh fuck me!" By the sound of that Nicki is fucking Kat; I can't get over the fact that this is so hot! Maybe I need to do this more often.

I'm fucking Nicki faster and she is moaning really loud.

"Oh my gosh Ashhhhhhllleeeyyy" Nicki moans.

Nicki sits up and is grinding into my face, I take my hand out of her and start sucking and licking on her clit faster. Then I stick my tongue in her and she gasps.

"MMMM!"

I start licking and sucking on her clit faster and faster as she is grinding into my face faster. I know she is about to liberate. I go faster and right when she is about to cum I start sucking and she moans louder. I suck faster and faster and she releases and moans really loud.

"Mmmm yah that felt so good" She says as she gets off of me and leans down to kiss me.

We get done kissing and we look over at Kat and she is touching herself. Nicki and I look at each other and smile. We go over to her and I take her hand off her pussy and say, "Kat honey let us do that for you."

Nicki leans down and starts to lick and suck on her clit. I go up to her and slam my lips on hers and start to make out with her, as she is moaning into our kisses. She is putting her hands all over my body. At one point, I'm guessing it felt really good because she put her nails into my back and scratched me all down my back. It hurt but damn did it feel good. I get up and go down to where Nicki is eating out Kat when I put slide two fingers in her, and she gaps.

"Ohhh yah"

I start to pump in and out of her as she is moaning really loud.

"Ohhh my god!"

I feel Nicki lick really fast and I start to go faster and faster. Her body is shaking really bad at this point. She must be feeling really good.

"Ohh yah I'm almost there!"

We are going faster than ever and I slip another finger in, and now I have three fingers in her. She moans really loud when she feels the last finger go in her. We are going fast and right when she about to cum she starts to buck her hips up and down and lets out a loud moan telling us that she let her cum out.

I stop and go up to her and kiss her one last time. Nicki comes up too and I pull her in for a three way kiss. We all put our tongues out and all are battling our tongues. God this is so hot.

I got up and went into my drawer and got a white tank top and some black short shorts and put them on. Then I went to use the bathroom. When I got back into my bedroom Kat and Nicki were in bed already lying down. I picked the covers up to get into the bed when I realized that they were both still naked. Wow even when I'm going to bed it's hot.

**We will put up the next chapter up in a couple days! Rate and Review please! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything of South of Nowhere.**

**A/N: Please keep reviewing and tell us if we should keep going! Thank you to everyone that has commented and please comment some more! There will be some Spashley coming within the next few chapters, if we continue. **

**Ashley's POV**

_Her body is so sexy, as I'm sitting on my bed making out with some girl. For some reason I can't see her face, but her body looks so familiar. I just can't seem to make it out. It must be from a past hook up I had… yah that's probably it. We are making out and her lips are so soft and the kisses are genuine. When I started to get really into the kiss, she started to pull away and I put out my hand to pull her back so we can keep kissing. She swatted it so I couldn't pull her back. I fell back off the bed, as I was falling; I started to see the face of the girl. The blurriness was starting to fade and right when I was about to see her face I woke up._

I looked around the room, I looked at my bed to find Kat and Nicki still sound asleep. I sit up and I felt my head pound like there were a lot of drums in my bedroom. I get out of my bed and go into the bathroom to find some Advil for this killer headache I have. I find some and take it, now that I have my Advil all I need is my coffee. As soon as I was done using the bathroom, I hear a big band and someone yelling "Oh shit!" Which I'm pretty sure it's Spencer. I walk out into the kitchen to find Spencer cleaning up a mess.

"What happened?" I say as I walk over to where the mess was and started helping her clean it up.

"Oh I was walking over to the sink to get some water, and I got it full and somehow I dropped the whole coffee pot." Spencer says with an aggravated tone.

"Are you ok?"

"Yah I'm fine, nothing hit me."

"Good but now that you broke our coffee pot, looks like we are going to have to go out to get our coffee, how's Starbucks?"

"Yah sounds good, I need my coffee. I just need to get Amy out, and you need to get Kat and Nicki out, which you will be telling me about over coffee." She says with a grin and then she winks at me.

I laugh and say "Go get ready nosey."

I walk away into the room to wake up Kat and Nicki. I look at the bed and Kat is sprawled out oh her stomach with a leg over Nicki's leg. Nicki is on her back and she is snoring with her mouth wide open. I laugh at the sight as I walk over to wake them up.

"KAT! NICKI! WAKE UP!" I yell as I'm jumping up and down on the bed.

They both start to move around, and both of them are holding their heads, I'm guessing that they have a hangover as well. Oh well I have a headache too and I haven't had my coffee yet, so If I'm in pain everyone is. I go into my closet to get dressed, while I'm getting dressed Kat and Nicki start picking up their clothes which are scattered all over the room.

I get my pink shirt and some jean shorts on and I put my sunglasses on, I go in the bathroom to fix my hair into a mess bun. I get some Advil for Kat and Nicki. It's the least I can do. I go out in the bedroom as they are putting their clothes on and hand them their cure for their nasty hangover.

"Thank you" They both say.

They get up and walk out of my room to leave. I walk with them to find Amy walking out the door, her hair was a mess, Spencer must've had a lot of fun last night. I grab my keys and my purse and yell for Spencer.

"Come on Spencer! Don't you have work today?" I say as Spencer walks out of her bedroom wearing a black business suit, some black heels and her hair is down.

"Yah, Yah I know I'm ready, chill out would ya?" She says as she walks to the door to open it.

"Not until I have my coffee, you'll be seeing this side of me." I say as I walk out the door.

"I hate this side of you, but ya know I've learned to deal and ignore it."

"Well whatever, I just want my coffee." I say getting into my car and Spencer is getting into her car.

**Spencer's POV**

I got into my car to drive to Starbucks, I would've gone with Ashley but I have to go to work right after. I pull into Starbucks parking lot after Ashley and parked my car. I got our of my car and went to catch up with Ashley to walk in with her. We walk in and order our coffee, and sit down in a booth.

"So?" says Ashley as she get situated in her seat.

"So what Ashley?"

"Sooo how was it?"

"Ashley if this is your way of asking me about how the sex was last night, it was AMAZING!"

Ashley laughs and says "Wow Spencer you really needed to get laid, I'm glad you finally got some."

"Why did I NEED to get laid so bad?"

"Spencer trust me I know how you were yesterday, and today you just seem happier. I love it!"

I look at her confused and say "I wasn't happy before?"

"Well I mean you were happy, but not like "I got laid happy" Now you are like glowing."

"Ha ha very funny, I wouldn't know if I saw that on you because you always have that look on you."

Ashley looks at me with an evil smirk and says "Well if you did more one nights then I wouldn't have to only see this look on you every what, 3 months?"

"Well actually smart ass it's only been 2 months."

"Same difference it's been way too long for you, but I'm glad you got some so you're not going to be uptight all the time."

"Anyways enough about me, tell me about your fucking THREESOME!"

"It was so fucking hot! I can't believe that I have never done that before."

I am so jealous right now.

"That should be number one on the list of things to do before you die!"

Now she is just rubbing it in.

"And they were two smoking hot girls! Damn I'm so lucky!"

"Well thanks for rubbing it in Ash! You put my night to shame."

"If it wasn't for me you would not have even had a good night at all, so you should be thanking me."

I roll my eyes. "Yah yah yah, what would I do without you?"

"Well we wouldn't be living together right now if you didn't have me."

"That's very true."

"Hey Spence, do you ever think about how different our lives would be if we weren't roommates in college?"

Actually come to think of it, I never really thought about how different my life would be if I hadn't met Ashley in college. I still remember that day extremely well. That was the day that everything in my life changed for the better.

_**Flashback**_

_I sit on my bed after I finished unpacking. I was nervous about meeting my roommate. What if she didn't like me? What if she was a freak? Or didn't take showers? Eww gross. I picked up my favorite book, Keeping You A Secret, to take my mind off my nervousness. A few minutes later I heard keys turning in the door, and all of my nerves were rattled again. The door swung open and I was shocked by her beauty. There was a brief silence. I broke my daze and said._

"_Hey, I'm Spencer, your roommate for the next year."_

_She looked at the hand I held out for her to shake then back at my face. The look on her face made it seem as if she had dozed off or something. I put my hand by my side and started to walk away. I guess she doesn't like me. Well this should be a fun year._

"_Sorry, I spaced out, but I'm Ashley."_

"_Do you do that often?"_

"_Um, yah, well no not really, sometimes I guess."_

_Whoa she's weird._

"_Ok so do you need help with your things?"_

"_Yah, thanks."_

_After we finished unpacking her things, we started talking, and I felt really comfortable around her. Like we've known each other for years._

"_So are you out?"_

_Huh, what is she talking about?_

"_What?"_

"_Oh I'm sorry I saw you reading Keeping You A Secret, which is my favorite book by the way so I just guessed that you were gay?"_

"_Oh yah no it's ok, but I am. My brother didn't like it at first but now he is cool with it."_

"_What about your parents?"_

"_Well my mom died after she gave birth to me, and my dad was supportive."_

"_Oh that's cool, sorry about your mom thought. My mom didn't talk to me for months when I came out, but she's cool now."_

"_That must've been bad, I'm sorry. But what about your dad?"_

"_Well I told him, and he is cool with it and everything but he is never around because he is always on tour with his band."_

"_Oh that must suck to not ever see your dad."_

"_Yah it does but I mean I got used to it because I have to ya know."_

_I leaned over and gave her a hug. Her smell, the smell of Victoria's Secret Love Spell, will be a smell I will never forget._

_**End Flashback**_

"Spence! Spencer, hello?" Ashley said as she waved a hand in my face.

I come back to reality and realized I was in a daydream. "Oh sorry, I spaced out."

"What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about how we first met."

She grins. "I was so lucky to have a roommate like you. I was so freaked out, I thought that my roommate wouldn't like me or would be annoying."

I laughed "Same here, I prepared myself for the worse."

"Well you lucked out when I walked through the door, that's for sure."

"When you just stared and didn't speak, I thought you were crazy."

"I, um, was just surprised, because, um, I didn't think my roommate would look like you."

I was surprised; she had never told me this. I think I just blushed, wow.

"Awe how sweet, Ashley Davies does have a heart." I teased.

"Shut up, I only have a heart when it comes to people I care about. Don't tell anyone or I will beat your ass!" She threatened.

"Never, but do you remember how nervous you were when you asked me to be your roommate in our house?"

"Yah I was freaked out, I didn't want to live alone, and you were the only person I actually wanted to live with and I was comfortable with. If you said no, I was fucked."

I giggled. "Why would I say no?"

"Well I thought you were getting tired of me, I mean we roomed together every year of college. I would be tired of me by the end of the second year."

"Ash, you are my best friend, I would never get tired of you."

When Ash was about to ask me to move in with her, I thought something was really wrong.

_**Flashback**_

_I really need to get this video done. I have about 30 hours of footage but I have no movie. The movie only has to be 5 minutes long, but I can't seem to find the right story. _

"_Ugh" I yelled to myself. _

"_Is this a bad time? I wanted to talk to you about something, but you seem angry and I don't want to bother you." Ashley said as she poked her head through my door. _

"_No it's fine, I'm just stressing about this final film I have to make for my directing class. What's up?"_

"_Is there anything I can do to help?"_

"_Unless you can give me a topic, then no there's nothing you can do to help me."_

"_What about…" She looks like she is in deep thought. I followed her eyes as they roamed my room. She then looked at me and said "What about holding on to the people you value?"_

_I never thought about that topic, it is actually a good idea. I jumped up and hugged her. I pulled back and she held on tighter. When she realized I was pulling away, she finally let me go. _

"_Thanks so much Ash, you are a life saver!"_

"_No problem, Spence." She said as she turned to leave._

"_Wait! What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"_

"_Oh, umm, well…" She started twirling her fingers and I could see how nervous she was. "Well I wanted to know if…."_

"_What's going on Ash? Is everything ok?" I walked over to where she stood. I took her hand and looked in her eyes. _

_She looked at me and said "I don't know why this is so hard, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get a house with me once we graduate."_

_I thought it was something more serious. "Ash of course I want to live with you. I couldn't imagine living with anyone else." I smiled and gave her a hug. She held me tight and I knew that it meant a lot to her._

_**End Flashback**_

**Rate and review please! The next chapter will be up in a couple of days! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for the comments! Please keep them coming, and let us know if we should keep going! Please let us know if you are still enjoying it so far. There will be some Spashley action coming soon, so please do not give up on us! **

**Ashley's POV**

I'm sitting there looking at Spencer waiting for her to continue what she was saying. I'm pretty sure she spaced out again thinking. Probably about me asking her to move in with me.

"Spence! Why do you keep spacing out? Talk to me instead of thinking!" I say.

"What? Sorry I was just thinking about how you asked me to move in with you."

"Yah I figured ha."

Spencer looked down at her watch and her eyes got bigger realizing the time, as she says "Oh shit! I have to get going, I have to be there in like 15 minutes!"

"Oh ok well I have to go meet Madison Duarte, Ethan told her about me and she wants me to write some songs for her."

"Alright I'll see you later"

When we say our goodbyes, I get up from the booth and go out to my car to go to the recording studio. Ethan has wanted me to meet Madison for a long time now. I just haven't been in the mood to write for some reason, but I figure I need to start because it is my career. So I got to the recording studio and I walk into the building and was greeted by the receptionist, and I smiled and greeted them back. I walk down the hall and go to the room where Madison would be recording my songs.

I walk in the door and see Ethan and Madison talking. As soon as Ethan saw me he came over and put his hands out to pull me into a hug. I accept and we hugged, he hugged a little too hard but he always does that. When we came out of the hug I stepped back and looked at Madison. Ethan broke the silence.

"Ashley, this is Madison. Madison, this is Ashley."

Madison put out her hand for a handshake, I gladly accepted. I put out my hand to put it with hers and we shook hands.

"You're really pretty." Madison says with a wide grin.

"Well thank you." I say.

I looked at Ethan and gave him a "get out of here" look. I think he took the hint because he said, "Ok well I'm going to leave you two can get to work and make some hot new singles!"

As he walks out, I turn to Madison and smile and say, "Let's get to work, so what kind of song are you looking for to sing?"

"Well I kind of want a club but a pop feel to it too; do you think you could do that?"

"Maybe, let me see what I can do, what do you want it to be about?"

"Sex."

Wow very blunt. "Ha ha ok."

So we worked on the song for about 2 hours, and the song was actually coming along really good. We were getting really tired and we decided to call it a day and wrap things up. As we were about to leave I heard a knock on the door. I get up and go see who was at the door. I open it and it was Ethan.

"How is the song writing going? And how are you two working together? I know Ashley is pretty hard to get along with at first but she comes around."

"We are almost halfway done actually and it's going pretty good, I don't know why people always say Ashley is so hard to work with. She is really nice, and goes along with almost every idea that I've had."

Ethan looks a little bit too surprised. "Wow that's like so amazing, I knew you two would get along."

"Yah I was a little on the fence about doing this with her but it might actually be a very good thing."

"Well I have to get out of here but before I do, Ashley would you like to go out to eat like tomorrow or something and we can work on the song some more? I know that we have something great here and I really want to get it done with so people can hear the awesome song!"

_Ring ring ring_

I look down at my cell phone and see that it's Spencer and look at Madison and say "Hold that thought it's my roommate."

"Oh no problem."

I walk out of the room and answer my phone.

"_Hello"_

"_Hey Ash listen I just got done talking to one of my actresses and she is having a rough time right now and she wants to go out to dinner tonight. Wanna join?"_

"_Yah that sounds great! Hey do you mind if I bring someone?"_

"_Yah that would be great! Who is it?"_

"_It's Madison"_

"_Oh ok yah, so Chili's sound good?"_

"_Yah, so I'll meet you there in 30?"_

"_Alright sounds good. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

I hang up the phone and walk back into the room and say "Well would you mind going tonight? Do you have any plans? Because my roommate said she has an actress that is going through a rough time I guess and she wants to go out and talk about it and she wanted to know if I wanted to go, so I told her yah and I invited you if you wanted."

"Well that's better than going home and sitting on my couch watching re-runs of the Bad Girls Club all night."

"Ok cool well you wanna go with me, we are going to Chili's and I can take you back to your car after we are done?"

"Yah that sounds great!"

"Alright well let me get my things and we'll go."

**Spencer's POV**

I am so tired. We have been here for 8 hours already and we still have a lot of work to do. Thank god this is the last scene.

"Alright we are done for today, I'll see everyone tomorrow." I yell as I take off my head set.

I start heading towards my office when I hear someone call my name.

"Ms. Carlin!"

I turned around to see Brooke, the lead actress in the show I am directing, heading towards me.

"Yes Brooke?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question about a scene."

"Yea sure come to my office."

We walked to my office and I could feel her eyes on me. When we finally arrived at my office, she took a seat on the couch in front of my desk.

"So what was your question?"

"Well in the scene that I get into the fight with Jackie, I think I should really hit her to make it seem more believable. I don't mean like slap the shit out of her, but like hard enough for it to seem real."

"Well you have to talk to Jackie about that, but I think it is a really good idea."

"Great. I was nervous about asking you, I didn't think you would want my suggestions."

"I am always open for suggestions. Don't be afraid to-"

Ring ring ring

"Excuse me for a second, sorry."

"That's fine."

I didn't mean to ease drop on her conversation, but I couldn't help it.

_"Hey babe, what's up?_

_"What why?"_

_"But we made these plans for tonight a long time ago"_

_"This is the third time you've done this!"_

_"Well whatever"_

_"Yea yea next time, that's what you always say"_

She hung up the phone and stood there. I didn't know what to say to her, she seemed pretty upset.

"Brooke, are you ok?

"Oh, um, yea, I'm ok" She said as her eyes got watery.

"Are you sure? You can talk to me about anything, I am always here."

Brooke just stood there for a minute, probably thinking if she should talk to me about it or not. She turned towards me and started saying something but I couldn't understand what she was saying because she was crying.

I get up and go hug her "Everything will be ok, how about you come out to dinner with me and my roommate to get your mind off of everything. If you want to talk about it then you can but if you don't we can just have a night of just fun. I promise I am not all bossy outside of my work."

Brooke laughed and nodded her head.

"Alright how about you go get go to the bathroom and fix yourself up and I'll call my roommate and let her know. I'll drive you there and when we're done, I can drive you back so you can get your car. Sound good?"

Brooke just nodded her head again and headed off to the bathroom. I pulled my phone out and dialed Ashley's number.

As I hung up the phone Brooke knocked on the door to my office. I yelled "come in!" She came into my office and she was standing there and she said "Ok I'm ready."

"Are you ok?"

"Yah I'll be fine." She said with a sad grin.

"Ok well let me get some stuff I need to take home and I'll be ready in five."

"Alright I'll be waiting out by the doors."

I grabbed my things and locked my office door. I met up with Brooke by the doors and left the building.

**Please rate and comment! Thank you all for the comments you left us! We really like where this story is going and we hope you do too! Comments are much appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please keep commenting. The comments mean a lot. Thanks for everyone that added the story to story alert. We really hope we keep you interested. Oh and we realized that we did not really describe the Brooke character. She is Brooke from One Tree Hill. We think she is hot so yea. **

Ashley and Madison were sitting outside, waiting for Spencer and Brooke to arrive at Chili's.

"So is your roommate cute, or is that all you?" Madison says while they are sitting on the bench.

Ashley looks at Madison and says "Yah she's a cutie but you can see for yourself, here they come now.

Spencer parks the car and is walking up to them, Ashley smiles big when she sees Spencer. She always had a big smile whenever she sees Spencer. Ashley always thought Spencer was really beautiful but she never wanted to tell her because she thought that they had an amazing friendship and she never wanted to ruin that. But she thought this other girl she was with was hot.

Spencer and Brooke walk up to them and said "Ashley this is Brooke and this must be Madison?" Madison nods. As Spencer held her hand out she said "I'm Spencer." Madison took her hand and looked deep in her eyes, she thought Spencer looked amazing. Ashley and Brooke shook hands, but Ashley holds onto Brooke's hand longer than a usual handshake. Ashley was very intrigued by Brooke. Brooke was very shy around people meeting them for the first time, but she thought Ashley was hot. "It's nice to meet you." Ashley finally says. When they were all done greeting each other they headed into the restaurant.

Madison and Ashley go in after Spencer and Brooke. Madison leans over to whisper into Ashley's ear and says "You didn't tell me she was beautiful!"

Ashley looked at Madison, laughs and says "I told you to see for yourself." As they walk to their seats.

Ashley got to sit next to Brooke, and Madison got to sit next to Spencer, all of the girls were happy inside. They made small talk until they got their drinks. Spencer and Madison couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Every time Spencer looked at Madison, Madison would feel her looking at her and would turn away fast, and vice versa. The same thing was happening between Brooke and Ashley.

It was quiet for a few minutes as they looked over their menus. When they knew what they wanted the waitress came over to get their orders. When they were done Ashley was the first to talk.

"So Spence how's the filming going?"

"Actually it's going really good. I just can't wait until it's finished."

"Yah I really like where it's going." Says Brooke.

"Yah how's the song writing? Hopefully Ashley is being nice." Spencer says as she laughs a little.

Before Ashley could answer, Brooke spoke up. "You write songs?"

Ashley laughs and says "Yes I do, for about seven years now, well ok I've been playing guitar, the keyboard, the bass and some singing for five years. I've always wrote songs but for two years I've been writing for like famous people."

Brooke was amazed, not only is she hot, but she is talented too. "Wow that's amazing!" Ashley blushed "thanks and I have many more talents." Ashley said with a wink.

"Why do you just write music for famous people, why don't you sing them yourself?" Brooke wondered.

"Well I don't like the fame. I love music and writing it, but I can never deal with being famous." Ashley replied

"That makes sense. I think I would love it. Being able to see how my work affects my fans." Brooke said. "I agree, I have a feeling that the fans will make it all worth it." Madison said.

"Well when you both are famous, and can't leave your house without getting your picture taken, then tell me how much you love it." Ashley said.

"Hopefully, I will become famous from this show. I have a feeling it will do really well though, especially since Spencer is directing it." Brooke said.

"I know Spencer is amazing. I-I mean like directing wise. I have never known another director as talented as her. Brooke, you are so lucky to be able to work with her. She takes her work very seriously. I wish I had her talent." Ashley confessed.

Spencer blushed and said "Aww thanks Ash. I didn't know you felt that way about me and my work."

"I have always been jealous by how talented you are." Ashley responded

"You are one to talk; you have countless number one hits. And you are so dedicated to your work. I have always admired that about you, Ash." Spencer said.

"Are you sure you two aren't dating?" Madison questioned.

Ashley and Spencer looked at each other for a minute. "Umm, no we are just really close friends." Spencer quickly said. She looked at Ashley and noticed a small frown.

"Yea it wouldn't be right." Ashley added.

"Ok, so both of you are single?" Brooke asked as she looked at Ashley.

"Very much so." Ashley said with a grin.

"Good, do you think you would want to go out with me sometime, Ashley?" Brooke asked.

Ashley looked at Spencer, who seemed to be playing with her drink.

"Uh, I" Ashley began but was interrupted by the waitress that finally came back with their food.

"Finally, I am so hungry." Madison said as she began to eat.

They began to eat. Brooke remembered that she never got an answer from Ashley. "So Ashley, you didn't answer my question." Brooke said.

Ashley looked at Spencer again. Ashley didn't know why she thought she needed Spencer's approval or some acknowledgement from her at all, but for some reason she really wanted to know what Spencer was thinking.

"Yea, sure." Ashley said. She noticed that Spencer rolled her eyes, and was confused as to why.

They finished eating and sat around just talking because no one wanted to leave just yet. "Hey it is still an early night, how about we go do something?" Madison suggested.

"There is a new club opening tonight that could be fun." Brooke said cheerfully.

"That sounds awesome, are you guys in?" Madison asked Spencer and Ashley.

"We can't go to the club looking like this." Spencer said. "We have time to get changed and still have fun at the club." Ashley added.

"Ok but we have to drop them off so they can get their cars." Spencer said.

"Ok and we will meet you at Juicy at about 10." Brooke said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ashley said as she stood up to leave.

**Ashley and Spencer's House**

**Spencer's POV**

After dropping Brooke off, I drove home to get ready. When I arrived at the house, I saw Ashley's black Porsche in the drive way. I went inside and went to Ashley's room.

"Hey Ash, I'm going to hop in the show-…Oh crap! I'm sorry!" I quickly turned around and ran out of her room. "Spence, it is ok really." Ashley said as she ran after me.

"I should have knocked; I didn't mean to walk in on you naked." I said as I shielded my eyes with my hand. "You can look at me, I have my towel on. And it is fine." Ashley said.

I removed my hands and slightly disappointed that she had a towel on. "Oh ok, well I am going to hop in the shower and I will be right out." I said as I walked to my room.

While I was in the shower, I couldn't help but think about Ashley's body. She is so fucking sexy, and her abs, oh my god! Shit! I can't start thinking about Ashley like this. We are friends and nothing more, why can't I get that through to my head?

I got out of the shower and quickly dressed. I made sure that I looked good, I wanted to impress Madison. I think there is something there, and we seemed to hit it off at dinner tonight hopefully something more comes from it.

I put on a mini black skirt with a blue top that brings out my eyes. I put on my blue heels and perfect my makeup. I have a feeling tonight is going to be a good night.

**Ashley's POV**

I can't believe Spencer walked in on me. I mean we have been best friends for years, but she has never seen me naked and I have never seen her naked; It kind of felt like I disgusted her or something. I don't know, but I hope she liked what she saw.

I was putting my finishing touches on my makeup while I waited for Spencer to get ready. I really want tonight to go well. I think something is there between Brooke and I. She is so hot, and she seems to have an interest in me. I decided to wear something that would make her want me so much more than she already does.

I am wearing a red dress that shows a lot of cleavage. The dress hugs my body perfectly and stops just past my ass. The heels I am wearing makes my toned legs look amazing. If this doesn't make her want me, then I don't know what will.

I walk out in the living room and I saw Spencer walking out of her room and my mouth dropped. I didn't even know what to say. She looked fucking hot and gorgeous all at the same time.

"Damn, Spence! Times like this is when I wish we weren't friends."

"Why?"

"Because, if we weren't friends, I would be all over you. You look so beautiful…I-I mean fuckable."

"Haha thanks Ash, and you look amazing. I have never seen that dress before. Is it new?'

"Yea, I thought I'd wear it because it fits so well. And I thought Brooke wouldn't mind either." I said with a laugh. I suddenly noticed Spencer roll her eyes again.

"Do you not like me and Brooke being together, Spence?"

"I never said that, what makes you think that?"

"Well anytime something comes up about Brooke and I being together you roll your eyes."

Spencer gets really red and says "I just don't want either of you to get hurt. I mean you don't do relationships, and she is still in one."

"Yea but she said she will break up with her girlfriend, and how do you know that she isn't the girl that will change me?"

"Ash, I just don't want any drama between you two. I don't think it is a good idea for you two to be together."

"Ok if we do end up dating, If I promise not to bring you into any of the drama, will you be ok with us dating?"

Spencer looked a little disappointed and uneasy "I guess, Ash."

"Hey, Spence at dinner when you said-" Her phone began to ring.

"_Hey...yea we are ready…we are leaving now…ok see you soon Brooke."_

"What were you saying, Ash?"

"Oh nothing, we should get going."

And with that we were out the door and on our way to the club.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the comments. Please keep them coming. They make us happy and they make us want to keep writing. It gives us a purpose to keep going. So thank you soooooo much! If you have any suggestions or anything we would love to hear it! **

**Ashley's POV**

We got to the club, it's called Juicy, and it was really packed. We were in the back of the line.

"Man this is really crowded, hopefully we can get in and hopefully Brooke and Madison can get in." I say as we are going to the front of the line. When we got to the front of the line, we saw Madison waiting by the bouncer. He looked like he could snap me in half.

"Hey Madison what are you doing? How did you get up here, this place is packed?"

"I got connections and I was waiting for you!" Madison says as she leans up at the bouncer and kisses him on the cheek and says "Thanks again!" Before she walks in the club, and we follow her. We got up to the bar and we ordered our drinks. Spencer ordered a cranberry and vodka, and I just ordered a sprite and fruit punch. It's really good, it tastes just like a Shirley Temple, without the alcohol of course. I wish I could actually get one but I have to drive, so I can't drink but I can have a good time without it.

We were walking towards a booth and I saw Brooke. I guess we were a little late, me nor Spencer were looking at the time. She looks so beautiful tonight, not as much as Spencer but I mean she is up there for sure. We walked over to her and we all sat down.

"Hey sexy!" I say to Brooke.

She smiles and says under her breath "_Well this is going to be a fun night _Hey!" I don't think I was supposed to hear that first part, but I definitely did. I chuckle at her comment.

"How long have you guys been here?"

"Only like 15 minutes." Madison says as she takes a sip of her drink.

"So Madison how did you even get in? You never told us how you know that bouncer you were talking to." Spencer says.

"Well we are really good friends, we've know each other for a long time."

"Well I'm glad you do know him because I don't think we would've gotten in if you didn't know him." I say as Do It Like A Dude by Jessie J comes on. I look over at Spencer because I knew it was like one of her favorite songs, she screeches, takes one last drink before she got up. She looked around the table and says "you guys want to go dance?"

"Heck yah!" Madison says, and before I could even answer, Spencer pulled Madison to the dance floor. She is so cute when she screeches like that. I kind of wanted to dance with her, but I know she is here with Madison and I am here with Brooke, oh shit Brooke. I look over at Brooke getting out of my daze I was in. She kind of looked sad.

"Hey what's wrong?" She just sat there looking off into the distance.

"Hey Brooke." I say tapping her shoulder. She kind of jumped as I tapped her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh hey what's up?"

"I'm sorry."

"No it's ok I was just thinking."

"About what? Are you ok?"

"Oh yah I'm fine."

I think she is avoiding the question. "What are you thinking about, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh it's nothing it's not important."

"Well it does mean something because you look really sad. You know, I may be hot but I am a really good listener if you want to talk about it." She smiled. "You know you look really beautiful when you smile."

Her smile got bigger and I think she blushed. She looked at me with an understanding smile and says "Thank you but I really don't want to talk about it tonight. I came out tonight to have fun with no worries.

"Ok I will respect that."

"But can I get a rain check or something?"

I laugh and say "Of course we'll talk about it some other time."

"Thanks Ashley."

I smile and lean over, kiss her cheek and say "No problem."

We sit in silence for a minute but it wasn't awkward. Brooke looked over at me and says "Do you want to dance?"

I smile and say "Sure"

She pulls me off the seat to the dance floor as Yeah 3x by Chris Brown came on. We start dancing and grinding on one another. We danced for like four songs and wow was Brooke looking good. She had a strapless royal blue dress on that hugged her amazing body, that came right above her thighs. Her brown hair was flowing down her back it was just so sexy. I was about to ask her if she wanted to go sit down for a little and get another drink when I heard her yell, "Carmen?"

I stop rubbing up against her with my ass and see this brunette with long hair, longer than Brooke's, looking at Brooke worried. I'm guessing that's her girlfriend. Hoping ex now because I think she is here with another girl. Brooke took her hand and dragged her outside so they can talk or yell either or. I followed them, I wanted to make sure I was there if there was either a fight or I can hold her when she starts to cry if she does. And plus I wanted to see what she has to say.

"What the fuck Carmen! You canceled on me to be with some girl and go out to a club?"

"It's not like that Brooke! And you shouldn't be talking your here with a girl too!"

"I'm here with Spencer Carlin, my DIRECTOR, she invited me because I was fucking crying after you canceled for the THIRD time in the past TWO weeks, she invited her roommate and I was just getting all this stuff with you off my mind for one night!" She didn't say anything.

"I thought we had something special from all the shit we've been through Carmen."

She stopped and took a breath, I wanted to go over to her to comfort her but I just stayed over in the corner so she could talk to Carmen. I don't want to add to all this shit she is going through.

"How long has this been going on? Wait is this why you have been canceling on me? Because you've found someone?"

Carmen looked at Brooke with tears forming in her eyes.

"I guess that's a yes, do you have anything to say at all?"

Carmen took a step to Brooke to have her back up from Carmen. "I'm sorry." Wow this girl does not deserve Brooke.

"I'm pretty sure it's a little too late for that Carmen!" Brooke spat at her. Carmen started crying more.

"You know I honestly loved you, and I thought you bailing on me was because of your work, and I believed you. Wow was I the fool." She pauses and laughs a little then says "Carmen, can you look in my eyes and tell me you love me?"

Carmen looked up and said "I loved you Brooke I really did, but the past few mon-"

"STOP!" Brooke said cutting off Carmen. "You have been lying about our relationship the past few months?"

Carmen started to talk again, "We have just been falling apar-"

Brooke got into Carmen's face, and says "Listen to me, we are done you can come by MY place, and get your shit because I'm kicking you out and after you get your filthy shit stay the fuck away from me! I can't believe I fell for your shit AGAIN!" Brooke spat at her and she walked away from her leaving her there by herself to cry.

Damn, again? I guess this has happened before, poor girl. I went over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. I look at her and see tears rolling down her face. "I know it's a stupid question but are you ok?"

She looked up at me and asks "You heard?"

I nod my head. "So are you ok?"

"Yah I just want to go home, I'm sorry I just want to be alone for the night."

"Ok let me go tell Spencer and Madison I'm gonna take you home, here's the keys, I'll meet you at my car ok?" She nods as she heads towards the parking lot.

I walk back into the crowded club. This is going to take forever to find them. For about 15 minutes I was walking around the big crowd on the dance floor and finally found them. They were grinding all on each other. Damn Spencer looks so sexy when she is dancing dirty, it's such a turn on. Whenever I try and dance with her like that she laughs and keeps her distance. I always want to but she never seems to. I walk through the huge ass crowd and go up to them.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute Spence?" I say and she nods her head taking Madison's hand and walking back to our seats.

"What's up Ashley? Where's Brooke?"

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok, what's up is there something wrong with her?"

"Well we were dancing and minding our own business when she accidentally bumps into her girlfriend and they went outside and were fighting. Brooke ended it. She is outside in my car waiting for me."

"Oh my gosh she must be really hurt."

"Yah she just wants to go home and be alone. I was gonna take her home and I was gonna see if you can take Spence home Madison when you guys get done of course." I asked as Madison fell backwards. "Oh shit I forgot she has been drinking and so have you, Spence."

"Yah we are both pretttttyyyyy wasstedd." Spencer slurred out.

"Well I'm gonna go take Brooke home and I'll come back and get you two and take Madison home."

"Oookkk" They say as Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson came on. "OMG Madison let's go get another drink and then let's go dance! Bye Ashley take care offf my leadd star ppleeease we are almost done wiiithh the movie and I can't find another leaadd in a short amount of timeeeeeee!"

I laugh and say "I won't and don't drink too much!" As they go up to the bar and take two shots. They are so going to regret that in the morning.

I walk out to my car to find Brooke crying in the passenger seat. I get in the car and pull her into a hug. "Shhh it'll be ok." I say.

After a few minutes she slows her cries down and looks up at me and says "I'm sorry our night had to turn out like this."

I smile and say "Don't be sorry it's perfectly fine. Buckle up and I'll take you home. Plus we still have a rain check that we can talk about all this and maybe it'll be a little better." I say and wink at her.

She laughs and says "Thank you Ashley."

"You're welcome, I told you I'm not just good looking. I have a lot of other hidden talents and surprises."

She smiles and says "I can't wait to find out what they all are." I pull out of the parking lot and drive Brooke home safely.

As I pull up to her driveway I get out of the car and hurry around to the passenger side and open the door for Brooke to get out.

"Give me your phone." I say holding my hand out. She digs in her purse and hands me her phone. I put in my phone number. And hand her the phone back to her and say, "there if you need to talk or anything call me."

She smiles at me and says "Ashley, thank you so much for being so cool tonight with everything."

"Don't worry about it, I'm happy she's gone." She looks down and then I realize what I just said and pull her chin up and then say, "Hey I'm sorry I know it's too early because you just broke up with her but I really like you, but I'll give you your space because I don't want to rush anything. You just got out of a relationship tonight so I'll back off."

"It's alright I'll see you later and thank you again Ashley" She says as she starts walking away and then I grab her hand to turn her around and say, "You're welcome." She gives me a small grin and walks into her house. It's weird because I've never really liked someone as much as I like Brooke in one night. She just seems real and seems like a sweet girl and she is fucking hot! I just have to back off and wait for her to come to me.

**Spencer's POV**

God am I so horny right now, I wouldn't mind going back to Madison's place or mine whichever and getting it on! I'm not going to do that though because we just met, and I think I might like her she seems cool and she is sexy. So me and Madison are at Juicy still sitting at our seats waiting for Ashley to come back to pick us up.

"I really had a lot of fun with you tonight." I say as I look at Madison and smile.

"Yah, I did too! We really need to do this again."

I nod and lean over to hug her, when I leaned over I was caught off guard when I feel her lips on min. I smile in the kiss and kiss her back. She put one of her hands on my back and the other was getting wrapped in my hair. Her lips were so soft, and I really liked it. We were kissing and I finally pull back.

"I'm sorry if that was too much." Madison looks the other way looking kind of embarrassed. I lift her chin to make her look at me.

"Hey look at me." She looks up at me and I leaned down to kiss her gently again. I break the kiss and say "It's perfectly fine and it's a plus that you're a good kisser." I wink at her and she smiles. "So are you" I smile and place a gentle kiss on her lips.

We sat there for a minute before I looked up and as soon as I saw Ashley, my face just lit up and I got a huge smile. She made me so happy, even just looking at her. She is so beautiful. She made her way through the club towards us.

When she made her way through the crowd she got to our seats and asks "Hey are you guys ready or did you want to stay for a while longer?"

"I'm ready to get out of here, are you ready Madison?"

"Yah I want to get out of here too."

We got up and walked out of the club and got into Ashley's car. She pulled out of the parking lot and I broke the silence that was building up. "So how was Brooke when you dropped her off?"

"She didn't really say anything, she said she didn't want to talk about it so I didn't force it out of her."

"She must be so hurt."

"Yah she did seem hurt, but I heard their fight and I guess Carmen, her girlfriend, has been canceling on her to go out with some girl. I guess Carmen hasn't been feeling the same way like she hasn't loved her for a couple months. It was pretty bad I thought Brooke was going to punch her or something because she got up in her face and was yelling at her." Ashley says.

"I really feel bad for her, I should call her tomorrow."

"Yah she would really like that. But here we are Madison, I'll see you at the recording studio Monday."

"Alright, Spencer get my number from Ashley and call me." She winks at me and gets out of the car and walks up to her door and walks in.

"Oh dang." Ashley says. I slap her shoulder playfully. We finally got home and we got out of our dresses. We were sitting on Ashley's bed.

"I really wish I would've brought Madison home! I'm sooo horny!" I say.

"You're always horny when you drink Spence!"

"I can't help it Ash it's just how I get, I kissed Madison tonight, well she kissed me and thought I didn't want to or something but I kissed her back and told her I wanted to and I liked it."

"Why didn't you ask her to come over then?"

"Well because I just met her tonight and I think I might like her more than just a one night thing."

"Well that's good."

"Yah well I'm going to go in my room so I can get rid of my horniness."

I look at Ashley and I really want to kiss her, she looks really hot. But I know I can't do anything because our friendship is way too important. If we did try anything like dating, if something ever happened and we broke up I doubt we will be friends after that, most people can't be friends with exes it's just too hard. I really don't want to lose her as a friend, she means too much to me. So I haven't talked about it to her.

I sit up and I'm about to go into my room and masturbate, when I feel a hand on my wrist and she turns me around and our lips smash together.

**And remember please keep reviewing. We love the reviews that we already have but we could always use more. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** Please keep commenting and tell us if you still like the story. Advice and suggestions are always welcome Thanks to those that have been commenting and adding the story to your story alert! **

_I look at Ashley and I really want to kiss her, she looks really hot. But I know I can't do anything because our friendship is way too important. If we did try anything like dating, if something ever happened and we broke up I doubt we will be friends after that, most people can't be friends with exes it's just too hard. I really don't want to lose her as a friend, she means too much to me. So I haven't talked about it to her._

_I sit up and I'm about to go into my room and masturbate, when I feel a hand on my wrist and she turns me around and our lips smash together._

Ashley and Spencer are making out right now. Both of them secretly want it, so neither of them stops. Spencer grabs the bottom of her shirt and pulls it off, and reaches down and takes Ashley's shirt off too. Ashley then reaches behind Spencer's back and unclasps her bra and slides it down her arm and throws it to the side. They go back to kissing; as they are kissing Spencer takes Ashley's bra off. Ashley leads Spencer to the bed and puts her on the bed lying down. She takes Spencer's shorts and underwear off. She starts moving her hips back and forth; she slides her shorts off and throws them on Spencer. Ashley smiles and does the same with her underwear.

"_God Ashley is so sexy right now and is turning me on so much!"_ Spencer thinks.

Ashley got on top of Spencer and starts to kiss down the right side of her right side of Spencer's neck. The touch of Ashley's lips to Spencer's neck makes her body shiver. Ashley starts sucking a little on her pulse point to leave a mark, Spencer moans a little. Ashley moves down her boobs licking her nipples to get them hard.

"_Why does this feel so right? Should I stop? I can't, it's so amazing." _Ashley thought.

Spencer reaches around to Ashley's back and dug her nails into her back. Ashley moans as they slide down her back. Ashley takes her hand and slides it down, making sure touching every part of her right side, getting down to her pussy. She goes back up to her lips and starts kissing her with her hand playing with Spencer's clit. Spencer gasps at the touch of Ashley's finger on her clit. Ashley starts moving her finger faster and faster.

"Ohhh yahhh" Spencer moans. Spencer is clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Ashley fuck me please!" Spencer yells.

"_God that's so hot!"_ Ashley thought.

Ashley slides two fingers in Spencer.

"Ohhh my gosh!"

Ashley starts pumping in and out. Ashley takes her left hand up to Spencer's boob and starts squeezing it. "Ohhh yah Ashley"

"_Her moans alone make me orgasm" _Ashley thinks to herself.

Ashley is pumping in and out faster and faster. She puts her thumb up to start rubbing on her clit. Spencer starts rocking her hips into Ashley's hand.

"MMMM"

Ashley starts to pump faster again and making sure she is going to come this time, she starts going faster. Ashley is going in and out she feels Spencer's walls start to close, she goes really fast.

"AAAASSSSSHHHHHHH!" She screams really loud.

When Spencer calms her breathing down, Ashley kisses her stomach going up kissing in between her boobs, going up to her neck to her jaw and finally to her lips gently pressing against them. They lay there in silence.

Ashley got up and went to the bathroom. When she was done she came out of the bathroom and saw Spencer laying there.

"_Damn she's already passed the fuck out? I didn't even get a turn!"_ Ashley thought.

She went over to get her clothes that were thrown on the floor, and puts them on._ "Oh well, Spencer can just sleep naked. And besides, I like the view." _Ashley thought to herself. Ashley gets under the covers and puts them over Spencer.

"_That was so amazing, but I know we shouldn't have done that but I couldn't help myself. She is my best friend and we just had sex. I don't know what she is going to say tomorrow, but I know it's not going to be good." Ashley thinks to herself._

She snuggles up next to Spencer and puts her arm around her stomach. Kisses her cheek and says "Goodnight Spence." Eventually Ashley falls asleep with a huge grin on her face.

**Ashley's POV**

_Her soft lips feel like something that I have never felt before. Her kisses send shivers through my body. I pull her body closer to me, the touch of her body on top of my spreads warmth all over me. She starts kissing my neck, as she does this I smell the sweet smell of cinnamon in her hair. Her licks and nibbles are enough to make me come. I have never experienced a touch so powerful and so intimate. I lift her chin up to bring her face up to mine; I have to see who she is. She slowly leaves a trail of kisses from my neck to my lips. As she lifts her head to look at me her hair covers her face. I push her hair to the side, so that I can get at least a glimpse of this mystery. I finally see her face…and it's blurry yet again. Why can't I see her face? Is she just part of my imagination? "Who are you?"_

"Ash!"

"_No that's my name."_

"Ashley, wake up!"

I open my eyes and look up at Spencer. I give her a smile that quickly fades when I see the look on her face. "Spence, what's up?"

"We made a big mistake last night!" She says as she gets up from my bed and starts putting on her clothes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ashley, we had sex!"

"Uh yea, I know Spencer, I was there."

"How can you be so calm about this, it should not have happened."

I hope she didn't see the hurt look on my face. "Yea, you are right. Let's just not mention this ever again, you were drunk and it just got a little out of hand, it will never happen again."

"Ok sounds like a plan." She started walking towards my door. "I need to get ready for work, I am already running late."

"Ok see you later." And she was gone. "Fuck!" I whispered angrily to myself.

Why am I so upset by this? She is right, this was a big mistake. Right? We can't go around sleeping together. It would ruin everything that we have. I love her too much to ruin our friendship. I just don't get it, why do I feel more for if we are just friends? I should not have these feelings for her. We are friends and nothing more. "Right, nothing more." I say to myself.

**Spencer's POV**

I rush in and out of the shower, and hurriedly got dressed. I ran out the door and drove to Starbucks for a quick breakfast. I finally made it to work 20 minutes late. This day does not look promising.

During the shoot, all I could think about was Ashley. Why did we have sex in the first place? I know I was drunk but she wasn't. Why did she seem upset when I told her it was a mistake? Did she not think so too? This was a one-time thing. But why does it mean like so much more to me? Why am I trying so hard not to admit to myself that last night was the best sex I have ever had in my life?

"Miss Carlin!" "Hello! Miss Carlin!"

"Oh, uh, yea sorry. What's up?"

"Jackie agreed to my suggestion about the fight scene." Brooke said excitedly.

"What? Oh yea, good. Let's shoot that now." I said.

After shooting the scene, it was finally time to get out of there. I was in my office getting my things so I could leave, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!"

"Hey Spencer, are you ok?" Brooke asked as she walked in.

"Yea, I'm fine; I just had a rough morning. Thanks for asking though."

"Oh no problem. Look I'm sorry about last night. I hope I didn't ruin your night."

"No of course not. I was am more worried about you and how you are dealing with everything."

"I'm fine. Carmen is a heartless bitch. I hate that I was so blind to everything she did to me. But that is in the past now."

"I am glad to hear that you are doing well. Most people I know would be trying to figure out how to kill their ex." We laughed.

"I probably would have if Ashley wasn't there for me." Why am I getting butterflies just by the mention of her name?

"Yea she is a good friend. I am glad she was there to help you."

"Yea me too." I see a blush form on her cheeks. Why was I all of a sudden jealous? "I actually was wondering if you think it would be too soon for me to ask her on a date. I really like her and I feel that there is something there."

Is she serious? She just got out of a relationship last night. Why is she trying to jump into one already?

"I mean, I am not trying to rush into another relationship but she said I could call if I needed to talk or anything. I just want to get to know her and see where that takes us."

"I think that the decision is up to you. If you feel ready to go out with someone so soon, then call her. If you want to wait then that is up to you." I am really hoping she decides to wait, or not even call at all.

"I guess I have a lot of thinking to do, anyways thanks Spencer. I will see you tomorrow. Call me if you ever want to hang out or anything."

"Ok Brooke, see you tomorrow."

I suddenly feel sick.

**We would really love some reviews! Please tell us how we are doing! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, we really appreciate them. Keep them coming! I hope you enjoy this chapter, let us know with a review.**

**A special thanks to kayjeanette, nisha80, imaferrari, and Irishgrl33 for the constant reviews. We love them! Please keep reviewing. We hope you enjoy!**

**Spencer's POV**

Why am I so jealous of Ashley and Brooke? I don't like either one of them like that! I like Madison, she is cute, funny, and I love her personality. Alright, I have to stop thinking about this. I pack up my stuff in my briefcase and walk out of my office and lock it. I drive home and I'm about to get out of my car and a thought came into my head that stopped me from getting out.

Damn I haven't seen or talked to Ashley since this morning after we had sex. Hopefully it's not going to make things between us awkward. What is she even going to say? Why did we even sleep together? Oh wait that's my fault because I got drunk and got horny. I mean from what I do remember it was amazing. No stop thinking that! Ugh why did I have to get drunk! Ok I'm just going to go in there and just be casual and not say anything. Yah, be casual Spencer.

I slowly open the car door and get out. I walk up to the house; I stop before I open the door and take a deep breath. Why am I so nervous? I open the door and walk in. Good she is in her room; I can hear her playing her guitar. So I rush into my room and get into the shower. A shower is definitely needed after a long day of shooting. I get out of the shower and get dressed. I walk into the kitchen to get something to drink. I can still hear Ashley playing her guitar. She must be writing a song or something. She is so good at the guitar and she has a beautiful voice. I'm the only one that has ever heard her sing.

I walk up to her door and hesitate before knocking on her bedroom door.

"Come in" Ashley yells. When I walked in the room, I could see that she was sitting on the bed with her guitar and a notepad.

"What are you up to?" I say.

She sighs and begins, "Well I'm just writing a song."

"How's that going?"

"I mean, it's like every other time I write a song, I get an idea then I get a better one so I have to start all over. But it's going pretty good now that I started over."

"Well that's good."

"Yup."

We sit in silence for what feels like forever. Well this is awkward.

"Soooo...are you hungry?"

"Yah I'm starving!"

"Ok what are you in the mood for?"

She sits there probably thinking about what she wants and then she yells "Spaghetti!"

"Alright then go cook it!"

She looks at me surprised I said that and says "But you make the best spaghetti!"

"Yah I know I got it from my daddy." I get up and walk out of the door and I don't look back but I know she has a grin on her face; the cute one that I love so much. No stop thinking about her like that! Why is she all I think about?

I get all the stuff out to make dinner and start putting my masterpiece together. When I'm finished I taste it and yet again, it's amazing!

"Ashley dinner is ready!"

"Ok I'll be out there in a few."

I make our plates and set them on the table. I sit down and wait for Ashley. She finally comes out and says, "Oh my gosh it smells so good out here!"

"The food is even better!"

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem"

We start digging in. I can make some really good spaghetti; I need to have my own show or something. We usually talk while we're eating, but right now no one is saying anything. I don't know what to say because all I'm thinking about is last night, what did it all mean? We are looking at each other and it's so awkward. There was so much tension in the air that you could cut it with a knife. This is the first time that it's been this awkward and we have nothing to say to one another. Like five minutes has passed and still nothing. I really hate this, maybe I should say something.

"So how was your day?"

Ashley looks up from her food and says, "It was alright, went to the studio and worked on the song more, what about yours?"

"Well it was a long day of shooting, but I got through it. We are halfway done though!"

"Well that's good, I know how stressed out you get when you film all day."

"Yah it does suck but I love my job." she smiles at me.

We get done and she does the dishes we get into our shorts and tank tops and sit on the couch. We start watching TV. Maybe I should ask Ashley how she really feels about Brooke. We haven't really talked at all and I seriously hate this.

"Hey Ash, can I ask you something?"

"Yah sure, what's up Spence?" I am getting really nervous all of a sudden. How do I say this?

"Um how do you, uh, how do you feel about Brooke?"

She had a confused look on her face. It's like she's thinking "Why do you care?" "I think she is a nice girl, she's definitely hot, and she seems interesting. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I was just wondering."

"Are you sure?"

"Yah well, I mean she seemed to like you, and I didn't want her to get her hopes up if you didn't feel the same."

"Oh really, she likes me? What did she say?"

"She was just seeing if it would be too soon to ask you out on a date."

"Nice!" I hate that she is so excited about this. I should not be this jealous; I mean I still have Madison.

"But don't you think it is too soon for her to be dating again? She only just broke up with Carmen. Unless all you want out of her is a quick fuck."

"No it's not like that. I actually like her." 

"Shouldn't you give her time to get over Carmen?"

"Well yah, but I think something is there so why not?"

I can't believe she is actually going on a date with her so soon. "Yah I guess." There was actually a hint of disappointment in my voice. I hope she didn't catch onto it.

"Hey Spence, are you ok with me going on a date with her?" I guess she did catch onto it.

"Yah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you know what happened with us-"

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

Saved by the bell! I know she was just about to talk about what happened between us last night, and that is not a conversation I want to have right now.

"_Hello"_

"_Hey sweetie, how are you?"_

"_Just tired from a long day of shooting."_

"_Oh that stinks how's the show going?"_

"_It's actually going pretty good, we are about halfway done."_

"_Well that's good, then you can take a break."_

"_Yah I feel like I need one."_

"_Well hey that's actually why I called, what are you and Ashley doing tomorrow?"_

"_Umm I don't think I have anything planned, we have the weekend off. Why do you ask?"_

"_I was thinking, you and Ashley could come over and have dinner. Clay, Chelsea and Glen are coming over, and we could have a family dinner."_

"_Hold on let me ask if Ashley is free, but I would love to."_

"_Ok that's great."_

I walk into Ashley's room and see that she is writing in the notepad in front of her. "Hey Ash, what are you up to tomorrow?"

She looks up at me and says, "Um I was just going to relax because Madison has something to do tomorrow so Ethan gave us the day off. Why what's up?"

"Well I'm talking to my dad and he invited us to dinner tomorrow, Clay, Chelsea, and Glen are going to be there, you in?"

"Yah that sounds cool."

I walk out of her room and pick up my cell phone. _"Dad?"_

"_Yah I'm still here."_

"_Ok she has the day off tomorrow so we will be over tomorrow sometime in the afternoon, is that ok?"_

"_Yah that's great! I'm cooking my famous Chili!"_

"_Oh my gosh I haven't had that in forever! Sounds great!"_

"_I thought you might like that."_

"_Yah well I'm sorry to cut this so short but, I'm beat I think I'm gonna go to bed."_

"_No that's fine, I'll see you guys tomorrow then, I love you Sweetie."_

"_I love you too dad, bye."_

"_Bye."_

I hang up the phone and I walk towards Ashley's room. I walk in and she is putting her guitar away.

"Hey I'm gonna hit the sheets, I told my dad we would be over there sometime in the afternoon, is that ok?"

"Yah that's fine, I'm about to go to sleep too I'm tired."

"Yah me too, so I'll see you tomorrow, night Ash."

"Alright, goodnight Spence." She says with a grin.

I walk out, closing the door behind me. God do I love that grin. I walk to my room, hop on my bed, and get under the covers. Wow my bed is so comfortable right now, but something is missing. Oh well. I'm too tired to think right now.

_I can hear moans. They get louder and louder. "mmm, Spence!" That voice sounds so familiar. I look at the girl that I'm fucking. Her brown curls are covering her face. I use my left hand to move her hair out of her face. Holy shit1 It's Ashley! Her moans are so hot. I am so wet right now. No wait why am I fucking her? I feel her walls closing on my fingers so I thrust faster in and out of her. "Ohhhh fuck Spence!" I think I just came. She gets up and starts kissing me. It feels so real, warm and soft. She turns me over so that I am on my back. She kisses me all over. Making her way from lips, to my neck, the around my boobs, her kisses are amazing. She kisses down my stomach and down to my thighs. Each kiss teases me because she knows exactly where I want her to be. Finally, her mouth makes it to my soaking center. "Ashhh! That feels amazing!" She slowly begins to move her hand up my body and massages my boobs. "Ohhh!" She flicks and licks my click back and forth. "Oh, I'm about to come!" With a few more licks, I was over the edge. "Ohhhhh yeah!" _

"Spence, wake up!"

"hmmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"mhmm"

"Why were you yelling?"

"What?"

"You were yelling."

"Oh I um was just having a nightmare. Thanks for getting me up."

"No problem, I'm gonna get in the shower and make breakfast."

"Ok I'll be out soon." She turned and left my room. Thank god she fell for the nightmare thing. That would have been awkward if she really knew why I was yelling.

After we had breakfast, we watched movies until it was time to head out to my dad's.

"Hey everyone, we are here!" I yelled as we walked through the door.

"Spence, Ashley, we are in the living room!"

We made our way to the living and saw that my dad, my brothers, and Chelsea were playing Scrabble.

"Come join us! We are on teams. You two can play against me and Glen, and Clay and Chelsea."

"Ok, sounds awesome."

The game was good. I hate Scrabble though because I suck, but thankfully Ashley is good at it. Shit, I think it's our turn. "Triple word score, Herpes!" Ashley yelled as she got up to do her victory dance. She is so cute.

"Looks like you two win. How about we eat now?" My dad says.

"Sounds good, I'm starved." Glen says.

"You are always starved, Glen." Clay says.

"Yea well I'm a man!" He replied.

"A man that still lives at home and works at Sports Time!" I mocked.

"Alright guys, let's eat without the arguing." My dad said.

After dinner we went out into the backyard to talk. It was nice to have family gatherings like this. I look over at Ashley and she seems to be enjoying herself. I'm glad she feels like she is a part of my family, since she doesn't really have any herself, well besides a sister that is never really around. I am just happy to help her in any way that I can.

"Hey kiddo are you ok?"

"Yea why, do I not look ok?"

"It just seems like something is wrong."

"No, I am fine." He noticed that I was staring in Ashley's direction.

"Is this about Ashley? Did you two get into a fight?" If only he knew.

"Dad, I think I have feelings for her." I think he just smiled.

"Finally, you realized something that I have been seeing for years."

"What? How can you see that when I just started having these feelings?" 

"Honey, you may have just realized it, but I noticed it when I first saw you two together. How well you two are together and how you understand each other."

What, I can't believe what I am hearing. Why hasn't he ever said anything? Who else noticed this? I am so confused. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I wanted you to realize it first."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"Have you told her yet?"

"No, and I'm not going to."

"What? Why not?"

"Because dad, we are friends. What if she doesn't feel the same way? Or what if we do date but we break up? Our friendship will be no more. I love her too much to lose her."

"Sweetie sometimes you have to take risks. It is a part of life. What if you tell her and she feels the same way? What if a relationship works out between you two? She could be the love of your life but you will never know unless you take the risk."

Wow, I never thought about it that way. "Dad, you are right. Thank you so much for the talk. I think I will tell her now."

I stood up and made my way over to her. "Hey, Ash can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, what's on your mind?"

Oh man, this is harder than I imagined. I have butterflies all of a sudden. God why is this hard? I looked over at my dad and he is smiling and giving me thumbs up. Ok I can do this.

"Ash, I think I-" _Ring, ring, ring!_

God I hate cell phones right about now.

"Hold that thought." She said and answered her phone. I walked off a little to give her some privacy.

"Ok sorry about that, but guess what?" She said excitedly.

"What?"

"I have a date with Brooke tomorrow night!" Fuck! There goes that plan.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews once again; they make us smile. We love them! **

The car ride home is long and quiet. The tension in the car is thick. Ashley is confused as to why things are so awkward right now. She noticed how Spencer didn't really seem too happy when she told her about Brooke. Even though Spencer had plastered on a fake smile, Ashley saw right through it, there was a mixture of jealousy or was it anger flashing through Spencer's eyes. _"Maybe Spencer just needed a date," _Ashley thought to herself.

Spencer, on the other hand, was filled with jealously, anger, and fear. Jealously because she wished that she was the one taking Ashley on a date and seeing her so excited about it. Anger because she felt that things between Ashley and Brooke were moving too fast. "_What if Brooke was just using Ashley to get over Carmen?" Spencer thought._ Spencer didn't want to see her best friend getting hurt. And finally, fear because Brooke and Ashley could have something that could last. _"What if I'm too late?"_ Spencer thought as she glanced at Ashley was seemed to be in deep thought as she stared out of the window.

They finally arrived at the house, and the tension was still just as thick. Spencer rushed in the house and headed straight for her room. Ashley was right behind her. As she grabbed Spencer's wrist she turned her around and said "Wait."

"What Ashley?"

"What's up with you?"

"What makes it seem like something is up"

"Well for one you just yelled at me and you were quiet the whole drive here."

"Why does it matter?"

"Spence, you are my best friend of course I care about how you feel."

"Well I'm fine!" Spencer said as she turned to walk to her only to be stopped by Ashley again. "What do you want Ashley?"

"I want you to tell me what's wrong with you."

"What's wrong with me? There is nothing wrong with me! There is something wrong with you going out with Brooke after I told you to be careful with her."

"Oh so this is about me going out with Brooke?"

"Well yea, what else would it be about?"

"I don't know. Why are you so upset about this?"

"You think I'm upset? It's more like angry or pissed."

"I just don't understand why though. Why does my relationship with Brooke affect you so much?"

"Because it is too soon for her to be dating and you don't do relationships. I just don't want to be caught in the middle when one of you gets hurt."

"That's what friends are for; they console you when you get hurt. I'm sorry that you don't want to be a good friend. I won't come to you with any of my problems anymore if this is how you feel about it!"

"That is not what I meant! Gosh you are so frustrating sometimes!"

"Then what did you mean Spencer, huh what?"

"I meant that it is not a good time for either of you to get into a relationship right now."

"We are both grown we can do whatever we want and if we get hurt we will just have to deal because we knowingly put ourselves in this situation."

"Alright fine go do whatever you want. Just don't run to me when you get hurt."

"You know, I thought you were my best friend, I don't see why you are not happy for me for at least wanting to try a relationship for a change; and for actually trying to grow some sort of a feeling for a girl that I am seeing."

That is what scared Spencer. All of the other girls that Ashley had been with were just fuck and go, no emotions and no feelings. Spencer never had anything to worry about, but it seems like all of that is about to change.

"I am your best friend that is exactly why I am trying to warn you now before you get hurt."

"Thanks but no thanks. I can handle myself."

"Why her of all people? I mean she works with me. I have to see her every time I go to work. Do you know how awkward that will be once you two break up?"

"Spence, you are jumping to conclusions. First who said we would even get serious enough to be in a relationship? And if we did how are you so sure that we will break up?"

"I know you Ash, you aren't the commitment type. You fuck them and leave them. That is how you've always been." Spencer said sadly.

"This time I have a feeling it would different. She is different from any other girl that I have just fucked and left."

"Oh gee thanks a lot, Ash."

"What?...Oh you're talking about me and you?...Is that what this is about?...You are the one that freaked out the next morning. I didn't leave, you did. Don't try to blame that on me."

"What happened that night wasn't supposed to happen. It was a mistake; one big mistake." Spencer said, trying to convince herself more than Ashley.

"Right a mistake. Not that sitting here arguing with you isn't fun, but I am going to go shower and go to bed. Night."

Spencer did something no one saw coming, not even herself. She moved forward towards Ashley, pulled her close and kissed her. They kissed until Ashley finally pulled away.

"We shouldn't be doing this. As much as I like it, we can't. I-I have to go."

They went their separate ways. Ashley quickly showered and headed for bed. She was so confused, upset, and exhausted. She could really use a good sleep.

Spencer went in her room and just thought. She thought about what her dad told her, how she felt about Ashley, and the about the argument they had just had. She didn't know what else to do. The only way she could take her mind off of Ashley would be to focus her attention on someone else.

_Ring...ring…ring_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Madison, its Spencer."_

"_Oh hey, what's up"_

"_I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night."_

"_Sure sounds like fun."_

"_Great, I will pick you up at 8."_

"_Awesome, see you then, bye Spence."_

"_Bye Madison."_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is late. We are really sorry. It is hard to write this when we aren't together. And I have papers, projects, and finals so it's hard to work on this story. So for the next two weeks the chapters may not be coming so often, but after they will come a lot more, every day if we can. Please stick with us! Thanks for the reviews and story alerts they mean a lot!**

**Ashley's POV**

"_Baby get up!" I hear someone calling my name and I really don't want to get up. "Baby!" I hear it again, the voice is really familiar but I can't really seem to figure out who's it is. They jump on the bed and straddles me. I look at their face and it's all blurry. Why can't I ever see this face? She leans down and kisses me, her lips taste so good. I put my arm around her and she gets up and says "Ash get up!"_

"Ash!"

I suddenly wake up and hear Spencer calling for me. I get up and yell "I'm up chill out." I walk out of the bedroom and see why Spencer wants me to get up so bad. She is at the coffee pot putting the coffee in the top.

"Why did you wake me up, what time is it?"

"Well for one it's almost 1 o'clock and two you don't need to sleep this late."

"I don't NEED to listen to you, if I want to sleep in, I will."

"Well your up now aren't you?"

"Oh well, I have to get ready and go into the studio for a little bit and work on the song."

"Alright well I'll see you later."

"Ok bye."

I don't know why she hasn't said anything about last night. Maybe she is over it. I mean we are going out on a date, we are not dating yet. I like her a lot and it's just different with her. I can't wait for my date with her tonight. Why is she so worried about it anyways, we are just friends. What if she likes me more than a friend? No that's not it because we had sex and she freaked out. On top of that we kissed and she freaked out too so I know she doesn't like me more than a friend. I get in the shower and by the time I'm done getting dressed Spencer is in the shower. I just leave to go into the studio without saying anything to Spencer. She probably would say something about me going on a date with Brooke, which she can't tell me not to go on it because I will either way.

When I arrive at the studio no one is there yet. I think this is the first time I'm early. Oh well this will give me-.

"Hey you're here early." Says Madison walking in.

"Yah I just got here, how are you?"

"I'm doing great."

"What is making you so happy today?"

"Well part of it is that we are pretty much almost done with this song, and the other part is I have a date with Spencer tonight. But I'm pretty sure she already told you."

"Well as a matter of fact she didn't."

"Oh I just thought she would've told you."

"Nope probably because we got into a fight last night."

"Oh I'm sorry what about?"

"The fact that I'm going on a date with Brooke tonight, and it's way too early for her to start going out, but I mean I didn't even ask her, she asked me. She should have talked that out with Brooke instead of getting mad at me."

"Oh dang, well don't you think it is too early for her to start dating again? She did just break up with her girlfriend."

"Well yah but I mean I really like her, and if something is there, it's there. Why not go for it ya know? She might be "The One", or she might just be another date. I'll never know until we actually do go out and see for ourselves."

"Yah that is true, well I hope you guys have fun."

"Thank you, but let's work on this song some more."

"Alright sounds good."

I wonder why Spencer didn't tell me they had a date. I knew she was mad at me but I didn't know she would be this mad. We are best friends and she should have told me. But maybe she called after we got into a fight and I went into my room. But still she should have told me this morning or something. Oh well I'll ask her later when I go home.

We work on the song and we are almost done with it. We just have to patch up the lyrics a little better and finish up the vocals and put the bass in and we are done. I'm so excited.

"Alright I'll see you later then Madison."

"Yah I can't wait to be done with this already!"

I laugh and get in my car and drive home. I arrive there and Spencer is still here. I wonder if she had to go into work today. Oh well, I have to get inside to get ready! I get out of my car and head inside. Spencer must be in her room, probably getting ready also. I go and knock on her door.

"Come in" she yells.

I walk in the room and see her in front of her mirror doing her hair. Maybe I shouldn't ask her why she didn't tell me she was going out with Madison right now, I'll ease it in.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to go out."

"Oh sounds like fun, where are you going?"

"Well I called Madison last night and asked her out, so we are going to Olive Garden."

My heart just stopped.

"Olive Garden huh?"

"Yah what's wrong with that." She says as she turns her head to look at me with a confused look.

"Well that is where Brooke and I are going."

Silence took over the room.

"I mean we could go somewhere else but I put in reservations this morning."

"No it's fine, why can't we both go there it will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yah totally fine."

"Ok."

"Well I'm gonna go and get ready."

"Alright."

I walk out of the room and walk into mine and sit on the bed, I take a deep breath. Tonight is going to be fun. I get up and go into my closet to see what I can wear tonight. I just stare at all my clothes hanging up. After about five minutes looking at my clothes I finally chose something to wear.

**Spencer's POV**

Fuck! Why did I choose Olive Garden. I wasn't thinking, it is Ashley's favorite place to go! Stupid, stupid, stupid. Maybe it won't be that awkward, but what if it is. Why is it so weird with us lately? I know we got into a fight, but we've gotten into plenty of fights and the next day it would be back to normal. Why is it so different this time? I don't know what to do. But I'm gonna have to deal with this later, I have to get ready.

I did my hair and now I'm getting ready. I get all ready and look in the mirror. I'm wearing a royal blue dress that comes up to the middle of my thigh. Hopefully this isn't too much, but I really like this dress. I need to look my best to make Madison want more. I fix my hair a little, and I walk out of my room. I go in the kitchen to get a drink of water, my throat is dry. I hear Ashley come out of her room. I turn around and look at her, and I froze. She looked so beautiful. She had black skinny jeans on with a black halter top on that shows part of her white bra. She had heels on that probably makes her a little taller than me. Her hair was down and she had her little poof that she usually does. She looked so amazing.

"Spencer are you ok?"

"What? Yah no I'm fine."

"So what time are you leaving?"

"Well our reservations are at 7 and it's only 6 so I have to leave here soon to pick up Madison."

"Oh ok well Brooke is coming to get me here soon."

"Ok well I hope you guys have fun tonight."

"You too, you look good tonight."

"So do you." I say with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Alright well I'm going to go and I'll maybe see you at the restaurant."

"Ok sounds good."

I look at her one last time up and down, hopefully she didn't see that. I grab my purse and walk out the door. I get in my car and drive off to pick Madison up.

I get to her house and walk up to her door and knock on it. I wait for a minute and she answers it. Wow. Is all I have to say. She has a white skirt on with a cute blue top on and her hair is down.

"Wow Madison, you look amazing."

She smiles and hugs me. "So do you."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes just let me grab my purse."

She walks in her house and in no time at all she walks out and closes her door. I open the car door for her and close it. I walk around to the driver's side and get in the car. I start it and drive off.

"So where are we going?"

"Olive Garden."

"Oh wow how did you know I liked that?"

"Well I didn't I just guessed and I like that place too."

We both laugh.

"But I have to tell you something."

"Ok."

"Well Ashley and Brooke are going on a date tonight and they are going to the same place so don't be surprised if we see them tonight."

"Well that's not a problem with me."

"Ok I was just telling you."

We sit in silence for a while. We get to the restaurant and got our table. We order our food and drinks.

"So how is the song going?"

"We are almost done we just have to polish everything up and we'll be done. I really can't wait."

"Yah I bet, that's how I feel about my show."

"So I have a question for you."

"Ok ask away."

"Why did you get mad at Ashley for going out with Brooke?"

"She told you about that huh? Well only because I know how Ashley is, she hasn't had a real relationship in a long time. So if she hurts her then it'll hurt my show. I know that sounds a little selfish but I mean it is true and Brooke is such a nice girl. And another thing, she just got out of a relationship and I think she is moving too fast."

"Oh ok I get it now. Did you explain that to Ashley?"

"Well I tried, that's why we got in a huge fight. She doesn't like to listen to people. She just listens to the only thing she wants to hear."

"Do you like her Spencer?"

"I love her, she is my best friend."

"But do you like her more than a friend?"

"What? No why would you say that?"

"I was just making sure."

"Are you sure there isn't more to that?"

"Yes."

"Ok so let's talk about us." I smile at her.

She smiles at me. "Well are you single?"

I laugh and say "Yes, why would I ask you out if I wasn't?"

"Well I was just making sure, you never know."

"Ok well are you?"

"No I currently have a girlfriend."

"Oh...well that's cool."

She grabs my hand and says, "Spencer I am kidding yes I am single."

"Ok good because I was about to get the check and leave."

She laughs and says "Oh so you would just leave me sitting here all by myself?"

"Yah if you said yes to going out on a date with me and you have a girlfriend."

"Well I know not to get on your bad side."

"Exactly."

"So what kind of girls do you usually date?"

"Cute ones."

"Am I cute?"

"No."

"Oh ok that was a litt-"

"Madison you are beautiful."

She smiles at me and says "Well thank you. But stop doing that."

"Why it's fun."

"Not to me!"

"Ok ok don't get feisty."

"Oh that was nothing."

"Well I don't want to see you mad then."

"Don't get me mad."

"Hopefully I don't."

"So really what do you look for in a girl?"

"Well I don't think I want to tell you."

"Ok um why?"

"Because you are doing everything right. So you don't have to worry about anything. Just be yourself."

"Ok then."

"See that's the problem I think. So many girls ask me what I look for in a girl. That's my answer every time. Just be yourself and I will determine if I like you or not. They ask that question to see what I am into and try to be that to get with me."

"Ya know I've never thought about it like that."

"Well that's just how I think."

"I like that."

"Well you really don't have to worry about anything because you are doing perfectly fine."

"That's a good thing."

It gets a little quiet for a few minutes but the waiter comes to bring our food. The food looks really good. I am really having a good time with Madison, but I can't help but think about Ashley and Brooke.

"So have you always known you were gay?" I ask her.

"Well no because in high school all I did was try to hook up with guys." Hmm interesting answer.

"Did you ever have a relationship with a girl before?"

"Once but I don't really like talking about that because it ended badly." Madison says as she starts to play with her food. Aww I feel bad for her.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. How long have you known you were gay?"

"For about 3 years now."

"And you've only one relationship?"

"Yah and a lot of hook ups." Hmm I wonder if she even wants a relationship or just a fuck buddy.

"Would you ever want a relationship?" Survey says?

"Yah, actually I really want a relationship." Good answer.

"Good, because so do I."

"So how long have you known?"

"Since I was 16." Even though I knew sooner, but denied my feelings for my teachers and my babysitter.

"Oh nice."

"So you're out to everyone?" I hope so because I do not want to deal with hiding in the closet.

"Yah everyone is supportive now."

"Now?"

"Yea, my parents kind of freaked out at first but they tolerate it now. Did your parents freak out when you told them?"

"My dad was real supportive of my choice as long as he saw me happy."

"What about your mom?"

"Well she died after she gave birth to me."

"Oh wow I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's ok."

"Well that's good that your father is supportive to be gay."

"Yah he is a really good guy." I wouldn't have him any other way.

We sat there talking and eating for the rest of the time. We are about done and the lady brought over the check. I see Madison reaching for the check but I quickly grabbed it before she could reach it.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"I asked you out, I'm going to pay."

"Well at least let me get the tip."

"Nope, I got it all under control."

"Please I feel bad."

"Don't let's go."

We get up and walk over to the cash register and I pay for the bill and we walk out to the car. I open the door for Madison and get in on the driver's side. We talk the whole way to her house and we finally got there. I get out and go around to her side and open her door. She steps out of the car and I shut it.

"I had a really great time with you tonight."

"I did too." I smile at her.

"I hope we can do this again sometime soon."

"Oh we will."

She looks in my eyes and smiles. She leans in and presses her lips against mine. I kiss back. She pulls apart and walks up to her door. She turns around to look at me and she smiles and walks in the door and closes it behind her. Wow she is amazing and I think I really like her a lot. We are definitely going out again. I wonder if Ashley is enjoying her date.

**Ashley's POV**

I'm sitting in Brooke's car as she pulls up to my house. I really don't want this night to end but unfortunately all good things come to an end this has been an amazing date! Let's recap shall we?

I was sitting at home waiting for Brooke to come and pick me up. Spencer just left to pick Madison up for their date. We are going to the same place; hopefully we won't have any drama. Anyways I'm sitting on the couch and then I hear my doorbell. I get up and when I get closer to the door I get nervous. Why am I so nervous? I never get this nervous. I open the door and I was speechless. Brooke was standing there with some flowers. I smile at her and she hands me the flowers.

"These are so beautiful." I say.

"I'm glad you like them." Brooke says as she walks in the door as I walk in the kitchen to put them in a vase.

Brooke looks so amazing tonight; she is wearing a white dress with pink and purple at the bottom of the dress. With some heels on and her hair is down in cute curls. I get done putting the flowers in the vase and we walk out of the house. She opens the door for me and I thank her I get in and when I get done putting my seat belt on she is already in and pulling off to head to the restaurant. We talk a little in the car not too much because a song came on that she loved so she sang it. She is an amazing singer. We get to Olive Garden and I forgot to tell her about Spencer being here, but I don't tell her because maybe we won't see her and if we do I'll just tell her that I forgot to tell her. I really just don't want any drama and I want to spend some quality time with her.

We get our seats and the lady takes our order and I haven't even seen Spencer so that's good, so I won't even bring up the fact that she is here to Brooke. Then we have a conversation and it goes like this.

Brooke starts off the conversation, "So what's your favorite color?"

"Wow I usually don't get asked that a lot but it's blue."

"Mine is purple."

"That's cute."

"I don't do cute, I am either sexy or hot."

"A little cocky don't you think?"

"Yah but I find it attractive on other girls so why not do it myself."

"Well lucky for you I think it's sexy when girls are cocky."

"Oh yah why is that?"

"Well because of the fact that I don't like it when girls are always like I'm ugly or I'm fat, or something like that. I think you were made the way you look, and you should embrace that. Someone will love you for you."

"That's a good way of looking at it."

"Yah I know."

Brooke just laughs.

"So can I ask you a serious question?" I ask her and she looks at me seriously.

"Yah sure go ahead."

"Do you still want to be with Carmen?"

"No! Why would you ask that?" She asks defensively.

"Alright calm down killer, I was only making sure."

"I'm sorry; it's just a touchy subject still. I loved her so much and I thought we were going to be together forever. But when I saw her with that other girl, all that love that I had for her just vanished. And she had a pretty lame excuse. I mean yea we were kind of distant, but I just thought that was from her being at work all the time. Little did I know she was at work all the time because she was with some other girl."

"Wow I would say that I am sorry, but to be honest I'm not."

"And why is that?"

"Well because then I wouldn't have a chance to be with you right now and getting to know you better."

"Awe that's sweet."

"Yah well I'm not just all about looks and sex here."

"Who said anything about sex?" She asked seriously.

"I...I didn't mean ya know me and you I was just saying ya know-"

"Alright Stutters I was just kidding." Thank god! I need sex in my life!

"Anyways, so what made you become an actress?"

"Well probably the fact that I like being in front of a camera, and I like to act different parts. Just for the time I am acting it's like I can step in someone's shoes for the role and I just like the feeling of that."

"That's really cool; I can tell you're passionate about that. I'm very passionate about my music."

"Yah and the fact that you don't want to be famous tells me that you don't care if you're not the center of attention."

"Yah I wouldn't know what to do with all those flashing lights in my face. That's just not my scene."

"That's one of the reasons why I like you." I can see some blushing going on.

"Awe that's really cute, I mean hot."

"Good save." We laughed. She has a really cute laugh, but if I have to be honest Spencer's is a lot cuter. I mean she can kill me with just her smile.

The waitress brings our food and we talk a little while we are eating and we get done and she paid for me. I like this being pampered thing.

That brings me to where we are now. We are in front of my house and she is coming around to open my door. I get out and she walks me up to my door. I stand in front of her, she looks deep into my eyes. She is leaning in to kiss me and I kind of back off. She looks at me confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Listen don't think I don't want to kiss you because oh my gosh I do. It's just you just got out of a relationship and I don't want to rush anything. I really like you and I don't want you to do anything you are not ready for."

She stands there thinking about what I just said and finally says. "Yah I guess you're right. Thank you for tonight I had a great time."

"I had an amazing time with you too. I wish this didn't have to end."

"Me too but I have work in the morning."

"Yah I have to go in the studio tomorrow."

"Ok well I'll talk to you sometime later, call me."

"I will."

I smile at her and she starts to walk away. I run after her and grab her hand and turn her around and hug her, she hugs me back. She smells amazing. We pull apart and she smiles and I lean in and kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight."

**Another note! There will be some Spashley in the later chapters. We still have a lot to get through before then. We would really like to know how everyone feels about the pace that we are going at. We also wanted to know how you feel about the South of Nowhere YouTube videos. Please let us know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Like we said the chapters are coming later but in a few weeks they will come faster. Thanks for reading!**

**Spencer's POV**

**4 Months later…**

Finally it's the end of the day and I am exhausted. I just want to go home a take a nice warm bath. Today has been extremely long and frustrating. It seems like everything that could go wrong, did. First, the power went out and we had to wait two hours for it to finally come back on. All of the actors had to go through hair and makeup again because it was ruined from the heat. And that took another whole hour. Then when we were finally ready to begin filming, Brian, the male lead, suddenly felt sick. In the middle of a scene he projectile vomited all over Jackie. She ran to the bathroom crying, while Brian stood there dumbfounded. After the set was cleaned, I sent both Brian and Jackie home. There were only a few scenes that I could shoot now that two of the lead roles were gone. The day finally ended at ten and I was beyond ready to leave. And that leads me to now, in my office getting ready to leave. As I pack my things, I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in." I really don't want to talk to anyone right now. I am not really in the mood.

"Hello Spencer. How are you?" Oh great what does this dick want? Just because he is my boss he thinks he has the right to bug me whenever he wants.

"I'm fine. And you?" Please leave, please leave, please leave.

"I'm spectacular!" Oh joy.

"Oh good. What can I do for you?" I really hope he isn't planning on asking me out again. What part of gay does he not understand? The, I like pussy part or the, I'm not a big fan of dick part.

"Don't you want to know why I'm spectacular?" No, actually I can care less.

"Not really, but I know you are going to tell me anyway."

"Haha very funny. Anyways I thought I should stop by and tell you the good news."

"What's the good news?" You're going to stop hitting on me? That sounds like good news to me.

"Well as of last night, our show is number one!"

"Really? Yes, Finally!"

"Yes I thought you should be the first to know."

"Thank you! Thank you! I'm so excited!" For a second, I almost thought about hugging him. I'm not that excited. Eww.

"Maybe we could, uh, go out and celebrate." My smile quickly faded.

"Derek, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm gay? You or any other man will never change that."

"You can't blame me for trying. I mean look at you."

"Thank you, but I would love it if you just stopped trying."

"Ok I'm sorry that was very unprofessional of me, but this is big and you should celebrate."

"You know what, you're right. I'm going to throw a party this weekend and you are invited only if you don't plan on hitting on me. I don't think my girlfriend would like that very much." He looked a little sad, but good maybe he will stop trying so hard.

"Oh ok…well I guess you have a deal. I don't want any trouble. I'm going to go, I'll see you this weekend."

Finally he is gone. I need to get out of this place. And I should probably tell Ash that I am all of a sudden throwing a party for this weekend. Hopefully she doesn't have any plans.

I pull up to the house and notice that both Brooke and Ashley's cars are parked out front. Oh great. I park and head to the house. I really hope I don't walk into anything. It has happened before, too many times to count. Don't get me wrong, they are both hot but for some reason it just made me sick. Hopefully I can make it to my room without throwing up.

I walk through the door and headed to my room. Ashley's door was closed, thank god. When I got to my room, I threw my bag down, closed the door, and flopped down on my bed. A few minutes later, I heard a knock on my door. I weakly yelled for them to come in. Ashley poked her head in the door and I immediately smiled.

"Is it safe to come in?"

"Yea, why wouldn't it be?"

"Brooke told me about the lovely day you had on the set today."

"Oh yea, don't remind me."

She came sat next to me on my bed. I feel the warmth radiating off her body. She picked my head up and moved me so that I could lie in her lap. She started to stroke her fingers through my hair. She knows this really calms me. I don't know why but it is the only thing that truly relaxes me. Even on the worst of days, I know Ashley could make it better.

"I'm sorry Spence. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes actually, you can help me throw a party this weekend."

"A party? Shouldn't you relax? You have been working really hard these past few months."

"Yea I know, but we have to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"One the song you and Madison wrote is still at number one for the fourth week in a row, and two my show is also number one."

"Oh my gosh, Spence! That's amazing! I am so happy for you!" She then grabbed me and hugged me. I love the smell of Ashley. She always smells amazing. When we pull back I notice the nose crinkling smile she's giving me, it is so beautiful.

"I know I just found out tonight."

"I can just hear the excitement in your voice."

"Very funny Smartass. I'm just really exhausted."

"How about I run a nice hot bath for you?" Will you join me? That is just wishful thinking.

"Aww thanks Ash; what would I do without you?"

"No problem, I know you better than anyone."

"I'm glad you do, I wouldn't have it any other way." I replied honestly.

After my warm bath, I went straight to bed.

"_God you're so sexy," she said as she kissed me from my lips to my neck. Her lips feel so warm on my neck. "Mmm," is the only thing I can manage to say right now. I pull her head up so I can kiss her lips again. I love the taste of her lips. "I love your lips," I tell her. "And I love you," she replied. I smiled and kissed her once more. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! Who the hell is knocking this early in the morning? "It's early, are you expecting anyone?" I asked her curiously. "No, but it could be important so you should answer it." I jumped out of bed and headed towards the front door. I opened the door and there's a guy holding flowers. "Spencer Carlin?" "Uh yea that's me." "These are for you. Can you sign here please?" I signed the paper and handed it back to him. He gave me the flowers and left. I closed the door and took the card off of the flowers. It read "Just because I love you. You keep a smile on my face every day and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." I looked up with tears in my eyes. "Thank you so much baby!" I said as I hugged her. "I love pink roses, they are my favorite! The card was so beautiful. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend." "No need to thank me Spence. Like I said before I know you better than anyone." "And I wouldn't have it any other way. Now let me show you how much I loved my flowers." I led her to the room and showed her how much she was appreciated._

Beep! Beep! Beep! Oh great, my alarm clock is ruining my great dream. I guess I should get up now.

Oh shit did I just dream about Ashley? No it couldn't be. Who else could it be, Madison wouldn't say that. No why would I dream about Ashley. But it has to be she said the same exact thing last night. No, no, I can't dream about Ashley…

Oh fuck! I had a dream about Ashley! I can't even face her after that; it would be way too weird for me. This is going to be fun, how do you avoid someone that you live with?

**Ashley's POV**

It's Saturday and you know what that means…Party day. Everything is almost ready. Planning a party in less than five days is hard. It made it even harder when Spencer started acting weird around me; it was like she couldn't be near me. Ever since that night she told me about the party, she hasn't been able to look me in the eyes. I have no idea what I did to make her act this way. I hope it's just because of the stress from the party. Hopefully when the party is over with, she will go back to normal. It feels like it's been forever since we have hung out. I have Brooke who takes a lot of my free time and she is with Madison all the time. It has been a really long time since it was just me and her. I really miss Spencer. I miss her smile, her laugh, her voice, her touch, just everything about her. I didn't know that having relationships meant we wouldn't be close anymore.

"Good morning," Brooke says to me as she opens her eyes.

"Good morning sexy. Sleep well?" She sat up and gave me a kiss, then rested her head on my shoulder.

"Always with you. How long have you been up?"

"Just a few minutes."

"What's on your mind?" How does she always know that I have something on my mind?

"I was just thinking about the party and how I miss spending time with Spencer." She seemed to get tense by my statement. I always thought she was jealous of my relationship with Spencer.

"How can you miss someone that you live with?"

"It just seems like ever since the both of us began our relationships, we have spent less time together. It feels like we are drifting apart. I miss having my best friend around."

"You should just talk to her and tell her how you feel. You never know, maybe she feels the same way." I never thought about that. I need to talk to her soon.

"You're right; I'm going to talk to her. I knew I kept you around for a reason…you know besides your body."

She took her head off of my shoulder, and looked at me with a pout on her face. I smirked and began to tickle her. "You know I'm kidding babe."

"You're lucky you're cute and I like you." I kissed her and got of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To shower, we have to set up for the party tonight."

"Mind if I join?"

"Not at all," I said as I grabbed her and headed towards the bathroom. Who would pass on Brooke? I mean have you seen her?

After the hot and wet shower, pun totally intended, Brooke and I dressed and went to help Spencer. I walked out of my room to see decorations everywhere. Spencer was standing on a chair trying to hang the 'Congrats' sign on the wall in the living room. She only had on a robe and her wet hair was down. She has some really sexy legs, and the way she is standing on her toes is making her calf muscles show. This is really turning me on. I couldn't stop staring even if I wanted to.

She finally managed to hang the sign up and was getting off the chair. Damn I guess the show is over. She turned and looked at me. Her eyes are beautiful. I can get lost in the seas of blue. Her lips are so soft and warm. Oh she's talking, I should listen.

"Ash, hey Ash are you listening?"

"Uh yea what?"

She giggled and said "I said can you finish setting everything up while I change? Madison should be here to help soon as well as my family."

"Yea sure no problem. It looks great so far."

"Thanks, I'll be out soon."

Brooke and I started putting up more decorations. Fifteen minutes later, Madison came. About five minutes after, the Carlins arrived. We put up the final decorations and put out all the food. Spencer came out of her room soon after. I looked at her and I couldn't think. She had on a fucking white mini skirt showing off her sexy legs. And she had on a blue halter top that showed a lot of cleavage and some of her stomach. I am at a loss for words. She looks so fucking hot. I just want to rip that off of her and fuck her so good she won't remember her name. It seems like Madison wants to do the same thing because whatever she just whispered in Spencer's ear made her blush. Spencer whispered something back and by the look on Madison's face, I think she is getting lucky tonight. Ugh I need a drink.

"Hey baby, I have a beer for you." Brooke said as she handed me the beer.

"I was just thinking that I needed a drink, thanks." I chugged my beer.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea why?"

"You only chug your drinks when you are trying not to think about something." She is very perceptive.

"I am perfectly ok, I was just thirsty. Actually I'm still thirsty; I'm going to go get another beer. Do you want another one?" She nodded and I headed towards the kitchen.

It's hard to move through the people that are here. I keep getting stopped so people can congratulate me and my cheeks are starting to hurt from smiling so much. I caught a glimpse of Spencer and she has her fake smile on as well. I have to admit I have been staring at Spencer the whole night which means I noticed how Madison has been attached to her the entire night. I see her creepy boss Derek eye fucking her and I wonder if that's what I look like when I look at Spencer. I guess I can't blame him she looks so fucking sexy tonight.

I finally made it through the crowed and as I got closer to the kitchen someone bumped into me. Damn people, they need to watch where they are go-

"Sorry Ash, I wasn't paying attention." I looked at her and she smiled. She is instantly forgiven with that smile.

"Oh its ok sex- Spencer." Oh my gosh, I can't believe I almost called her sexy. I hope she didn't notice that.

She giggled, "Are you getting more beer? You seem a little tipsy already."

"Yea I need another beer and Brooke wants one as well." She frowned slightly and looked down. When she looked up at me she had one of her fake smiles again. What is up with her?

"Oh that's cool. I guess I should go mingle. Bye Ash."

"Bye…Oh hey Spence, you look amazing."

She blushed, aww how cute. "Thanks, you too" She turned and headed back into the crowd. And I headed back to the kitchen. I grabbed two beers and headed back to Brooke.

"Here you go"

"Thanks," she said and gave me a kiss.

After she pulled away, I leaned over to her ear and whispered "You look really sexy tonight, Its really turning me on."

"Well if you behave you might get a little treat tonight," she whispered back.

"That's hard to do when you look the way you do. It's taking all my strength not to just fuck you right here."

"If you wait, I will make it worth your while, trust me." I turned to her and kissed her hard. As I pulled away, I looked up and notice Spencer looking at us. She looked a little angry, I have to ask her what's up.

A few hours later people finally began to leave.

"By Mr. Carlin it was nice meeting you."

"You too, Madison. I hope Spencer brings you around for dinner one day."

"I hope so too."

He turned to Brooke and I. "Good night Ashley, and I hope you bring Brooke by to see us soon too."

"Good night Mr. Carlin, it was nice to meet you. I hope to see you soon."

"Yes I will bring Brooke when Spencer brings Madison. We can have a big family dinner." I said with a grin.

He laughed and left with the rest of the Carlin gang.

"Finally, everyone is gone," I said as I locked the door.

"It wasn't that bad," Brooke said.

"Yea it was actually kind of fun," Spencer added.

"True except Derek eye fucking you all night. I swear if I wasn't trying to impress your family, I would be in jail right now." Madison said angrily. I guess I wasn't the only one to notice that.

"Aww baby he knows I'm gay. And besides you know I don't want anyone but you." Spencer said as she kissed Madison. That makes me cringe; too bad we are out of beer.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy," Brooke said as she notices that the kiss got deeper.

"Yea how about we go in my room and have a little fun of our own." I said with a smirk.

"I love the way you think."

I turned to Spencer, and she and Madison look as if they are about to have sex right here.

"Hey Spence." I called trying to get her attention.

"Mmhmm?"

"We are going to bed. I'll help you clean in the morning."

"S-sounds great A-ash!" She stuttered as Madison kissed her neck. Thankfully I was pulled in the room by Brooke. I don't know how much more of that I could take before throwing up.

**A/N: We did not know if you, the readers, wanted another sex chapter after this one. We can make it just a sex chapter. Or we can just go on with the story. It is up to you. We will have a poll on our page so vote! Or you can just tell us in a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yay first year of college is over finally! Now it will be easier to write more. We are going to try to write a few chapters a week. We hope you are still enjoying the story so far. And as always, thanks for the reviews! **

**Ashley's POV**

Last night was fucking amazing. Sex with Brooke is always amazing. The things that she can do with her fingers are oh my god! A part of me wonders what it would be like with Spencer. I mean yah I fucked her, and her moans were good enough to make me cum, but I wonder how skilled se is with her hands. But I can only wonder.

"Good morning." Brooke said.

"Hey baby, sleep good?"

"Yah, you?"

"Always with you."

She kissed me and started moving. "Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I need a shower, wanna join?"

"As much as I would love to, I really need coffee."

"Ok, I'll be quick."

I put some clothes on and headed to the kitchen. I turned on the coffee pot and grabbed my mug from the cabinet.

"Hey can you get my mug too?" God I love her voice.

"Pff, what do I look like, your maid?"

"More like my bitch."

"Spencer Carlin! Your language!"

"Oh please, you are worse."

"True but that's because I'm a badass, you my dear are supposed to be the innocent sweetheart."

"Whatever, just get my damn mug." She smiles at me. God she's lucky she is so cute.

I grabbed her mug and poured her some coffee.

"Spence, I need to talk to you." I passed her the cup and our hands touched briefly. But in that time, I felt the shivers throughout my body.

"What's up Ash?"

"I was thinking that we should hang out sometime. It feels like it's been forever since we actually did something together."

"Awe, is Ashley Davies saying that she actually misses me?"

"If you tell anyone, I will kill you."

"You wouldn't, you love me too much to kill me, and besides, I'm too cute to die." She may be joking but it is so true.

"Whatever."

"Nice come back."

"Anyways are we gonna go out or what?"

"That's so weird; I was just telling Spence that we should double date with you and Brooke." Madison said coming out of the room.

I looked at Spencer and she seemed to be waiting for my response. When I said hangout, I meant me and her without our girlfriends. If I say that it would be rude. But I really miss my best friend. I don't care if it's rude or not.

"That sounds like a great idea." Brooke said as she came out of the room. She gave me a look that said 'be nice.'

"Awesome, how about next weekend?" Madison said.

"Yah that's good." Brooke said. She and Madison went to the living room to finalize the details, I'm guessing.

"Are you ok?" Spencer asked me, probably noticing the look on my face.

Should I tell her what I meant by hangout or should I lie? What if she thinks I'm being clingy or needy?

"Yah I'm fine, I'm going to go shower."

By the look in her eyes I can tell she knows I'm lying. Instead of saying anything, like she normally would, she just went back to drinking her coffee.

**Brooke's POV**

Ashley is going to be mad. I knew what she meant when she said she wanted to hang out with spencer. I just don't see what's so wrong with hanging out with everyone instead of just Spencer. I've always had my suspensions about Spencer and Ashley's "friendship." They seem closer than any friend that I've met. I wonder if Madison feels the same or if it's just me. I'll ask her after we plan our big double date.

"So I was thinking we do something simple like go out for dinner and then go see a movie." Madison says excitedly.

"That sounds like a great idea, but to make it even better, how about we cook dinner and watch a movie here" I replied.

"I love how you think." She said with a wink. "What day is good for you?"

"We don't have a shoot on Wednesday, so Spencer and I should be free."

"Awesome, Wednesday it is."

"Hey Madison, can I ask you a question?"

"Yah sure go ahead."

"Have you ever been suspicious about Spencer and Ashley's "friendship"?" I said putting quotes around friendship.

"What do you mean?" she questioned with a confused look on her face, is it bad that I find this look so cute?

"Do they seem a little too close to just be friends?"

"When we first get together that first night, I thought they were a couple. The way they look at each other and how they seem to fit together well."

"I know exactly what you mean. Sometimes I wonder why they aren't together."

"I'm happy to be with Spencer, I really care about her."

"Oh no don't get me wrong I really care about Ashley, I was just saying. But I think I am falling for Ashley."

"Awe that's cute, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, I want to tell her but I'm afraid. What if my suspicions about her and Spencer are true?"

"If they wanted each other, they would be together. You have nothing to worry about. If you love her then tell her.

"You know what, you're right. I should come to you for advice from now on, thanks Madison."

"Anytime, if anything just call me."

We exchange numbers, and head back to our girls.

**Third Person POV**

Date Night

"So what is everyone hungry for tonight?" Spencer asked.

"I'm in the mood for pasta, babe." Madison replied.

"Ohh yah good idea, pasta sounds good." Brooke agreed.

"What about Chicken Alfredo?" Spencer suggested.

"Yum sounds tasty, call us when it's ready." Ashley said as she tried to walk away, Spencer grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Uh no Ash, you aren't going anywhere, we as in me and you, are going to cook for our girls."

Madison and Brooke snicker and walk into the living room.

"But Spence, we are out of beer and I was gonna go pick some up." Ashley whined.

Brooke hops up fast off the couch and says a little too excited "Madison and I can go get some!"

"Great, thanks Brooke. Let's go Ash." Spencer said pulling Ashley into the kitchen.

Brooke and Madison walk out of the house to get the beer.

"Spence you know I don't like cooking." Ashley says._ It's so cute when Ash doesn't want to do something and then whines about it. The pouty face she gets I love it_, Spencer thought.

"I know but I figured we do something nice for the girls, and plus you've never tried cooking with me, trust me you'll like it, and we can hangout like you really wanted." Spencer said with a wink.

_God she is so cute, it's so nice that Spencer gets me, even though I didn't even tell her what I meant she knew what I meant by hangout. That's one of the reasons I love her and she is my best friend._ _Maybe this will be fun. _"Fine let's start."

"Awesome, can you get the chicken from the refrigerator and season it." Spencer took out the other ingredients then check on Ashley.

"Hey Ash, how's the Chicken going?"

"Pretty good I just got done seasoning it."

"Good now cut it up into little chunks."

Ashley looked at Spencer confused.

"You don't know how to cut chicken?"

"No, that's why you always cook."

"Ok get the knife, I'll show you how."

Ashley grabbed the knife and Spencer stood behind her. Spencer put her hand on top of Ashley's to guide her, _'She smells so good and her hands are so soft' _Ashley thought.

"Thanks, Ash." Spencer giggled. "I still use Fantasy."

"I didn't know I said that out loud." Ashley blushed. "And you've been using that since I bought it for you for Christmas five years ago. I knew you'd like it."

"I love it, it's one of my favorite smells."

"I'm glad you like it, I love it on you." Ashley said as she turned to Spencer.

"I just can't seem to find a better one." Spencer said as she stared into Ashley's eyes. They locked gazes, as Ashley said "I think that one was made just for you."

Spencer leaned towards Ashley and just as Ashley began to move forward….

"Hey guys we're back how's the food coming?" Madison said as she and Brooke came in with the beer. Spencer backed away from Ashley fast and went back to cutting the chicken.

"It's going great, we are about to be done cutting the chicken and it will be done in about twenty minutes." Spencer said.

Spencer was finishing up the food, as Ashley watched her drinking a beer.

"You know you could help right?" Spencer says.

"Yah I could but then who would be watching you?"

"Why does someone have to watch me?"

"To make sure you're doing it right, duh."

Spencer laughs and just finishes it herself.

"Dinner is ready girls come and eat." They all sit down and start eating.

"Mmmm this is so good guys!" Brooke said as she put another fork full in her mouth.

"Well Spencer cooked most of it I just stood around and watched as she did all the work making sure she was doing it right." They all laughed.

"We all know you don't like well actually can't cook." Spencer said.

Ashley stopped laughing and looked shocked and says, "I can cook when I want to, well when I have to. That's only when you are not here and you're off working and I'm stuck here starving to death and don't want to order anything."

"What would that be grilled cheese, cereal, and PB&J?"

"Well I can make those and some others, but my grilled cheese I make are killer!"

"Yah they actually are really good." Spencer says.

Brooke looks at Madison and mouths 'see what I mean?' Madison just rolls her eyes.

Soon after dinner was over, they cleared the table and headed for the living room to watch a movie.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Madison asked as she sat on the couch.

"I was thinking something romantic." Spencer replied.

"I'm in the mood to laugh." Ashley said.

"Well how about No Strings Attached, a romantic comedy." Brooke suggested.

"I love that movie!" Madison exclaimed.

Spencer went to put the movie in as the other girls sat on the couch. After putting the movie in she turned to the couch and noticed that the only seat left was in between Madison and Ashley. She took her seat and cuddled up next to Madison.

In the scene where Adam's dad is in the hospital, Ashley starts to think about the time her dad was in the hospital.

_**Flashback**_

_**3 years ago**_

"_Should I wear this top with my black skirt?" Spencer said as she came out the closet._

"_I think you're date would like you if you wore anything." Ashley responded._

"_That doesn't help Ash!"_

"_Yes it does, just wear that, you look beautiful." Ashley said with a smile. _

_Ring, ring, ring_

"_Hello?...Yes, this is her…what? no!...is he ok?...what do you mean it doesn't look good?...I'll be there as soon as possible." Ashley said as she hung up the phone and began to cry._

"_Ash, what happened? Why are you crying?"_

"_My dad…he…he was in car crash!" _

_Spencer hugged her, and held her as she cried. "Do you need me to take you to the hospital?"_

"_No, you go on your date. I'll be fine."_

"_I can go on my date any other day. I'm taking you to the hospital now."_

_Spencer drove them to the hospital. Ashley couldn't see her dad, so they waited in the waiting room. Ashley lies in Spencer's arms while they waited._

"_Thanks Spence, I don't know what I would do without you. I love you, thanks for being here with me."_

"_I'm always here when you need me, Ash. No matter what, I will always be there for you."_

_**End Flashback**_

After Ashley's flashback, she felt a hand on hers. She looked up and saw Spencer smiling at her. To this day, Spencer has still always been there for Ashley whenever she needed her. Ashley smiled back at her and squeezed her hand.

Madison notices Ashley's smile towards Spencer, she then looks at Brooke who noticed Spencer's smile at Ashley. Brooke then mouths 'See what I mean!' towards Madison. Madison just rolled her eyes again although she began to question their 'friendship' as well.

As the movie ended, Spencer and Ashley noticed that they were still holding hands and quickly let go.

Spencer looked at Ashley and smiled. Ashley panicked a little at the thought that Brooke could have seen their hand holding, when she noticed Spencer smiling at her, all panic was erased and she smiled back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Spencer's POV**

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey what are you up to?"_

"_Just about to get something for lunch."_

"_Oh great, I've missed you and I'm about to go on lunch break and wanted to know if I could come by and we can eat lunch together."_

"_Yah, that's a much better offer then just sitting here by myself."_

"_Alright, I'll be there in ten minutes."_

"_Ok great!"_

I hung the phone up with a huge grin on my face. I stopped by the local Chinese place and got her favorite meal and headed towards the studio. I walked in the studio and saw her playing her guitar. She was playing a new song, because I've haven't heard it yet. She is so cute when she is concentrating on her guitar. She was concentrating so much she didn't even hear me walk in, so I got to listen to her play until she was finished.

"That was so beautiful"

Ashley looked embarrassed when she realized I was listening to her.

"Wow you scared me."

"I'm sorry I didn't want to interrupt you, it looked like you were really into it."

"It wouldn't have been a big deal."

"Oh well, I'm here now, so just come out here and eat already."

She laughs and puts her guitar down and walked out with her cute nose crinkling smile.

"Chinese? You know me too well."

"Yah I know, maybe a little too much."

"Then back off."

"Never."

"Good."

We both smiled and started to eat. We talked a little while we ate, about my show and how it's coming to an end, and her song writing with Madison. And about anything that came to our minds at the time. We got done eating and didn't have to go back to work for another fifteen minutes and I saw the guitar and I really wanted to hear her voice.

"Ashley?"

"Yes Spencer?"

"Can you sing a song for me?"

"Why do you want me to sing a song?"

"You have a beautiful voice."

"Awe that's sweet, but you don't have to tell me something I already know." She says with a smirk.

"Very funny, but anyways can you please sing to me."

"You know I don't like singing."

"But you like singing for me! Please Ash?" When I say that, I do my famous head tilt and pouty face. She can never say to my head tilt, actually no one can say no to that.

"Damn it Spencer! Why do you always do that to me?" she said with a laugh.

"Because I know you can't resist it."

"Yah, yah whatever. What do you want to sing?"

"What about the song you were playing when I walked in? I haven't heard that one yet."

"Oh, uh, I wrote that a few weeks ago, I'm not really comfortable with it yet. What about something else?"

"Pretty, pretty please Ash? In the end you'll have to sing the song because I'm just going to use the pouty face again and you can't ever say no to that."

"I really need to start practicing to say no to that face."

"That will never happen because I'm just too damn cute and that face is too irresistible for you to ever say no."

"Ugh I hate that you're right."

"But really you love it that I'm always right." I smile because I know I'm right again.

"Anyways you have to promise you won't say anything until I finish."

"I promise."

She stood up and got her guitar, she came back and sat directly in front of me.

"Are you ready?" I nodded and she began strumming her guitar.

_**When I laid eyes on you**_

_**I didn't even know your name**_

_**Somehow we'd end up in the same room**_

_**It never crossed my mind**_

_**I never saw you like that**_

_**I should've listened to my best friend**_

_**She knew it would be a perfect match**_

_**It's a typical love story**_

_**Started out as friends**_

_**We met way back when**_

_**This is just a typical love story**_

_**The girl you never wanted just steals your heart**_

_**I never saw it coming until I fell so hard**_

_**I always made up some excuse**_

_**Saying you that weren't my type**_

_**Didn't want to face the truth**_

_**Didn't want to cross that line**_

_**'til one day I saw you**_

_**Out of the corner of my eye**_

_**You were flirting with some girl**_

_**And inside I thought I would die**_

_**It's a typical love story**_

_**Started out as friends**_

_**We met way back when**_

_**This is just a typical love story**_

_**The girl you never wanted just steals your heart**_

_**I never saw it coming until I fell so hard**_

_**Can't believe it's happening**_

_**When I least expect it**_

_**My princess under disguise**_

_**How you fooled me with those eyes**_

_**When I feel like letting go**_

_**In your arms is where I know**_

_**I am wrong**_

_**From the beginning we always belong**_

_**Love, Love Story**_

_**(Love)**_

_**Love, Love Story**_

_**This is my love story**_

_**It's a typical love story**_

_**Started out as friends**_

_**This is how it ends**_

_**This is just a typical love story**_

_**The girl you never wanted just steals your heart**_

_**I never saw it coming until I fell so hard**_

Wow that was amazing, I'm speechless. I can't help but think that that song was about me…about us.

"So.."

"So what?"

"Come on Spence, did you like it?"

"No."

She looked down and said "See I told you I wasn't-"

"I loved it."

"Really?" She said as she put her guitar down.

"Yah, it's something about it…it feels so real…like I can connect." She came and sat down and sat down across from me moving her chair closer so that our legs were touching.

"Connect to what?"

"To what you were saying in the song…it's like I have these feelings but-"And that's all I could say before Ashley's lips were on mine, her soft and warm comforting lips.

**Madison's POV**

I can't believe I just wrote a whole song by myself! I've always wanted to write a few of my own songs. I'm even more excited that my first song is about Spencer. Maybe I can get it recorded and give it to her on our five month anniversary. Now I'm on my way to show Ashley, and get her to look it over and see if it's actually good enough to be a song.

I'm almost to Ashley's studio. I'm so excited that when I got to the door I didn't even know and I just barged right in.

"Hey Ashley I was won-" My heart just sank when I saw Ashley and Spencer release from their kiss.

"Oh my god." Is all I could say.

"Madison please let me explain."

"I don't think there is much to explain Spencer."

I turn around and start running out the door. I hear Spencer say my name, but I don't want to hear anything she has to say. I stop at the window; I just had to see her one last time to make sure this was all real, it was.

Ashley was holding Spencer while she was crying. I looked at the piece of paper and crumpled it up and threw it away. A tear came rolling down my face, Brooke was right. Maybe I should've listened to her.

I got out my cell phone and sent her a text.

'_Hey are you busy?' _I walked out to my car and got in and I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at it.

'_No why what's up?'_ I sent one back

'_I'm coming over I need to talk to someone.'_ One minute later I got a text back _'Ok I'll be waiting.'_

She texted me her address and as soon as I stopped crying I was on my way to Brooke's house. I reached her house and noticed it was only ten minutes away from my house. Her house is huge, it looks like it has at least four bedrooms, I didn't know she was loaded.

I stepped out of my car and walked up to her door, I knocked and heard her running to the door. When she opened the door I couldn't help but stare. She was wearing extra short shorts and a tiny tank top that showed the bottom of her stomach. She is so sexy, do you blame me for staring?

"Madison, are you ok? Have you been crying?" She asked as she pulled me into her house. I followed her into the living room and sat next to her on the couch.

"Madison you know you can tell me anything. Why were you crying?" I felt all of the emotions come back to me as I look at her concerned face.

"It's Spencer..She…She.." I tried to say as I began to cry again. She wrapped her arms around me and I took in her sweet coconut smell. I calmed my crying down and she released me from her hold. I instantly missed her warmth.

"What did Spencer do?" she said as she looked me in the eyes. I wanted to tell her but I knew she would be just as hurt as I was, and I couldn't hurt her.

"I saw her with someone else."

"What do you mean with someone else?" as I thought about what I walked in on the tears came back.

"They (sniff) were (sniff) kissing!" she held me again and my tears slowed.

"I don't understand how she could do something like that. If I had someone like you I would make sure I wouldn't do anything to let you go. I mean she's stupid not to realize what she had with you."

"Thanks Brooke, it really means a lot. Can we not talk about that anymore though; I don't want to think about it anymore."

"I'm sorry, I just don't like seeing you so upset. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know anything to take my mind off of Spencer." She thought for a minute before jumping up and saying "I know just the thing. Just let me change and I'll be down in five.

I sat in her living room looking at her pictures. I noticed one of her and Ashley. I felt bad for not telling her but it's not my place, it's not right for her to find out from me. I just hope Ashley tells her soon.

"Ok, I'm ready lets go."

When I look at her she's wearing tight jeans and the same tank top that shows her stomach, she's so hot.

"Ok so where are we going?" she smirked and said "That's a surprise."

"But I-" She grabbed my hand and headed out the door. She looked the door and headed to her car.

"Come on Madison get in, you will love where we going, I promise" I hop in the car and she pulls out of the driveway.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up again but I'm really sorry for what happened with Spencer. I promise that by the end of the day you will not even remember why you were upset."

"Thanks for being there for me Brooke, if I didn't have you, I would probably be home crying my eyes out."

"I'm here whenever you need me."

The rest of the car ride was filled with music from the radio. The car came to a stop and I looked out the window.

"We're here!"

"Go karting?"

"Yah it's fun and I used to come here with my best friend when we were younger. Whenever one of us was having a bad day, we would come here and just drive and have fun. And I think you are having a pretty bad day, so we are going go karting."

I feel special because she chose to share a part of her childhood with me. I smiled at her and said "I hope you are ready to get your ass kicked."

She laughed as she got out of the car and said "We will see about that."

After a few rounds around the course we got back in the car.

"Did you have fun?"

"I loved it. We have to do that again sometime."

"I knew you would like it, are you ready for part two of your day?"

"Part two?"

"Yah go karting was only the beginning."

"You are in charge, so let's go."

We drove for about fifteen minutes. She drove like she was a freaking Nascar driver, I wonder why she was rushing. She parked and hopped out of the car. She really is in a hurry.

"Come on Madison we are going to miss it if we don't hurry."

I walked to her side and said "Miss what exactly?"

"You'll see come on!" She said as she dragged me down the beach.

A few minutes later she stopped and stopped and sat in the sand. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are we going to miss just sitting on the beach?"

"Just sit and you'll see!" She said as she patted the sand next to her, I sat next to her and looked at the sea.

I'm not really a beach type of person so I'm not sure what it is I'm supposed to be looking at.

"Look over there." She said pointing to the sun setting.

I've never seen a sun set so beautiful in my life. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Now I see why she didn't want to miss this. After the sun set, we sat there in a peaceful silence.

"Are you ready for part three?"

"There's more? I didn't think this day could get any better!"

"You have never spent a day with Brooke Davis. Come on lets go."

We walked to her car. She drove at a normal pace this time. She drove up to a little diner.

"They have burgers to die for here, they are easily the best burgers in town."

Dinner was filled with easy conversation. We were now on our way back to her house so I could pick up my car. As we pulled up to her house and realized that I've had the most fun today than I've had in a long time. I got out of her car and into mine. she stood by my door and stuck her head through my window.

"So how was your Spencer free day?" What? Oh yah, she knows how to keep a promise.

"You definitely kept your promise; the first time I thought about her was just now. Thanks for one of the best days in my life."

"No problem, I felt bad about everything that happened, I still can't believe she did that. Do you know the girl?"

I was hoping she wouldn't ask me that. I really can't lie to her, not after everything she's done for me today.

"Actually it was-"

_Ring, ring, ring_

"Sorry, hold on."

"_Hey Ash what's up?"_

"_I was with Madison today; she needed a little a little cheering up."_

"_No, no baby calm down, hold on."_

She turned to me. "Sorry she wants to come over. I had an above average day today. I hope we can hang out again sometime."

"I would love that; I'll see you later Brooke, and thanks again."

"No problem, see you later."

I drove off, I really hope Ashley tells her what happened with Spencer, it really wouldn't be fair to Brooke if she doesn't.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** **The song in the last chapter was Love Story by Katharine McPhee. The song was perfect for the moment so yea. Thanks for the reviews and the story alerts. Thank you for still reading and keep the reviews coming please!**

**Spencer's POV**

It's been about three days since Madison caught me and Ashley kissing. She still hasn't called or texted me back. I probably called and texted her like ten times a day. I really wanted to talk to her and tell her that I'm so sorry.

I take my cell phone out and scroll down to Madison's name and just starred at it for a minute deciding if I should call or not. Finally I hit the green button to call her. After three rings she picks up.

"_Hello."_

"_Oh hey Madison."_

"_Why did you say it like that, you are the one that called me."_

"_Yah I know but I wasn't expecting you to pick up."_

"_Oh..well after thinking about it for three days I decided to finally just talk to you."_

"_Well thanks, so can you come over so I can talk to you face to face?"_

"_Yah sure I'm not really doing anything right now, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."_

"_Ok great see ya then."_

I hung up the phone and got up to get dressed. When I was done I just sat on the couch watching TV waiting for her, I was really nervous. I'm just happy that she agreed to talk to me, even though I don't deserve it. I really feel awful about what happened, I know I didn't plan on kissing Ashley but it happened and I can't take it back.

**Knock, knock, knock**. Finally she's here.

I walked to the door and when I opened it I noticed that for the first time since we've met, she's not happy to see me. I deserve that.

"Hey Maddy, thanks for meeting me, come in."

She came in and sat on the couch. I sat across from her and just as I opened my mouth to apologize- "Was it me?" Now I feel like shit because she has been nothing but great to me.

"No Madison, you were amazing. It had nothing to do with you."

"Then why…how could you do that to me?" I can see that she's fighting back tears.

"I didn't plan on kissing Ashley, it just happened. One minute she is playing a song for me and the next we are kissing. I never meant to hurt you."

"I cried for hours over you but I guess I shouldn't have been surprised." Wait why?

"What do you mean?"

"It was so clear to see that you and Ashley are into each other. I noticed that the first night I met you. Just listening to the way you two talked about each other and how you look at each other. At first I thought nothing of it but now it's clear how badly you two want each other. Even when Brooke tried to tell me that you two were mother than just friends, I ignored her."

"Wait, Brooke thinks there's something going on between me and Ash?"

"Well since I did walk in on you two kissing the other day, I would say that Brooke's suspicions are true, right?"

"Yes…I mean no…I mean I don't know."

"Are you in love with Ashley, Spencer?"

Whoa did not see that one coming. How do I respond, wait, am I in love with her? I mean she has been on my mind all of the time and I get jealous whenever she brings up Brooke, I can't see my life without her. Oh fuck, I'm so in love with her. Shit, this is not good, I can't be.

"I'll take the silence as a yes."

What do I say to Madison? If I say yes then she will think oour whole relationship was a lie.. I just wish it was her that I was in love with, It would be so much easier.

"I love her…as a friend."

I hope that was convincing.

"Bullshit Spencer, you don't have to lie anymore. I just have one question."

"Yah, sure anything."

"Besides the one time I caught you two kissing, did you cheat on me throughout our entire relationship?"

"Of course not Madison, that was the only time that happened while I was with you."

"So it's happened before we got together?"

"Yah we slept together a little before you and I went out."

"What happened? I mean I know both of you have feelings for each other."

"I freaked out on her because at the time I thought if we did get together and it didn't work out then our friendship would be ruined. I value my friendship with Ash too much to throw it all away."

"How do you feel now?"

"Now…she's all I think about, I just want to kiss her, and hold her, and just be with her."

"Have you told her?"

"No I haven't had the chance to."

"She lives with you, which meanse you see her everyday right?"

"Well ever since you walked in on us, she's been really distant. She told me that she didn't want to hurt Brooke."

"So that's why she hasn't told Brook about kissing you?"

"Yah I guess…wait how did you know that she didn't tell Brooke?"

"I have been hanging out with Brooke a lot over the past few days and she hasn't brought it up."

"Oh well I guess that's who she wants to be with, I can't do anything about that."

"You should tell her how you feel."

"No, I don't want her to have to choose. I'm fine with just being friends with her. As long as she's in my life somehow."

"You need to tell her, she's wasting time with the wrong girl!"

"Madison, why are you pressing this?"

I don't know why she wants me to tell Ashley how I feel. What does she get out of it?

"I just want you to be happy, I know we aren't together anymore but as a friend, I want you to be happy. I see how happy Ashley makes you."

"Thank you but shouldn't I be the one giving you the pep talk."

"I'm over everything that's happened. I mean yah I'm a little hurt by everything but I have to move on sometime right?"

"Yah I guess you're right, let's just drop the Ashley talk and do something fun tonight."

"Good idea, I'll drop it for now but it has to happen at some time."

"I know but now is not the time."

"Ok I get it. So what's the plan for tonight?"

"I was thinking we can go to Gray's and dance. I feel like shaking my ass."

"Sounds good."

"I'm really happy that you are talking to me again Madison, I'm really sorry about everything."

"What's done is done, let's just put it behind us and have fun tonight."

"Thanks Maddy, you're the best."

I stood up and hugged her. Hopefully tonight goes well.

Madison left an hour ago to get ready, I just got out of the shower and now I'm doing my hair. I'm so happy that she still wants to be my friend. She is such a good person and good friend. She doesn't deserve any of what I put her through. She will find someone that will be in love with her, I love her but that's it.

So I'm almost ready when I hear a knock at the door. I run to the door and open it. I look at her and she looks hot. She's wearing a tight red strapless dress. The dress is only about three inches lower than her ass, damn. The tightness of the dress makes her ass look bigger and damn, I'm getting so turned on by her right now. Why did I have to ruin everything with her.

"Why aren't you ready yet?"

"What? Oh I just have to get my clothes on and I'll be ready and we can go."

"Ok hurry up."

I ran in my room and looked in my closet. I picked out a light blue shirt that showed off some cleavage. Then I found y black mini skirt that I looked hot in. I added my heels and I was ready to go. I left my room and saw Madison sitting on the couch.

"You ready?" I asked her.

When she looked at me she starred. I noticed the look of lust flas across her eyes. Hell yah, this is the perfect outfit.

"Yah let's go."

We took her car, she insisted. We got to Gray and it was packed, but that isn't surprising because it was a Friday night. We went in and got us a booth. Not surprising that we got one because Madison flirted with the hostess and we got half off all drinks too, she is damn good. We ordered our drinks and were sitting there waiting.

"So how is your music going?"

"It's going pretty good, we just finished a new song a couple days ago."

"That's good, has it been weird with Ashley after what happened?"

"At first it was a little, but I decided to let it go because my music means a lot to me and if I don't want to start all over because me and Ashley have come a long way with all the songs. I'd better stay with Ashley, so we both got over it."

"I'm glad because if I ruined your career, I would probably never forgive myself."

"So what, you wanted to break up before?"

"That's not what I said. I just think everything happens for a reason."

"Yes it does."

We sat in silence for a minute before we got our drinks.

"Maddy, I just wanted to say you look hot tonight."

She smiled and said "Thanks Spencer, so do you. Now can we get out on the dance floor and shake our asses!"

"Exactly what I was thinking!"

We got up and I chugged my drink before we danced to the middle of the dance floor. Blow by Ke$ha came on and I was grinding up on Madison. God she was so hot and she is such a good dancer.

She starts to dance away from me and she looks at me and says "She's hot!" as she was pointing to the girl that was pulling on her hand. I kind of got mad at the face that she didn't want to dance with me. But I kind of don't blame her because she probably wants to move on. I hate the fact that when Ashley kissed me, I didn't hesitate to pull back. It just felt so right and so good.

So I'm just standing there dancing by myself. It's a little awkward but it doesn't matter because I'm feeling good and I'm having fun. Till The World Ends by Britney Spears comes on and I'm really getting into it when someone starts grinding up on my ass. I don't turn around to see who it is because I just want to dance.

We danced to the whole song like that and finally I turn around to see who this amazing dancer is and I stop dead in my tracks.

"What are you doing here Ash?"

"Well I'm here dancing just like you." We made our way back to the booth.

"Ok smartass, I didn't even see you come back home to get ready."

"Well I'm here with Brooke and I just went to her place after I got done at the studio and just put on some of her clothes. She's at the bar getting a drink."

"Well why didn't you ask if I wanted to come out tonight? You know I'm always down for some dancing."

"I don't know, I didn't think you would want to go out with me and Brooke. I thought it would be a little awkward."

"It would only be awkward if we made it that way."

"Well are you here by yourself or did you bring someone?"

"I'm here with Madison."

"Oh so you guys are back together?"

"Well no we are friends, but if we talked more maybe you would know that."

"Ouch Spence, that hurt. I'm sorry, I've been at work a lot more lately trying to get this album done for Madison.

"Well it's like you're avoiding me and we need to talk about the kiss." Ashley looks down and starts to say something before Brooke walks up and interrupts her.

"Hey babe I've been looking all over for you!"

"Yah sorry I bumped into Spencer and we've been talking."

"Oh is Madison here?" Brooke says a little too excited.

"Yah she is out on the dance floor dancing with some hot chick."

"Oh…that's cool." She said a little disappointed.

It became really awkward and I'm not about to sit here and watch them kiss and hold hands. It make my stomach turn.

"So I'm going to go and get a drink."

I get up fast and Ashley gets up after I do and says "I'll come with you."

"No, just stay here with Brooke. After all that's who you want to be with."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Review please! Tell us how the story is going. ****J We really want to know!**

**Spencer's POV**

Today is a bittersweet day. I'm going to be shooting the final episode of the season and I'm kind of sad that it's over. On the other hand, I'm ready to move on to something new.

After a successful final day of shooting, everyone said there goodbyes. Most not completely sad because they will be around for the next season, unlike myself. It's not like I wasn't asked to stay on for another season, because believe me Derek jumped at any chance he could to try to persuade me to stay. I get creeped out just by thinking of him. Ugh men!

I exhaustedly walk in to my office and plop down on my desk chair and rest my head on the desk.

_Knock, knock, knock._

God I hope that's not Derek. I really don't feel like getting hit on today.

"Come in." I yell weakly, I look up and see Brooke come in with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey how are you doing?" she asks.

"Good, a little tired but good." She moves so that she is sitting on the chair on the other side of my desk.

"That's good, today was a good day. We had an awesome season. You're a great director. I'm glad I was able to work with you." Well that was sweet, I see what Ashley sees in her.

"Thank you Brooke, I had an amazing time working with all of you."

"So did I." she looks like she wants to ask me something.

"Not that I mind or anything, but why are you here?" I ask curiously.

"Um, yah, well I was just wondering, I mean I know it's not my place or anything, but did something happen between you and Ashley?"

So I guess Ashley didn't tell her. Why am I not surprised? I'm not telling her because honestly it's not my place.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm used to the two of you being really close. It feels like she's been hiding out at my house the past few weeks."

"Oh, um we haven't really talked much, we had a minor disagreement a while ago and it's been a little weird."

"Oh, what happened?"

Shit! Do I lie? What should I say? Fuck, I'm screwed.

"I…we-"

"Wait you two stopped talking around the same time you and Madison broke up right?"

"Well…see..-"

_Ring, ring, ring._

Thank god her phone started ringing. By the huge grin I'm guessing it's Ashley calling.

"_Hey Maddy…Can I call you back?…Oh that sounds awesome!…This Sunday?…Cool I'm there…Bye!"_

I guess it wasn't Ashley. Since when is she close with Madison?

"So where were we?" she asked while still grinning.

"Um, I actually have to go." anything to avoid this conversation.

"Oh…ok. I guess I'll see you soon." she said as she left.

Finally I can get my stuff and leave.

_Ring, ring, ring._ or not.

"_Hello?" I asked a little irritated._

"_Is this Spencer Carlin?" A girl asked._

"_The one and only."_

"_Hi I'm Angela Robinson, and I have a job offer for you if you're interested."_

"_What's the job?" I asked curiously._

"_Well I want to start filming a movie and it's called Girltrash."_

After she told me about the film I was completely interested.

"_This sounds amazing. I would love to work with you."_

"_I was hoping you'd say that."_

"_When do you start shooting?"_

"_In about three weeks."_

"_Oh that's soon, but I can't pass this up!"_

"_Awesome! Oh there's one more thing. The movie takes place in New York. So that's where we will be shooting."_

"_New York?" I can't leave L.A. it is all I know. My family and friends are here._

"_Yah I hope you are still interested."_

"_I…um can I get back to you?"_

"_Yes, please get back to me by next week. I hope you really consider working with me. Bye."_

"_Bye." _I hung up the phone and just sat back in my chair. What was I going to do? I couldn't just leave everything behind and go to New York. However, this is the opportunity of a lifetime, and I've always liked New York. Great now I have a lot of thinking to do.

I headed out to my car and drove home. I noticed that Ashley's car wasn't in the driveway yet again. Surprise, surprise. I went to my room and laid on my bed. I was really exhausted.

"Spence." I heard someone call as I opened my eyes. I guess I fell asleep. I looked at the door and noticed Ashley standing there.

"Yah?" I asked indifferently.

"Well I just wanted to congratulate you on your final show and give you these." she said as she pulled the pink roses from behind her back. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Ash, they are beautiful!"

"I know that they are your favorite." she handed me the flowers and nervously played with her hands as she looked down.

"Thank you, it really means a lot." she looked at me with a sad smile.

"Look Spence, I'm really sorry for how I've been acting these past few weeks. I was just honestly freaked out. I didn't know what to do or to think or to feel."

Wow what do I say to that.

"Look Ash, I get it you were scared and confused. I just wish you could have come to me. We are supposed to be best friends that are able to talk about anything."

"I know and I really screwed up. I just hope you can forgive me."

"of course, I'm glad you finally came to talk to me. I've really missed you. After I said that she hugged me as she said. "I've missed you so much Spence." God I love her so much. I wish she felt the same about me. Why is life so complicated?

When we pulled apart, I looked at her and I could tell she wanted to say something.

"What's up Ash?"

"What? Oh, nothing."

"Ash…" I said and gave her a look that said 'tell me because I'm going to get it out of you anyway.'

"Oh fin, well there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Ha! I knew it. I wonder what's going through her head. She looks really nervous and that scares me.

**Ashley's POV**

_Ring, ring, ring._

Damn phones. They have the worst timing. I mean here I am about to tell the girl I love how I feel about her and her fucking phone rings. Just awesome! Fanfuckingtastic!

"Sorry Ash, hold that thought." she said as she answered her phone.

"_Hey dad…I miss you too!…a BBQ?…this Sunday?…Ok sounds…I need to talk to you about something when I see you…ok I'll see you Sunday…by dad."_

"So there's a BBQ?" I asked.

"Yah and dad said you can bring Brooke if you want." she said looking down.

"Oh…are you going to bring Madison?"

"Should I? I mean we aren't together but dad loves her and we are still friends." is it wrong of me to smile at the fact that Spencer isn't with Madison anymore? I know it's my fault and all but I know Spencer is single now.

"Yah you should bring her, it couldn't hurt."

"You're right, I'll call her in the morning, I'm too exhausted to do anything right now."

"So you're staying here tonight?"

"Yah, I've missed being here."

"Oh, it's good to have you back."

"Glad to be back, night Spence."

"Night Ash." I closed the door and headed for the shower. I guess I'll just have to tell her tomorrow.

Ok so I chickened out. Every time I got close to tell Spencer how I felt, I got scared. I mean what if she didn't feel the same way? Things would get awkward and everything would change. I don't want that but a part of me is saying that Spencer fells the same way.

I mean, I know she felt at least something from that kiss. To this day, no matter how many girls I've kissed, Spencer is still the best kisser. With all of that being said, I still fear that she will reject me. Which is why it is now Sunday and I still have yet to say anything but I've decided that today I'm going to tell her.

We are currently driving to her dad's house for this BBQ. I'm a little nervous because Brooke will be there and I haven't gotten a chance to break it off with her. I like her a lot but I love Spencer. Holy shit. I love Spencer, I'm in love with her. I never thought about it, but I can't deny it, she is perfect for me.

"Not that I mind driving with you , but shouldn't you be with Brooke?" Spencer questioned.

"Yah she and Madison were hanging out today and I told her to just meet us there."

"She and Madison have gotten really close ever since Madison and I broke up, weird huh?"

"Yah I've never really thought about it. They have become friend."

"Ash, why haven't you told her about the kiss?" Spencer asked.

"I didn't want her to get all worked up over nothing."

"So it was nothing to you?"

Shit that's not what I meant.

"No Spence, that's not what I meant, I-"

"Just forget it Ash. Whatever happened, happened. It's over and done with." Great way to go Ashley, you managed to make her mad.

When we stopped she hopped out of the car and headed straight to the back where everyone else was. I needed to fix this fast.

I stepped out of the car and joined everyone else in the back. I saw Clay and Chelsea talking in the corner. Mr. C was on the grill, man he can cook! I guess that's where Spencer get's it from. I looked around for Spencer and I saw her talking to a hot blonde, I instantly felt jealous and angry.

"Geez Ashley, calm down they aren't flirting. And besides that's my date." Glen said coming up behind me. I felt a little relieved, but then I had a thought.

"So that didn't stop her last time." I looked at him and smirked.

He looked at me then over at Spencer and his date. "You know what you're right. I think it's about time we joined them." he said grabbing my arm and pilling me towards them.

"Hey Spencer, I see you met Debbie."

"Yah she's cool, I'm still wondering why she's here with you."

"Ha ha very funny. Shouldn't you be keeping your girlfriend company anyways? She was looking a little hurt all alone." Glen said to Spencer.

"Glen you know Ash and I aren't together!"

"Still fighting it, huh?"

"What?" Spence and I said in unison.

"Nothing…Debbie and I are going to go talk to Clay and Chels, later!"

He left and Spencer and I are just standing here awkwardly.

"So Spence, remember how I wanted to talk to you about something?"

"Yah, what's up?"

"Well I lo-"

"Hey everyone!" I looked to see Brooke and Madison coming over to us. Fucking A! Brooke immediately hugged me and kissed me hard. I pulled back and noticed Spencer turing and walking away. This day is going great. I starred at Spencer while she went to her dad. I zoned out of Brook telling me about her wonderful day with Madison. I noticed how Mr. C grinned widely and hugged Spencer. I wonder what she said to him. She hasn't told me anything lately. I guess I'll wait to ask her about it later.

Finally the food was ready and so was I. after being with Spencer and her family today I realized that I want to be with her and only her. I love her and her family, I honestly believe we would be an amazing couple. I'm going to tell her right after dinner.

"I would like to thank everyone for being here today. I would also like to wish Spencer luck on her new job." Arthur said as everyone started eating.

What job? She didn't tell me anything? Why would she keep it from me?

"What new job?" Glen asked.

"Well a few days ago I got an offer to direct a new film." she said quietly.

"Oh that's cool, when do you start?" Clay asked.

"Um, two and a half weeks." she said.

"Good luck, you will do great, you're a great director, Spencer." Brooke said.

"Tell them the other news, honey." Mr. C said.

"Oh…well…I'm moving to New York." she said quietly. What? Since when and why didn't she tell me?

"What?" I practically yelled.

"Sorry I didn't tell you Ash. I didn't know when it would be the right time." she said sadly.

"Oh well, I'm happy for you . We need to celebrate." I lied. I honestly didn't want her to leave. I can't picture my life with other her.

After dinner I got a beer and went to the backyard to think. I'm really happy for Spence I would be even happier if she wasn't leaving though.

"Hey you wanted to talk to me earlier?" Spencer's sweet voice came from behind me. I instantly smiled and then frowned once I realized what she said. I don't know what to say?

"I'm in love with…"

I mean I wanted to tell her how I felt but she's leaving. What if she did feel the same way and decided to stay because of me? Or what if she just rejected me. Everything told me not to tell her.

"Ash? Ash?"

"Yah?"

"You're in love with?"

"Oh right, I'm in love with…" I looked around, I noticed Brooke and Madison laughing in the house. "Brooke."


	16. Chapter 16

**Brooke's POV**

"Hey Ash" I said kissing her.

"Hey babe, come in." Ashley said as she held the door open for me.

She called me ten minutes ago saying that she needed to talk to me. I really hope she isn't planning on breaking up with me because I really like where our relationship is going.

"Are you breaking up with me, Ash?" I said trying to get to the point.

She looked at me in shock before shaking her head. "No of course not, but you might break up with me after I tell you this." she said sadly.

"What is it? Did you cheat on me?" I questioned.

"I-well…IkindofkissedSpencer." What? I didn't even understand that.

"How about repeating that but slower this time." she took a deep breath.

"I kissed Spencer." Oh wait what?

"What? When?"

"Right before her and Madison broke up. Actually that's the reason why they broke up. Madison kind of walked in on us."

I have so many questions, I don't even know where to begin. I can't believe she waited so long to tell me. And Madison knew and never even told me! I'm so beyond pissed right now.

"Why are you just telling me now?"

"Because I didn't know how to tell you without you getting mad. And I just didn't think it was a big deal."

"How is this not a big deal? You kissed someone else behind my back!"

"I know and I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"Do you love her?"

"What?" she yelled.

"Are you in love with Spencer, Ashley?"

There was a pause.

"What? No why would you think that?"

"You two seem really close. It only makes sense."

"No, no we are just friends. You know that I love you and I want to be with you." Ashley said as she tried to touch me.

"No, don't even come near me!" I said as I pushed her hand away.

"If you love me so much then why did you even kiss her in the first place Ashley?" She looked down and hesitated to answer.

"Well she came by to have lunch with me and after she asked me to sing her a song and-"

"Wait hold up, you sang to her? How come you don't ever sing to me?"

"Because you don't ask?"

"Really Ash? I have to ask you to sing to me? You can't just do it because you want to?"

"Well I didn't know if you would like it, so I just never did. And the fact that you've never asked made me think that you didn't want to hear me."

I just stood there in shock. I didn't know what to say. I know they are best friends and all but we are together. Wouldn't that mean she would be comfortable doing things for and with me? I would love to hear her sing. I think she would be amazing at it.

"Does this mean we're done?" Ashley said looking down.

"I need some time to think." I said as I rushed out of her house.

I get into my car and start to cry. I just can't believe she would do this to me. I guess I should've seen it coming but she could have broken up with me first. Maybe that is saying something, maybe she does love me and it really was just a one time thing, or was it? What if she has done something else and doesn't want to tell me?

Wow I am so confused I really need to talk to someone about all this. Oh I have a great idea. I need to go talk to Madison. I am so mad at her but I need more answers. I would ask Ashley but I really can't talk to her right now. It just hurts too much to even look at her. I know Madison wouldn't ever lie to me, if I ask her what's going on.

When I got done crying and calmed down enough to drive, I drove over to Madison's. I'm sitting here in the driveway in my car and I'm so nervous to go in but I have no idea why I am. I have no reason to be, I'm just going in to talk to her. Oh shit I forgot to call her to see if she is busy. What if she is busy with some girl. I don't want to intrude. I hope she isn't with a girl. Fuck it I'm just going to see if she is then I'll just leave.

I get out of my car and I walk up the walkway. I knock on the door and wow are those butterflies going crazy in my stomach. I hear footsteps getting closer and closer. She unlocks the door, wow, she looks fucking hot with a tank top and short shorts on.

"Brooke? What are you doing here?"

"Are you busy? Because we need to talk."

She looked at me confused and said "Um no I was just watching T.V. and cleaning come on in."

"If your busy cleaning I can come back later or something."

"No it's really fine. What's up?"

"Well I just came from Ashley's house and we had a pretty interesting conversation."

We walk over and sit on the couch and Madison says "Oh yah? What about?"

"Well she called me to tell me that her and Spencer kissed."

She looked down and then looked at me nervously and says "Oh wow that has got to suck. Did you guys break up?"

"Um I don't know yet, I kind of just left after she told me. I told her I needed to think. Then she told me something else."

Her whole body froze and had some fear in her eyes and spits out "What's that?"

"Well she told me that you and Spencer broke up after you caught them kissing."

"Oh that." she looked down.

"Is that all you have to say Madison?"

"No ok, listen, I didn't tell you they kissed because I didn't want to be the one to break the news to you, that is not my place to tell you. Ashley should have told you when it happened."

"Yah you're right, but still when you came over that day you should have told me that I needed to talk to Ashley or maybe a hint."

"If I would've said anything then I wouldn't have had the most amazing day ever!"

"Well I am pretty amazing."

"Ok cocky much?"

We both smile, she always knows how to get me in a better mood.

"Always."

We sit in silence for about a minute before Madison said something.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I mean I love her, actually no scratch that, I'm in love her with her."

She looked kind of sad when I said that. I wonder why. "So you're going to forget this ever happened?"

"Well not at the moment, but in time I will. Seriously if our relationship cannot survive a few slutty would be indiscretions then what's the point?"

"Yah I guess you're right, that is if you really love the person you're with."

"So you didn't love Spencer?"

"I mean yah, I loved her but I wasn't in love with her."

"I guess it depends on the situation you're in."

"Yah I guess you're right. How about we go to the beach and relax?"

"That sounds great. Thank you for being with me."

"No problem, anything for you, Brooke."

**Ashley's POV**

I'm kind of glad I told Brooke about me and Spencer kissing. I got it out there and off my chest. I really do love her, but I can't get over the fact that I'm in love with Spencer. I really want to tell her but I can't because she was offered a great opportunity and I wouldn't want her to choose if she felt the same way. If I did tell her, I would want her to go to New York but what if she finds another girl? Besides that what if she doesn't even feel the same about me. Then when she does go to New York, she won't be into her work because she will be thinking about what I told her. Gah! This is so confusing.

_Knock, knock._

"Hey Ash, you busy?"

"No come on in."

"What were you doing?"

"Just thinking."

"About what, are you ok?"

"Yah I just talked to Brooke today."

She looks at me confused and says "Um ok don't you talk to her everyday?"

"Yes, but I told her about our kiss."

Spencer didn't smile big but I seen a little smirk and she seemed a little more happy.

So I asked, "Why do you seem happy about that?"

"What? Oh because well I'm happy that you finally told her so she actually knows and it's not a secret anymore.

"Yah I guess you're right."

"So how did she take it?"

"she yelled at me and accused me of being in love with you. Then she said she needed time to think and left."

"Oh so you are still with her?"

"Yah well I guess since we didn't technically break up."

"Oh, cool." she said lowly.

"Yah hopefully she doesn't leave me, I really like being with her. And now that you are leaving I'm going to be all alone, if she does break up with me."

"Awe Ashley Davies is afraid of being all alone?" she said in a teasing tone.

"Don't tease Spence! I'm being serious. I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too Ash. I hate the fact that this job is all the way on the other side of the country." she said as she sat next to me on my bed.

"Yah I know, I wish I could go with you." I said as I felt my eyes started to fill with tears but I fought them to stay in.

"It's going to be hard not to see your face and hear your voice everyday." I looked over at her and noticed a few tears rolling down her face.

"Awe Spence don't cry because then I'm going to cry." I said as I hugged her. She fell into my arms and start crying harder.

Her warm tears on my skin only made tears full from my eyes. We sat there holding each other and crying for a good twenty minutes.

"Hey Spence how about we watch _The Sound Of Music_ one last time before you leave."

"That sounds awesome, thanks Ash." she said as she hugged me.

On our third movie and second bag of popcorn, we passed out on the couch cuddling, and I've never been happier.

**A/N: Please review! We love hearing from you guys and what you guys are thinking about our story. Thank you for all of you that are reviewing! ****J**


	17. Chapter 17

**Spencer's POV**

What is that in my eyes? I thought to myself as I wake up. I open my eyes and see that it is just the sun that is shining through the window. I go to get up and then I realized that me and Ashley fell asleep on the couch cuddled up. Wow this feels so amazing. I don't ever want to get up. I'll just stay here until she wakes up. I snuggle up into her side and get more comfortable.

Wait what time is it? I get my phone that was just behind me on the side table. I look at it and it was almost nine o'clock. Oh crap! I woke up an hour late. I wanted to get up at eight to make sure I had everything packed that I wanted to take. I still have to go say goodbye to everyone.

I really don't want to wake Ashley up, she just looks so damn cute when she is sleeping. I really have to because I leave to go to New York today. I have to get to the airport at four. I hate that I'm leaving Ashley but she has Brooke, so I don't feel that bad. But I am going to miss her. A LOT!

"Hey Ash" I shake her to wake her up.

She moves a little, then flutters her eyes open. She smiles when she sees me and says "Hey Spence, good morning."

I smile back at her and say "Good morning sleepy head."

"How long have you been up?"

"Oh it's only been about five minutes."

"What time is it?"

"Nine."

"Wow, Spence you know I don't get up before twelve when I don't have to go into the studio."

"I know grumpy head, but I just thought you would want to help me finish packing before I leave. And besides, I thought you would want to spend time with me before I go to my dad's and drive me to the airport later.

Ashley looked a little sad. "Oh yah you're leaving today huh…"

"Awe Ash don't get sad, we still have some time to spend together. Plus we are going to talk every night. Ok?"

"Promise we will talk every night?"

"I promise." We hug for a minute. I'm so going to miss her hugs.

I break the hug and look at her. She is so beautiful, I love looking in those brown eyes of hers. I can get lost in them for hours if I could.

"Well anyways, I'm going to get in the shower and you can go back to sleep until I get done."

"That sounds wonderful!" I get up from the couch to get in the shower.

I get out of the shower and got dressed. I walk out to the living room, and I see Ashley still on the couch sleeping like I thought she would be doing. I walk over to her and sit on her and yell, "Ashley this is your wake up call!"

Ashley tried to move but she couldn't because I was sitting on her. I got up and walked over to the coffee pot to make some much needed coffee.

Ashley walks over to the chair and said, "Nice way of waking me up Spence."

"I know, I wanted you to get up without any question."

"Well if you would have woken me up regularly I would have woken up without an attitude."

"Then I wouldn't have had so much fun!"

"Well I'm glad you had so much fun!" She mocks me, but I ignore it.

"Don't worry crab ass, I'm making some coffee."

"Good, now I have to use the restroom."

Ashley gets up to go in the bathroom. I switch the coffee pot on and go into my room to start packing. A couple hours later we got everything packed and we talked for a while too. It was nice hanging out with just us for a change.

I look at my phone to check the time and it was already twelve. I'm going to be late for my going away lunch at my dad's if I don't leave now. It's been really nice just chillin with Ash and I hate to leave.

"Hey Ash, I have to go to my dad's for my going away lunch. Do you want to come?" I asked hoping that she would say yes.

"I would love to Spence, but I think you should spend some time with your family before you leave."

"But you are part of my family too Ash."

"I know, but I'll be here when you come back, I promise."

"Ok fine, I'll see you later." I said as I left the room.

I got to my dad's fifteen minutes later and everyone was already here.

"Hey Spencer, it's good to see you." Chelsea said as I entered the living room.

"You too Chels, I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too, but you will have a lot of fun." I hugged her and noticed Clay walking in.

"Hey sis!" he said excitedly.

"Clay! I'm going to miss you the most, you are by far my favorite brother! You and Chels have to come and visit, and we will go site seeing."

"We definitely will!" both Clay and Chelsea says.

"Baby sis, when did you get here? Come and give your favorite brother a hug!" he says as Clay punches him on the arm playfully.

"A few minutes ago."

"Where's Ashley, aren't you two like connected at the hip?"

"Very funny ass. And she's at home."

"Oh, well I'm sure you remember Debbie." he said as he winked at me.

"Yah I do, hey how are you?"

"I'm great thanks. I hope you don't mind me being at your going away lunch, Glen invited me and-"

"Whoa slow down, it's perfectly fine."

"Is that my little girl I hear in there?" my dad called from the kitchen. I walked to the kitchen to see my dad mixing food on the stove.

"Hey daddy."

"Hey Spence, how have you been?"

"I've been better. I feel bittersweet about this whole move to New York."

"Yah? Why is that? You should be ecstatic!" he nearly shouted.

"I'm happy because I can't wait to start on the new project, but I really don't want to leave my whole life behind."

"I understand, but it's only for a few months, and we aren't going anywhere hunny. Your life will still be here when you get back. You are coming back right?"

"Of course dad! The move to New York is only temporary."

"Ok good. Don't worry Spence, it's only a temporary change." he says as he places a kiss on my head.

"Yah I guess, thanks dad. So what are you making?"

"Chicken Parmesan of course."

"Mmm, smells amazing. I'll be in the living room with everyone else." he smiles at me and I walk into the living room.

About ten minutes later, the food was done and everyone was at the table ready to eat.

"Spencer we are all sad to see you leave, but we support you and your work. We hope you have a great time in New York. Good luck, we love you Spence." my dad said before he sat down.

Clay then stood up, "Well not to take any attention off of Spencer, but Chelsea and I have some amazing news for you all." Clay looks at Chelsea and says "Do you want to tell them?" Chelsea nods and starts, "Arthur, you're going to be a grandpa."

"Oh my gosh! Chelsea, Clay! That's amazing!" my dad says.

Wait! That means I'm going to be an aunt! "Oh my gosh Chels! You're pregnant? That's amazing! I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Hell yah! I'm going to be an awesome uncle! I'm going to take him to his first strip club." Glen says a little too excited.

"Too far Glen." my dad says.

"Yah and Glen what if it's a girl?' I say to him.

"Then I'll beat any guy that comes close to her." he says.

After lunch we talked for a bit and then it was time for me to leave. By that point everyone was crying, even Debbie, and I've only met her like twice. I'm now sitting in my car trying to control my tears. After I finally dried my eyes, I texted Madison to tell her I was on my way. It was already two so I didn't have much time.

When I arrive at Madison's house, I noticed Brooke's car out front. They have been spending a lot of time together. I wonder if- nah, Brooke wouldn't do that to Ashley. Especially since she freaked out over Ashley kissing someone else. I hope she isn't cheating on Ashley. If she hurts Ashley, I swear I would make her life a living hell.

Anyways, I knocked on the door and after a few minutes Madison opened the door covered in flour.

"Hey Spencer, come in." she said.

"Umm, what happened to you?"

"Brooke and I were making cookies, and we ended up having a flour fight."

"Oh sounds fun, where's Brooke?" I should say bye to both of them while I'm here.

"She's cleaning up in the bathroom, she'll be out soon."

"Oh ok, well I can't stay long because I have to get home and finish getting ready, I have all my bags packed and I have to finish packing my carry on bags."

"Oh that's fine. I'm happy you're taking this job. Maybe it'll be good for you, to get away from all this drama for a while."

"Yah it'll be a nice change for a while, but I hate just up and leaving my family and friends."

"That would suck for me too."

"But yah I'm really glad I met you Madison. We had such a great time together, and I'm so sorry that things ended the way they did. I'm really happy that we were able to move past that and become good friends though. I'm really going to miss you Maddy."

She hugged me tightly. I felt more tears coming . Geez saying goodbye is always bad. "I'm really happy that you found something that you are happy doing, and I'm really glad I met such a great friend like you. Hey we can look back at this experience we had and laugh at it in a few years."

I laugh a little and say "Yah that's true, what we had was amazing for the time being. I hope you find someone that makes you really happy."

Brooke walks in and Madison looks over at her, smiles and says "Yah I will one day." Brooke blushes a little. I wonder what that's all about. "But good luck in New York Spencer." Madison finishes.

"Thanks, I'm sure it will be an adventure." I look over at Brooke and say, "Hey Brooke."

"Hi." she says simply. Why- oh, I forgot she knows about the kiss.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened with Ashley. You have nothing to worry about, we are friends and it was just in the spur of the moment. She loves you Brooke, and she is so sorry."

"Thanks Spencer, it means so much to me that you said that."

"You're welcome, oh can I ask you a favor?'

"Yah of course."

"Can you take care of Ashley while I'm gone? She hasn't been alone since before college."

"Yes I will. You don't have to worry about it."

"Thanks Brooke. So it was really nice meeting and working with you. We had our stressful days on the set, but we did have our good days. I'll really miss directing you and I'll miss you."

"Awe that's sweet but I had fun working with you too. I'll miss you bossing me around on set for the next season. And I'll miss you Spencer."

We hugged and I said my goodbyes to them both. They both are great friends.

I left and headed home. Only one goodbye left. The one person I'm not sure I can live without.

Ashley.

I arrive at my house ten minutes later. I walk in the house and I see Ashley on the couch playing her guitar. I guess she didn't hear me because she is still playing. She has a pad of paper right next to her, so I'm guessing she is writing a song. I wait until she is done with a phrase and she stops to write something down on the paper.

I interrupt her and say "So far it sounds amazing."

She jumped a little and said "Why do you always just stand there and listen to me. Then when I stop you scare the shit out of me."

I laugh and say "Because it's funny when you get scared and jump."

"Well I'm glad that makes you laugh."

"Me too." I say with a smile plastered on my face.

"So did you have fun at the going away lunch with your family?"

"Yah we found out that my brother, Clay is having a baby with Chelsea. Then the end was just everyone started crying."

"Oh my gosh that's amazing! But yah you Carlin's are softies."

"Oh shut up, I guess you're a Carlin too because you cried last night, so you can't talk."

She looked down to the floor embarrassed and said, "Well yah because I'm really going to miss you Spence."

"Yah I know, I'm going to miss you too."

"Ya know we have been roommates since our freshman year of college. It's going to be so weird tomorrow when I wake up and have to make my own coffee."

"That's very true. Do you even know how to make coffee?"

"Yes I know how to. Even thought you have made it most of the time. But when you have to go to work and I'm off who do you think made it?"

"Well I always thought you went to Starbucks or something."

"I can't believe you. I will be fine by myself, I am an adult and know how to take care of myself!"

I get up from the chair and start walking towards the bathroom and say "Ok, but don't call me when you need your clothes washed because I won't be able to wash them all the way in New York." I say as I walk in the bathroom with a smirk.

When I got done using the bathroom I go in my room, Ashley comes into my room and sits down on my bed. She looks shocked and finally says "Oh crap Spencer, I don't know how to use the washing machine."

I chuckle a little and say "Then just get someone to do it, you got me to do it for all these years. I'm sure you can get someone like Brooke to do it."

"Very true, that's what I'll do."

I just look at her. We are both silent just thinking. We both know it's almost time for me to go. I don't think I can cry anymore.

"So you're really leaving huh?"

"Yah I am, but just think it's only a few months and we are going to talk every night."

Ashley doesn't respond right away and she is looking down. When she looks up, I see a few tears rolling down her cheeks. I get up and sit next to where she is sitting and pull her in for a hug. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Spence I don't want you to leave."

"I'll only be gone for a few months, and besides that you have Brooke to keep you company."

"Yah I know, but it's not the same, ya know?"

"Yah, but I have to go."

"Ok…yah…I know…I'm sorry, you just mean a lot to me and we've never been away from each other for more than a few days."

Man she is making this harder and harder to leave. I love her to death but I have to take this job. "Yah I know and you mean a lot to me too."

We sit there for about five minutes just hugging one another. "Ok well, I have to be at the airport in less then an hour, and you know how this L.A. traffic is."

"Yah, or I could tie you up so you miss your flight, so you don't have to go." she says with a smirk.

"Then I will lose that job and I will be unemployed and you would have to pay for everything."

"Ooo…you got me there, let's get you to that airport."

I gasp and say "So you wouldn't support me if I was unemployed?"

"No Spence, I was kidding of course I would. Just don't lose that job." she laughs to make sure I know she is kidding.

"Good, now help me get these bags in the car."

"Ok, I guess, only if I get paid."

I reach in my pocket and pull out a penny and hand it to her and say "There ya go, now lets go!" I walk out the door with three bags in my hand.

"Very funny Spence."

"I know, I'm a comedian." I yell back at her.

We get the bags in the car and we drove all the way to the airport on time, with very little talk. When we got there we took all the bags inside and got them checked in. Now alls that is left to do is say bye.

"So this is it." I say taking her hand in mine.

"Yup, I guess so." I pull her in for one last hug.

Tears start rolling down my face. I can tell Ashley is crying too because I can hear her sniffing. I pull away from the hug and wipe the tears on her face.

"I love you and I will miss you so much."

"I love you too Spence, call as soon as you land."

"I will, I promise. Keep the house from burning down, I don't want to come homeless. If it's still standing keep it kind of clean too."

She chuckles a little and says, "Don't worry about me Spence, just go to New York and worry about your job."

I pull her in for another hug and say in her ear, "I will always worry about you, and you will always be on my mind." When I pull away I place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Goodbye, Ash."

"Goodbye, Spence." I gave her a smile before I turned around, and headed for security.

**A/N: Another update, I hope you guys like this chapter! It's sad, I know but that's just part of the story. Oh and we have a poll on our profile! Go vote please! Thank you for reading and please review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Brooke's POV**

I never noticed this but Madison has amazing eyes. I'm staring in them right now, as she is telling me about her singing and writing with Ashley. I can look into her beautiful green eyes for hours. Her lips look so soft and …ugh! I need to stop thinking these things, I'm with Ashley. I love her, I really do but for some reason I feel more of an attraction towards Madison.

"Brooke, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Yah…yes I am."

"Then are you going to answer my question?"

"Yah of course, wait what was it again?"

She laughs and says, "I said are you going to miss Spencer directing you?"

Damn how did she get all the way on this topic? I need to start listening more. "Yes of course I am, she was an amazing director. I'm also glad that she took that job in New York."

"Oh yah, and why is that?"

"Well because it'll open up new doors for her career. Also because this was such a little show that she deserves to be directing a bigger and better film that the whole world can see her talent.

Madison is just staring at me, I look at her confused and say, "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Is that the only reason you're glad she went out to New York?"

"What? Yes of course what other reason would there be?"

"Well I think it's because you think there is something going on between them, you're glad she left so you can have Ashley all to yourself."

"Well I mean that's kind of true. Come on though why would they kiss? Even if they were so called "caught in the moment" something had to lead up to that moment. Like some type of feelings they were having. She told me she was singing her a song. They had to of felt something other wise they wouldn't have kissed."

Madison just sat there for a minute and then said "You make a lot of sense but the fact of the matter is she is with you and not Spencer."

"Yah that's true but sometimes I wonder why, ya know. They have so much chemistry, so why not?"

"Maybe they don't want to ruin their friendship or they just never told each other how they really felt. I don't know, there could be so many different reasons why they aren't together. But she is with you and that's all that matters."

"Yah that's true, and by the way she has never sang to me EVER!"

"So why do you think she sang to Spencer?"

"I don't know, she said she asked her to sing."

"Have you ever asked her to sing?"

"I just never wanted to pressure her to sing and I didn't even know she sang anymore."

"So you never just tried to ask her?"

"No I don't know, why?"

"Well, maybe you should have asked her to sing to you."

"That's the thing, I shouldn't have to ask! She should have just done it because she wanted to."

"If she didn't know that you wanted to hear it then why would she do it. Don't be so hard on her."

"Why not? I mean you sang to me without me asking. You didn't know I wanted to hear or not but you did it, and by the way it was amazing. Your voice is just so strong and powerful. I loved it." I said softly as I looked at her.

"Did you really?" she asked shyly.

"Yah, I mean I was so captivated and-" my rambling was stopped by warm lips on mine.

**Ashley's POV**

No matter how hard I try, I can't stop the tears from falling. I can't believe Spencer is actually gone. Granted it's only for a few of months but still. Ever since I met Spence, I couldn't picture my life without her. I don't know how I managed to survive before that, I can honestly picture Spencer and I married. We are soul mates and a part of me believes that she knows it to. I mean with a bond with as strong as ours. As soon as she comes back I'm going to tell her.

I finally got to my car and thinking about being with Spencer has made me somewhat happier. On the other hand, I really don't want to be alone right now. I really hope Brooke forgave me about the whole kissing Spencer thing. It may seem like I'm using her just so that I'm not lonely, but I'm not. I honestly do have strong feelings for Brooke. If my heart didn't already belong to Spencer, Brooke would be the one for me. I love her and I hope she wants to stay in my life.

_Ring, ring, ring._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Brooke, h-how are you?"_

"_I'm fine Ashley."_

_God she is not making this easy, I guess I deserve this._

"_Oh, ok listen c-can we talk?"_

"_We are talking."_

_She can be so difficult sometimes. "Brooke, you know what I mean…please?"_

_There was a long pause. She let out a breath and said "Yah, I guess. I'll be over in about twenty minutes."_

"_Thank you, I'm on my way from the airport. I should be there soon depending on the traffic."_

"_Ok, bye."_

"_Bye." Well this should be fun._

I arrived at my house 45 minutes later. Brooke is going to kiss me. I couldn't help that some idiot can't drive and got into an accident. I part my car next to Brooke's in the driveway and noticed she was still sitting in her car. Our eyes connect and instantly I could see pain in her eyes. Deep breath, I can do this. I step out of my cafr and walk up to her window. She is looking forward so I tap on the window. She looked at me and I can see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Come inside with me."

She got out of the car and followed me into the house.

As we made our way into the living room, I dropped my keys on the table and Brooke was still silent. I sat on the couch and she sat down for away from me. I really miss her.

"Brooke, I'm really sorry for kissing Spencer. We are friends and nothing more. I honestly want to be with you." I finally said.

She looked thoughtful and said "I need to tell you something. I know you will get angry but I only did it because I was mad at you." Ok now I'm worried.

"What happened?" I asked calmly.

"Madison kissed me, but it didn't mean anything. When she kissed me I kind of kissed her back because I was so caught up in my thoughts and I was just so mad at you that I didn't stop until after like 15 seconds. I'm sorry."

Wow I was definitely not expecting that one. I guess I can understand why she did it, but I can't help but feel hurt by it.

"It's fine."

"Wait, what?"

"I get why you didn't stop and it's not like you slept with her, and I would be a hypocrite if I got mad at you for doing the same thing I did."

"Ok good, you are the only one I want because I'm really happy with you."

She took a deep breath and said "Which is why I'm letting this whole Spencer thing go. I love you and I want to be with you."

I'm so happy she is giving me another chance. I move closer to her and wrap my arms around her.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance."

She turned in my arms and kissed me. "Don't make me regret it."

I kissed her hard because that's the only honest response I can give her. She immediately deepened the kiss. She pushed me back on the couch. Our make out session turned into a grope fest and that of course led to hot amazing sex, right on the couch.

I must have passed out right after we finished because I woke up on the floor to the sound of my phone ringing. When I opened my eyes I noticed I was still naked as well as Brooke, who was still sleeping on the couch. I'm really glad that there's no chance of Spencer walking in on this. Oh man I miss her so much already. I would rather have her walk in on us naked then to not be here at all.

_Ring, ring, ring_.

"_Hello?" I said in a groggy voice._

"_Why are you sleeping, it's only like nine there?"_

"_I know, I was just really exhausted. It's been a long day."_

_She laughed, "I know what you mean, I had to sit next to some guy that kept farting, and a kid that kicked the back of my seat for half the ride, I had to tell his mother off in order for him to stop." _

_Damn she is not a happy camper_

"_That sounds like the flight from hell. I'm really sorry, Spence. At least you are finally in New York right?" I asked as I started putting on my clothes. _

"_Yah that's true, I just wish I had my best friend here with me, I'm already lonely and I've only been her for about an hour." _

_I feel really bad that I can't be that with her. "Hey how about I come visit you after you get settled in?"_

"_Oh my god! That would be so awesome!"_

"_I miss you so much, but anyways you go unpack because I know you haven't yet. I'm going to go eat, call me before you go to bed, ok?"_

"_Fine I guess, I'll talk to you later Ash, I love you."_

"_I love you more Spence, bye."_

I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket, god why do I have to miss her so much?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Another update, we hope you like it. As always tell us your thoughts about it. ****J As most of you probably know now, Gabrielle Christian made that song called Kissing Mandy for the meeting with MTV. We wanted to know if you liked it or not? We of course do and we think it's kind of funny and cute at the same time. We also wanted to know more about our readers kind of. So if you can put your age in the comment. If you don't want to you don't have to but we were just wondering. Enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Spencer's POV**

As much as I didn't want to come to New York, I am so glad I did! This place is AMAZING! Besides the smell and the fact that no one here knows what the words 'Personal Space' means, I love it! I really wish I had someone here to share all this glory with me.

My apartment is pretty cool, it's a one bedroom and one bathroom apartment. It already came with two huge flat screens. The furniture is really nice and the bed is so comfy. That will come in handy after I have a tiring day at work and all I want to do is come home and lie in bed and relax.

Right now I am unpacking all my clothes. I just called Ashley, I really miss her already. It's so weird not being with her. Even when we do fight, I know it'll be ok because we will make up. That theory hasn't went wrong yet. Hopefully it stays that way. I should be getting to bed soon because I have to get up tomorrow and go get groceries and stuff that I need. Plus I am so exhausted.

It feels so weird to wake up in a new place. I'm so used to my bed and my room in L.A. Another weird thing is making coffee for myself. I really wish Ashley was here. I would call her but it's noon here which means it's only 9:00 AM in Cali ie. Ashley Davies is knocked out. The worst part about today is that I have to go grocery shopping by myself. I have never gone full on grocery shopping without Ashley. It sounds like I can't do anything without mentioning Ashley. It's pathetic but it's true. It feels like my world revolves around her and she has no idea. It's sad I know but, she's in love with someone else and there's nothing I can do about it.

After eating breakfast, I took a nice hot shower and got ready to leave. I decide to text Ashley on my way out to let her know that I'm thinking about her.

'_Hey Ash, I would call but you're still sleeping, lazy ass. But anyways, I'm about to go get groceries. Wish you were here :'( ' _

I walked down to the grocery store I saw on my way in last night. It feels nice not to have to drive everywhere. After about forty five minutes of shopping, I headed back to my apartment. As soon as I walked through the door, my phone starts ringing. I smile when I seen the caller I.D.

"_Hey lazy ass."_

"_I'm offended that's the second time you called me that."_

"_That sucks for you."_

"_Smartass, anyways how was shopping without me?"_

"_Good, I didn't have to put up with a big baby that whined because I didn't let her buy Captain Crunch." _I laughed into the phone as I started unpacking the groceries.

"_Geez you are on a roll today. And you know I have to have my Captain Crunch!"_

"_Yah, yah I know. So what are you doing today?"_

"_Um I don't know yet. I don't have to go to the studio. You aren't here, so I can't hang out with you, and Brooke's hanging out with Madison again."_

"_Why did you say again like that?"_

"_Because she's been spending a lot of time with her."_

"_Yah, they've been hanging out a lot even before I left, why are you stressing about it now?"_

She paused _"Well yesterday when they were hanging out, Madison kissed Brooke."_

"_Oh shit, I mean wow what did you do about it?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Nothing? Really? Wow."_

"_Yah, I mean I would be a hypocrite if I got mad because I did the same with you."_

"_Oh yah that's true. Um can I ask you something?"_

"_Yea sure anything."_

Now I'm nervous. I guess I just have to come out and say it. _"Do you…uh…regret kissing me?"_

"_No I just wish it had ended differently, you know?" _I know exactly what she means. I wish that everyday.

"_Yea I do." _I said as I try to hold back the tears, hoping that she couldn't tell that I was about to cry.

"_Spence, are you ok?" _I guess she could hear it. She could always read me like a book even through the phone. She knows me too well.

"_I'm fine. I, um, I have to go. I'll call you later."_

"_Ok, bye Spence. I miss you already."_

"_Miss you too Ash. Bye." _

As soon as I put my phone down, the tears ran down my cheeks. Why does love hurt?

**Brooke's POV**

I fucking hate L.A. traffic. I told Maddy I would be that I would be at her house fifteen minutes ago. I should let her know that I'm going to be late.

'**Hey Mads, I'm stuck in traffic. I'll be there soon.' **

A few seconds later she responds. **'No problem. I'll be waiting.'**

After cursing at three people and twenty minutes later, I finally arrive at Madison's house. I really don't want to have this conversation with her but I have to. It's for the best. I get out of my car and walk up to the door. I knock on the door and I'm scared shitless. I hear footsteps getting closer and I hurry to fix my hair and use the reflection on the glass door to make sure I look good. The door opens and I smile wide as does Madison.

"Come in." She says moving to the side so I can walk in. I walk past her and head to the living room. We didn't say a word until she sat down, leaving a huge space between us.

"So how have you been?" I ask her cautiously.

She took a deep breath and looked away from me. "I've been better." She said coldly.

"What's on your mind?"

"What do you think, Brooke? Maybe the fact that after we shared this amazing kiss yesterday, you ran out of here and didn't answer any of my calls or texts!" She yelled. I knew this was coming, and yet I still wasn't ready for it. Oh well its now or never.

"I know but so many thoughts were going through my head, I didn't know what to do!" I yelled back. All of my emotions getting to me.

"Hmmm…I don't know, how about stay and talk about it?" She asked sarcastically. Is it bad that when she yells I just want to fuck her brains out?

"Yea you're right. I'm sorry but I panicked."

"OK so let's talk about it."

"Now?" I'm not ready for this.

"Yea or we never will."

"Ok well the biggest thing I was thinking about yesterday was Ashley, and how she did the same thing to me. As much as I really liked that kiss, we shouldn't have done it." I said taking a deep breath.

She smirked. "You liked it?"

"Yes of course I liked it. I can't deny our chemistry, but whatever it is between us has to stop." I couldn't look at her eyes because I know I would see the hurt flowing through them and that is something I can't handle right now.

"Why? If you can see that there's something between us, why can't it happen again? I mean I know you felt the spark when we kissed." Oh I felt the spark, hell I even saw the fireworks.

"I just can't. I love Ashley, and we have something special. I can't hurt her." I told her, hoping that she would understand.

"What if we are meant to be together, Brooke?"

"Then if it's meant to be, we will be together in the end. As for now, I'm with Ashley."

"Ok but when it doesn't work out between you two, you better hope I'll still be here."

"Madison, I don't want you out of my life." I said honestly.

"I can't be around you without wanting to kiss you senseless. I can't be with you knowing that you aren't mine!" She nearly yelled.

"Then maybe we should spend less time together. I just don't want to lose you." I pleaded.

"Fine if that's what you want."

"It is, thank you."

"Yea listen, I think you should go." I looked at her and noticed the sad look on her face and the tears in her eyes.

"Ok call me if you need anything." I head out the door to my car. That was really hard, but I did the right thing, right?

I get in my car and drive away as fast as I can. I can't be here anymore. I need to be with Ashley.

I got to her house in record time. It's kind of nice not having Spencer here only for the fact that I don't have to knock before I go in. Don't get me wrong, I love Spencer. She is a good friend. It's just nice not being so worried about her and Ashley. I don't want anything or anyone to ruin what I have with Ashley. That's why I had to end things with Madison before they went too far. I hate the way I had to leave things but it has to be like this. I'm in love with Ashley. Maybe I should just call Madison in a few days to make sure she is ok and to see if we can get our friendship back to the way it was.

I get out of my car and walk in the door. I put my keys and my purse on the counter and go towards Ashley's room. I didn't yell for her because she could be napping, we all know how she loves her sleep. I walk into her room and she isn't there. I know I saw her car out front, but she isn't in her room, the living room, or the kitchen. Where the hell is this girl? For some reason, I had this feeling to check Spencer's room. I walk over to her room and open the door. I was shocked when I saw Ashley laying on her stomach on Spencer's bed writing in her notebook.

"Hey baby, what are you doing in here?" She jumped a little and turned around to look at me.

"Wow I didn't even hear you come in. um I was just missing Spencer, so I cam in here and just started writing a song."

I go over to the bed and day down next to her and say "Oh yah? What about?"

"Well right now I'm not sure, I just write down stuff that has happened to me and after that I just make a song out of it. I'm still writing everything down."

"Ya know, that's one of the very many qualities that I like about you."

She gets on her side so she is facing me and says, "What's that?"

"That you're so honest, that you put your life in some of your songs, also sometimes a little too honest." I smile to make sure she knows I'm kidding around.

"Well the way that I think is, if you're not honest, where is that gonna get you?"

"In a shit load of lies, that's where."

"Exactly, so why dig yourself a hole, when you can just walk on by."

I laugh and say "I love you Ash."

"I love you too."

I lean in to kiss her and when our lips touch she deepens the kiss. We make out for what feels like an hour when I pull back and we just cuddle. It feels so nice to be here with my girlfriend right now. I just want to soak up this moment and not worry about anything. Not Spencer Madison, nothing. Just me and Ashley and how happy we are in the moment. I love her a lot, but does she love me enough to stay with me?

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you like our update and you're still liking our story! It will get a lot better in the next few chapters. Comment and tell us like usual ****J **


	20. Chapter 20

**Ashley's POV**

"_Here try this." she said as she tries to feed me some noodles. She puts them in my mouth. "Oops" she says with a smirk._

"_You made the mess, you have to clean it up." I say with the same smirk._

"_Well if you insist." she said as she moves closer to me. She gets close to my face and kicks the sauce off. I turn my head a little and gently pushes my lips against hers. She straddles me while never breaking the kiss. Our small kiss turned into a hot make out session. My hands begin to wander all around her body. She stops all of a sudden and sits up._

"_What's wrong? Don't you want this?" I say to her._

"_Of course I do."_

"_But?"_

"_But this isn't right."_

"_What? Why not?"_

"_Because Ash we…we just can't ok." she storms out of the room and slams the door._

I jump up out of my dead sleep. Brooke woke me up with the door going in the bathroom. Wait where am I? who was that in my dream? I look around the room and realize I fell asleep on Spencer's bed.

_Ring, ring, ring. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey sis!" _Sis what the fuck. I check my phone to see if this is a joke.

"_Kyla?"_

"_Yes, unless you have another sister."_

"_Oh my gosh! You only call when you're in the states. Wait are you here?" _I asked excitedly.

"_Yes I actually am."_

"_Where are you? Why didn't you tell me?"_

She laughs and says _"Well because, I wanted to surprise you and I just landed, I need you to come and get me."_

"_Ok I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"_Ok bye!"_

I hang up and smile to myself. I can't believe she is here. It's perfect timing, I need to talk to someone about everything. I can't talk to Brooke about Spencer because she gets jealous. I'm so excited Kyla is here!

"Hey baby, who was that?" Brooke says walking in the room.

I jumped out of the bed excitedly and said "That was my sister, she's here! I have to go get her from the airport." I left the room and went to my room to change.

"Oh, I was hoping we could spend the day together." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry babe, maybe one day while Kyla's here we can all hang out. You two will love each other!" I said taking off my clothes.

"Yah, that sounds like fun."

I grabbed some clothes and threw them on quickly, "I promise we will get to spend a lot of time together. I'm really sorry, but I have to go now." I said before kissing her.

"Ok see you later."

I feel really bad for leaving, but Kyla's here and I only get to see her a few times a year. I hopped in my car and headed to the airport. I get to the airport and park my car. I get by the luggage claim and I see her waiting for her bags. I walk up to her and stand by her for a minute.

I look at her and say "Wow these bags take forever."

"Yah I know they-" she looks over at me and realizes it was me and screamed. "Oh my gosh!" she's jumping and hugging me.

"Hi baby sis! I'm so happy you're here!"

"Me too! It's been so long!"

"Yah I know! I love London but I miss my sister!"

"Ok let's get your bag and get home!"

"Yah ok, I can't wait to see Spencer too!"

"Oh, well you won't be seeing much of her because she is in New York."

"What? For what? Why would she move to New York?"

"She isn't there for good, she is there for a job. I'll explain more when we get home."

"Ok, wow so much has happened."

"Yah you're telling me!"

We get in the car and head back to my house. When we pull up I notice that Brooke's car isn't in the driveway anymore. I'm gonna have to do some serious ass kissing, so she's not mad at me. We get out of the car, I head to the back of the car to get her bags from the trunk.

"Geez Ky, what the kell do you have in here?" I say as we walk in the house.

"Stop being a little bitch Ash, it's not that heavy."

"Ohh you are lucky I love you or you would be carrying this shit yourself." I put her bags in the guest room and head to the living room.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" I ask before sitting.

"I'll just grab a water, and it's not like you can cook, so I don't know why you offered. How do you eat without Spencer here cooking for you?"

"Very funny, but it's only been like a day and yesterday I just went out. Now you're here you can cook and before I was gonna have Brooke cook for me." I smile.

"Anyways, tell me what's been happening while I've been gone."

I laugh sarcastically, "Are you sure you have the time?"

She sat down next to me on the couch, she looked at me in the eye and said "I have all the time you need."

After about an hour of me telling her everything, her response was "Oh wow Ash, so you're still with Brooke?"

"Yes, I love her."

"Oh ok."

"You're not telling me something."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I know when you're holding something because every time you do all you say is oh ok, so tell me."

"Well all I'm saying is I've always thought you and Spencer would end up together. Especially after you two moved in with each other."

"Why though?"

"Because the way you look at each other, I just thought you both had feelings and someone would admit it. But I didn't think you would wait this long."

"I do like her, no I love her, but I didn't admit it to myself until a few weeks ago."

"So why didn't you tell her before she left?"

"I don't know Ky, I'm stupid. But I love Brooke."

"So you're going to pick someone you love over someone you're in love with?"

I look at her confused and say, "I never told you I was in love with her."

She looks at me and smirks. She gets up and says "Where is the bathroom?"

"Ky!" I yelled as she is walking away.

"That's ok, I'll just find it myself." she walks into the bathroom and yells "Found it!"

"We're not done talking about this!" I yell at her. Obviously she is ignoring me.

When she returns from the bathroom, she sits down next to me on the couch again. She looks at me with a serious look on her face. "Listen to me Ash, if find your one true love. The person that understands you and accepts you for you. If you find that one person that makes you smile when all you want to do is run and hide from the world, and if you find that one person that you know you don't want to be without even for a second. Then please, please don't let them go, it will be the biggest mistake of your life and you will regret it everyday." she pleaded sadly.

"Shit Ky, I'm so sorry, I forgot."

"It's ok, I still think about Aiden everyday. He was the one for me. He is my soul mate. I was just too naïve to realize it at the time." she said with tears forming in her eyes.

I hugged her and held her to me. "Maybe you can still get you're happy ending, Ky. It's not too late."

She shook her head, "It is too late. That's what I'm trying to tell you. Don't realize what's right in front of you when it's too late to do anything about it. I had my chance with Aiden and I blew it. Now I haven't seen or heard from him since high school."

"Is that why you decided to go to fashion school in London?"

"Yes, I couldn't deal with the possibility of running into him here. That's also why I decided to open my first store there as well."

"Oh, I think it's time for you to stop running. You need to face your fears. And you never know what could come of it." I reassured.

"I've missed you so much Ash."

"Me too, Ky. I wish you would just move back to L.A."

"I've actually been considering opening a store here in L.A."

I turned her around to look her in the eyes. I had to make sure she wasn't joking. "Are you serious?" I asked seriously.

"Yah, I've missed you and it's so lonely over there."

"Oh my gosh Kyla! That's awesome! I'm so happy! You can even live here if you want. We have to celebrate.!" I yelled from excitement

**Brooke's POV**

I'm so excited, I get to go see my best friend Peyton today. I'm kind of nervous because I haven't seen her in six months. She has a baby and she is always spending time with Lucas, her husband. She just has been so busy with her family, and I've been busy with my show and Ashley. I pulled up to her house. I get out of the car and walk up to the door and knock.

She opens the door and she screams and hugs me. "Oh my gosh Brooke! It's been way too long!"

"I know, I've missed you so much!"

"Me too, come on in!"

"Wow you had a baby? You look the same as before, beautiful."

"I know! I guess I got lucky."

We walk in the living room and sit down. "So how's Elizabeth?"

"She is amazing, she is the cutest baby ever!"

"That's good, I'm so happy for you."

"Yah I feel like the luckiest girl in the world sometimes."

"You should."

"Yah, but it can get very tiring too. That's why I didn't go with Lucas to Karen's, I needed a little break, ya know some me time. So tell me about how you've been. How are you and Carmen?"

I laugh because I forgot that I didn't tell her about that. "Pretty bad seems how she cheated on me and I broke it off like five months ago."

"Oh my gosh Brooke, I'm so sorry!"

"No it's ok, after I started the show my director heard me and Carmen fighting. She offered to take me out to dinner with her and her roommate, and that's where I met my current girlfriend, Ashley."

"Awe, so you're happy?"

"Yes we are very happy. We just made up from a big fight but we are good now."

"What happened?"

"Well see Spencer, my director, is best friends with Ashley. They've been friends since college. One day they were hanging out and kissed."

"Wow so I'm guessing you got over it since you're still with her?"

"Well I had to get over it because I did the same thing to her. Ashley is a songwriter for this upcoming singer, Madison. She was dating Spencer until Spencer and Ashley kissed, Madison ended it with Spencer. Me and Madison have been hanging out a lot lately. Just the other day she kissed me."

"Wow, that's confusing but I got it. So did you kiss back? Do you like Madison?"

"Yes I kissed her back only because I was so mad at Ashley and I would get her back, but that was a mistake because I just let her on and I told her that we couldn't do anything more because I love Ashley."

"Brooke you avoided my other question."

"Yes, ok I felt something while we were kissing but I am with Ashley and I love her."

"But aren't you worried about Ashley and Spencer kissing again with them being roommates and everything?"

"Well I don't have to worry about that because Spencer was offered a job in New York and she took it. She left a few days ago."

"Well that's good right? Are you happy?"

"That she left or with Ashley?"

"Why don't you answer both."

"Well I'm kind of happy that she left because me and Ashley can work on us without her getting in the way. I'm also sad that she left because she was a good friend of mine. Yes I am very happy with Ashley."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why do you keep questioning me?"

"Because Brooke, all I want is you to be truly happy."

"Well you don't have to worry because I am very happy."

"I just hope that you are sure, I mean remember when you were dating Lucas?"

"Oh gosh, please don't remind me."

She laughed and said "Our friendship was nearly destroyed for good because I went after Lucas when you two were together."

"Yah, not that this isn't a fun trip down memory land or anything, but why are you bringing this up?" I questioned.

"I'm telling you this because I loved Lucas. I didn't give up just because there was an obstacle in my way. I fought for what I wanted. At first I couldn't see that we were made for each other but then I got some common sense and went after him."

"Oh, so was it worth it?"

"Yes because in the end, I still got to keep my best friend and my husband. Now I have a wonderful baby and me and Lucas couldn't be more happier."

"Maybe you were lucky."

"I was just smart. I realized that Luke wasn't always going to be there waiting for me. Think about what I'm telling you B. Davis." she winked at me.

I guess I had a lot to think about.

**A/N: I'm glad you guys are liking the story! Thank you so much for the people that comment on every story. We really appreciate it! Keep them coming we love feedback! We finally got 100 comments, and we are only on our 20****th**** chapter! We are excited! Dani09br was the 100****th**** person to comment! Congrats and thanks for your opinion!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Spencer's POV**

Today is the day, I finally get to start working on this new job! Even though today is just meeting some of the cast and crew, I'm really excited to meet everyone. I know it's going to be awesome and I'm going to love it. I mean it's a movie about lesbians, what's not to love?

My week in the Big Apple has been great so far. I'm hoping I can make a few friends while working on this film, because I'm really lonely. I would love to have someone to explore New York with. I can't wait until Ash comes here. I really miss her, even though we've been talking everyday since I've been gone. I can't go a day without hearing her voice.

I pull up to Angela's house in the cab, and see a lot of cars. I hope I'm not late or anything. I pay the cab driver and get out of the cab. Her house is so beautiful, it's so big. I walk up to the door and knock on the door, a few seconds later I hear a scream. I heard footsteps running to the door. A dark haired girl with hazel eyes answered the door.

"Hi, you must be Spencer?"

"Yes I am and you are?"

"I'm Lily, it's so nice to finally meet you!"

She hugs me and I say, "I know I'm so excited to be here and meet everyone."

I walk in the house and Lily says "We're all outside."

We walk thought the amazing house to the backyard.

"Everyone, look who's here!" Lily yelled.

"Hey!" everyone yelled.

Angela walked over to Lily and I and hugged me. "Hey Spencer, I'm so happy you decided to work with us. You will enjoy yourself, I promise. These ladies are very talented." Angela said excitedly.

"I'm just really honored that you called in the first place. I can't wait to start filming."

"You are very talented, so you were the first on my list."

"Thank you for having me, you won't be disappointed, I promise."

"Awesome, I trust you 100%."

We headed over to where everyone was sitting. Angela started, "This is only part of the cast, you will meet everyone when we get on set. This is my girlfriend Sarah, you already know Lily, she is the assistant director, over here is Aiden, he is a producer. These two over here are Lisa, she plays the role of Daisy and this is Michelle, she plays the role of Tyler."

I went around hugging everyone as she introduced them to me. Everyone seems pretty nice. "It's so nice to meet everyone. I can't wait to start this whole movie." I say as I sit down.

"Can I get you a beer?" Angela says.

"Yah that would be great."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Angela says as she gets up and goes inside.

"So I heard you do some pretty sick work." Aiden says.

"Oh, is that what you heard? I don't want to brag or anything but I would say it's good."

"You seem to keep your private life pretty private. I mean I know you've done some LGBT Indie films but so do a lot of straight people. What I'm asking is are you gay?" Michelle asked bluntly.

"Babe, what the fuck?" Lisa said hitting Michelle on the arm.

"What? I mean I know everyone was thinking it." she relied.

"Yah I know I was. It's not everyday you meet a beautiful and talented blonde." Aiden said charmingly.

I couldn't do anything but laugh. All eyes were on me, "Hmm what do you think Lily?" I said turning all the attention to her.

"Umm, well I only hope that you play for our team." she said with a wink.

I stood up and walk over so that I was standing in front of her. "Well today is your lucky day." I whispered and kissed her on the lips, everyone gasped. As we pulled back I could see the blush on her cheeks.

"Damn, why are all the hot ones gay?" Aiden said sadly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Aid." Michelle said..

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Lisa asked.

"Um, no not currently, I'm not really looking at the moment." I responded.

"Did you just get out of a bad relationship or something?" Lily pried.

"No, but I…well…it's complicated." all I could think of was Ashley.

"Who is she?" Michelle asked.

"What?" I looked at her confused. Is she a mind reader or something?

"The girl you're in love with." she replied simply.

"I uh…don't know what you're talking about." yah that's real convincing.

"Right, I can see it all over you're face."

Should I tell them? I mean it couldn't hurt.

"Well there is someone." I share.

"I knew it! Ok tell us about her." Michelle says.

"Well her man is Ashley and she's my best friend. I've loved her from the day we met but I've only recently realized it." I reply.

"Oh, does she know?" Lisa said.

"No."

"Why not?' Lily asked.

"Because she's in a serious relationship right now, and I don't want to be rejected if she doesn't feel the same." I said sadly.

"She probably feels the same way. If she doesn't then move on, that's life." Michelle says.

"Well what if her and her girlfriend are meant to be together?"

"Yah but what if you and Ashley are meant to be together?" Michelle says.

I never thought of that. "No I don't want to do anything because if she doesn't like me that way then our friendship might be ruined and I would rather have her in my life just as friend, then not have her in my life at all."

"Well if that's what you want." Lily says as she smiles.

"But you should at least try it. If it's not meant to be then your friendship shouldn't be ruined if you guys are real friends." Lisa says.

"We should leave her alone, and let her figure it out by herself. We all have to learn from our own mistakes." Lily says.

"Anyways, where is my beer?" I say as I look around and realize Sarah isn't here, she must've went with Angela to get my drink. That was like ten minutes ago. "I'm gonna go in and see what's taking so long." I say as I get up.

"I'll go with you." Lily says as she gets up and starts walking up to the house. We walk in the house and I hear a sound. I walk closer to the door that is closed which I think it's their room.

"The kitchen is over here." Lily says.

"Wait hold on." I say as I try to listen, then I hear a moan. Oh my gosh, they are having sex! I run into the kitchen with Lily. "Oh my gosh Lily did you hear that?"

Lily looks at me confused and says "No what was it?"

"Well I know where Angela and Sarah is, and they are pretty lucky right now."

"No! they are doing it right now?"

"Yes! So let's get the drink and let's get out of here before we hear anymore!" I say. Lily goes to the fridge, gets out a beer and we run out of the house like we were being chased. We get to the group and sit down quickly.

"What was that all about?" Aiden says.

"Well, we just heard some moaning from Angela's bedroom. Lets just say I know where Sarah went." I say.

"Wow why are lesbians always horny?" Aiden says.

"We are not always horny." Michelle says.

"It sure seems like it. Every time I go to a party with a lesbian couple, they are in a hurry to get home because they are horny."

"Well I know I always get horny when I drink." I say.

"Well drink up." Lily says with a wink.

A few minutes pass and we hear the door open. Angela and Sarah return with sex hair.

"Look who's back, everyone!" Aiden said, everyone turned their attention to the very happy couple.

"What were you two doing?" Michelle asked with a smirk.

"We got more drinks." "We had to fix a leak in the bathroom." They said at the same time.

"Right." Lisa said.

After hours of laughing and talking everyone started leaving. As I pulled out my phone to call a cab, but Lily stopped me.

"Hey, I noticed you came in a cab earlier, I could drop you off if you want." she said shyly.

"Are you sure you don't mind? I don't want you to have to go out of your way for me." I replied.

"It's no big deal trust me." she grabbed my hand and headed to her car. I gave her my address and twenty minutes later we were by my apartment building.

"Thank for the ride." I said as I undid my seat belt.

"It's no big deal, I live only ten minutes away, without traffic that is. New York traffic sucks." she laughed.

"I've noticed, it's just as bad as L.A."

"You're from L.A.?"

"Born and raised."

"Awesome, I love it there. Do you plan on going back?"

"Yah right after I finish this movie."

"Oh." she said sadly. "That's cool." she added.

"Yah all of my friends and family are there. I hated leaving them."

"I'm happy that I didn't have to leave anyone for work. I'm sorry, it must be hard."

"It's ok, I love New York, I just wish I had someone here with me." I said sadly.

"Well if you ever want to hang out, Aiden and I go to clubs all the time and you are more than welcome to tag along." Lily said hopeful.

"That would be great thanks." We exchanged number, and as I was putting my phone away it started ringing. I looked at the caller ID, Ashley. I smiled wide and answered.

"Sorry, it'll be a second." I said to Lily.

"_Hey Davies" _I said answering the phone.

"_Hey Spence, what are you up to?"_

"_I'm about to head in for the night, hold on one sec." _I turned to Lily.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll you on Monday."

"No problem, and if you want I can pick you up for work."

"Really? Thanks it really does mean a lot, I'll see you on Monday, bye Lily." I said getting out of her car.

She stopped me with a hand on my arm. "Bye Spencer, oh and that kiss was amazing."

I smirked, "Well it helps that you are a good kisser, see you later." I said finally getting out of the car. After I made it into my building, she drove off and I resumed my conversation with Ashley.

"_Hey Ash, are you still there?"_

"_Yah, who was that?"_

"_Lily, she's my assistant director for the movie."_

"_Oh, what was she talking about when she said the kiss was amazing?"_

I opened my apartment door and put my keys in my purse and my purse on the counter. Sat on my couch. _"Well everyone was wondering about my sexuality, so I kissed Lily to show them."_ I said simply.

"_Why couldn't you just tell them?"_

"_What's with all the questions? You're acting like your jealous." _I snapped.

"_I just…I just want you to be careful out there. I'm not there to protect you."_

"_I know and I'm always careful, stop worrying so much."_

"_Fine, fine, so do you like this Lily girl?" _She asked me.

"_No, I don't know I just met her." _I said honestly.

"_It seems like it."_

"_How would you know that?"_

"_I seem to recall you saying and I quote 'it helps that you are a good kisser.'"_

"_So, I was flirting big deal."_

"_Whatever, so tell me about the get together."_

We sat there on the phone talking. I told her about the get together and I wonder why she was all quiet while I was telling her about it. She usually is asking all these questions, but she barely said anything. Then she told me that Kyla was in town. I'm happy that she is because Ashley has no one there while I'm in New York. She has Brooke, but she has been hanging out with Madison a lot. So I'm glad she is there to keep her company while I'm away.

"_Well Ash, I think I'm going to call it a night…I'm so tired."_

"_Awe, alright I miss you so much."_

"_I miss you too, I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"_Ok goodnight, I love you Spence."_

"_I love you too goodnight Ash."_

I hang up the phone and fall into a heavy sleep with a big smile on my face.

**A/N: Another update! We hope you're still liking the story. Comment and tell us what you like about it. We absolutely love the feedback. It makes us want to write more. Thank you for all that are commenting and showing your love!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Madison's POV**

_Tonight is the night, tonight is the only night, there's no tomorrow, there's just tonight._

No that's not right, I sit there in the studio thinking and trying to write a song for Brooke. I can't think of anything. I want to write her a song so she knows how I feel. If she wants to still be with Ashley then I will move on but I can't help but try.

Maybe this is why I'm the singer and Ashley is the song writer. Ashley! I can ask her if she has any advice she can give me to write a song. I crumple up the piece of paper that I was writing on and throw it in the overflowing garbage with all the other crumpled pieces of paper.

I get my cell out to call Ashley and just as I was about to push call, I hear the door open. I look behind me and surprised at who I see.

"Ashley? What are you doing here? I was just about to call you."

"I just wanted to bring my sister by and show her where I work."

"Oh, I didn't know you had a sister. Where is she?"

"She's flirting with some guy we passed in the hallway, but what's up?"

"Well, I met this girl and I really like her and I wanted to write a song for her to tell her how I really feel. I was going to ask like if you have any advice about writers that have no experience writing songs."

She looks over at the garbage and says "Well from the looks of it you really do need help."

We both laugh and I say, "Yah well I tried but obviously I failed, badly."

"Well all I can say is when you are writing, just write kind of like a letter to that person. Pick out what you really want to put in the song that could be the first verse, then try to come up with a chorus, and after you get those together the rest will come together. While you are getting the first verse together try coming up with a beat in your head and it'll be way better. Before you know it, you will have your song wrote out."

"Wow, I've never thought of it that way. It'll take me further then one line. Thank you."

"No problem, hopefully it works out with you and the girl."

I smile nervously and say "Me too." I just feel bad that it's her girl.

"Well I should go find Kyla, I'll see you later." I'm guessing that's her sister.

"Alright bye."

She closes the door and a second later she opens the door again. "Sorry for interrupting again but the whole point of me coming in here the first time was so that I could invite you to dinner tonight."

"Oh dinner, is there a special occasion?"

"I wanted Brooke to meet Kyla and I feel like we are friends too so I thought I should invite you as well."

"Oh that would be-"

"Hey Ashley there you are!" A brunette who I'm assuming is Kyla says.

"Yah I was just inviting Madison to dinner tonight."

Kyla looks at me and I wave, "Oh hey Madison, I'm Kyla, nice to meet you."

She's nice, nothing like Ashley. "Nice to meet you too Kyla."

"Great so I hope you are coming to dinner tonight. I really don't want to feel like the third wheel with Brashley."

She's funny, "Yah that sounds good, I'm looking forward to it."

She grins "Great, see you then." she turns to Ashley. "Are you ready to go yet? I want to go shopping."

Ashley rolls her eyes. "Yah lets go, bye Madison. I'll see you tonight." Ashley and Kyla leave and I put my head on my desk.

Tonight is going to be fanfuckingtastic. The girl I love is going to be meeting her girlfriends sister, awesome. I sit up and start thinking about what I want to say to Brooke. There's so many things I want to tell her. I write down _Brooke, I love you._ I sit and try to think of what to write, but I can't. I'm too worried about how this dinner is going to go. I think it's going to be awkward. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to go. We haven't talked since our fight. Oh man this is really going to be awkward.

Oh well I really need to talk to her and see if Ashley is what she really wants. I know it's not because if it is, she wouldn't always be questioning it. If she wants to be with Ashley this will be the last chance before I just move on, I have to. I can't keep waiting around for her, it's too hard.

I check my watch and notice that it's already three in the afternoon, I still have to go home and shower. I need to make myself look good to show Brooke what she's missing out on. I guess I will try to write this song another time.

I grab my purse and head out. As soon as I lock my door my phone goes off. A text from Ashley 'Dinner at The Grill at 6, see you there.' Awesome, now I have about two and a half hours to get ready. I smirk because it's time for operation Get Brooke, and head to my car.

Fucking traffic, I only live fifteen minutes away from my job but of course it has to take me a half an hour to get home. As soon as I pull into my driveway, I rush out the car and head inside the house. I quickly hop in the shower.

After a nice twenty minute shower, I check the time and it's already four, I put some music on and started singing along to Jessie J as I searched my closet for the perfect outfit. I find my tight fitting red dress that shows more then enough cleavage and hugs my body. The black belt on the dress pushes my boobs up, and I put my heels on to show off sexy calves. Brooke is going to love it.

After I finish getting dressed, I put on my make up. I make sure I put on just enough to make my eyes pop. I glance at the clock and it says 5:20. I look at myself in the mirror one last time and head out the door. Again with the fucking traffic. This is the one thing I hate about L.A.

I finally get there with a couple of minutes to spare. I take my phone out to text Ashley 'Hey are you here?' A minute later my phone goes off. 'Yah sorry we are on our way. We'll be there in 5.' Cool so I was rushing and still got here before them 'Alright, I'll get us a table.' I texted her back.

I walk in the restaurant and get seated in a booth. Hopefully Kyla sits by me because it would be weird if Brooke sat by me. I look up and see Ashley, Kyla and Brooke were behind her. I flag them down and they walk over to the booth. Brooke looks upset, I wonder why.

Ashley and Kyla take the seats in front of me and Brooke was left to sit by me. Just my luck. I look at her and say, "Hi"

She doesn't look at me but she says "Hi" she said it so softly I barely heard it. So I move on to Ashley and Kyla. "Hey guys, how are you?"

Ashley was the first one to speak, "I'm good but sorry we are late, this one took forever to get ready." she says as she is pointing towards Kyla.

"Hey! I just wanted to look nice and I had to do my hair unlike you, you just leave it down most of the time." Kyla says.

"Well I can't help it if I don't have to get all dressed up and do my hair to look good." Ashley says as she smiles.

Kyla laughs and says "Yah ok, anyways how are you Madison." Ashley then cuts in and says "Yah, how was the song writing after we left?"

I took a big sigh and said "Well I didn't get anything down, I was thinking too much."

"Yah usually when you write it'll just come to you when you least expect it. Don't worry too much about it, when you find the right words you'll know it." Ashley says.

"Yah, I guess you're right." I say as I look at the menu.

As I look at the menu, I try to concentrate on what I want to eat but the only thing that comes to mind is Brooke. (No pun intended.) With her being so close to me it's hard for me to think about anything else. Our legs are so close that they are almost touching.

"Do you know what you want, Madison?" Kyla asks me.

"Bro..ccoli." I can't believe I almost said Brooke. What is wrong with me?

"Broccoli? Really?" Kyla asks.

"Yah, I have a taste for it."

"Oh suit yourself. I think I want steak. Yum that sounds delicious." I'm really glad she's not one of those health freaks, those people annoy me.

"Do you know what you're getting babe?" Ashley asks Brooke I roll my eyes at the nickname, I can't help but be jealous that she is allowed to call her that and I'm not.

"Umm…I'm thinking fish."

"Oh sounds good, I want chicken." Ashley says.

After about five minutes the waitress comes and we order our food.

"Ok so tell me about this girl you're crushing on Mads." Ashley asks excitedly.

"Wait you're gay too?" Kyla asks.

"Yah."

"Great, I'm the only straight one here." she laughs.

"Well more men for me." Everyone laughs. I really like Kyla.

"So tell us about this girl." Ashley asks getting right back on the subject, Brooke is really quiet. What do I say? I can't just say "Oh she's sitting right next to me?"

"Um well she's beautiful, she's a brunette with hazel eyes, she has a sexy, raspy voice. She's caring, sweet, and just fun to be around." I said with a smile.

"Awe, sounds like you're in love." Kyla said.

The only person that knows who I'm talking about is Brooke, she doesn't know that I'm in love with her. Is this how she should find out? "Yah, I guess I am." I said smiling.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Brooke said as she left.

"So what's her name?" Ashley asks. Shit, I hate lying on the spot, I mean Brooke is a common name but I'm sure she must know about the kiss, I can't chance it.

"Br…enda." What the fuck is up with these slip ups tonight? I need to stop obsessing over this girl.

"So does she know how you feel?" Kyla questioned.

Now she does. "Yah, she does."

"Does she feel the same way? Are you together?" Kyla asks with a grin on her face.

"Uh no, she's not available at the moment."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sure she will come around soon. If not then it just wasn't meant to be." Kyla says sweetly.

"I hope it all goes well." Ashley adds.

"Me too." We sit for a while and I finally say, "So have you spoken to Spencer lately?"

"Yah, she just had this little get together with some of the cast from the movie the other day. She's made a few friends." Ashley says.

"That's good, so she likes New York in general?"

"Yah, she loves it there but she said she misses everyone there."

"Well that's good that she likes it there."

"Yah, if she didn't, that would suck to have to live there for a long while."

Right after Ashley says that Brooke came back. "You ok?" Kyla says to Brooke.

"Yah, I'm fine."

Right before anyone can says anything else the waitress comes with our food. Thank god because it was getting a little awkward. We got our food and started eating. We made very little small talk while we were eating. The whole time I was eating I kept thinking what was wrong with Brooke. I wanted to ask her but not in front of Ashley, and I'm still mad at her that she doesn't even want to try with us. Gah! I hate that I love her.

We all finished and about to leave. "Alright is everyone done and ready?" Ashley says.

"Yah." we all say. I pull my wallet out to pay for the meal and before I can grab my card Ashley says "Don't worry about it, I got this."

I shake my head and say "No I can get it."

Ashley glares at me and says "Just leave it alone, I said I got it."

I put my hands up in defense and say "Ok, ok geez."

We all walk outside, and I say "Ok, so I'll see you on Monday Ash?"

"Yah same time?" Ashley asks.

"Yepp, cool. It was so nice seeing you again Kyla."

"You too Madison." Kyla says as she hugs me. I look for Brooke and she already got into the car, so much for saying bye.

I wonder what's her problem, she barely said a thing during dinner. I wish I was able to read her mind sometimes because she is always so distant when she is mad.

"Alright see you guys later." I say as I got in my car.

I drive home and get into a tank top and some shorts. I get a Smirnoff to just relax. I sit on the couch and turn the TV on. I flip through the channels for a few minutes and there is nothing on. All I could think about was Brooke. She frustrates me so much sometimes.

I turn the TV off and go into my room. I get a piece of paper and a pen and I start writing. About an hour later I got my song wrote. I don't know maybe it's from the dinner and Brooke being mad that I got the inspiration from but I finished. I'm so excited about it that I call Ashley.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Ash, I know we said we were going to the studio Monday, but could we go in tomorrow for like an hour or so?"_

"_Yah, I can do it for a little tomorrow. Why what's up?"_

"_Oh nothing I just finished the song and wanted to know if you could look over it to see if it's good."_

"_Oh wow, you're already done?"_

"_Yah, I think it's good, maybe."_

"_Alright, we'll see tomorrow."_

"_Ok thanks bye!"_ I say as I hang up.

I smile and I can't believe I wrote a song. Now hopefully this song goes better than the last song I wrote.

**A/N: Another update! We hope you all love it! Thank you so much for all the feedback! We can't say it enough! We just wanted to give a shout out to Noodles307, we love all your comments, even though it's not Spashley YET, you still leave nice comments and you always make us smile. Thank you so much! We love everyone's comments. Keep them coming!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ashley's POV**

_Ring, ring, ring._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Ashley."_

"_Oh hey Madison, what's up?"_

"_I was just wondering if you ever got around looking over that song I wrote?"_

"_Oh yah, it was really good. I think it should be your next hit!"_

"_Oh my god! That's awesome!"_

"_Yah sorry I didn't call you right after but with Kyla being here I've had little free time."_

"_So that's why Brooke has been hanging out with me over the past few weeks."_

"_Oh so that's where she's been."_

"_Yah she's good company."_

"_Yah, so about the song. I think it should be recorded by two artists instead of one but other than that I don't have any criticism."_

"_Do you have anyone in mind?"_

"_No, not that I can think of but I'll get back to you on that."_

"_Ok thanks Ashley for everything."_

"_No problem, I'll talk to you later Madison."_

As I hung up the phone Kyla let out a breath I didn't realize she was holding.

"Finally Ash, now can we get back to shopping?"

"Yah, yah I guess, it's not like we haven't done enough of it since you've been here."

"You can never shop too much."

"Whateverlet's god.

We continued walking down the street. Kyla pulled me in almost every store we passed. As we were leaving some store I got a text, yay Spencer!

'Hey what are you up to?'

'Shopping with Kyla again, shoot me now!'

I continued to walk but the only thing I was paying attention to was Spencer

'I'm sorry, I'm sure it isn't that bad. And I love you too much to shoot you.' Awe I miss her so much.

'Awe I love you too Spence, when are you coming back again?'

"Oh my god!" Kyla yelled. What the fuck? Is she ok, I look up and she's not next to me, where is she?

I turn around and notice that she stopped a few stores down. "What's up Ky?" I said walking towards her.

"This store is perfect!"

"Perfect for what?"

"For my store, duh Ash!"

"You were serious about that?"

"Yes, I miss L.A. and I miss you. I'm serious about moving back." I gave her a huge hug.

"This is awesome Ky, get the number and call them ASAP."

As she called about the store I had another text. 'Only a few more months, I miss you Ash.' Gosh she is going to make me cry in the middle of the street. 'I miss you too, I'll call you later tonight.'

Two hours and like fifty bags later we get home, well not fifty but there is a lot. "Gosh Ky, it seems like you bought a whole store, you have so many bags."

"Oh stop being such a little baby and hurry up."

We get all the bags in the house and we are in her room putting all the clothes and stuff away.

"Alright, I'm so done with all these clothes, I'm going to get the mail."

Kyla rolled her eyes and said "Ok, I'll just stay here with all my wonderful clothes." She smiles and I walk out the door.

I get my keys and walk down to the mailbox. I open it and get the envelopes and I'm about to close it and something catches my eyes. I take the little box out of the mailbox. I look at the address and it's from Spencer. I get a huge grin my face.

I ran back in the house yelling "Kyla, Kyla look! I got a package from Spencer!"

"Geez calm down it looks like you won the lottery."

"I'm sorry I'm just really excited and surprised, she didn't tell me that she was sending anything."

"Ok, ok before you rip it open you should writ her address down so you can surprise her with a gift someday."

"Good idea, I knew I kept you around for a reason." I said as I typed the address down in my phone.

"Ok, ok open it, open it."

"Geez and you tell me to calm down." I ripped open the envelope that covered the box, and threw it on the floor. Written on the box was 'Call me before you open!' Geez she loves to make me wait. I picked up my phone and 2, gotta love speed dial.

"What are you doing? Open it already!" Kyla yelled. I handed the box to her so she could read it.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, I just got the package! Are you busy?"_

"_No I'm not, but I want you to Skype me so I can see you open it."_

"_Ok, I'll call you in a second"_

I hung up and put my phone in my pocket, I ran to my room to get my laptop. I haven't seen Spence in weeks and I'm really excited but also nervous. I fixed myself up a little and called her.

"Hey Ash, can you see me?" Gosh she's gorgeous, even in her night clothes.

"Yah you're perfect, I mean I can see you perfectly."

"Awesome, do you have the gift ready to open?" I picked it up and shoed her.

"Oh hey Kyla, how are you?" Spencer said. I turned around to see Kyla standing behind me waving in the camera.

"I'm good, I found a building that I might open my store in today."

"Yay! That's great news, I hope you decide to stay in L.A. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Spencer, we need to-"

"Ok I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I was the middle of a conversation here." I said.

"Ok sorry, I'll be in the living room, bye Spence."

"Bye Ky."

"Now back to me opening my present."

"You are such a kid."

"But you love me anyway."

"Unfortunately."

"Whatever, you are one of the lucky few that I love so you should be happy."

"Yah, yah just open your gift and be quiet."

I started opening the box as I continued to talk "Finally I had to call you twice just so I could-" Oh my god! I'm speechless, this necklace is so beautiful. It's a beautiful locket and on the front Forever was written on it. Maybe she wants to be with me, and maybe since she isn't here this is how she is going to tell me.

"Do you like it?" I just nodded because the words couldn't come out.

"It says Forever because we are going to best friends forever." Maybe not… "Well open it."

I struggled to open the locket but finally got it open. On the left side there was the first picture we ever took together. It was while we were in college and the first time we weren't out together. I miss those days. I don't know why I never realized my love for her before. On the right side there was the picture we took on her last night together. I can't believe we've known each other for almost eight years, it feels like I've known her my whole life.

"Oh my god Spence this is amazing I mean I love it. Thank you so much."

"No problem I got two made see." she pointed at the necklace on her neck.

"Yay we match, and now you will always be with me. What made you do this?"

"Well I was on break and I was walking down 42nd street and this guy had nice jewelry and I saw them and I had to have them. I knew you would love it as well."

"Awe thank you for thinking of me Spence, I love you."

"I love you too, it was no big deal!"

"Big deal or not I still love it, hold on…Kyla come here!"

Kyla comes running in the room and says "Hey what's up?"

"Look at my locket Spencer got me."

"Awe how cute! That was so sweet Spencer. I wish I had a best friend like you.'

"Too bad she's already taken, here put this on me." I sad handing her the necklace. After she put it on she left. "Ok now I feel bad for not having a present for you." I frowned.

"I don't need anything."

"No I want to get you something, oh wait one second."

I got up and grabbed my guitar from it's stand, I sat down in front of the computer and Spencer seemed surprised.

"Are you actually going to sing for me without me begging first?" She teased.

"Yes, because I wrote this song for you right after you left."

"Awe yay! I'm excited!" She said clapping, she is so cute.

"Ok don't say anything until I finish, deal?" I said seriously.

"Deal" she said smiling.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take _

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone _

_All the words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day to make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take _

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone _

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul _

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear will always get me through _

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

I put my guitar down and looked at the screen, Spencer was crying. I wish I could hold her and kiss the tears away.

"Was it that bad?" I half joked.

"No, not at all, it was beautiful, and you wrote that for me?"

"Yah the same day you left and I wrote it on you're bed."

"Awe if I would have known you felt like that I would have stayed. I'm so sorry Ash."

"No don't be silly, you are doing what you love and I'm not going to stop you from that."

"I love you Ash, I really do."

"I love you too, but enough of the mushy stuff. How's the movie going?'

She smiled big, she loves her job. "It's great, I love the girls and the crew is amazing to work with."

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, I knew you would."

"Yah, oh and Lily asked me on a date today."

My smile quickly fell, but I smiled just as fast. I couldn't let her know I was jealous. "Oh, that's cool, are you excited?"

She frowned a little. "I haven't exactly said yes. I told her I'll think about it first."

Maybe she's not that into this Lily girl. "Do you like her?"

"Yah, she's nice and cute."

Yepp I'm screwed. I can't believe I'm about to say this. "Well then you should go for it Spence." I'm an idiot. Why is it so hard to tell her how I feel?

"You're right I'll tell her yes then."

Maybe we won't be together. I need to start paying more attention to Brooke. I was so sure Spencer felt the same way I felt about her, but I guess now she is in New York and probably found someone she will get with I need to get over her.

"Ash! Did you hear me?" Spencer yells as I came back to reality.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, I'm going to bed, I'm tired and I have to get up early."

"What? It's only nine o'clock."

"Ash, you're forgetting our times are different. It's midnight here."

I look down and say "Oh yah I forgot, I just miss you so much Spence."

"I know Ash, and I miss you too! But I will call you tomorrow."

"Ok, I love you Spence."

"I love you too Ash, goodnight."

She smiles and hangs up. I get my phone out and text Brooke. 'Hey babe, what are you doing tomorrow?' I sit there waiting for her text looking at the computer screen. My phone begins to vibrate.

'Nothing that I know of why what's up?' I text back 'Well, I just want to have a date night with just me and you maybe at my place?' I really do miss her, we haven't spent a lot of time together ever since Kyla came. I feel bad but it's my sister I miss her. I get a text back.

'That sounds amazing.' I text her back 'Ok I'll text you tomorrow when I want you to come over.' I can't wait maybe I can try to make her dinner. I'll have Kyla help me out. I get a text 'Ok I love you' I text back 'I love you too.'

I get up and go out to the living room to see what Kyla is doing. She is sitting on the couch watching TV. I go over and lay my head on her lap. "Awe, what's wrong Ash? You were so excited before and now you look like crap."

"Thanks Ky."

She laughs and says "No but really what's wrong?"

"Well I just found out Spencer has a date with some girl."

"Shouldn't you be happy for her?"

"…Well yah but-"

"But nothing you're with Brooke, you need to get over Spencer and stop using Brooke. Obviously Spencer doesn't feel the same way about you if she is going out on a date with another girl."

"I'm not using Brooke, I just can't help how I feel about Spencer."

"Ok if you're not using her then what do you plan on doing when Spencer comes back?"

"I'm not going to do anything because I'm happy with Brooke. If me and Spencer wanted to be together then we would have already been together."

"If you would have told her how you felt maybe she would have told you she felt the same way."

"Well it's too late for that."

"It's never too late."

**A/N: The song in this chapter is When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. We didn't get a lot of comments last time. Did you not like the chapter? We always want to know how you feel about the chapter, even if the comment is harsh. We are always wanting to improve our writing or take in some of you're criticism. Comment and favorite and all that jazz! Thank you all for commenting we love you all!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Spencer's POV**

When I woke up in the morning, I didn't car about waking up at seven in the morning. I was so happy that I got to see Ashley last night. I missed her so much and just seeing her face made me so happy. That song she played for me was so beautiful. The only thing I was mad about was she didn't seem to car that I was going on a date with Lily, well that she knew of. I thought for sure that after she sang me that song she would tell me that she wanted to be with me. I really want to be with her but she seems to not want to. Maybe she is just protecting Brooke, but if she really loved me that shouldn't keep her from at least trying. I don't know but I need to get out of this bed and get ready for work.

After about five more minutes just laying in my bed I finally got up. I needed to get to work to talk to Lisa and Michelle about our plan and how I failed. I hop in the shower and when I finished I got dressed and did my hair. I was all ready and looked in the mirror. How could anyone NOT want this. I'm a fine piece of ass! Wow ok, I need to stop. I grab my purse and head out the door.

About twenty minutes later I arrive at the set. I give the taxi driver money and get out the taxi. I walk onto the set and see barely anyone there. I walk into the lounge area and there was Lisa and Michelle sitting on the couch talking.

I walk over to them and I was greeted by Lisa. "Hey girl! How are you today?"

I smile and respond with "I'm alright and you?"

"Well we were anxious for you to get here and tell us that you got your girl!" Michelle said a little too excitedly.

"Don't get too excited, it didn't work."

"What! My plans always work!" Lisa yelled.

"Well not this one, she either doesn't like me that way or she is too afraid to tell me, or if neither one of those I have no clue what's going through her head."

"Ok walk us through everything that happened."

"Ok, well she called me and I told her to video call me and so we did. She opened the package and was so excited and she loved it. I told her what you told me to tell her, that we will always be best friends forever. Then I told her I had a date with Lily and she told me to go for it."

"Wow, Spencer I thought for sure that she would get all jealous and tell you to not do it and then you would be all like why not and she would say because I want to be the one to take out on a date, or something along those lines. I'm so sorry, maybe she doesn't have feelings for you." Lisa says disappointed.

Michelle interrupts me right before I was going to speak, "Well no it's not over yet. Did she show any jealousy right after you told her?'

"She asked me if I liked Lily."

"Well that's not much to go off of. What happened the rest of the video call?" Michelle says.

"Oh she sang me a song, she wrote it the day I left to come here. It was called When You're Gone, it was pretty much about missing me. Oh my gosh it was so amazing. Oh and she wrote it on my bed, I don't know if that says anything."

"What! She totally digs you Spencer!" Lisa says loudly.

"Then why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't' know but if she doesn't tell you how she feels soon, you're gonna have to because if you don't she might make herself move on." Michelle says.

"Yah I guess you're right, but what if she doesn't feel the same about me?"

"Then you guys will move on with your lives knowing that you tried, and won't always be wondering what if." I guess she is right. A minute after that Angela came in the room telling us we had to start shooting.

It was a long day of shooting the movie, but I had so much fun. All these girls are so much fun to be around and funny. They had me laughing most of the day. It was so good to get all this stuff about Ashley off my mind, I needed a break.

After we got done packing everything up I grabbed my purse out of the lounge. I was walking off the set to get home and get some much needed rest, I heard someone call my name.

"Spencer!" I turn around and see Lily walking towards me.

She got up to me and I say "Hey Lily, what's up?"

"I know it's last minute and all but do you want to get a bite to eat?"

I thought about it for a minute, I really like this girl. But I need to see if Ashley has feeling for me before start dating other people. If I don't that will be the only thing on my mind, and I won't be interested in the date like I would want to be. "I'm sorry Lily, I'm just gonna go home. I'm really tired, but maybe another time."

She looked a little sad. "O..ok that's cool, maybe another time." she says and turns around and walks away.

I don't have the energy to go after her and explain myself and ask if she is ok. I'll talk to her another day. I walk off the set and go home.

**Ashley's POV**

1 Week Later

"Ok so my idea for the song is that two people are singing to each other instead of one person singing it." I said to Madison as we discussed the song she wrote.

"That's a great idea, but I was hoping that I could do a recording with just me so I can give it to someone."

"Ok we can do that, but if you record this with someone and send it as your next single. I have a feeling that this will be big."

"I'm nervous for how everyone will accept it. This is the first song that I've ever written."

"Well it's amazing, the first song I've ever written was about my dead dog Butters when I was 7."

She laughs and says "If you think it will sell then I trust you."

"You will see, but I've got to get going, I'm already running late."

"Oh did you make plans with Kyla?" Madison questioned.

"No, she's probably still working on her new store. I have a date with Brooke."

She looked down and played with her fingers. "Oh ok, have fun."

"Yah thanks, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later."

I headed out of the office after almost ten hours of work. I would really love to go home and sleep but Brooke really wanted to go on a date tonight. I've been spending a lot more time with her than usual. When she first saw my new necklace she got a little distant for a day but then she came back and seemed happier than ever. I guess she needed sometime to think about things. I check my phone and notice that it's 7:30. I have an hour and a half until Brooke picks me up, hopefully I can get home by 8.

Damn traffic, it's 8:20 and I'm finally walking through the door. I run to my bathroom and take a quick shower. I hop out and search my closet for something to wear. I settle on a hot pick dress and black Jimmy Choos. I start putting on my make up and hear a knock on the door.

"Shit!…coming, one second!" I run to the door.

"Hey baby, I'm almost done with my make up, come in. Wow you look amazing!" I said giving her a kiss.

"Thanks so do you, as long as you get some make up on."

"Hey! I look fine as hell with or without make up!"

She laughs and says "Yah I know that's one of the many things I love about you."

We walked in my room and she sat on my bed, while I walked back to my mirror. "So what do you have planned for tonight?"

"That's a surprise, you'll just have to wait and see."

"Babe, I don't like surprises. Please tell me!"

"You love surprises and no I'm not telling you so finish getting ready."

"Fine!" I huffed. When I finished we headed out.

She drove for a good half hour before we finally parked. I looked around and noticed that we were at the pier. "Uh Brooke aren't we over dressed to be at the pier?"

She just laughed as she got out of the car. She opened my door and I took her hand as she let me to wherever this date was supposed to be. "You'll see." was all she said.

I followed confused. After walking on the pier we made it to the beach and when we turned the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks. I was speechless as I stared at our dinner table. The table was sat with candles and flowers in the middle. There were candles and seashells on the sand surrounding the table. This is beautiful. I have never been on a date like this, it's so romantic.

"Baby, do you like it?"

All I did was kiss her to show her how much I loved it.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on let's go eat." she said as we walked to the table. When we sat down, a guy in a tux came and poured us some wine.

"So how was you're day today?" She asked taking a sip of her drink.

"It was good. I worked with Madison on this song she wrote for this girl, it's so cute."

She looked nervous. "Oh that sounds good."

"Yah it was a long day, but enough about me. How was you're day?"

"Well since the show is off season I haven't been doing much, but I did have my photo shoot today." she said excitedly.

"Oh yah how was that?"

"It was great, at first I was nervous because I had to wear this string bikini but in the end it worked out."

"Well that's good, I don't know why you were worried you look hot in anything." she blushed.

"Here is your dinner ladies." the waiter said placing our food down.

"Yummy lobster."

"Yah I thought it would go good with the beach theme."

"It's perfect."

She smiled at me and we began to eat. I can't help but wonder why we are having this fancy date. "I'm stuffed!" I said after finishing my meal.

"Are you sure you can't find room for dessert?" As if on cue the waiter comes and takes our plates. He returns seconds later with a covered dish and puts it in front of me.

"Aren't you having some too?" I ask Brooke.

"Nope just eat. I have everything I want."

I just shrug and uncover the dessert. Oh my god…what the? There is a cake that looks like a diamond ring in an open box. Brooke got up and walked in front of me. She gets on one knee, oh my god. She's not doing what I think she is going to do. Before I can ask she opens a red velvet box and I see a beautiful ring and she takes my hand and says,

"Ashley, I love you so much. Ever since I met you I knew I wanted you to be mine. every time I'm with you, I'm so happy. You know when I'm upset and you know how to make me laugh and smile just a little bit. When I look into my future, I can see us with 2 dogs and 3 kids. I want you and only you, Ashley Davies….Will you marry me?"

**A/N: Don't hate us! I know it's a cliff hanger but I wanted to see all of your reactions. What do you think she will say? We will be back in the next couple of days. Today is our 10 month anniversary! So we are going out to celebrate. Leave us your thoughts! We love you all!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Spencer's POV**

"_Raise your hand if you wanna get laid tonight!"_

"_If you just wanna play tonight!"_

"_If you just turned gay tonight!"_

These girls have amazing voices. I'm so happy to be apart of something like this.

"Cut! Awesome take girls. We have an hour break for lunch and when we get back we will pick up where we left off." I yell.

"This is going great so far. I want to thank you again for directing this for me." Angela said to me.

"I'm honored that you wanted me in the first place. This movie is so much fun and its nice to laugh while I work everyday. So thank you for hiring me." I respond with a smile.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. Have a nice lunch. I am going to meet Sarah." She said with a grin.

"Have fun, I'll see you in an hour." I said as she walked away. I picked up my bag and started to leave when I heard my name being called. I turn to see Michelle and Lisa walking towards me holding hands. Everyone seems like they are so happy in their relationships and it makes me jealous. First Ashley and Brooke, then Angela and Sarah, and now these two. Geez I sound pathetic. "Hey what's up?"

"We are going out to lunch with Lily and we wanted to know if you wanted to tag along." Michelle said.

"Yea that sounds much better than eating lunch alone." I tell them.

"Cool how does Panera sound?"

"Awesome I love Panera, Lets go!"

Lily and I found a table while Michelle and Lisa waited for their food.

"So Spencer, how are you liking the movie so far?" Lily asked me.

"Its great. I'm really enjoying myself. How about you?"

"Its really fun. I'm happy to be apart of this."

"So am I, its so amazing."

"So how are you liking the city that never sleeps?" She says with a laugh.

"I really like it, even though I haven't seen much of it. And it doesn't help that I'm a little home sick. I miss my friends and family so much." I frowned.

"I'm really sorry to hear that. Maybe you can visit them soon."

"Maybe but we don't have a break from filming for a while."

"Well how about you let me take you out this weekend so you can take your mind off of being home sick." She offered. God I hate turning people down. And I have to do it for the second time.

"I can't, I'm sorry."

"Why not? I mean from what I know you are single and hot. I just want to get to know you." She is making this really hard.

"Ok I'm going to be honest with you. Its not that I don't like you or anything, I'm just in love with someone else. If anything was to happen between us, I wouldn't be 100% committed to you. That would not be fair to you at all." I confessed.

"How do you know if you don't even try?" She is not giving up.

"I've tried dating someone else to get over her and we ended up breaking up because she caught us making out. I'm just trying to be honest with you Lily so that you won't get hurt in the long run."

"Ok I guess I can understand that. What I don't understand is why you can't just tell her how you feel." I hate explaining this.

"Are we talking about Ashley?" Lisa asked as her and Michelle came to the table.

"Yes." I said sadly.

"She's too much of a chicken shit to tell her how she feels." Michelle says.

"Thanks Michelle." I say as I slap her on the arm playfully.

"What? it's the truth." She said defensively.

"Nothing. I'm just afraid of being rejected. I mean we have this amazing friendship and things could get awkward."

"Or better." Lisa says. "You'll never know if you don't try."

This is so confusing. I really want to be with Ashley and I hate the fact that she is with Brooke, it makes me so insanely jealous. I've been in love with her since freshmen year of college but I was just too stupid to realize it. I love her so much that I'm thinking about risking our entire friendship. I value it but I think we can have so much more than just friendship. She has to feel the same way for me. I mean all of the subtle touches, innocent glances, and amazing songs. But I could be seeing it for more than what it is. Gosh this is so hard. "Spencer, Spencer, Are you there?" Lily says waving a hand in my face.

"Oh yea sorry I spaced out. What happened?"

"We think you should man up and tell her how you feel. I mean you aren't dating anyone else because of her. She should know." Lily says.

"Yea and we understand the whole not wanting to risk the friendship but as I said before if she is real friend then she will understand. And if she doesn't feel the same way she won't freak out." Lisa adds.

I contemplated what they said. "Ok." I said simply.

"Ok what?" Michelle asked.

"I'm going to tell her how I feel. I'm flying home this weekend and I'm going to be completely honest with her. If she doesn't feel the same way then I can't say that I didn't try. I just hope it isn't too late." I said frowning.

After we ate lunch we went back to the set and finished filming the car scene and finally called it a day. Michelle gave me a ride home. I've got to say that its much better then trying to flag a cab down and paying for a ride home. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow." I say to Michelle as we pulled up to my building.

"Ok we have to plan for your trip tomorrow over lunch."

"Alright I'm looking forward to it. I can use all of the advice that I can get. I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye." Michelle says as I get out of the car.

I tap on the window and she rolls it down. "Thanks for the ride, you saved me some money."

"No problem, whenever you need a ride just ask." She replied with a smile.

"Ok Thank you. I can definitely save some money like that." I laugh.

"Yea for sure. Bye Spencer."

"See ya." She rolls up the window and drives off.

I go up to my apartment and unlock the door. I walk in, close the door, and lock it. You can never be too sure in New York City. There are some crazy mother fuckers out here. Just as I locked the door I hear someone start to play a guitar. Speaking of crazy mother fuckers. Wait, what if it's the neighbors? No that's too loud, its definitely coming from in my apartment. Who the hell is here? I grab my umbrella that was by the coat rack. I put it up and get ready to attack. Damn I live in New York for a month and I am already getting robbed. Wait, I don't have a guitar. What the fuck is going on?

Why would someone come in my apartment and play their guitar? Wow this is a stupid burglar. I walk down the hall and I get to my door to my bedroom. I turn the handle a little bit and I step back, kick the door and run in the room. I yell "WHO THE FUCK IS IN MY APARTMENT AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I look at the person on my bed. My heart starts pounding really fast, and I drop the umbrella.

They stand up with their hands up in defense and say "Whoa there is no need to hit me with an umbrella."

Oh my god I can't believe what I'm seeing. I'm speechless right now. I can't move at all.

**A/N: Happy 4****th**** of July! Thanks for all the reviews! The people that don't review keep reviewing, we love them! Tell us what you think and an update will be VERY soon! We won't keep you waiting too long! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Spencer's POV**

"Spence are you ok?" She walks over to me, leads me over to the bed and we sit down. I hug her hard.

I finally get myself to speak and say "Ash, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I come here and surprise you?"

"Well yah I'm so happy that you do because I've missed you so much! You could have gave me a heads up. Wait how did you even get in my apartment? You don't have a key."

"Let's just say your landlord is afraid of me." she laughs.

"Oh my god Ash what did you do?"

"It doesn't matter, I have to tell you something."

"Ok, tell me."

"Ok well last night Brooke took me out on a date and we were having a pretty good time. She brought out dessert and it was a cake that looked like an actual ring box and proposed to me."

Oh god, I do not want to sit here and listen to this. Especially if this ruins my chances with getting with her. It feels like I'm about to puke. "Ok Ash what does that have anything to do with you coming here and what did you say?" Please say no, please say no, please say no.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I just shrug and uncover the dessert. Oh my god…what the? There is a cake that looks like a diamond ring in an open box. Brooke got up and walked in front of me. She gets on one knee, oh my god. She's not doing what I think she is going to do. Before I can ask she opens a red velvet box and I see a beautiful ring and she takes my hand and says_

"_Ashley, I love you so much. Ever since I met you I knew I wanted you to be mine. every time I'm with you, I'm so happy. You know when I'm upset and you know how to make me laugh and smile just a little bit. When I look into my future, I can see us with 2 dogs and 3 kids. I want you and only you, Ashley Davies….Will you marry me?"_

"_Wow Brooke, I don't know what to say."_

_Brooke laughs nervously and says "A yes would be nice."_

_God I love her so much but I just can't do this to her. She deserves so much better than me. "Brooke, you know I love you right?"_

_She gets up off her knee and sits back on the chair, "Yah I guess that's a no?"_

"_I'm sorry Brooke, I love you but I'm not in love with you."_

"_It's Spencer isn't it?"_

"_What? Why are you bringing her into this?"_

"_Because Ashley you're in love with her."_

"_What? This is about us."_

"_You can't even deny it. Ahhh I should have listened to my instinct."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_She sighed and started, "Well the first day we met, I thought you and her were together. When you told me you weren't I was relieved. Then as time went on I seen how you two were like together. I knew you guys had history but I thought you guys were really good friends. I prayed that you didn't feel anything for her. I started believing that you did after I seen the way you looked at her, the way you guys tough each other, the sideway glances when you think no one is looking. After you kissed Spencer I thought for sure you would leave me for her, but you didn't so I thought you really did want to be with me. Now this I'm almost positive that it's Spencer."_

_Wow she hit all the points, she was right about everything. I can't believe she seen it before I even did. _

"_Why did you stay with me if you've been in love with Spencer this whole time?"_

"_I didn't realize it until before I kissed her and I didn't want to hurt you."_

"_Ashley this hurts more than anything! You could have told me before, yah it would've hurt but not as bad as getting turned down when I proposed. I thought you would for sure say yes."_

"_I know I'm so sorry."_

"_Sorry doesn't help this Ashley. When were you even going to tell me?"_

"_When Spencer got back." I looked down because I was ashamed of myself._

"_SO YOU WERE USING ME?" _

"_No I loved your company and I love you Brooke!"_

"_But once Spencer got back you were going to leave me!"_

"_I'm sorry Br-"_

"_No stop saying that! It's way to late for that! I'm so done with you! I'm so done with getting my heart broke. I should have just listened to my gut feeling. I'm so stupid for being with you. Call a cab!"_

_She gets up and walks off the beach. Tears start falling down my face. I can't believe I hurt Brooke like that. I can't believe that just happened._

_**End Flashback**_

Wow definitely did not expect that. I don't know what to say. I can't believe we felt the same about each other this whole time. We are so retarded. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" I asked her.

She sighed, "I didn't tell you because I honestly didn't think you felt the same way, I thought you only wanted to be friends and nothing more. I didn't want to ruin what we had."

"Ash you should have told me because honestly I felt the same." I said feeling relieved

She smiled at me and stood up. She picked up her guitar and sat next to me. "Maybe this will help explain how I feel. I'm not really good at explaining my feelings unless it's through music. I hope you like it." she said shyly.

"I'm sure I'll love it." I smiled.

I can't fight this feeling any longer.

And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.

What started out as friendship,

Has grown stronger.

I only wish I had the strength to let it show.

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.

I said there is no reason for my fear.

Cause I feel so secure when we're together.

You give my life direction,

You make everything so clear.

And even as I wander,

I'm keeping you in sight.

You're a candle in the window,

On a cold, dark winter's night.

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.

I've forgotten what I started fighting for.

It's time to bring this ship into the shore,

And throw away the oars, forever.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.

I've forgotten what I started fight for.

And if I have to crawl upon the floor,

Come crashing through your door,

Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.

I've been running round in circles in my mind.

And it always seems that I'm following you, girl.

Cause you take me to the places,

That alone I'd never find.

And even as I wander,

I'm keeping you in sight.

You're a candle in the wind,

On a cold, dark winter's night.

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.

I've forgotten what I started fighting for.

It's time to bring this ship into the shore,

And throw away the oars, forever.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.

I've forgotten what I started fighting for.

And if I have to crawl upon the floor,

Come crashing through your door,

Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

Wow I think I love her even more if that's possible.

"I know a song won't explain everything, so I'm going to try and just tell you."

She said nervously. I've never seen her so nervous and shy about something. She's so cute.

"Ok, so honestly ever since I walked in room 312 our freshmen year of college I knew that there was just something about you that made me want to get to know you. I was so happy that I had this gorgeous blonde roommate that looked like she just walked out of Maxim magazine. Then I got to know you and I fell in love with your personality. You're smart, funny, outgoing, I mean you're perfect. At the time I didn't realize that I loved you more than in a friendly way. I actually didn't realize it until after I started dating Brooke. Everything made so much sense when I finally realized it. You are the only person that has always been there for me no matter what. Even after my father died and I pushed you away. You stayed around and I still can't thank you enough. You are the only person that I can be myself around without feeling like I'm getting judged. I was so happy you wanted to continue being roommates to this day. I never knew why but I always wanted to be near you. If I wasn't near you then I was thinking about you. Then that night that we slept together was amazing. Even though you were drunk, it waws still one of the best days of my life. My heart broke when you called it a mistake. I hoped we could start something from there. That's when I thought you didn't' feel the same way so I decided to just not tell you how I felt until now." she said taking a long deep breath.

Well damn that's a lot to take in. I honestly couldn't be happier though. I don't even know what to say.

"Wait why did you tell me you were in love with Brooke then?"

She laughed a little "That was a lie. That day I was planning on being honest about how I felt about you, but then you told us about moving to New York, and if you felt the same way I didn't want you to pass up on that opportunity. So when you asked me what I wanted to talk to you about I had to lie." she said playing with her hands, wow this just so unbelievable.

"Wow, I just…wow."

"I'm sorry for lying to you Spence, I didn't know what else to do."

"I understand honestly, but why did you stay with Brooke for so long if you loved me?"

"Because, I did like her a lot. And I didn't want to be alone if you didn't want to be with me."

"Gosh Ash, we are so stupid." she looked at me with a confused look on her face. "Ash, ever since I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Not to mention hottest, I was so jealous of your relationship with Brooke. I honestly thought you were in love with her. Which is why I didn't tell you how I felt. I didn't want to ruin your relationship with her or our friendship. I was honestly happy when Madison caught us kissing because I thought we could be together, but then my heart was broken when you ran to Brooke. Kissing you was so amazing it was the best ever. I've never felt something so great, and don't even get me started on the sex. Even though I barely remember it, it was great. The only reason why I took this job was because I couldn't stand seeing you with Brooke. It broke my heart every time." She was quiet for a while.

"Why are we so dumb?" she questions.

"I don't know but I was actually planning on telling you this when I flew to L.A. this weekend." I said shyly.

"Really?" She said excitedly.

"Yah, I wanted to get it off my chest. I couldn't hide how I was feeling for you any longer." I confessed.

"I'm glad we decided to finally come to our senses."

"Yah me too."

"So what does this mean for us now?" she asked.

I never really thought about that. I really want to be with her but we shouldn't just jump into a relationship. I mean she just got out of a long term relationship. "We should take it slow, we can start out by going on dates."

"Ok I like that, I'm just happy that this actually turned out how I wanted it to. Well actually the night ended with sex but I have a feeling that that's not going to happen. Not tonight at least." Ashley stated.

"Geez you and sex. Is that all you think about?" I said hitting her with a pillow.

"No, I think about you a lot…and sex with you."

"Oh my god! I can't believe you." I start attacking her with the pillow.

"If I were you I would stop." She said as she started running away.

"Or what?" I said chasing her in the living room. I continued to hit her with the pillow and the next thing I know I'm on my back on the couch. How the hell did this happen? Why is she smirking?

"I told you to stop, Carlin." she is straddling me and no matter how much I move I can't get her off. God she's strong, and this is so hot.

"I'm sorry." I said with a pout and head tilt. She can't resist it.

"That's not going to work this time." Shit I'm screwed. I know what's going to happen now. Five seconds later she's tickling me.

"Please stop Ash!"

"I told you to stop hitting me, but nooo you didn't listen, did you?" She said smiling while still tickling me.

My eyes started to tear and my stomach hurt from laughing so much. "I'm sorry, I give!" I guess that worked because she stopped I look at her and she's smiling at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You are just so beautiful."

Awe I forgive her already. "Really?" I ask shyly.

"Gorgeous." I can't help but blush. I notice that she's leaning in. oh my god she's going to kiss me. I can't believe this is happening. When her lips finally touch mine, I see fireworks.

The kiss quickly turns into a make out session. My hands start to wander all over her slim body. We both moan into the kiss. Both enjoying this blissful feeling, she is an amazing kisser. But I know I should stop this before it goes too far. It's too soon. We pull back both gasping for air.

"Wow." I reply

"That was…"

"Yah."

A few minutes later I decided that I should be getting to bed soon since I have work in the morning. "As much as I would love to do that again, I think we should head to bed. I have work in the morning."

She frowned. "I guess we can continue tomorrow." She stood up and helped me off the couch. I started walking towards my room and noticed she wasn't following.

"Are you coming Ash?"

"You don't care if we sleep in the same bed?"

"Don't be silly we've slept in the same bed plenty of times before, let's go."

After changing, we got into my bed. "Goodnight Spence. I love you."

"Goodnight, I love you too Ash." I said then kissed her. She immediately deepened it. After pulling away for air. She said, "Sorry I couldn't help it."

I laughed "Night Ash."

"Night Spence."

She wrapped her arms around me and we drifted off to sleep. This is amazing.

**A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews. We were not planning on leaving the last chapter off like that but we thought it would be fun. We hope you enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying this story so far. Oh and we suggest if you are interested to sing karaoke to sing I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore which was used in this chapter. We tried it and it was so much fun! But anywho please tell us what you think! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Ashley's POV**

"_Hey get back here!" I yell as she runs away. Yup mystery woman is back. Every night she's in my dreams, and yet I still don't know who she is. "I'm sorry!" she yells back. I chase her out of the room. "Sorry won't get you out of this one." I said chasing her around the coffee table. "I couldn't help myself." I quickly run to her side and tackle her to the floor. I straddle her legs and hold her arms over her head with one hand. "This is why you don't tickle me and run I always catch you." I say to her. "But it was fun!" "Not for me! I nearly pissed my pants!" she laughed and then turned serious. "I'm really, really sorry Ash, please don't get me back." I know that voice and that head tilt. "Why do you seem so familiar? Why can't I see your face?" "You have to know who I am to see my face." "So tell me, who are you?" "You know who I am, just think about it." Wait, why does all of this seem so familiar? That head tilt, I've seen that a lot before. That voice, it seems so familiar. Wow, I suddenly realized who this is, as the blurriness fades._

"Spencer!" I wake up yelling. I look at the unfamiliar room confused. Then I look at a sleeping Spencer next to me and I smile at the memory of what happened last night. I can't believe it was Spencer in my dream the entire time. If I had known, I would have made a move when I had the first one.

I look over at Spencer sleeping peacefully and I couldn't be happier. I lie down and wrap my arms around her as I snuggle against her. I slowly start to doze off when,

"Good morning New Yorkers! It's 7 A.M. and it's time to get up and get going!" Spencer stirs in her sleep. Her arm reaches out and turns off the alarm clock. No! It can't be time for her to leave already. She turns to me and smiles big.

"How can you be happy this early and knowing you have to go to work?" I asked her with a pout.

"I'm happy because you are here. I'm happy because the girl I've been dreaming about for the past few months is finally in my bed. I'm happy because my dreams are coming true." she said proudly.

"You've been dreaming about me too?"

"You dream about yourself Ash? I mean I knew you were egotistical and all but that's going too far."

"Haha very funny, but no I've been having dreams about you for the past few months but up until last night your face has been blurry, and I didn't know it was you."

"Same with me, only I found out months ago."

"Wait what? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you all of that last night, I didn't know how you would react."

"When did you know it was me?" I ask curiously.

"The same night I came home exhausted from a long day at work and you ran me a bath. I had a dream and you said the same thing in my dream that you said that night, and everything just clicked."

Oh wow, that was months ago. I didn't think twice about wanting to make her feel better, it's like a natural instinct to make her feel good. "Gosh we really are stupid. We wasted so much time when we could have been doing this all along."

She scrunched her eyebrows. Even her confused face was cute. "Doing what?"

I smiled and kissed her. "That." I said as I pulled back. My lips still tingling, me down and kissed me. She pulled me down and kissed me. My hands immediately began to wander all over her body. Then I just remembered something. I'm going to hate myself for this.

I pull away, and she groans in frustration and tries to pull me back down. "As much as I would love to stay in bed all day, you have to get to work.

"I don't wanna go!" she pouts. Fuck it's so hard to resist that damn pout. Stay strong, no matter how much you want to kiss her stay strong.

"Spence, stop pouting please. The sooner you get up to go to work, the sooner you can come back here and make out with me."

"Fine I guess I'll get up." she started to get out of the bed. I pulled her back down and kiss her before she could say anything.

"Sorry now you can go." I said with a nose crinkling grin.

"You're lucky you're so damn cute." she said as she headed to the bathroom, I heard the shower run minutes later. I really want to join her, but it's too soon for that. Fuck why does she have to be so god damn sexy. Damn you Spencer Carlin!

I head to the kitchen to make something to eat. I search her fridge for something I can cook. I really should learn, but why when Spencer cooks for me. Hmm scrambled eggs and toast it is.

As I finish plating the food, Spencer walks out of the room smiling.

"I made breakfast!" I exclaim.

"I see, I never thought I would walk in the kitchen and see you with a spatula that's not for killing flies." she jokes.

"Haha just sit and eat. See if I ever do something nice for you again." I pout.

"Awe Ash come here." I walk to her and she hugs me. Then she looks me in my eyes. "I really appreciate the breakfast, it's wonderful." she said then kissed me.

"You haven't even tried it yet. How do you know how it tastes." I question.

"Ash, it's toast and scrambled eggs. As long as you didn't burn it, I'm pretty sure it'll be good. And it's wonderful because you made it."

"And that was so cheesy Spence."

She just laughs and shrug her shoulders "Call it whatever you want, it will still be true." she is so cute.

"I love you." I state simply.

"And I love you too Davies."

**Spencer's POV**

After I got done eating I finished getting ready. I kissed Ashley goodbye and went outside waiting for Lily. She called and said she was almost here.

I'm so happy this morning. I've got a great job that I actually want to go to in the morning. I've got the girl that I've been waiting to be with and not just be in the same room, actually get to kiss and cuddle. I'm the luckiest girl in the world. One day and possible soon she will be my girlfriend. I can't wait until that day comes.

Lily drove around the corner and parked in front of me. I walked up towards the door, opened it and got in the car.

"Hey Lily! How are you this morning?" I asked her.

"I'm alright just a little tired but I'll wake up soon, how are you?"

"I'm great!"

Lily looked at me like I was crazy and she said "Why are you so happy?"

"No reason, I'm just happy, is it a crime?'

"Well no but I was just wondering if there was a specific reason that you're more happier than usual."

"Nope, no reason at all, I'm just happy."

"Ok then."

There was a silence. I wanted to tell her but I wanted to tell everyone at the same time. Maybe when we get to the set I'll tell everyone the good, wait no great news. That way maybe we will all be in a good mood and we'll have an amazing shoot today. Yepp that's what I'll do.

For most of the ride to the set was silent. I was going to turn the radio on but thought it would be rude for two reasons. 1 it's not even my car, and 2 maybe she didn't have it on for a reason. So I just left it well alone. Lily was acting different. In what way? I don't know.

We got to the set and I got out of the car. We walk in and Sarah, the equipment manager and Angela's girlfriend, and the rest of her crew was setting up the equipment up so we can start. I walk over to where Lisa, Michelle, Aiden, and Angela were sitting.

"Hey guys!" I say a little too loudly.

"Hey" everyone says.

"How's everyone doing on this lovely morning?"

"Pretty good, did you get laid last night or something?" Lisa says.

"Not that that's any of your business but, no I didn't why do you ask?"

"You're just a little too happy right now." Michelle says.

"Why can't I just be happy without anyone asking?" No one answers. "Ok, ok I have something to tell you guys."

"I knew there was something!" Lisa yells.

"Well actually-" I got interrupted by Angela's girlfriend.

"Hey baby, we're ready to start shooting."

"Alright guys let's go!" Angela says.

Well I guess I'll just tell them at lunch. While we were all getting up I got a text. I pull it out of my pocket and when I saw who it was I instantly got a huge grin on my face. Of course it was Ashley, who else would make me get a goofy grin like that. It said 'Hey Spence I was wondering when your lunch break was.'

I text back '12:30 y?' we get over to the camera and I get a text back I hurry up and read it 'I just want to call you, I miss you already.' Awe that's sweet I couldn't text her back because we were about to shoot.

**Many hours later.**

"Alright everyone that was the take, it was perfect. Let's go on lunch break!" I say as I get off the chair. I walk into the lounge area and I check my phone, no call. I would call Ash but I like when I see her picture when she is calling.

"Hey Spencer!" I hear Michelle calling after me.

"Hey what's up?" I yell. Michelle and Lisa was now in front of me.

"What did you want to say before we started shooting?"

"Where is Lily and Aiden?"

"I'm not sure why?"

"Well because I want to tell you all." I say.

"Whoa it's that big?"

"Yah it is, well just wait."

"Ok well anyways, I have a big plan planned for you when you go back to L.A. to confess your love to Ashley. So-"

"Oh wait, hold up I'm not going anymore."

"What? Why?" Lisa yells.

"Wait did you chicken out? Because if you did I'm going to take you to the airport myself and carry you on the plane." Michelle says.

"No I didn't I-"

"Spencer?" someone yelled.

Wait that voice sounded way too familiar. I look behind me and I seen someone walk around the corner and into the lounge room. My heart sank and there were a million butterflies in my stomach. I got the biggest grin on my face as I get up and run to her. She was holding a dozen pink roses and a brown bag in her hands.

I gave her a big hug and say "Ash! What are you doing here?"

"Well I was bored at your apartment and I wanted to see you and where you worked at."

"Wait how did you know where I worked?"

"Oh, I just asked around. Ya know there are some rude people in New York. Oh and I stopped and got you some Chinese, but I only got enough for me and you." she says as she looks over at Lisa and Michelle

"Oh no, it's totally ok. We were going to get something." Lisa says.

"Oh wait, I want you guys to meet someone. Ashley this is Michelle and Lisa, guys this is Ashley."

"So this is the famous Ashley you've been talking about?" Michelle asks.

"Talk about?" Ashley gives me a look and continues. "Well I hope it's all been good stuff?"

"Yes all very good stuff. Actually-"

I interrupt Lisa very quickly before she says anything embarrassing. "Ok well I'll talk to you guys later, weren't you two going out somewhere?"

They both get up and Michelle says "Yes but, you better bet we'll be talking later." and both are gone.

Ashley looks at me and asks, "What was that all about?"

"Wow that's a long story that I will tell you later. Right now I'm starving."

"Ok let's eat."

We walk over to the table and she sets the flowers on the table. I pick them up and smell them "Do you like them?" Ashley asks.

I look at her and give her a kiss and says "I love them, thank you."

"You're so very welcome." she says with her nose crinkle smile. God I love that smile.

"So how did you manage to find a florist and a Chinese place?"

"You so don't want to know." she says as she rolls her eyes.

"Well I'm so glad you did. I'm the luckiest girl in the world." I say and I gave her a kiss and we start eating. I love her so much.

**A/N: Another update for you guys! I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. We always love them, and it makes us want to write more. Keep up all the reviews. Oh and thanks for all the story alerts and adding our story to your favorites. We love you all! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Ashley's POV**

After I got done eating with Spencer, I went back to the flower shop to get some rose petals and some candles. I'm happy they sell candles at this flower shop because as much as I like surprising Spencer I hate looking for stuff. I got everything and went back to the apartment. I checked the time and it was 2:30. So I have about 3 hours to set everything up before Spencer gets here. After I make a few phone calls I hop in the shower. I really hope everything goes smoothly tonight. I've never been so nervous about taking someone out.

As I finish up my shower I hear my phone ringing. I turn the water off and throw a towel on.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey how did it go? What happened? Tell me everything?" Kyla practically yelled through the phone._

"_Whoa slow down a little Ky, and I'll tell you everything when you come here. You are still coming right?" _

"_Yah I'm almost done here. I should be there tomorrow morning."_

"_Awesome, I won't be so bored when Spencer goes to work now."_

"_Yah, yah ok now that that's over with, are you two together now or what? I'm dying here!"_

"_So dramatic, but we aren't together we are taking it slow. We don't want to rush it."_

"_Awe yay! I'm so happy for you Ash." _

"_Yah me too, I'm actually planning a date for tonight. I just hope she likes it. Oh my god Ky, what if she changed her mind about me or what if she hates the date, or what if-"_

"_Ashley! Shut up! She's going to love it. Why are you freaking out it's just a date with a girl. I've never seen you get this nervous before."_

_Just a date? "Ky, this is not just any date with any girl. This is Spencer we are talking about here. The girl that I'm almost positive that I'm meant to be with."_

"_Wow ok just chill Ash, everything will be fine. She will love it, stop freaking out and get ready for your date."_

"_Ok, I'll try. I'll call you later."_

"_Ok I'll let you know about when I'm coming, bye."_

Oh great it's 3:30. I get dressed and do my make up. I check myself in a mirror, damn I look good. I head to the kitchen to get the rose petals. I lay them on the floor making a path from the door to her bed. I add a little rose petals on her bed. I went to get some candles and laid them on the floor so that they outline the rose petal path. I decide not to light them until it's closer to the time she gets here. I put the last candles down and searched for some paper. I wrote a not on it and put it on her bed.

Now all I have left to do is wait, she should be here in about a half hour. I guess I'll just watch some Real L Word on my laptop until she gets here.

Fifteen minutes into the show and my phone goes off. I can't help but grin when I notice it's a text from Spencer.

'I'm on my way I should be there in ten, I can't wait to see you.'

'See you soon!'

I close my laptop and put it away. I grab my lighter and start lighting the candles. I turn off all the light off so that the only light is the glow from the candles. I hope she lies this. Geez she's turning me into one of those mushy romantics. I would be whatever she wants me to be if it makes her happy. I hear her key turn in the door. I rush in her room and sit on her bed.

"Ash?"

I feel butterflies in my stomach growing.

"Ash, where are you?"

Her voice gets louder as she gets closer. She finally makes it to the room, I look up and see her blue eyes even under the dim light. She continues to follow the candle lit rose petal path to the bed. She picks up the note and smiles wide. She picks up the pen I laid next to it and writes something down. She hands me the note, kisses me on my cheek, and heads to the bathroom. I look down at the note that originally said 'Will you go out with me tonight?' Then it had two boxes with yes and no. she made her own box and next to it she wrote 'I wouldn't want to be anywhere else then with you.' My smile just grew. I can't believe that she's making me feel even more in love with her.

**An hour later.**

"Where are we going?" Spencer asks as she is doing her make up.

I roll my eyes and say "Spence, for the tenth time it's a surprise!"

She stomps her foot. "You know how much I hate surprises!"

"No Spencer you don't hate surprises, you hate waiting for them."

She gets up and stands in front of me and puts her arms around my waist, kisses me and says "So why don't you tell me so I don't keep asking you where we are going."

I tap my finger to my chin pretending to think about it. "Hmmm…tempting but no."

She frowns and says "Fine you meanie."

I kiss her and say "You'll get over it when you see what I have planned."

"Whatever, but I will get you back one day."

I wiggle my eyebrows up and down and say "I can't wait for that day to come!"

She laughs and slaps my arm.

"Hey!" I say.

She kisses me and says "Then tell me where we are going!"

"No! Now you better get your other eye done or I won't be taking you no where!"

She rolls her eyes and sits back down to finish her make up.

Ten minutes later we're walking out the door. We hold hands until we get outside. Spencer gasps at the limo in front of us.

"Oh my gosh Ash! How did you get this?"

"I know people." I say as I open the door for her to get in. She gets in and I get in after her. The driver takes off.

"Wow Ash you didn't have to do all this for me."

"Yes I did, you mean so much to me. I want the best for you."

"Awe you're so great."

"This is just the beginning, you haven't seen anything yet." I smile and she leans in and kisses me. I gladly kiss back.

We arrive at the restaurant. We get out of the car and Spencer is surprised big time.

"Oh my god Ash! I've always wanted to go Kobe's!"

"I know, I remember you telling me you wanted to go to a hibachi restaurant." I open the door and as she passes me she kisses me and says.

"You're too good to me."

"Wait for that comment after your last surprise." I say with an evil smirk.

"Ashley Davies you're gonna kiss me!"

"No I won't you'll just love me even more!"

"Well I love you a lot now!" she says as she kisses me as we get seated at our table.

"Wow that was amazing!" I smiled and opened the limo door so she could get in and we could go to the next surprise.

"I knew you would like it." I say as I sit next to her.

"Yah my favorite part was when the guy lit the onion mountain on fire. I got scared I'm not gonna lie, but I loved it!"

"Well I'm glad you loved it."

"Thank you so much Ash, I had an amazing time."

"You're more than welcome, I had fun just being with you." I smiled at her and she blushed.

"Are you just saying that to see me blush?" she asked.

"Actually both, I really love being with you Spence, and I think it's adorable when you blush." She blushes again. I hope she knows that every word is true because it honestly come from my heart.

"You are so romantic. I've known you for how many years and I've never heard you say anything like that to the girls you were with."

"I've told you that you were cute all the time and there's a difference between those other girls and you."

"And that would be?"

Gosh she's really making me express my feelings tonight. "The difference is that I love you."

"You've never been in love before Ash?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I thought I was once…before I met you."

"Awe Ash I love you so much!" she leaned in and kissed me. I love her warm sweet lips. She immediately deepened the kiss and I wasn't complaining at all.

I moaned into the kiss, I could feel myself getting wet already. Gosh the things this girl does to me. She moved her hand to the back of my neck to pull me closer. I put my arms around her waist and moved her so that she was straddling me. She moans, I feel my wetness growing again. I stopped to catch my breath but Spencer just started kissing my neck.

"Mmm…Spence."

She smirked into my neck but kept going. I was loving this but I missed her lips, I pulled her back up to me and kissed her hard. The kiss lasted for a while before we heard someone clearing their throat. I looked up and saw the limo driver looking at us through the window. Then I noticed that we stopped, wow that kiss made me forget where I was for a second.

"Sorry to interrupt Ms. Davies, but we have arrived." he said.

"Thank you." I turned my attention back to Spencer and she looked flushed.

"Sorry to stop this, but we have to go or else we will be late."

"Can't we just skip this and go back to the apartment. I'll make it up to you." she said, then started kissing my neck again. She is making this really, really hard.

"Uh…but…we…have…to…go." she didn't respond, she started moving her hand up my shirt. Oh god! I took all the strength I had to stop her. I moved her back and sat her back on the seat. I caught my breath after being so worked up, I turned to her and said, "I would love to continue that, but this is our first date and I want to make it perfect."

She pouted first but reluctantly said "Fine let's go."

I gave her a peck on her lips, "I promise you won't be disappointed."

We headed out of the limo. As soon as she saw where we were, her face lit up. I'm so good.

"Ash how did you get tickets? I didn't even know this was playing!" She squealed.

"I pulled some strings and got us some tickets. I know how much you love The Sound Of Music, and I remember you telling me that you wanted to see it on Broadway."

"Ash I told you that when we first met, how do you still remember that?"

I just smile, she is so cute. "I remember everything about you, Spence."

She jumped on me attacking me with kisses. "This is the best date ever! Thank you Ash!"

I giggled "Anything for you Spence."

She finally stood back on the ground and we walked inside. During the show, Spencer sang along with every song and cried at the end, I don't understand how she always cries at the end, every single time we watch this, but to me it's adorable.

After the show we headed back to her place. After changing, we headed to bed.

"Thank you again. That was the best date I've ever been on." she said excitedly.

"Mine too, and it was only the first of many, I hope." I added the last part quietly.

"Definitely many more, I can't wait to take you out." she kissed me.

"Me either I can't wait to finish that little show we had going on in the back of the limo tonight!" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"I don't put out on the first date, sorry." she said.

"If I do recall, you put out before the first day." I said with a smirk.

"I was drunk, that was different."

"Well do you want some beer, wine, any sort of alcohol?" I said almost seriously.

She shook her head and lightly kissed me on the lips. "Night Ash."

I sighed "Nigh Spence." I fell asleep with a smile.

**Brooke's POV**

Lots of people have told me that life's a bitch. I didn't quite believe them until now. Being shot down from a proposal sucks. On top of that she left me for her best friend. I'm gonna be alone for the rest of my life. I've come to accept that.

The past few days all I've been doing is eating, watching sappy love movies and crying. I showered a couple times, but I'm not trying to impress anyone so what's the point? My phone has been ringing a lot and I have a lot of texts but I honestly don't feel like talking to anyone right now. In all honesty I should have expected something like this to happy but it still hurts.

I walk over to the freezer to get more ice cream and I hear a knock on the door. Maybe if I don't answer it they will go away. I get the ice cream out quietly, cookie dough mmm…my favorite. I hear another knock on the door. Obviously I'm not here if I'm not answering my door idiot. I open the cabinet slowly and get out a bowl. I hear another knock and this time I hear someone yell "Brooke open up!"

Oh great it's Madison. Is she here to tease me some more? I don't want to talk ot anyone right now. I get my ice cream in my bowl and I'm going to the couch when I hear "Brooke! I know you're in there, your car is outside!" Oh shit I forgot about that. I guess I have to see what she wants.

I walk over to the door and open it. She walks right in. "Oh hi Madison so nice to see you why don't you come right in." I say as I shut the door.

"This place looks like a wreck! What is wrong with you? Why didn't you answer the door?"

I roll my eyes and say "Why do you care?"

She looks at me and says "What do you mean why do I car? What has gotten into you?"

"Oh you mean you haven't heard the latest news?" she gives me a confused look so I just go on. "Breaking news, Brooke Davis Proposed to Ashley Davies only to get shot down for her best friend Spencer Carlin!"

She stood there shocked. I sit down on the couch eating my ice cream. "Oh my gosh Brooke, I had no idea all of that happened. When did you propose to her?'

"Ya know it doesn't even matter anymore, I did it, she said no, then went off to be with Spencer."

"Wow I'm so sorry, is that why you haven't been answering my calls or texts?"

"Yah I haven't been in the mood to talk about it so I just wanted to be alone."

"Well you could've called, we didn't have to talk about it but I would've been great company."

"Eh it's over with now. So I don't give a shit, I've come to realize that I'm gonna be alone for the rest of my life so why not start now."

"You know you are gonna go to the club or something later on and find a girl that you want to be with. This is just a phase."

I just laugh and watch one of my favorite romantic movies The Notebook.

"You don't get it Madison, all of my relationships I've been in I've got dumped. Why can't I be the one that ever dumps people? Why can't I just find someone that doesn't have an eye for someone else but me?'

I look at Madison with tears forming in my eyes. She gets up and comes over to me and hugs me and says. "Oh hunny you'll find the one. You just have to go through some heartbreaks to find her."

"But I hate the heartbreaks, can't I just skip them and find her already?'

"If only life was that easy, and besides maybe there is someone closer than you think that you'll love and they will love you back and maybe even be the one." she says as she wipes my tears away.

**A/N: We hope you liked this chapter. We did not get a lot of reviews on the last chapter so we did not have a lot of motivation to keep writing which explains why it took us so long to update. So please review review review! And thanks for the story alerts and favorite story alerts, we love those too. Tell us what you think!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Madison's POV**

The sun rays coming through the blinds woke me from my peaceful slumber. I shifted my body to get away from the sun so I could go back to sleep. I felt the body next to me snuggle closer and wrap one arm around me.

I giggled, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

She opened her eyes and smiled at me, "Good because I wouldn't let you leave." Her voice is even raspier in the morning and I love it.

"You're so cute, you know that?"

"So I'm told but lately I haven't been feeling much of anything."

"I know, you've been moping around the house ever since I came here and that was like three days ago Brooke!"

"I know, but ever since you came I haven't been as sad and I haven't cried since the first night you stayed."

"Yah I know, and I'm happy I can help you in any way."

She moved so that her back was against the headboard. I followed her actions, sensing she wanted to talk. "I just want to tell you haw grateful I am to have you in my life. If you hadn't come over here I would probably still be overeating, crying and torturing myself by watching romantic movies. So thank you for being there for me, even though I haven't treated you fairly in the past."

I honestly didn't know what to say to that. "Brooke you know I'm always here for you. And as for what happened in the past, I shouldn't have put you in a position to choose between your girlfriend and myself, it wasn't right."

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Can I be honest with you?"

I'm scared. "Uh I would prefer it."

"When you kissed me, it was the most amazing kiss I've ever had with anyone."

Wow I…I'm speechless. The only thing I could do was smile. Then a question popped in my head. "What about Ashley?"

"She's a good kisser but there was no spark. And I know you're wondering why I proposed, if I know there was no spark. Well honestly it's because I felt safe with her in away, I mean I always had this feeling that her and Spencer would get together her. I proposed because I wanted to secure our relationship and so that she didn't have a chance to leave me, but I guess that backfired on me." she laughed bitterly.

"Do you not feel safe with me?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I'm just afraid of being hurt. I have been so many times and I don't know how much more I can take.

"What's the difference between me and Ashley? I mean you put yourself out there to be hurt by her, but you never gave me a chance."

She sighed, "With you, I can't keep myself guarded. You have a way of breaking down my walls, no one has ever been able to do that and that scares me to death." she said honestly.

"I…you…wow."

"The reason why I'm telling you this now, is because I wanted to be fair to you, I mean I've asked you to stay with me and sleep in my bed with me for the past few days. It had to be torture for you if you still have feelings for me." She paused and she turned her attention back to me after nervously playing with her hands "Do you?" she looked so vulnerable.

"Of course I do. I'm not sure if the feelings will go away. It wasn't torture being with you these past few days, anytime spent with you is amazing." she smiled and hugged me.

"can I ask you something?"

Uh-oh. "Yah sure."

"When we were at dinner with Ashley and Kyla, did you mean what you said."

Oh, that's it. "Every word." I responded immediately.

"Even the part about being in love with me?"

Well since it's already out there. "Yes, even that."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss me, I could see that she wasn't sure if she wanted to do it or not. "Oh come here."

I smile and kiss her.

**Ashley's POV**

"So what do you want to do on your last day in New York?" Kyla asks as I walk out of the room, I walk to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"I don't know Ky, I really wish I could spend the whole day with Spencer but of course she had to work."

"Well depending on what time she gets off you can spend the whold night with her."

"Yah I guess."

"Aren't you bringing her lunch again today?"

"Yah I should figure out what to bring today. I'm running out of ideas."

"Take her out somewhere."

"Yah I might, are you going shopping like you've been doing since you came here?"

"Yah but it's not as fun without you there."

"Well I would think that it wasn't fun after the first few days. You've been here for days and each day you've been shopping."

"Well what else is there to do?"

"You can come with me to Spencer's job, the set is cool and the cast and crew are awesome. You would love it."

"I guess since I have nothing else to do."

It was almost 11:30 and we had to get out the door so we could get to the set and I could take Spencer out. "Come on Kyla let's go!"

She walks out of the bathroom and says "Ok, ok I'm coming, chill out."

We walk out, I make sure I lock the door. Go outside to flag a taxi down. "This is the only thing I hate about New York, you have to take taxi's everywhere." Kyla says.

"I know what you mean."

We finally get a taxi and head to the set. Fifteen minutes later we arrive. "This is so cool!" Kyla said as we walk in on them shooting."

"Keep your voice down, they are shooting and they need it to be very quiet."

"Ok." she whispers.

We watch them shoot for a few minutes until Kyla starts whispering. "I've always wanted to be in a musical."

"Ky you can't even sing!" I laugh a little.

"What did you sa-"

"Alright everyone let's go for a lunch break, see you back at 1 and no later!" Spencer says cutting Kyla off.

We walk over to the lounge area and I greet everyone. Just as I'm about to introduce Kyla I hear Lily whisper to Spencer "Who's the chick? She's not already cheating on you is she?"

Spencer gives her a dirty look and I say "I heard that and no I'm not, this is my SISTER Kyla!" I emphasize the sister to get my point across.

"Sorry." Lily says giving Spencer and me a sympathetic look.

"No it's ok, I'll let it go this time." I smile at her.

"Well thank you." she says.

"Ok well how about we all go out tonight, for my last night in the big apple!" I say a little too loud

"Ok I'm down, I know a sweet club we can go to! The DJ is awesome!" Lisa says.

"Ok cool Spencer will call you later for the details, we have somewhere to-"

"Oh my god!" Kyla whispers loudly cutting me off. She runs out of the lounge area really fast. I look at Spencer with confusion and run after her. I hear someone behind me and it's more than likely Spencer.

"Kyla!" I yell running after her. I run outside and see her trying to get a cab. I run up behind her and say "Kyla what the hell happened back there?"

I see Kyla's eyes watering and she spits out "I saw him!"

What? What is she talking about? "Who? Who did you see?" I ask her.

"Aiden! I saw Aiden in there!"

No way! How can that be possible? I've been here for like a week and I haven't seen him once. "Seriously when?"

"Just now Ash, that's why I said on my god!"

"Alright chill out! You don't have to yell!"

"Well don't ask stupid questions!"

"Ok anyway, are you gonna talk to him?'

"I don't know, should I?"

"Do you still love him?" Spencer asks.

"What?" Kyla says.

"Do you still love him? Ya know Aiden?'

"Well yah, I think so."

"Then talk to him, maybe you will figure out if you guys still have a connection and if you are ment to be together."

"How will I know?"

Spencer looks at me and grabs my waist and says "You will just know."

I smile and say "Listen we will go out to eat right now and we will go to the apartment and get ready. You can call him and go out to a fancy dinner or go to the club with us and meet him there."

"I want to go to the club because if it goes bad, I want you guys to be there for support." Kyla says almost in a question.

"Of course we will, now let's go I'm starving!" We all laugh and head down the street.

After we got done eating, Spencer went back to the set and we went to the apartment. Spencer gave Kyla Aiden's number so she could call him when he got done shooting. I really hope everything works out good.

The one thing I hate about Spencer's job is that she always comes home at a different hour each day. It's already eight and she isn't here yet.

"Kyla, I miss her!" I exclaimed plopping down on the couch next to her.

"Gosh Ashley, you sound like a love sick puppy."

I chose to ignore her little comment and say "Why isn't she here yet? I'm leaving tomorrow and I want to spend all the time I can with her."

"Ok then call her and see where she is." Kyla suggested.

I've been debating with myself over the past few hours on if I should call her or not. I don't want to interrupt her work but I miss her voice. I decide to text her, 'I miss you so much!'

I wait a minute or so then sighed, still no response, she must be working still. Suddenly I hear the door open and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. I stood up and walked to the door.

"I missed you too Ash!" I wrapped her up in a hug and kissed her.

"Finally! Now Ashley can stop whining." Kyla said and I glare at her.

"I'm sorry I'm here late but we decided to shoot another scene today."

"it's ok but you have to go get ready so get!" I said and slapped her ass as she walked away.

"Ash!" Spencer yelled.

I looked at her innocently and said "What? I couldn't help if you have a nice ass." she laughed and walked to her room.

"have you had sex with her since you've been here?" Kyla asked out of nowhere.

"Uh no, why?"

She shrugs her shoulders and say "Just seems like it. Why haven't you?"

"We are taking it slow, last time we slept together, it didn't end so well."

"Oh, well how long are you going to wait?"

I shrug this time, "I don't know whenever the time is right."

"Oh cool. I'm going to go get ready, which means you need to leave. I head to Spencer's room to change.

At 10:30 we arrive at the club. I'm kind of nervous about tonight because Spencer looks hot and I know there would be a lot of people all over her.

"Did you call Aiden?" Spencer asks Kyla."

"Yah, he said he would come tonight. I'm so nervous."

"Don't be, he's a nice guy. I can't believe I didn't know that was your Aiden." Spencer replied as we walked through the club's entrance.

"yah it's ok, I'm kind of happy I ran into him again."

"That's the spirit, let's find the girls." I said searching the club.

"Oh I see them at that booth over there." Spencer shouted over the music as she points in a corner with Michelle, Lisa, Lily and Aiden sitting in a booth. When we came closer to the table I saw everyone checking Spencer out.

"Damn Spencer, you look hot tonight." Michelle says.

"Thanks." she blushed and took a seat.

"Hey Aiden." Kyla said shyly.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" he replied.

"Yah let's go."

Well that was a fast make up. When they left, everyone fell into conversation easily. I noticed Lily giving Spencer the 'I want to fuck you.' look all night. I need a drink.

"Do you want something to drink?" I whisper in Spencer's ear. I notice her shiver and smirk. I love the affect I have on her.

"Yah that would be nice." I kiss her on the cheek.

"I'll be back." I walk through the crowd of people to the bar. After getting the drink, I head back to the table and notice Lily sitting a lot closer to Spencer. I just roll my eyes. I site next to Spencer a lot closer than before. I take a few sips of my drink andput my hand on Spencer's thigh. I start to slowly rub her thigh. She begins to shift in her seat, so I know she's turned on.

After a few more rubs she downs her drink, "You wanna dance?" she asks. I nod and lead her to the dance floor.

We dance and it seems like song after song we get closer and closer. I had the sudden urge to pee, so I told her I'd be right back. I waited in the long line to use the bathroom. Sometimes I want to just sneak in the men's room. I'm finally able to relieve myself

I head back to the dance floor and I notice something that makes my heart sink. Lily is grinding up against Spencer. She puts her arms around MY Spencer's waist as she gets closer. She moves so that she's behind Spencer, Lily then spots me looking at her and Spencer dancing. She then gets closer than ever and she is putting her hands all over her. She looks at me and grins. I'm over there in a flash.

I push Lily back off of Spencer. "What the fuck are you doing?" I yell at her.

"Ashley calm down!" Spencer yelled.

She hated when I was mad. "Yah Ashley, calm down." Lily said smirking.

I go to punch her when Spencer stops in front of me. "Let's go get some air." she said and dragged me to the door.

When we make it outside we headed to the side of the building. After a minute or so, Spencer turns to me. "What happened back there?'

I sighed "I don't like her." I stated simply.

"Why not? What did she do to you?"

"Well besides the looks she was giving you all night, I didn't like how close she was getting to you."

She chuckled "Ash, we were just dancing."

"Just dancing my ass! She was trying to have sex with my girlfriend right in front of me!" I practically yelled. Then immediately regretted it. Why the fuck did I just call her my girlfriend? I hope I don't scare her off now.

"Your girlfriend?" she questions.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." I reply quickly. I finally look at her and she frowns.

"You don't want to be my girlfriend?"

Shit, that's not what I meant either. I should just stop talking for once. "No I mean yes. I mean ugh! This is crazy!" I pause and turn to her. I take her hands in my hands. "I would love to be your girlfriend, I just didn't mean for it to come out like that. I know you wanted to take things slow but I can't help how I feel about you. I want you to be with me and no one else. I never want to be away from you, so when I go back to L.A. tomorrow I don't know what I'm going to do. I've never been like this with anyone else before but I couldn't be happier. So what I'm saying is will you be my girlfriend?" I take a deep breath.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it." she says seriously.

My face falls. "Ok I understand." I respond.

She grabs my hands and says with a big smile. "I'm just kidding Ash! Of course I'll be your girlfriend." I pick her up smiling wide and kiss her anywhere I can.

"You've made me the happiest girl ever!"

"You always make me happy." I hug her again.

"Let's get back in there before they get worried." I say as I grab her hand.

"Can we just say bye to everyone? I really just want to go home and cuddle with my girlfriend." she says cutely.

"Lucky her." I say.

"Lucky me." she says as we head back into the club. We say bye to Michelle and Lisa. We saw Aiden and Kyla making out in a corner of the club and decided not to interrupt. I sent a text to Kyla and we left. We got back to her apartment. Yay cuddle time with my girlfriend, that has a nice ring to it.

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Especially spashley12 you made us smile with all your comments. Tell us how you like this chapter. We love you all! Oh and thank you for all the favorites, story alerts and authors alerts. We really appreciate it! It means a lot to us. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Ashley's POV**

"Kyla! Wake your ass up!" I say as I get some cereal down from the cabinet.

I woke up this morning the happiest I've been in a while, a long while. I have the best girlfriend in the world and the most beautiful girl in the world too! The only problem was that I have to leave today. There are definitely more pros than cons though. She is getting off early to spend the rest of my time here with me. This whole living in New York thing is temporary, so she will be back in like a few months. I love her so much!

I look over at the couch and see Kyla still sleeping. I'm up this early, she should be too.

"Kyla! Get up!" She starts to move a little.

She looks over at me and says "Ash! Why the hell did you wake me up?"

"Because if I'm up so are you!"

"What time is it?"

"It's almost ten." I say kind of soft.

"What! Why are you up so early? And why do I have to be up if you're up?"

"Well because I'm in such a good mood that I shouldn't be sleeping the day away and you shouldn't either. I want you up also so I can hear about what happened with Aiden!"

Kyla groans and says "Gah Ash! You irritate me sometimes."

"Yah maybe, but you still love me a lot." She groans again and gets up to go to the bathroom.

I get the remote and turns the TV on. I flip through the channels for a minute but nothing good was on so I turned it off. I sit and eat my cereal waiting for Kyla to get done. Gosh I love my Honey Nut Cheerios.

Kyla comes out of the bathroom and sits down on the couch. "So?' I say trying to get her to talk. She sits there for a minute before she starts talking.

"Alright, since I'm already up and I know you won't leave me alone until I tell you. So last night after we left the booth we danced for like half a song. I really just wanted to just talk to him before we get all close, I mean we haven't talked in years. So I told him that we should go outside to talk. We talked about everything. He even started crying a little bit because he was so sad that we broke up. He told me he still loved me and I said it back."

"Wait so what is he doing in New York?"

"Well it turns out Angela called him because they needed a producer. So he said yes and he moved out here. It went really good Ash. We made up and we're taking it slow."

"Awe yay! I'm excited for you. I figured it went good."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well before Spence and I left we seen you two making out."

She chuckles a little and I see that she slightly blushes and says "Shut up I think my feelings are still there. It's like we never broke up at all. Speaking of still loving him, he asked me to move out here with him. He wants me to move in with him. I said yes."

What? Did I just hear that right? She gets up and goes into the kitchen. "What? What do you mean you're moving out here with him?"

"Ash, I'm sorry I love him and I miss him terribly. Plus it'll get me out of your house faster. I'll just be in New York. Ash I'll come and visit!" She starts to make some coffee.

"So what you spend one night with him and all of a sudden you want to move all the way across the country? What about your store that you're opening?"

"I'm going back to L.A. for a day and I'm going to talk to them and see if I can have them do that store and see if I can open up one out here in New York. Why are you getting so mad about this? You should be happy for me."

"I am happy for you Ky, but I just got you back and then you're leaving me AGAIN? And on top of that I have to go back to L.A. and be all by myself."

"Well I'll come visit you more often now. I'm sorry Ash but I have to do this for me. I haven't felt this happy in a long time. It's probably the same feeling that you have right now about you being with Spencer."

"I can't argue with that. What about if you just come back with me until the movie is over. Then you can come back here and Spencer can come home to me in L.A.?"

"No Ash, I can't. We haven't seen each other in years. I want to start a life with him."

"Then start a life with him out there!"

"I'm sorry Ash, I want to be out here and that's final." She says as she turns the TV on and drops the conversation.

I can't believe she is doing this right now. She just came back from London and says that she is moving to L.A. and now she is moving to New York. I can't deal with this right now, my happy go lucky morning just turned into a morning from hell. I'm going back to sleep.

_Ring, ring, ring!_

I wake up with a groan. I look at the caller I.D. and smile sheepishly. I sit up and answer the phone. _"Hello"_

"_Hey babe, where are you?"_

"_I'm at the apartment, why?"_

"_Well I was wondering why you aren't here, don't you want to get lunch with me?"_

"_Oh I fell asleep." _I say as I hear the TV and I remember why I went back to sleep in the first place._ "I actually don't feel up to coming out."_

"_Oh…are you ok?"_

"_Yah I'm fine, I just don't feel like going out right now."_

"_What? Why not, I got off work because I was going to spend some time before you have to leave later."_

"_Well I don't want to ok!" _I say as I regret saying it like that.

"_Ok gosh, I'll just go out with the girls."_

"_Have fun, bye."_

I hang up on her before I hear her say bye. "Ahhh!" I say as I lay back down. Why does this have to happen to me?

I get up five minutes later to use the bathroom. I get done and go out to where Kyla was. She is laying on the couch watching Teen Mom.

"Ugh, why do you watch these shows?"

"I'm surprised you're talking to me."

"Yah me too. I got bored in the room so I came out here."

"So you're using me because you're bored?"

"No, you're my sister."

"Well a couple hours ago you we're yelling at me."

"Ok fine I won't talk to you."

She doesn't say anything. "Are you sure you really want to come out here?"

"Yes Ashley, just accept it!"

"No I don't want to! You just came back from around the world and I want to spend time with you."

"Ashley can you stop being so clingy?"

"Wow, ok Ky I'll back off. Is that what you want?"

"Yes, just let me do what I want, and make my own mistakes."

"Alright." I get up and go into my bedroom. I get stuff to get in the shower. She wants me to stop being so clingy? I won't say anything anymore. See what she says after that.

I finish my shower and go into the bedroom and start packing my bag. As I'm about to put my last clothing in my suitcase I hear someone come in the apartment. Oh shit, I'm in trouble.

A minute later I hear someone come in the bedroom. "Hey."

I look behind me and see Spencer standing at the door. "Hey." I say simply.

"What are you doing?"

"Just packing my suitcase so I don't have to do it later."

She looks down and says "Oh."

I get up and sit on the bed. I tap the spot by me motioning for her to sit by me. She puts her bag on the side table and sits down next to me. I try to kiss her and she moves out of the way. "What's the matter with you?" she says madly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one you don't come out today. I wanted to spend some time together. Then you're hateful towards me on the phone, which I did nothing to deserve that kind of treatment from my girlfriend. Finally I come home and you try to kiss me when you clearly know I'm mad." She raised her voice as she stood up.

"Ok I get it, I'm sorry I've just been having a bad day today."

"Well that doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. But what happened?" She said more calmly.

"Kyla made up with Aiden last night and he asked if she wanted to move here and she accepted it. So she is flying home with me today and coming back here tomorrow to be with him."

Spencer leans over to try and hug me and she starts to say "Awe I'm sorry-"

I cut her off coldly and say "Listen I don't need your pity ok. You and Kyla are going to be here and I'm going to be in L.A. all alone and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Ok Ash, chill out. I'm sorry that I'm out here for a job that I needed."

"You didn't need this job, you wanted it!"

"Yah ok so what! I wanted to explore more, I wanted to have better experience. I'm going to be back in a few months." She yelled again.

"But that's not tomorrow when I'm going to be all alone!"

"Alright Ash! I get it, you're mad! You don't have to be so mean about it. I took the job, now I have to finish it. You didn't seem to mind before you told me about your feelings towards me. You know, if you would have told me about your feelings before I left I wouldn't have left." She stated, clearly being right.

Wow, I dug myself in a huge hole. "Do not bring that up, I'm sorry that I took so long to tell you that I had feelings for you but so did you!"

"That's because I knew about this job. I wanted to tell you a lot of times but every time I got interrupted. Then one day I got the call and I wanted to take it. And I'm sorry but I'm so glad that I did."

"So if you didn't get this call you would've told me about your feelings?"

"Most likely." She said sitting down again.

"I'm so sorry Spence."

"Oh so now you're apologizing? No Ash, that doesn't make this all better. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back to go with you to the airport."

"So you don't want to spend time with me before I go?"

She gets off the bed and grabs her purse. "That didn't bother you before." And with that she left.

I just want to leave now. I'm such a bitch.

A few minutes later I hear someone knock lightly on the door. Oh great.

"Hey, what happened?"

"What, you didn't hear?"

"Well I turned up the TV because I thought it would be rude to eavesdrop."

"This is all your fault!" I say with tears falling down my face.

"What do you mean it's all my fault? I didn't do anything to you and Spencer."

"No! you made me in a bad mood this morning and I took it out on Spencer."

"This is so not my fault Ashley! You shouldn't be so mad that I'm moving. I'm an adult, I can do what I want!"

"Is it so bad that I just want you with me?"

"No but I need to be on my own for once."

"Whatever, get out I don't want you to be next to me right now."

A couple hours later I'm just sitting on the bed listening to music. Spencer still isn't back and I have to leave in ten minutes. I try to call her phone and it goes straight to voicemail. She probably put it on silent or she turned it off.

I go out in the living room and see Kyla on the couch talking on the phone, probably to Aiden. "Are you ready Kyla?"

She looks at me and says "Yah._ No sorry I was talking to Ashley."_ Well that was rude. I go into the room and get a pen and a piece of paper and write a note that says

_Spence,_

_I don't know where you are, but I tried to call your cell and it keeps going to voicemail. I have to go to the airport now, I wish you were here to go with me like you said. I love you Spence and I'm sorry that I said everything I said. I was just mad, I'm sorry I took it out on you. I'll text you when I get to L.A. I love you._

_Love, Ash_

I grab my suitcase and head out the door. As I pass Kyla I say "If you're not down in the cab in two minutes I'm leaving without you and you have to find your own cab." she rolls her eyes.

I walk out of the door and find a cab I get my suitcase in the back and get in the cab. I sit there for almost two minutes. Right when I'm about to tell the cab driver to leave I see Kyla coming out.

She gets in the cab and says "Thanks for not leaving me."

"Well you made it before two minutes."

She doesn't say anything and looks out of the window. And we're off to the airport.

**A/N: Update! I hope everyone likes our story still! We are going to be posting a lot more frequently. We are probably going to be ending it in the next ten chapters! Review, you know we love them and you all for reviewing! : ) **


	31. Chapter 31

**Ashley's POV**

When we finally get back home in L.A. it's late, and I am tired, exhausted, and just fed up with everything and everyone. I know I had no right to be cold and distant towards her, I was just really mad at Kyla and really upset that I had to leave her. I am going to have to make it up to her somehow, and sometime soon. I really can't believe that Kyla is ready to up and leave over spending one night with Aiden. I know they have their history and what not but I am her sister, that should me something, right?

"Goodnight, Ash" Kyla says as I walk in my room. I completely ignore her and slam the door shut. I text Spencer to let her know I made it back safely, even though I know she is still mad at me for being a jerk earlier. I change and head to bed, and soon enough darkness takes over.

When I woke up, I noticed I had a text from Spencer that said '_Glad you're alive.' _I am in deep shit. She never says anything like that without a smiley face or something cute. Why am I so stupid? I can't believe that I am already going to ruin something that just started. I just can't help that Kyla is making me so upset; I keep taking my anger out on Spencer. I text her _'Good morning. I hope you have a good day. I love you_.'

As I am getting out of the shower I hear the front door close. I hope Kyla left; I don't want to see her at all today. I get dressed and head to the kitchen for some food. There's a note on the counter that says 'Not that you care, but I am going to finalize the details on the shop and I have a flight to New York tonight._ If I see you then I will say bye, if not I love you. I will see you soon. –Ky.' _I quickly grab something to eat andas I am about to leave my phone goes off. _'Love you too' _is all Spencer said. Well this is a lovely start to a wonderful day. Oh how I love sarcasm.

After a few hours of work, Madison comes to my office not looking to happy, oh great I hope this will be the cherry topper to my already awesome day. Oh hey sarcasm, I've missed you.

"Hey Madison, what can I do for you?" I ask with a fake smile.

She rolls her eyes. What the hell did I do to her? "I just came by to get those songs you wrote for me to record. I'm a little behind, since you decided to take a little vacation without notice." She snapped. Whoa, she's not even that far behind, I don't understand why she is so upset.

"You aren't even that far behind. I don't get why you are so mad at me." I respond getting angry.

She laughed bitterly. "Of course you don't. The only person you care about is yourself anyway."

"Madison, what the hell is going on? And don't tell me that this is just about me leaving because I know there's more to it." I nearly yelled.

She rolled her eyes yet again. "I know what you did to Brooke!"

Oh shit. I almost forgot about Brooke. Why the hell is she so upset about it? "Oh look, I-"

She cut me off. Bitch. "Just save it! I really can careless about how you feel and why you did it. Do you even care about how she felt? Do you care that she locked herself in her house for days without answering any calls or contacting anyone? Do you care that she cried herself to sleep every night before I came while you were probably fucking Spencer?"

Well damn, how do you respond to that one? "I don't know what to say. I honestly didn't mean to hurt her. If I would have said yes to her, it would have been even worse than just turning her down. I thought I was doing the right thing for both of us."

"I can careless about what you thought you were doing, because in the end all you did was break her heart." She said calmly.

"I know and I am really sorry for that." I found her papers and handed them to her, "Here you go."

"Thanks" She said coldly before heading to the door again.

"Wait." I say quickly. She turns to me with a 'what the hell do you want' look.

"What?"

"How is she doing?"

"Not that you really care, but she seems happier. I am helping her as much as I can."

I hang my head. "Can you tell her that I am sorry for hurting her? I never meant to, and I hope that we could be good friends one day."

"Why don't you just tell her yourself?" She's right I should just go to her and apologize.

"I'm sure that I am the last person she wants to see right now."

"You are, but if you really want a friendship you should apologize to her yourself."

"I will. Thank you for not killing me."

"I wanted to, trust me. But then Brooke would be mad at me, and I don't want that. Bye." With that she walked out the door. I was so right, that was just the cheery on top of this fucking amazing day!

After work, I debate on if I should go home or not. I really don't want to face Kyla right now. I hop in my car and head to the bar. I could really use a drink right now.

I pull up to the bar and notice that it's quite empty, even better. I step in the bar and its dark and quiet, just what I need right now. "Two shots of your strongest liquor, please." I say to the bartender.

He chuckled "One of those days?" He hands me the shots.

"The worst." I down one shot and then the other straight after. "Two more."

After my fourth shot, I start feeling the alcohol. I told the bartender to just keep them coming and put it on my tab, it's going to be a long night.

I notice a blonde coming towards me, and I immediately think of Spencer. I start feeling guilty again, so I down another shot. I lost count after the sixth shot.

"Hey Ashley!" She nearly yells.

"Uhh do I know you?" I hope she is not one of my one night stands. I don't want to have to explain why I never called.

"You don't remember me?" She asked a little hurt. Well obviously not if I asked if I knew you.

"Uh not really, sorry?"

She laughed. "It's ok. I'm Nicki; I met you at a club with a redhead named Kat a few months ago."

Nicki and Kat? Who the hell…ohhh threesome! I smiled at her. "I remember you now! How are you?"

"I'm great. Kat and I are dating now actually." I thought they were before. Weird.

"That's awesome. I am happy for you." I slurred.

"Thanks. What about you? How are you doing?" I was hoping we could avoid this conversation.

"I am having a really shitty day today." I down another shot.

"Well I can tell. You are at a bar, taking shots like its water. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Another shot.

"Ok well how are you getting home tonight?" She asked politely.

"You know, I don't know!" And I start laughing loudly. Fuck I'm drunk. "I am soooo drunk, Nicki!" I guess I decide to voice my thoughts.

"I see. Why don't I take you home? Pay your tab and I'll help you out of here."

"But I don't want to leave yet! And I don't think Buddy wants me to leave either!"

"Buddy?"

"Yea that's what I call the bartender since I don't know his real name. He is my buddy because he supplies the happy juice." I smile at her.

"You are so wasted. Let's go." She picks me up and pays the bartender. I have to remember to pay her back.

"Bye Buddy! I'll see you again soon!" I yell as Nicki practically drags me out of the bar. I stumble over to my car and try to put the key in the lock. Fuck when did this get so hard?

"You should let me drive you home." Nicki offered.

"No I got it!" I tried the key again and it fell. I went to grab and fell on my ass. I heard Nicki laughing her ass off. "It's not funny!"

"Actually it's fucking hilarious." She responds, and I still can't seem to get my keys. "Here let me help."

I give up trying to pick up my keys and just sit there. Then I start thinking about how I get there and I burst into tears. Nicki is by my side trying to help me up. After few minutes, she has me in the passenger seat of my car. "I want Spencer." I say out of nowhere.

"Well tell me where to go and I will take you to her."

"She's in New York."

"Ok well tell me where you live so I can take you home." I tell her the address and she puts it into her IPhone for directions. We head off to my house and I have the need to spill my guts.

"I am a jerk."

"Oh yea, why is that?"

"Because I took all of my anger out on Spencer and she did not deserve that at all. I am a horrible girlfriend." I said looking out of the window.

"Girlfriend? I thought she was just your roommate."

"We started dating a few days ago and I already fucked it up."

"How?" She asked stopping at a red light, giving me her full attention.

"I was mad at my sister for leaving when she just came back and I took my anger out on Spencer. I wish I could take it back."

"Everything will work out in the end, I'm sure."

"I hope so." The car was quiet for a while. "You wanna know what else?"

"More trouble?" She laughs.

"Unfortunately." I sigh.

"Ok spill."

"My ex-girlfriend proposed to me like a week ago and I turned her down because of Spencer. Well her new girlfriend, at least I think that's what she is, well anyway her new girlfriend came and yelled at me. She told me that she was so heart broken and everything. And you want to know something funny?"

"What's that?"

"I work with her new girlfriend or whatever. Like I have to see her every fucking day."

"Maybe you should make things right with both of them so that it won't be as bad."

"Yea I guess. I just don't know how to handle all of this. Everything seems to be happening so fast."

"I know that's how it feels but everything will get better, trust me." She says and for some reason, I do.

"Thanks for listening to me bitch about how fucked up my life is."

"Hey I am good listener. If you ever need to talk, I'm all ears." She said smiling slightly.

"Thanks." That's the last thing said before we pulled up to the house.

The sun shining through the window wakes me up. I rub my eyes and look around. I notice blonde hair sprawled out on the pillow next me. I smile just thinking of Spencer. Then I suddenly realize that Spencer is still in New York. Who the hell is in my bed and what did we do last night? Fuck, fuck, fuck!

**A/N: Another update! Yay! We love reviews! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Spencer's POV**

I wake up with a headache once again. I guess that's what I get for crying myself to sleep for the second night in a row. I just can't help but be upset over what's happening with Ashley. The argument that we had just keeps replaying in my head. I know I was harsh on her but she made me so mad. I completely understand why she was mad at Kyla, but she was wrong to take her anger out on me when I was only trying to be there for her. Now I just wish she was here so we could make up and cuddle. Having this thought only makes me want to cry again. And I have no time to cry and feel sorry for myself because I have to get ready for work.

About an hour later, I am out the door and ready to go. I walk on to the set and head straight to work, which is weird because I would usually talk to everyone before we start filming. I know the girls are going to ask questions. Just great.

As soon as we took our break for lunch, Michelle and Lisa headed straight towards me with concerned looks upon their faces.

"Hey what's up Spencer?" Michelle asks causally.

"Nothing. You?" I respond shortly.

"I'm good. Are you eating lunch with us today?"

"I don't really have an appetite, maybe tomorrow?" I say hoping they would leave me alone.

"That's what you said yesterday. We aren't taking no for an answer today." Lisa said dragging me off set. I was quite the whole way to Panera.

"So tell us what's going on with you." Lisa says getting straight to the point.

"There's nothing to tell." I say quickly.

"Bullshit!" Michelle yells.

I roll my eyes because I know they are not going to give up until I tell them.

"I got into a fight with Ashley the day she left."

"I had a feeling your bad mood had something to do with Ashley. What happened?' Michelle asks.

"Well her sister is planning on moving her to be with Aiden."

"Ok and…" Lisa follows.

"She got mad and took her anger out on me so we had an argument." I state simply.

"Why was she mad about her sister moving?" Lisa asks.

"Because after high school, Kyla just left. She moved to London and only came here every few years. This is only like the fourth time that I've seen her. She finally came back and she was coming to stay for good which Ashley loved because she missed her sister. She opened a clothing store in L.A. so Ashley thought she was staying for good. And I think she was until she ran into Aiden again. Aiden was or is the love of her life. She didn't know if she would ever see him again so I am guessing that when she did she jumped at the chance to be with him, which as you can tell worked out well for them." I said then taking a long breath.

"Oh well I guess that makes sense, but I don't see why she took her anger out on you. If anything she should want you there for comfort." Michelle says.

"That's just how Ashley is. She has a hard time controlling her emotions. I tried to be there for her and comfort her, but she yelled at me for pitying her. I yelled back, we argued, and I left." I felt the tears coming again.

"Did you see her before she went back to L.A.?" Lisa asks.

"No, I was supposed to go to the airport with her, but I was so angry and caught up with my thoughts that I completely forgot. When I got back to my apartment, she was gone but she left a note that said she was sorry for everything she said and taking her anger out on me."

"So she regrets it, that's a start, right?" Michelle asks full of hope.

"I don't know what it is. She just made me so fucking mad. I just wish she would accept my help sometimes. I only want to be there for her." I felt the tears start to slide down my cheeks.

"Aww Spence." Michelle and Lisa said coming to my side for comfort.

After a few minutes, my tears subsided. "Why don't you call her so that you can fix this?" Lisa suggests.

"I guess I'll try to see what happens. I can't take hurting anymore. It hurts too much to fight with her." I said pulling out my phone. I smile instantly when I see the picture of us I put on my screen. Ahh good times.

_Ring, ring, ring_

"_Hello?"_ She answered with her sexy raspy voice.

"_Hey babe, I miss you so much."_

"_I miss you too Spence. I am so sorry for acting the way I did before I left. You didn't deserve any of that."_

"_It's ok I get why you were mad, I just wish you would let me be there for you. I only want to make you happy."_ I respond with a smile.

"_I know and I am stupid for yelling at you when you did. But what would have made me happy was if you would have been at the airport to say bye when I left."_ She replied sounding slightly hurt.

"_I know and I am really sorry about that. I was really mad about what happened that I completely lost track of time and went-"_

"_Hey Ashley where are you, get back in bed now!"_ I hear another female voice that's definitely not Kyla's. Who the hell is that? She wouldn't cheat on me, right?

"_Ashley, who is that?"_ I ask slightly angry.

"_Look Spence, it's not what you think."_ She said quickly.

"_Ok then please, enlighten me."_

"_I…hold on, Spence."_ I heard her and the female voice talking. Then I heard something that made my heart stop.

"_Ashley you know you should go lay down, you had a rough night last night."_ That's the last thing I heard before I hung up.

I can't believe she would do this to me. Oh hello, tears, welcome back. Without knowing what happened, Michelle and Lisa were back at my side hugging me again. I love these girls; I'm really going to miss them when I leave. If I didn't have family in L.A. I would stay here. I honestly don't know how I will be able to face Ashley again.

I heard my phone ringing. I looked at it and noticed it was Ashley. I turned my phone off and cried harder.

When my sobbing calmed down to sniffs, I knew the girls would start asking questions.

"What happened? One minute you were happy and making up then the next you hang up the phone crying." Michelle states.

I took a deep breath, and told her as much as I could without crying again. "We did start to make up, and then I heard some girl that didn't sound like Kyla telling her to get back to bed because she had a rough night." I said and started crying again.

"Oh Spencer!" Lisa said rubbing my back. "She doesn't deserve you."

"I thought it would be different with me. She told me it would be different with me. It's probably what she tells all of the girls she wants to get with. I can't believe this."

"Everything will get better, I promise." Lisa said.

"Right now it doesn't seem like it. Right now all I want to do is to go lie down in bed and cry. My heart literally feels like its breaking."

"I know honey, that's why it's called being heart broken." Lisa says with a sad smile.

"I just feel like everything was so perfect and then this has to happen. I just want to be happy."

"I know, we all do. I promise you will get your happy ending." Michelle says.

"How do you know that?" I ask looking her straight in the eyes.

"Because you deserve it." Lisa responded for her.

"How about we get you a cab home and we tell Lily to take over for you today?" Michelle suggests. That sounds like an excellent idea.

"Thank you so much. I owe you big time." I respond.

"It's no big deal. You need to relax." Michelle responds.

When I got home, I did exactly what I said I would. I went straight to my bed and cried myself to sleep yet again.

**A/N: The End! Haha Just Kidding. We could never end a Spashley story without a happy Spashley ending. That would be awful. We hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let us know what you think**! ******Now take that support and go to our other stories that we started on in our separate accounts! One is called The Carlin Challenge by beccajean823 and the other is called Just Out of Curiosity by purpleniya. We would really appreciate it if you did!** We might update it before this story is done but most likely not. Show those stories some love like you show this story! We love you all for keeping up the support! Thank you.


	33. Chapter 33

**Ashley's POV**

"_Hey, Spence it's Ash again. Please call me. I really want to explain." _

That's like the tenth message I left today. Ever since she heard Nicki talking to me yesterday she has been ignoring me. I have been calling and texting her non-stop but she won't talk to me or at least listen to me so that I can explain what happened.

Even though I don't remember what happened that night I woke up with Nicki in my bed, I trust her when she says nothing happened. According to her, I passed out as soon as I made it to my bed and she stayed to make sure I was ok. The only reason why I believe her is because I know that I would never do that to Spencer, even if I was completely wasted. Now if only I could get her on the phone to tell her that.

What makes all of this worse is the fact that I have no one to keep me company. I really want to take my mind off of things for a while, but I have no one.

I jump when I hear my phone ringing and I rush to answer it. _"Spence?"_

"_No, Nicki. I'm guessing she still hasn't called?"_

"_You guessed correctly. I don't know what else to do. I've called and texted her repeatedly and still nothing." I sigh._

"_Maybe she just needs time. I'm sure everything will work out."_

"_Yea I hope so."_

"_I really feel bad about what happened. I honestly didn't mean to cause trouble."_

"_It isn't your fault so you don't have anything to be sorry for. I just wish she would let me explain what happened. Ugh!"_

"_I still feel bad, but don't stress out about it."_

"_I can't help it. I hate that she's mad and that she thinks I cheated. I don't know what to do but feel sorry for myself and cry."_

"_No you are not going to be depressed all day. I'm coming over."_

Before I could respond, she hung up. At least I won't be alone anymore.

Thirty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and Nicki was there smiling.

"I brought Chinese, I hope you're hungry."

"Not really, I don't have much of an appetite."

"I didn't buy all of this food for me to eat on my own, and I bet you haven't eaten since yesterday. So dig in, and I won't take no for an answer."

"Fine." We began to eat in silence, but then I decide to break it. "Thanks for being here. I really didn't want to be alone right now."

"I'm glad to be here and I still feel guilty about what happen."

"It's really not your fault. How ironic was it that what you said could have been taken the wrong way."

"I didn't mean it like that. You were drinking a lot the night before, and I didn't think that you should be up and about just yet."

"Yea I know, I just wish Spence didn't hear it or at least her answer her damn phone to let me explain."

"She will come around. So why don't you tell me how you two got together because last I remember, you two were hooking up with other people."

"Yea we were just friends then. After that we were both in relationships, and when I think about it now, all of the signs were there. We had feelings for each other, it was so obvious but I guess we chose not to see it. Anyway while she was gone, my ex proposed and I knew I couldn't say yes. I knew that my heart belongs to Spencer. So the next day I flew to New York and told her how I felt. Everything was perfect, until now."

"Wow, well at least everything is out in the open now. I mean I know it will work out in the end."

"We will see. So tell me about you and Kat." She grinned when she heard Kat.

"Well after that night we had that threesome, which was amazing by the way, we became closer. Before that night, we have never done anything like that. But anyways, she told me that ever since the night we had the threesome with you that she couldn't get me off her mind. I told her that I didn't want anything more than just a hook up. We didn't talk for two months until one day we bumped into each other at a concert. We danced all night and she came to my place that night. I kissed her and I felt something very strange. I liked that feeling so I asked her out on a date, and it's been great since then." She said with a smile.

"I'm happy that you're happy. I had a feeling that there was something between you two."

"Same goes for you and Spencer. So what made you go out and drink that night besides Spencer?"

"Well I told you about my sister, right?" She nods. "Well besides Spencer she is the only person that I really had in my life. She moved to London after high school and I've only seen her a few times since then. Well a few weeks ago she came back and said that she wanted to move back to L.A. with me, I was so excited. Then we went to New York and she ran into her first and only love or some shit like that. Anyway they fell in love all over again and now she's staying in New York with him." I can feel myself getting emotional again.

"I'm sorry but at least she's in the United States instead of London. It will be easier for you to see her. You should just be there and support her decisions. She deserves her happiness. How would you feel if she tried to get you to stay away from Spencer?"

"Hell no! No one can keep me away from her!"

"Exactly my point. What if she feels that way about the guy she's in love with?"

"I guess you're right. I just hope she's doing the right thing. It just seemed so sudden."

"That and you were being selfish."

"How?"

"You wanted to have her all to yourself."

"I guess but I can't help it. I've been without her for years."

"You should call her." Nicki said handing me my phone.

"She probably won't talk to me either. I've been a bitch to her too." I said taking the phone.

"It doesn't hurt to try."

"Fine." I walk over to the couch to get comfortable.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"_Hello?" She sounds surprised and is probably wondering why I'm calling._

"_Um. Hey Ky. Listen I'm just calling to say sorry. I was a real bitch and-"_

"_A huge bitch."_

"_Anyways, I was a bitch and I should not have gotten mad about you leaving. I just really wanted you here with me. I've missed you over the past few years so when you told me that you were staying, I was happy only to find out that you were leaving again."_

"_Just because I won't be in the same state as you, does not mean I'm out of your life forever. I'm sorry that I haven't been there over the past few years and I'm sorry that I'm not there now but I love Aiden. I know he is the one for me, just like Spencer is for you."_

"_Yea I know. Just be careful. If anything happens, you can always come back here."_

"_Thanks, Ash. I love you."_

"_I love you too Ky. Bye."_

"So I'll say by the small smile you a wearing that everything is good?" Nicki said coming to sit next to me on the couch.

"Yea, everything is good with Kyla." I said with a small frown.

"Good. So is there anything else that made you drink so much that night? Since we fixed one thing why don't we try another?"

I sigh. "Yes there is one other thing, but I don't think this one will be that easy."

"Why not? What happened?"

"Well when my ex proposed it didn't end so well. I told her I wanted to be with Spencer, and I haven't spoken to her since that night."

"Damn girl, you belong in a soap opera."

"Yea well if I was actually in one, I would be getting paid and it wouldn't be real, so it hurt a lot less."

"Very true. Anyway I think you need to fix that situation if you want her in your life. I mean I'm sure you are feeling guilty about it."

"Yea I do, but I think I did what needed to be done. I wasn't in love with her. And if she's already with someone else, I don't think she was in love with me either."

"I think you need to put some closure on what happened between you two."

"Yea me too, but right now that's not my main concern."

"Yea I know but it needs to be done some time soon."

"You're right. But look I need to check and see if I have any emails from work. Can you pour us some wine? I will be in my room." I said standing up.

"Yea, sure."

"Thanks. The glasses are in the top cabinet next to the fridge."

I head to my room and sit on my bed. I grab my laptop and quickly check my email. A few from work, oh joy, and nothing from Spencer. This sucks. I replied to the emails and just as I was about to close my laptop, on the bottom right of my screen it says that Spencer just signed into Skype. I smile and before a second thought, I called her.

I really don't expect her to answer, so I'm surprised when she does. And even though she looks tired and is wearing pjs she looks amazing.

"Hey" I say so low, I'm not sure if she heard. When she finally looks into the camera, I notice her blood shot eyes. I can tell she's been crying for a while. I feel like shit.

"What do you want, Ashley?" Shit, she didn't even call me Ash.

"Well first I want to say I'm sorry." Before I could say anything else she cut me off.

"You are always sorry, Ashley."

"I know, but if you would just let me explain, you will understand what happened yesterday."

"You expect me to sit here and listen to your story about why you cheated on me? No thanks, I'll pass."

"No Spence, you have it all wrong. I didn't do anything with her."

Right when she was about to respond, Nicki came in my room, topless. Fuck. I look at the computer and I saw Spencer staring as her eyes starting to well up. But before I could explain, she was yelling.

"It's really clear now; you didn't do anything at all. You know Ashley; I thought you were serious about our relationship. I guess all of that bullshit you told me about me being different was just that: bullshit. I can't believe I actually thought you would change for me. I honestly thought you loved me. I'm so sick of you hurting me Ash. I can't take this anymore."

I hope she's not doing what I think she is. "Spencer, please."

"No! I don't want to hear you sorry explanation about why some girl is topless in our house. I'm done Ashley. We're over." And with that she ended the call.

"FUCK!" I screamed and threw my computer on the bed. I can't believe it's over.

"I'm so sorry. I split the wine on my shirt and I came in here to see if I could borrow one. I didn't know you were video chatting with her."

"Please just leave." I went to my closet, found a shirt and gave it to her.

"Ok but I am really sorry." She threw the shirt on and left.

I dropped to my bed and cried. I couldn't stop the tears no matter how hard I tried.

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you for all the support you've been giving us on this story! We probably wouldn't have gone this far if it wasn't for all of you. Tell us what you think of this chapter! We love you all! : )**


	34. Chapter 34

**Spencer's POV**

_Ring, ring, ring._

"_Hello Angela Robinson speaking."_

"_Hey Angela, I'm not going to be able to come in today. I've come down with a cold."_

"_Oh ok, well I hope you get better Spencer."_

"_Thank you."_

I hang up the phone and throw it across my bed. I'm not really sick, I just don't feel like I can take everyone asking me questions. Especially Lisa and Michelle, they always know when something is wrong with me.

I can't believe Ashley would cheat on me, even after everything she has done for me. She said no to Brooke's proposal when I know she loved her. Maybe they weren't meant to be in the end but I know she felt something for her. She made me fall more in love with her than I ever have, and then she just cheated on me like I meant nothing to her. Whatever I'm done with her, I'm done with all girls! From now on I'm on my own.

I go into my room and turn off all the lights and put up blankets on the windows in my room. I fall asleep with tears falling from my eyes.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock!_

I suddenly wake up out of my sleep. Who the hell is waking me up! I don't have to get up, so I won't. So I just lay there hoping whoever is knocking on my door will go away.

Knock, knock, knock!

"Oh my gosh!" I yell out. I'm going to go to the door and yell at them and hopefully they will go away. I get off the bed and walk down the hallway and to the door. I open it and see Lisa and Michelle looking mad.

"Oh great what do you guys want?" I say as I go to my couch and sit down.

"I'm glad you know that we are mad. Yesterday you were perfectly fine and now you miss a day of work. That's not like you Spencer what is up with you?" Michelle spits out.

I roll my eyes and say "Nothing, I'm perfectly fine. Just because I don't go into work a day, doesn't mean there is something wrong with me."

"Spencer it means something is really wrong with you. The whole time you have been here you haven't missed one day. You tell us everyday when you go into work how much you love working. So what is up with you?" Lisa says as she and Michelle come and sit next to me.

"I guess I will just have to tell you since you are on to me. Do you remember the day that I thought Ashley was cheating on me with another girl?" They both nod so I continue. "Well she called me on Skype last night and we were talking. The next thing I know I see some girl is topless behind her and I'm pretty sure it was Nicki. Nicki happens to be one of the girls that Ashley had a threesome with a few months ago."

"Oh my god Spencer! What happened after that?" Lisa says shockingly.

I get up off the couch and start to pace around the living room. "I got so mad and I started yelling at her and then…I broke up with her." I say as I sit down on the couch again.

"Well why are you pacing around like that? She doesn't deserve you, she cheated on you Spencer!" Michelle shouted.

"I know, I know I just thought we were meant to be. I waited this long to just be with her and she just cheats on me! That is so not her, I just don't understand! She is usually very caring when it comes to me. Why would she do that to me?" I yell.

"Alright chill out Spencer everything will be fine." Michelle says as she rubs my back. "We will be here for you, anything you need you can count on us."

"Thanks guys, I think I just want to be alone for a while." I say fighting back tears.

"Ok hunny I guess we'll go, but if you want to talk we are just a call away ok?" Lisa says hugging me and then Michelle doing the same.

"Alright thank you guys so much." I say walking them both to the door. I open it and they walk out, they turn around and smile at me. I smile back and shut the door. I get some chips out of the cabinet and get some water. I go over to the couch and turn the TV on.

**Ashley's POV**

"Another round please" I say to the bartender. I watch him make me another shot. He passes it to me and I take it quickly. It burns so bad but I don't care, I just want all this pain with Spencer to go away. It sucks because I didn't cheat on her and I didn't even think about doing it nor do I want to do it! I just hate that she didn't even let me explain to her what had happened. She never lets me explain anything, she just goes to what SHE think happens.

But god do I love her to death. I love her so much. I waited since college for that day when we became girlfriends. I was the happiest girl in the world. I felt right at that moment that we would be together forever. I seriously wish I could take all this back so I could be with her again, happy. I get out my cell phone and try to call her for the hundredth time in a row.

"Ashley?" I hear someone say my name walking up behind me.

I turn around me and see Nicki. I roll my eyes and says "What do you want?"

"Just going out for a drink, what are you doing here?" she says sitting down on the stool next to me.

"What do you think, it's a bar." I say kind of bitchy.

"Ok I know Spencer broke up with you, and I know you're probably really broken up about it but you don't have to take it out on me."

"I have every right to take it out on you! You did all of this, you came in my room topless, and you are the one who said come back to bed or whatever the fuck you said to piss my EX off." I emphasize ex to make my point across.

"Listen, I did NOT mean anything I said! And I only came into your room because I spilt wine on my shirt and I needed another shirt. I know I shouldn't have taken my shirt off and came into your room I'm sorry. You know I thought we were going to be good friends but I guess not! Goodbye Ashley!"

"See ya later!" I scream at her. I don't care what she says, she did all of this.

"Hey cutie, your girlfriend coming back?" A girl came up to me and put her arm around my shoulders.

I shrug her arms off of me and say "Not in the mood."

"Well why not? What's on your mind babe?" the girl says.

"Because I said so now leave me the hell alone!" I yell at her and get up and try to walk out of the bar.

"Whoa there, do you want me to call you a cab, did you drive here? How did you get here?"

"I really don't remember, who are you anyways?" I say trying to stand up.

"I'm Trisha and you are?"

"I am Ashley Davies and I'm in love!"

"I'm sorry we just met, how ar-"

"Not you silly! I'm in love with my ex. But sadly she broke up with me last night. I want her back can you please bring her back for me?"

"Well no I can't do that but I can take you home so you can call her or something." she says as she drags me outside to her car.

"But she never answers her phone for me! Can you call her and then give me the phone? It'll be a little trick!"

"Sure let's just get you home safely." She walks up to her car and she opens it and helps me in the passenger side. She goes around to the other side and gets in and starts the car.

"Nice car! Thank you for helping me, are you my angel?"

"I guess you can say that now where do you live so I can get you there?" she says starting the car. I slur my directions and she drove off.

15 minutes later we get to my house and she takes me up to the door. I give her the key to the door because I could not even try to get that door open, way too much tequila. We get inside and she lays me down on my bed.

"Do you need anything right now?" she says as she takes my shoes off.

"Why are you doing this?" I question her.

"Well because I was hoping to get laid but you are clearly in love with someone and I don't like to get into situations like that. So why not help you, it'll be by good deed that I do for the day." she smiles at me.

"Ok well leave your phone number so I can call you in the morning to really thank you when I'm not so drunk." I say laughing.

"Alright I hope you get your girl back."

"Me too I really want her back here with me now!"

"Ok well you go to bed because you are going to need rest. In the morning you are not going to want to get up."

"Yah because the drums will be back."

"So I'm guessing you get drunk a lot."

"Not a lot but I know what happens. They never leave me alone."

"Well I'm going to go. Make sure you take something in the morning."

"Oh I will." I say as I fall asleep because I can't keep my eyes open anymore.

_Ring, ring, ring_

I wake up with a banging headache. I see a note on the nightstand by my cell phone. It says,

_Ashley,_

_Here is my phone number and some advil. When you don't have a headache and in a better mood call me if you want to talk._

_Trisha_

Well isn't she nice. I'll have to call her later on when I'm in the mood to talk. Oh crap my phone I grab it and answer it.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey it's Madison."_

"_Oh hey Madison what's up?"_

"_Well I thought you were coming in today, I've been sitting here for almost an hour now."_

"_Oh shit! I forgot about it, alright I'll be there in 10."_

"_Ok."_

She hangs up, great I hope she isn't mad at me still. This is going to be a lot of fun.

"Alright I'm here, sorry I'm so late traffic is crazy today." I say to Madison walking in the door to the studio.

"When is it not?" Madison say cold.

"Very true, now let's get started shall we?"

"I guess, first though Brooke wanted me to pass along something to you. She wants me to sing this song, she said it really hits home with how she feels about you."

"Ok let's hear it. I hope she is doing good, maybe I should visit her sometime soon." I say.

Madison glares at me and then walks in the back to sing the song in the microphone. What the hell was the glare for? I didn't do shit to Madison. I bet they are dating. Whatever I'll make more conclusions after this song is over.

See, I don't know why I liked you so much  
I gave you all, of my trust  
I told you, I loved you, now that's all down the drain  
You put me through pain, I wanna let u know how I feel

Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back

Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back

You thought, you could  
Keep this shit from me, yeah  
Ya burnt bitch, I heard the story  
Ya played me,  
Ya just another act, look elsewhere  
Cause ya done with me

Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back

Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back

Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah

Ya questioned, did I care  
You could ask anyone, I even said  
You were my great one  
Now it's over, but I do admit I'm sad  
It hurts real bad, I can't sweat that, cause I loved a hoe

Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back.

She finishes the song. Wow what a fucking bitch. How could she send Madison to sing me a song about how SHE feels. I look at her and gives me a evil smirk. I get up, grab my purse and run out the door.

**A/N: Review and tell us what you think : ) Thank you all for the reviews. We love each and every one of you! The song is called Fuck it (I don't want you back) by Eamon!  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**Ashley's POV**

_She finishes the song. Wow what a fucking bitch. How could she send Madison to sing me a song about how SHE feels. I look at her and gives me a evil smirk. I get up, grab my purse and run out the door._

"Open the door Brooke!" I yell as I'm knocking on her door. I stand there for another two seconds and start knocking again.

After the second time I knocked she opens the door and she looks me in the eyes and she looks hurt. I stop looking in her eyes because I need to concentrate. I let myself in and go into her living room.

"You had NO right to do what you did Brooke!" I yell at her as she enters the room.

"Why whatever do you mean Ashley?" she says as she smiles.

"You know exactly what I mean Brooke! Why would you tell Madison to come to work and sing a song for me?"

"I just wanted you to know how I feel."

"Why didn't you just tell me yourself?"

"Because you didn't deserve to see me. But I kind of figured that you would come here yourself because the song is so amazing! I really hope you like it."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" she turns around and stands silent for a minute until she turned back around and I seen tears rolling down her eyes.

"Because you fucking broke my heart and it seemed like you didn't even care. You just dumped me and went to New York for Spencer the next MORNING!"

I get up off the couch and walk over to her and say "Brooke, would you rather have said yes and we go on living a lie?"

"No." she says. I go to say something but she interrupts me "But why did you get with me? Did you even love me or was that a lie too?"

"Yes I did love you Brooke, I still do. I will never not love you. I got with you because I liked you a lot when we first met each other. I really did. If there is one thing that you believe, believe that I liked you a lot. I just couldn't say yes to you. And I wanted to get Spencer before it was too late. I'm sorry Brooke, I never meant to hurt you really I didn't."

"Did you like her when we went out that night we met?"

"No I didn't realize I did that night. If I did believe me I would have tried to get with her and not you."

"So when did you realize that you loved her?"

"A little before the night Spencer announced she was leaving at the party Mr. Carlin put together."

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I just figured she was leaving for a few months and with her being gone for so long that I would stop having these feelings for her."

"So that's why you moved closer to me?"

"To be honest Brooke I started to loose those feelings for a little bit and started to feel more for you. That night you proposed my head was saying to say yes because I loved you so much, but my heart was saying to say no because I was in love with Spencer. I know you probably won't understand Brooke, but one day you will know I did this for the best."

"I understand now Ashley, I just wish you realized you loved her sooner than you did so I didn't have to get so hurt."

"Trust me so do I." I look down and then back up into her eyes. "Listen I know probably not anytime soon but I would really love it if we became friends. I still like hanging out with you, your fun to be around."

"I would like that too, one day. As of now I need to get over you, I can't be around you it just hurts too bad."

"I totally understand and I'll respect that."

"Thank you, and I know that was wrong of me to do what I did with Madison but I just wanted to show you some sort of pain that I felt."

"I know and I had a lot of pain and anger trust me."

"Alright well I have to get ready to go into work so I'll talk to you sometime later."

"Ok thank you for listening Brooke."

"You're welcome."

I walk out the door and get in my car to drive home. I get there and I go into my room to lay down. I'm so emotionally drained, I just need to get away from it all. Right then I hear my phone start ringing. I roll my eyes and look at the screen to see who it is. Oh my gosh! I hurry up and answer the phone but try not to sound too excited.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey."_

It's silent for a second. _"What's up?"_

"_I seen that you left me a whole bunches of voicemails so I decided to call you back."_

"_Oh well thank you. Listen Spence, you took everything so out of context. When you heard Nicki say-"_

"_What it was Nicki from when you had the threesome with Nicki! See I knew-"_

"_Spencer! Please can you not interrupt me and just let me explain everything before you start jumping to conclusions like you always do?"_

"_Ok fine, go ahead."_

"_Alright well as I was saying when you heard her say for me to come back to bed well the night before I got so wasted and she was just helping me. She didn't think I should be up and about she was just looking out for me."_

"_Ok then what about when I saw her topless going into your room?"_

"_Well she came over to bring me food and she felt really bad about the night before. She didn't mean anything by it, she has a girlfriend. She wanted to come over so I wouldn't be by myself. She was getting the wine ready and I came in here to check my emails for work. When she was pouring the wine she got it all over her shirt and she took it off and came in here to see if she can borrow a shirt from me. That's all that happened Spence really."_

"_Alright Ash, I believe you but I don't think we should stay together while I'm out here. I think it'll be for the best for both of us. We both need to figure out what we want and I need to still think about some things."_

"_I want you Spencer."_

"_I want you too Ash but for the time that I'm out here I don't think we should be together, I'm sorry."_

"_Alright whatever. Have fun, bye."_

I hang up the phone because I couldn't take anymore. What does she need to think about, I thought she wanted me. I didn't do anything wrong. I was just being a good friend and I didn't even cheat. That's a new record for me. I get my phone and go down to the contact and hit call.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey it's Ashley, from last night."_

"_Oh hey how are you feeling?"_

"_I don't have a headache anymore, but emotionally I've hit rock bottom."_

"_Is it because of your ex?"_

"_Yah? How did you know?"_

"_You kept talking about her all last night."_

"_Oh wow, I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing."_

"_No not unless you call embarrassing taking all your clothes off at the bar and me taking you home naked because you didn't want to put your clothes on. Then you trying to get me to sleep with you."_

"_Oh my god I did all that? I'm so sorry I just had a lot of tequila."_

"_I'm just kidding, you didn't do any of that." she laughs a little._

"_You scared the shit out of me."_

_She laughs harder now. "No I only hit on you at the bar and I'm the one that wanted to sleep with you but all you kept talking about was your ex so I left you alone. A few minutes later you tried to get up and you couldn't walk at all so I helped you to my car and I took you home. I put you in your bed and like a few minutes later you passed out."_

"_Oh wow I'm sorry that you had to take care of me. My ex or my sister usually does that, but now they can't because they are out in New York."_

"_Why are they out there? Oh wait is that why she is your ex?"_

"_Well yes and no, it's a long story for another day. My sister moved out there for her ex which is now her boyfriend."_

"_Awe so now you're all alone?"_

"_Yah pretty much."_

"_Well listen I have to go do some errands but whenever you need to talk or want someone to keep you company just give me a call."_

"_Ok well thanks for talking Trisha I appreciate it."_

"_No problem."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye."_ And I hang up the phone. I get my shoes on and head out to do some of my own errands. I'm going to get Spencer back no matter what.

**A/N: We know you guys are hating this right now but if you just stick with us then you will love the story soon we promise! Tell us what you think of the chapter! Thank you for all the reviews! We love all of you! : )**


	36. Chapter 36

**Spencer's POV**

"Hey Spencer, are you ready to go?" Lisa asks as she and Michelle get ready to leave for lunch.

"Yea, where are we going today?"

"We were thinking of checking out this new Italian place around the corner."

"That sounds awesome; I could really use some pasta." I respond as I grab my bag and head to the door.

While we were walking down the street to the restaurant, I noticed how they walked closely together, smiling and holding hands. I can't help but feel jealous. I really miss Ashley. I had a feeling that she would never cheat on me, but being with her kind of scares me. Before she dated Brooke, she would get with any girl she wanted. I feel like one day she will just leave me for someone else, and I don't want to get hurt. So of course, I broke up with her so I could protect myself. In the end, I just ended up hurting both of us. It's been almost two weeks since we broke up, and every day we text constantly and she calls me right before she goes to sleep. And every day she makes me fall more in love with her, but I still have this fear that if I start dating her again, she will get bored and leave.

"Spencer!" Michelle yells, effectively stopping my thoughts.

"Yea, what's up?"

"You were walking right past the restaurant, we're here." She said motioning towards the small Italian restaurant.

"Oh, sorry" I said shyly.

After I ordered, I felt my phone vibrate. I opened the message and saw a picture of Ashley smiling into the camera. The text said **'I hope you have nice lunch, I wish I could eat with you or just eat you. Either way I'd be satisfied.'** I couldn't help the blush that formed on my face. I can just picture her smirking as she wrote that.

"What's making you blush like that Spencer?" Lisa says.

"N-Nothing." I stuttered.

"Right, I bet it has something to do with Ashley." Michelle said with a smirk.

"What makes you think that?" I argued with a raised eyebrow.

"Well maybe it's the fact that you have been texting her non-stop for the past two weeks!" she replies.

I sent a quick reply that said **'Which would you prefer?'** before turning to Michelle and Lisa saying "I don't know what you're talking about."

"OK fine, don't tell us." Lisa said forcing a frown.

The waitress came with our food, and we ate in silence. My phone vibrated again and it was another text from Ashley. **'Is that a serious question?' **I smiled wide. **'Dead serious.'**

"There it is again. What's going on with you two?" Lisa asks.

"Nothing."

"Babe, she's not going to tell us so we should stop trying." Michelle says. I knew I liked her.

"You should listen to her." I said looking at Lisa.

"Fine, but how have you been since?"

"I've been ok. I miss her a lot." I said frowning.

"It gets easier as time goes on. You should do something so that you aren't thinking about it all the time." Michelle offered.

"I guess, but what can I do?"

"You should go to L.A. and visit your family; you haven't been there since you've been here. That would be a good distraction." Lisa said quickly.

Just as I was about to reply, I received a text.** 'I don't think anything would taste better than you.' **She is on a roll today. I smirk and reply **'Not even the one thing you can't resist: chocolate covered strawberries?'**

I look up to see Michelle and Lisa staring at me. "I'm sorry, what were we talking about again?"

Michelle shakes her head and laughs. "Lisa suggested that you go to L.A. to see your family for the weekend."

"I do miss them, and it would be a good distraction." I thought aloud.

"Exactly!" Lisa exclaims, a little too loud for my taste.

"I'll see when I can plan my trip." I took another bite of my food.

"Well what's wrong with this weekend?" Michelle questioned.

"I guess nothing, it just seems so soon."

"Just do it, what's the worst that could happen?" She says.

"Nothing, I guess. I will think about it. Why are you so determined to get me to go see my family?"

"I just think that your family would cheer you up." Michelle replied.

"I will go, but this weekend is not definite." I reply just as my phone vibrates again. **'What would taste even better is you covered in chocolate syrup, right after we feed each other the strawberries.' **Cue blush. I cannot go back into work horny, but it seems that way. **'You can put chocolate syrup on me right after I lick every drop off of you.'**

"Whatever, are you ready to head back to set?" Lisa says standing up.

"Yea let's go." I put some money down for my bill, and followed Michelle and Lisa out of the store.

Right as I was entering the set, I receive a text **'I like the way you think Spencer Carlin.' **I laugh as I shake my head. **'I'm sure you would like other things I do as well.'** I shut my phone off and went to work.

After work, I found a cab and headed straight home. I would have taken the offered ride from Lily, but ever since the club incident, I have been keeping my distance from her.

As soon as I opened my door, I started striping. I needed a nice long shower. As I was getting out of the shower, I heard someone knocking on my door. Who the hell is it? I don't know anyone here.

I opened the door and looked into a set of familiar eyes.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"I left my sweater here. Have you seen it?'

"Oh yea, I put it in my closet. I was going to give it to Aiden to give to you but I kept forgetting." I say walking to my room. "I'm just going to throw some clothes on; I'll be out in a minute." I yelled over my shoulder.

When I came out, she was sitting on the couch. I sat next to her handing her the sweater. "Thanks." She replied.

"No problem. So how are you and Aiden?" She smiled at the mention of his name.

"We are awesome. I can't believe that after all these years, we are still so in love. He is still so patient, sweet, and caring. And the sex-"

And this is where I cut her off. "Ok you can stop there. I can do without that information. But I am glad that you are happy, Ky."

"Thanks. What about you?" She said looking in my eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Yea ok, I don't believe you at all. What's going on between you and Ash?"

"She told you?"

"Yea she called me crying last week. She said that you broke up with her."

"Oh gosh! I feel awful about that."

"Why did you do it?"

"I thought she was cheating on me. And then I started thinking about how she was before she was with Brooke and it scared me. I don't want to be fully committed to her, just to have her get bored with me and go looking for someone else." I said honestly.

"I honestly doubt that would happen. I know how she feels about you. She would do anything for you Spencer."

"I know but it doesn't help my fears."

"You can't push her away because you are scared. Have you told her any of this?"

"No." I said hanging my head.

"You should talk to her. Let her know what's going on in your head. She deserves at least that." She said getting up and heading towards the door.

"I will, I just need time." I said following her.

"Just don't take too long. I waited too long with Aiden. I'm just glad it wasn't too late." She smiled. "I'll see you later. We should hang out sometime since we are both in the same area."

"Yea I'll call you sometime. Later." I locked the door after she left.

I went back to my couch to think about everything that has happened today. After about a half hour of just sitting and thinking, my phone brought me back to earth.

"_Hey dad!"_

"_Hey sweetie, how are you?"_

"_I'm alright, I love work though!"_

"_That's good now tell me what's wrong."_

"_I can't ever get anything past you now can I dad?"_

"_Never. Now tell me what's been bothering you."_

_I sigh. "It's just that I don't know what to do about Ashley."_

"_What's wrong with her? Are you guys arguing?"_

"_No not really. It's complicated."_

"_The last time I spoke to you, she was there and you two were finally together and happy."_

"_Yea I know. Funny how things change."_

"_So tell me what happened."_

_After about twenty minutes, I finished telling him everything. "So you love her, right?"_

"_More than anything."_

"_And you want to be with her?"_

"_Correct."_

"_But you're scared?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Have you told her?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you think that's fair?"_

"_Not really, but I'm not sure how to."_

"_You will think of something."_

"_I guess so." _

"_So on a better note, when do you think you will come visit your old man?"_

"_I was just thinking about that today. I was thinking of flying out this weekend."_

"_That would be great. Everyone would love to see you. Chelsea is getting bigger. I can't wait for my grandchild to be here already. And believe it or not but Glen is still with Debbie. I'm so proud of everyone."_

"_I really miss everyone. It's decided, I'm going there this weekend."_

"_That's great sweetie. I can't wait to see you."_

"_Me either. I will call you with all of the information later tonight. I just need you to pick me up at the airport."_

"_Not a problem."_

"_Thanks dad. I love you."_

"_Love you to honey. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

I set my phone on the couch and started to get lost in my thoughts again. I'm really excited to see my family. I can't believe Glen is still with Debbie, she must be a keeper. And I'm so excited to see how big Chelsea got. I hope she has a girl. I would spoil her rotten. I wonder if I will have kids one day. Ashley seems to be good with children. I miss Ashley. Shit! She's going to be in L.A. and I know I will see her; I'm just not sure if I will be able to handle it. Maybe I will stay at my dad's just for the visit. What if she's seeing someone? She would have told me, right? Once again my ringing phone knocks me out of my thoughts. I look to see who it is, speaking of the devil.

"_Hey Ash."_

"_Hi Spence. What are you doing?"_

"_Nothing, just thinking."_

"_Try not to hurt yourself." She laughed._

"_Haha very funny." I said sarcastically as I got up and headed for my room._

"_I know, it's one of my many talents."_

"_And there goes that ego again."_

"_One of the many things you love about me." I know she's grinning._

"_Right, I will let you believe that." I said as I lie down in my bed._

"_So how was your day?"_

"_Good, we were able to shoot a lot of scenes, even though I was a little distracted." I say with a smile._

"_That's good about the scenes. Why were you distracted though?" I can hear the smile through her words._

"_Oh I don't know, maybe it was because you sent me all of those dirty texts."_

_She laughed. I love her laugh, it's so cute. "I'm sorry that I distracted you."_

"_No you aren't"_

"_You're right. I had a lot of fun doing it."_

"_I'm sure you did."_

"_You aren't so innocent either Miss 'I'm sure you would like other things I can do as well.' That's all I could think about today."_

_It was my turn to laugh. "I'm so sorry."_

"_No you aren't, but it's ok because it just gave me more fantasies to dream about."_

"_You are ridiculous."_

"_Yet another thing you love about me."_

"_And the ego is back again."_

"_It never left, babe."_

"_What's new? Anyways, I've had a long day so I'm going to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow. And try to keep the dirty texts to a minimum."_

_She laughs "I'll try, but no promises. Good night Spence. I love you."_

"_Good night Ash, I love you too."_

I put my phone down on my nightstand. I went to lie down so I could sleep. I tried for ten minutes but I couldn't get the picture of Ashley covered in chocolate out of my head, and I started to get wet. I reached over to my night stand, opened the drawer, and grabbed my vibrating friend. Tonight is going to end on a high note.

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews! We love to hear your thoughts about what we write. We love you guys and keep those reviews coming! Thank you for all the new people that added our story to your favorites and story alerted our story. We hope you guys are liking the story as much as we are! : )**


	37. Chapter 37

**Spencer's POV**

I hate airports, because they hold sad memories. Airports make me think of being apart from Ashley. That is another reason why I didn't go to the airport when Ashley left; it just hurts to much to see her leave. And that was the first mistake I've made with her. I should have been here when she left like she was for me when I first had to go to New York. I should have let her explain when I heard the girl's voice in the background, and I should have not jumped to conclusions when I saw a girl walk into her room half naked. But I let my fear get in the way. I just hope that she will forgive me, because I need her in my life.

"NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 9110 TO LOS ANGLES, CALIFORNIA"

Great now I get to take a 3 hour nap, the one good thing about flights. The turbulence woke me up once we landed. I just want to get off this plane now. I grab my bag and wait for the line to move. After about twenty minutes, I finally make my way to the exit; thank god I didn't check a bag.

As I am coming down the escalator, I see a white sign with the word Carlin on it. What the fuck? As I got closer, I notice that it's Glen in a tux.

"Glen why are you-" I start before he cuts me off.

"I am your chauffeur for the night. May I take your bag?" He asks reaching for my bag that I gladly handed over. This is weird. "Thank you, follow me. " He said motioning toward the exit.

I followed him with a confused look on my face. When we made it outside, I saw a huge limo. He went to the back door placed my bag and held the door open for me. As soon as I sat down, he shut door and went to the driver's seat.

"There is wine, beer, and champagne back there for you to enjoy." He said looking through the window, right before he closed it. Why would he do that?

I looked around the limo and spotted the alcohol, but something on the seat across from me caught my attention. I leaned forward and grabbed the little card first. _'Put this on, and have fun with your family._' I put the card aside and picked up the big black dress bag. I unzipped it, and inside was a blue sundress. On the floor was a shoe box, I opened that and saw white heels. I guess I'm supposed to change back here, that explains why Glen put the window up. I really want to know what's going on.

As I was putting the finishing touches on my make-up, we pulled up to my dad's house. I'm so excited to see everyone. Glen came to the back to open the door for me. "Thanks Glen"

"You're welcome, Ms. Carlin." I have to say that I like this well-mannered Glen.

I rush into the house. As soon as I walk in the living room I see Chelsea, Debbie, and Clay sitting on the couch. "Chelsea, Clay! I've missed you!" I said hugging them both. "Hey Debbie." I said giving her a hug as well.

"Hi Spencer." She replied a little shyly. Glen then came and sat next to her kissing her on the cheek, aw how cute.

"Spencer! How are you? How is New York?" Chelsea exclaimed.

"I love it there, but I really miss L.A."

"Everyone here misses you too, when are you coming back for good?" Clay said.

"I'll be back in about 5 or 6 months. I will not miss my little niece or nephew being born that's for sure." I said rubbing Chelsea's stomach.

"You better not miss your niece being born." Chelsea said. Wait. What?

"You're having a girl?" I jumped up hugging her again.

"I take it that you're happy about that." Clay laughed.

"I'm going to spoil her so much! She's going to never want to leave me!"

"Is that my little girl I hear in there?"

"Daddy!" I said running to the kitchen and hugging him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you more than you know, Spence."

"What are you making, I'm starved." I said looking in the pots on the stove.

"Chicken Alfredo."

"Yum, well I'm going to sit in the living room and grill Debbie."

"Hey, be nice, she's a nice girl." Dad warned.

"I'm innocent. I just want to see if she is crazy because she is still with Glen." I said running out of the kitchen before he could stop me.

Dinner with my family was amazing. I actually really like Debbie and I think she can keep Glen situated. I can't wait for my little niece to get here.

"Spence, it's time to go." Glen said getting up and putting on his chauffeur hat again.

"Where to?" I ask curiously.

"I'll be waiting by the limo. Try not to take too long." He walked out completely ignoring my question.

"Well I guess I have to go guys. I will stop by before I leave on Sunday." I hugged everyone and headed outside.

Glen was waiting by the door yet again holding it open. "Thank you." I said as I sat down. As soon as the door was closed, another note caught my attention. _'Now it's your choice. Do you want to come to my studio or go home? Just tell the chauffeur and he will take you wherever your heart desires.' _So Ashley's behind this, I had a feeling it was her.

"Glen?" He rolled the window down.

"Yes Ms. Carlin?"

"Take me to Ashley's studio, please."

"Will do, Ms. Carlin." And he drove off.

I love her so much sometimes I don't think I deserve her. I just wonder why she is doing all of this. I am the one that should be doing nice things for her, not the other way around.

We come to a stop and Glen gets up to open my door again. "Thank you, again Glen"

"No problem, now go get your girl, Spence." I hugged him and headed to the building.

I walked to Ashley's office and there was a note on the door that said 'Go to Studio 1' I went down the hallway and stopped in front of Studio 1. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

The first thing I noticed was Ashley sitting in the chair behind that big desk with all of the buttons. I never knew the name of that and I honestly don't care. The only thing I care about is the beautiful woman sitting next to it.

She looked up and when she saw me, she gave me one of her nose crinkling grins, the ones that make me weak in the knees. She runs over to me and hugs me tightly. I miss being in her arms.

She pulled back to look at me as she says "Spencer, I've missed you so much!" Then she pulled me back into another hug.

"I've missed you too, Ash." I hugged her again and had to force myself not to kiss her. "Listen I need to talk to you."

"Can I go first please?" She said with a pout. How the hell am I supposed to say no to that?

"That's not fair; you know I can't say no to that!"

"Good! Now come, sit, it will take a while." We moved over to one of the couches in the studio.

"Wait before you begin, I just want to say thank you for today. I don't know how I can thank you"

"You're welcome and you don't have to thank me. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I am really sorry for everything that happened over the past few weeks. I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you when I was really mad at Kyla. I love you and I should have never done that. And I'm sorry that I ever gave you any reason not to trust me. I want to be with you and only you and I hope that this song I have for you will convince you." She said as she walked through the glass door to the microphone. She puts the headphones on and looks me dead in the eyes. "Spence baby, I hope this will convince you to give us another try. I love you."

_I don't believe that we were put together not to be together_  
_ and I don't believe there's anyone out there that can love me better_  
_ I don't believe that you know how much I miss seeing your pretty smile._  
_ of course we had our ups and downs_  
_ but I gotta have you around me cause_

_ I feel it all over my body (I feel it all over my body)_  
_ I dream about you when I sleep (yea)_  
_ you're the one for me (you're the one)_  
_ you're the one for me (you're the one)_  
_ all the signs say that_  
_ ever since the day that we laid eyes on each other baby_  
_ you're the one for me (you're the one)_  
_ you're the one for me (hey)_

_ I don't believe that you know how much I melt every time I smell your scent boy_  
_ and I don't believe (I don't believe) I got myself in this predicament_  
_ I'm sorry (I'm so sorry)_  
_ for everything I ever did wrong_  
_ I'm sorry (I'm so sorry)_  
_ and I'm begging you, begging you, begging you, baby please come back home_

_ I feel it all over my body (I feel it all over my body)_  
_ I dream about you when I sleep (yea)_  
_ you're the one for me (you're the one)_  
_ you're the one for me (you're the one)_  
_ all the signs say that_  
_ ever since the day that we laid eyes on each other baby_  
_ you're the one for me (you're the one)_  
_ you're the one for me (hey)_

_ when I lay in my bed at night_  
_ I'm hoping and praying that you feel the same way that I do deep down inside (inside)_  
_ and that feeling you just can't control_  
_ it makes you wanna just call me_  
_ and tell me how much you really miss me_  
_ it makes you wanna call me_  
_ and say that you can't wait to hold and kiss me, kiss me all over_

_ I feel it all over my body (hey)_  
_ I dream about you when I sleep (dream)_  
_ you're the one for me (you're the one)_  
_ you're the one for me (you're the one)_  
_ all the signs say that_  
_ ever since the day that we laid eyes on each other baby_  
_ you're the one for me (you're the one)_  
_ you're the one for me (hey) _

When she finished, we both had tears flowing down our faces. She came and sat by me again while wiping her tears away.

"Ash that was so amazing, but you didn't have to do that. I'm the one that should be saying sorry. I was wrong. I should have been at the airport when you left. I should have listened to you when you tried to explain why there was a girl telling you to get back to bed, and I should have not jumped to conclusions when I saw Nicki in your room with no shirt on. I know that all I'm saying is what I should have done, and I regret that I didn't do them but I can't change what happened. I know I don't deserve you, but I am glad that you are willing to give me another chance." I said looking down.

She put her hand up to my chin and lifted my head up so that I was looking directly in her eyes. God she is gorgeous. "Why didn't you do all of those things?" She asked slightly hurt.

"I was afraid." She looked at me with a confused look. "You can have any girl you want, but you were with me. I just didn't want you to get bored one day and decided to leave me. I love you so much that I tried to protect myself from getting hurt, but in the end I hurt both of us."

"I get it, but I just wish you would have talked to me about how you were feeling." She pulled me so that I was leaning against her while she held me in her arms. "I've loved you since freshmen year in college. I will never get tired of being with you. I love you too much to let that happen, Spence. To me, no other girl even compares to you at all. You are it for me Spence. I mean that."

I looked up at her and smiled. "You're the one for me too Ash." She leaned down and kissed me passionately. I turned in her arms without breaking the kiss. I laid her back on the couch and deepened the kiss.

She broke the kiss and I tilted my head and gave her a confused look. "I would love to continue that Spence really, but I have something for you." She got off the couch and went over to her bag and pulled out a black velvet box and handed it to me.

I opened it and found a note similar to the other ones in the limo. 'We were meant to be together, forever and always.' I sat the note down on the couch and gasped when I saw what was in the box.

It was an exact replica of the heart locket I bought for her. This one says Always. We were meant to be together Always and Forever. I opened it and it had the exact same pictures as the ones I put in hers. She is perfect. She took the locket out of the box and put it on me.

"Thank you Ash! I love it so much!" I said pulling her into a hug again.

"I'm glad you like it. I just want to show you that I am in this until you don't want me anymore. I love you with all of my heart. You and only you, Spence." I kissed her all over until she pulled back again. I whimpered in protest. "Ok sorry, there is just one more thing I need to tell you."

"Fine, I'll try to keep my hands off of you."

"Hopefully not for too long, but I think you will like what I have to say."

"Ok shoot."

"Well I've been thinking."

"That's never good."

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" She said with a smile.

"Ok ok sorry, go."

"Ok so I was hoping that we would get back together this weekend. I planned it out perfectly. I asked Lisa and Michelle to try to convince you to come out here, then I had your dad push you the extra inch I knew you would need. Finally I hired Glen to be you're driver so that everything would go perfectly."

"So you planned my entire trip here?"

"Yes. I knew you would want to see your family so that's why I chose to do this here instead of going back to New York."

"Thank you Ash."

"For what?"

"For being amazing."

"Thank you, but I'm not done. I also wanted to tell you that if you wanted, I could go to New York with you for the rest of the time that you are there."

"Of course I want you there, but how, what about work?'

"Since I only write the songs I can just email them here, and I will be able to work with the artist via Skype."

"Oh my gosh! You are the perfect girlfriend, Ash! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Spence." She kissed me. "Now where were we?" She said then leaning down to kiss me again. But this time I pulled away.

"Umm not here. Can we go home?"

"Anything you want."

She locked the doors and went downstairs. She drove us home and I had a hard time keeping my hands off of her while she drove. When she parked, we hoped out and ran to the door. I unlocked and pushed open the door. I noticed my bag sitting by the door, thanks Glen. I pulled Ashley towards me and shut the door.

We still held our kiss as we made our way to her room. We went to her room because it was closer and we couldn't wait.

When we made our way through her room, I pushed her down on the bed. She whimpered when our lips separated. "Spence" she whined.

"I'll be right back, I promise." I gave her one last kiss before I left her room. I went to the door and picked up my bag. I made my way to my room to get ready. She's going to love what I have planned for her.

**A/N: Yay Spashley again, so now you can like us again! We are almost finished with this story. There only about four more chapters left so yea let us know what you think! Oh yea the song we used is You're The One by Dondria. Good song, listen to it. We love you and thank you for all the comments!  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**We hope this chapter is just as SPASHTASTIC as the last one. Let us know.  
**

**Ashley's POV**

I decided to light some candles as soon as Spencer left. I hooked my IPhone up to the dock and played my 'Slow' playlist. Neighbors Know my Name by Trey Songz came on. I've been waiting for this night since forever. Neither of us is drunk and we are finally together. It's going to be perfect; I just hope Spencer's really ready. I sit back on my bed and move up against the headboard to wait.

Just as the song was ending and Another Level's Freak Me came on, I pause it when Spencer came in and she had a trench coat on. Either she was naked or she was cold, but it's not that cold in here. She came over to me and said "Here ya go, this is the first surprise."

She hands me a CD. I look at her confused. She takes it and puts it in the DVD player and hits play.

It starts off with a picture of me and her at college, sitting on a bed. The same picture that was on both of our necklaces. A song was playing and it was All My Life by KC and JoJo. Then there was a video of me dancing around in our dorm room. She would always tape me doing something stupid. The whole DVD was pictures and videos of both of us. She looks at me and kisses me.

"I just wanted to make you something to watch if I'm ever out doing something and you're missing me. And I wanted to show you that I've really loved you since day one. We have spent many incredible years being best friends, and I am glad that we are finally more. I love you so much."

I had tears rolling down my eyes. "I love you too Spence."

"Good, now are you ready for your next surprise?"

"Yes!" I say excitedly. She pulls the strings on her trench coat and slides the coat down to her feet. She had on see through red dress that covered a lacy black thong and a matching bra. Fuck me. She slowly made her way towards me.

"Do you like?"

"I fucking love!"

She presses play on my IPhone, and Freak Me comes back on. She began to move her body to the beat of the music. She looked at me straight in the eyes and mouthed the lyrics of the song. I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter with each word. I move myself down to the edge of the bed so that I can get a better look. When I was situated at the edge of the bed, she came closer to me and put her legs on either side of me. She moved her hips in front of me. I move my hand so that I could grab her ass, but as soon as I touched her, she slapped my hand away. I looked at her confused, and she just shook her finger. Damn she is so hot when she's in control.

She turned around and had her ass shaking in my face. I wanted nothing more than to squeeze it. She was making it really hard for me not to touch her. I'm about to cum and she hasn't even touched me yet. She turns around so that she's facing me again. Her hands go to the bottom of her dress, and then she lifts the dress over her head and throws it. Now she's wearing nothing but a thong and a bra. She is so fucking hot. God I really want to touch her. She moves along with the beat again. Then her arms go towards her back, a second later she's pulling her bra straps over her shoulders. I think I just came. As soon as she tosses it to the side, I pull her down on top of me; I can't take this tease anymore. She tries to pull back, but I just hold her closer and kiss her. As we kiss, her hands roam to my ass. I moan into the kiss with every squeeze. Her hands travel to the hem of shirt and she tugs. I lift up so she can pull the whole thing off. After she tosses it, I pull her into another heated kiss.

Soon all of my clothes are off, but she still has her thong on. She flips us over so that she is on top. She trails her kisses from my mouth, to my jaw, to my neck. As she licks and sucks my neck, my hips begin to buck forward. "Oh god" I moan as she sucks on my pulse point. After she's satisfied with the mark I'm sure she's left on my neck, she trails her kisses down to my breasts. Her warm mouth surrounds one of my nipples while her hand works on the other one. "Mmmm" I can feel my wetness dripping down my legs. She moves so that she sucks on my other nipple and her hand squeezes my other boob. I don't remember the last time I was this turned on.

Once again her kisses trailed down to my stomach. She took her time there and it worked me up. Her lips moved down passing where I wanted her to be. She placed kisses all along my inner thighs and moaned when she tasted the cum that dripped onto my thighs. "Please Spencer" I said as I bucked up towards her face. I guess she had enough of teasing me because she ran her tongue down my pussy. "Ohhh" Next she wrapped her tongue around my clit. "Fuck" I ran my fingers through her hair. Her tongue works wonders. "sh-sh-shit!" Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, she pushes two fingers inside of me. "Oh fuck me Spence!" I yelled as I threw my head back. "So-so goooood!" I start to buck my hips more into her face, and she moans into my pussy. The vibrations from her moans go through my body and make me even wetter. She adds another finger while still flicking my clit back and forth with her tongue. "Ohh don't st-stop!" After a while she changes the position of her tongue and her fingers. She plays with my clit and tongue fucks my hole. Next thing I know "Oh Oh Oh fuck, Spennnnccccerrrr!" I yell as I reach my orgasm. She lets me ride out my orgasm before I pull her back up into a kiss. I moan when I taste myself on her tongue.

"You are so hot when you come." She said in between kisses.

"You are amazing at making me come. I can't even count how many times I did during your show alone."

"I was hoping you would like it."

"I loved it babe. You are so fucking sexy." I kissed her, then flipped her over surprising her. "Now it's your turn to feel as amazing as you made me feel."

Before she could respond, I leaned down and kissed her hard. My hands roamed all around her body, I just couldn't get enough of her. I rubbed her inner thighs and she moaned into the kiss. She bucked her hips forward with each rub. "Please Ash don't tease me."

"What do you want baby?" I whispered in her ear.

"I want…uh" I nibbled on her ear. "I want you to fucking fuck me already!" Well damn.

I started to rub clit through her thong. "Ohhh Ash!" It is so sexy to hear her moan my name. "Right there!" I kissed her as she continued moaning. "Faster!" I followed her instructions and picked up my speed. "Ohhh yea, don't stop!" I wasn't planning on it. I picked up my speed and her moans were louder and quicker. She kissed me hard and held my head down with her hands. I pulled her thong down with one hand and threw them with the other clothes. "Fuck me, Ash" Well since she asked so nicely, I pushed one finger into her tight pussy. "Ohhh" I moved my finger in and out of her slowly. "FASTER!" I picked up my pace, and I allowed the palm of my hand to hit her clit. "More…more" I obeyed and added another finger. I kissed down her body and make my way to her nipples. I circled it first, and then took the hard nipple into my mouth. "Sooo goooood!" Her hands find a spot on the back of my head, pushing me onto her nipple. "More Ash, more!" I quickly added another finger while still rubbing her clit with my palm. "Oh just like that!" I moved back up towards her mouth. Her pussy started to tighten around my fingers, so I knew she was close. "Oh fuck, Ash. I'm gonna cum!" I picked up my pace yet again and her pussy was getting tighter and tighter. I ran my thumb over her clit and I knew that would be it. "OHHHHH FUCK ASSSSHHHHHLEYYYYY!" My fingers kept moving as she rode out her orgasm.

"That was…wow" She said out of breath.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it and didn't pass out afterwards this time." I laughed.

She blushed. "I'm really sorry about that."

"It's ok, you were drunk." I said as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I know but still. And I'm sorry for the way I reacted the next morning. I just wanted that for so long, but I was just so surprised when I woke up in your arms. I didn't really remember what happened that night, until I was on my way to work. I still feel bad for calling it a mistake. If I hadn't we could have been together a lot sooner."

"I know but we all make mistakes. I'm just happy that we are together now." I smiled at her and kissed her again.

"I love you so much Ash."

"I love you too baby."

We just stayed there with her in my arms silently. She finally decided to break the silence. "Ash?"

"Yea, Spence?"

"Do you wanna go again?"

"You didn't even have to ask." I leaned down and kissed her.

That night I can't even count how many times I came. She is just so amazing. We stayed in the house and ordered in whenever we were hungry. The only time we put on clothes was when we answered the door for the take out. Hands down the best weekend ever!

**2 Weeks Later**

I wake up to soft kisses being placed all over my body. I open my eyes to see Spencer hovering over me as she kisses me.

"Good morning, baby" She says finally kissing me on my lips.

"I love that you wake me up like this every morning."

"Well I love that you are here so that I can wake you up like that every morning." She smiled at me.

"Coming to New York to be with you was the best decision I ever made." I pulled her down on top of me.

"I'm glad that you're here." I kissed her and immediately deepened it. She pulled back instantly. "Babe we can't right now, I am already running late." I ignored her and continued to kiss her neck. "Ohhh" I took off her night shirt. I love that she sleeps with no bra. I kissed down her neck to her nipples. Unfortunately, she pushed me back and quickly got out of the bed. "I need to shower, and I can't be late again." She turned and headed to the bathroom.

I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. When I was putting the eggs on her plate, she came out and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, baby." She sat down and began to dig in. "Mmmm, this is so good."

I smiled at her. "I'm glad you like it." I started to eat. "So what did you want to do for lunch today?"

"I want to go back to that little Italian place that I went to with Lisa and Michelle a few weeks ago. You will love it there."

"Ok that sounds good. I will pick you up at 12."

We finished our breakfast and she finished getting ready.

"Don't forget that we are going out with Michelle and Lisa tonight." She said as we walked to the door.

"I'll be ready by the time you get home." I kissed her. "Have a good day at work."

"Thanks you too."

After she left, I decided to shower and get ready for my Skype meeting with Madison.

Life is good, it can't get any better.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews again. We love them and all of you! We hope you are still enjoying the story. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Spencer's POV**

5 Months Later Back in L.A.…

"Baby….Baby! Wake up breakfast is ready." Ashley shakes me. I shake my head and say "5 More minutes."

"No I gave you 5 minutes, 5 minutes ago. Now get up or I'll get the water out."

I look up to look her in the eyes and say "You wouldn't."

She stands up and as she walks out of the room she say "Try me, if I don't see you out there eating I'll bring back ice cold water."

I get up and go to the bathroom. When I'm done I walk out into the kitchen. Ashley is at the stove making french toast and sausage. Ever since we got back together she makes me breakfast a lot. She is the most amazing girlfriend I have ever had. She treats me so good, and I love every second of it.

She treated me like this the whole time she was in New York too. She would get up before me, well except a couple of times, and she would make me breakfast before I went to work. She would meet me for lunch everyday and sometimes we would have lunch with just the too of us, but other times we would go with Michelle and Lisa. I'm so happy she went there with me. We didn't fight once while we were there, maybe little arguments but what relationship doesn't have that? We both are so in love with each other and I love it.

I walk up behind her, grab her waist and kiss her neck. I finally say "It smells so good baby."

She turns around and says "Well I did it all for you."

I go over to the table and sit down, and start eating my breakfast. "Wow Ash this is good." I say with my mouth still full.

She laughs and says "Ya know, I still love you even though you have bad manners at times."

I swallow my food before I talk this time and say "That's one of the reasons why you love me." She's in front of me at this time and I point to my mouth and make a kissing sound to let her know I want a kiss. She leans down and kisses me.

"So you're still coming to Chelsea's baby shower right?" I say hoping she hasn't changed her mind.

"Of course, why would I miss that?"

"Well I was just making sure you didn't forget or changed your mind."

"What time is again?"

"It's at 3, but I wanted to be there early to help my dad with stuff and I wanted you to be there with me. I also have to go pick her up a gift still. Then I have to come back here to wrap those presents oh and I have to get her a card." I say running out of breath. Wow there is so much to do that I didn't realize that I had to do.

"Well baby while I'm at the studio you can get ready and when I get back we can go do all that stuff."

"What! You have to work today? I thought you told me you called off today."

"I did but I left my guitar there last night, and you know how I hate leaving my guitar there while people are there."

"Oh ok well I'll go get in the shower and you better be back here before noon I don't want to start too late and then be late."

She walks up to me as I get up to put my dishes in the sink. She takes them out of my hand and walks over to the sink and puts them in there. She walks back over to me and hugs me and says "Don't worry so much Spence, I'll be back as soon as I get my guitar. We'll go out and go baby shopping. We won't be late baby I promise." She leans in and kisses me.

I calm down after she says that. She always knows how to calm me down. "Ok well I'm going to get in the shower. Be back soon please Ash."

"I will now stop worrying and get in that shower before I change my mind and stay so I could join." She winks at me and walks out of the door. I love that girl so much.

I get in the shower and I just started thinking about if Ashley did join in. Oh wow that would be so hot and wet. Pun definitely intended. I start to picture Ashley naked, she is so sexy when she is naked and when she is by me. Ok I have to stop thinking about this because Ashley isn't here and it's not very fun. I'll just wait until tonight ;)

After I got out of the shower I got dressed and I did my hair. I'm so excited about being an aunt. I thought for sure that they would wait a few more years. I'm not complaining though! I'm going to go see her everyday. I just hope Clay and Chelsea don't get annoyed. I'm pretty sure they won't.

I check the time and it's 11:40, Ashley better get here soon or I'm going to be mad. I really don't want to be late, I hate being late. I go and sit on the couch and turn the TV on to see what was on. I sat there watching Cupcake Wars, I love that show. If I was a good baker I would want to go on it. Right when I was about to call Ashley to ask her where she is she walks in the door.

"Oh my gosh baby I'm so sorry I'm late. I ran into Madison and Brooke. Let me freshen up and I'll explain on the way to Babies R Us." she says as she walks into her bedroom.

Alrighty then, this is going to be fun. I wonder what happened between them. I hope they didn't have a fight again. Ashley told me about how Brooke had Madison sing that song, and that was messed up. It was a little too much, but also I understand how Brooke could feel like that. Think about it she fell in love with Ashley, then she proposes to her and she says no and the next day she goes to New York to get me. I'll admit I'm so happy she did that but we both shouldn't have waited so long to express our feelings to one another. Anyways I'm happy with Ashley, and if I'm not mistaken Brooke and Madison got together. If they haven't, they should. I felt the attraction that they had towards one another.

"Ok babe, I'm ready." Ashley says pulling me out of my thoughts.

We get in the car and Ashley starts talking right away. "Ok so here's what happened. I went into the studio and I saw Madison talking to Ethan. I wasn't going to go in there but I wanted to get my guitar. So I went in there, we talked about her album and stuff. Then Ethan left and Madison was about to leave when I stopped her. We talked a little bit, I told her sorry for walking out on her when she sang that song. She understood and get this, they are dating."

"I knew it!" I yell.

"What?"

"Oh well I was thinking that if they weren't together I thought they should be. They kind of seem like they liked each other."

"Yah I felt the same way. Anyways when we both were about to leave Brooke came in the studio. And boy was that awkward. We got to talking and she actually apologized for the whole song thing. She said it was stupid for her to do that. We made up and she asked me if me and you wanted to go on like a double date."

"Wow."

"What, why do you say that?"

"Well because wouldn't you think that would be awkward both of our exes are dating each other and we are going to go on a double date with them?" I ask curiously.

"Yah a little bit." we both laugh.

"So what did you say?"

"I told them I would ask you and call her later."

"I mean I don't care if we do. I think it would be fun after the whole awkward thing is over."

"Ok cool I'll call her later and tell her." She smiles.

We pull up to Babies R Us and get out of the car. And I say "I can't wait to go shopping! I love going shopping for babies!"

"You've never gone shopping for a baby Spence." she chuckles a little.

"Yah well I imagine it would be a lot of fun!" she gets beside me and takes my hand and we walk in the store.

A young blonde haired lady comes up to us and says "Hello, welcome to Babies R Us. Are you guys looking for anything in particular?"

"Not really we are just looking for my sister in law. Her baby shower is today."

"Ok well if you need anything just ask."

"Ok thank you."

I get a cart and walk straight to the clothes, and I see a cute pink dress. "Oh my gosh Ash look at that cute dress!"

"That is cute! You should get it!" Ashley says as she goes to another rack looking at baby clothes.

I look at it and start thinking of me and Ashley having babies. I don't even know if she wants kids. "Hey Ash, I have a question."

"Ok ask me."

"Ok, I'm not saying anytime soon but would you want to have kids in the future?"

"Well I mean I've never thought about it, but I was just thinking about it and I would love to have some with you."

I smile and start looking again. I think it would be fun with Ashley to have a baby, or maybe 2. "Ash?"

"Yah babe."

"I love you." She looks into my eyes and walks over to me and kisses me.

She breaks the kiss and she says "I love you too." She gives me that nose crinkling smile of hers that I love so much.

An hour later we get done shopping. When we checked out we had; lots and lots of clothes, 2 boxes of diapers, a few packs of bottles, some formula, some toys, and a picture frame that has 12 circles and one big one for pictures leading up to her first year. We spent a lot of money, but it's my first niece I have to get her everything she wants.

I got a couple of big bags because we don't have time to wrap every single gift. We got done with getting everything ready and it was almost 2. We decided to get there a little bit earlier to see if there was anything we could do to help get set up.

She was having this at a hall so it was a half hour later until we actually got there. We walk in with four huge gift bags and everyone sees us walk in.

"Yay you guys made it!" Chelsea says walking towards with Clay next to her.

"Yah sorry we are here so early, I thought we could help if you guys need it."

"Oh yah we running a little because we had some complications with the guy letting us use this. We worked it out so no need to apologize you can come in and help!" Clay says laughing. He takes all the bags and takes them over to a table.

I rub on Chelsea's belly and say "Awe I can't wait until you are out! I'm going to be the best auntie you ever have."

"Spencer you are going to be the only aunt she will have." We both start laughing.

"Are you ready to get her out?"

"Oh yes, I'm tired of feeling fat and not being able to see my feet."

"Yah I bet and you're not fat you are just pregnant."

After about an hour putting up decorations and fixing all the food people started to show up.

"Alright everyone! Thank you for coming out, we are going to eat right now and we will get to the games and presents later."

Ashley and I get some food and sit down. "Hey sweetie!"

"Hey daddy! Where have you been?"

"I was stuck in traffic, I forgot the presents at the house so I had to go back to get them."

He sits down next to me and Ashley and he says "So how have you been Ashley?"

"I've been great, how about you Mr. C?"

"I've been pretty good, not ready to be a grandpa."

"That's ok, you don't even look that old."

"Well thank you Ashley, I knew I liked her from the beginning." he says laughing.

"Yah me too." I say looking into her eyes.

After about 3 hours later everyone is leaving. I had so much fun at the baby shower. We played some fun games, and all the presents were so damn cute! I really can't wait to have one of my own. I insisted on staying to help clean but they told me that they got it. My dad said to go after I told them I was staying.

I take Ashley's hand as we walk out to the car. I give her a kiss and say "I love you so much Ash, you're so amazing."

"Awe I love you too and you're more amazing."

"Don't start arguing." she gives me a puppy dog face. I kiss her lip that was poking out and say "Don't do that and just get in the car." She does as she is told.

We get home about a half hour later. I get into my pajamas to get comfortable and I'm not going anywhere. I just want to cuddle with my girlfriend.

We are in my bed cuddling and she finally breaks the silence and says "Ya know I've been thinking, I can't wait to have a baby with you. I'll take care of you when you have the little one in your stomach." she says as she rubs my stomach.

"Wait, what makes you think I'm going to carry the baby?"

She looks up at me and says "Because I'm not going around 9 months having a big bump on my stomach."

"Excuse me! Why do I have to be the one to do that?"

"Because baby I think you would look so cute being pregnant!"

"Well lucky for you, we have a long, long time to think about this."

She hugs me tighter and says "I know, I have that long to think of ways to get you to carry our little one."

"We will see." she gets up and kisses me.

"So are we going to put the nursery in my room since I'm not using it anymore?" Ashley asks while running her hand through my hair.

"I'm one step ahead of you. I was going to do it whether or not you approved."

She smiles at me. "I love when you are in charge. It makes me want you a lot more."

"Well I'm going to be in charge a lot if I have to carry around a baby for 9 months."

She looks at me, smiles and says "I love you Spence."

"I love you too Ash." She kisses me and we fall asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Tell us what you think of this chapter. We love you all! **


	40. Chapter 40

**Ashley's POV**

"Ash do you want to get in the shower first or do you just want me to go first." Spencer asked after getting off the phone.

I smirked at her. "How about we save water and get in together?"

"I'm down!" She says as she took her shirt off and threw it at me. I take it off my head and saw that she ran to the bathroom. I ran right in after her.

She had all her clothes off and was bent over get the water ready. She doesn't know that I'm watching her. She closes the shower curtain, gets in and I take my clothes off and get in with her.

She says "What took you so long?"

"I was just looking at the view while you got the shower going." I say as I pull her closer to kiss her. We start kissing, she runs her hand down my back and down to my ass to squeeze it. Wow that's hott.

I put my hand on her boobs and squeeze her nipples. She is moaning into our kisses. I love her moans so much, they are so fucking sexy. Plus her being in the shower, and getting all wet is ever sexier!

Out of nowhere I felt her hands between my legs and she starts to rub with my clit. "MMMM" I moan in surprise. She goes faster as I start to play with her clit too.

"Oh yah!" She says as I start to go faster. She does the same, oh my gosh I'm so horny!

"Oh fuck!" I say as she slides two fingers inside of me. She starts pumping in and out. By this time I stop rubbing her clit because I'm too focused on her fucking me. It feels so good.

She starts to squeeze my ass with her other hand, which makes me more turned on. "MMM" I moan. She pushes me up against the wall and starts kissing all over my neck.

"Fuck me baby" I say as she pumps faster and faster. "Oh just like that!" I'm getting closer and closer with every pump. I think she knows that I'm getting close because she slides in another finger. "Ohhh!" She is pumping and then I feel her curl her fingers to hit my G spot and that just makes me go over the hills and back. "OHHH YESSS SPENCEEEEE!" she smiles at me and kisses me.

I suddenly flipped her around so that she was against the wall. I put her legs up on my shoulders and start eating her pussy out. "Ohhh my!" she moans.

The rest of our shower was amazing. She came a lot after a half hour of me licking on her clit and tongue fucking her. Then we finally had to clean up after getting more dirty when we first got in. In my opinion, these are the best showers ever.

"Where are we going tonight?" Spencer asks as she dries herself off.

"I think Madison said something about going to Romano's."

"Mmm I love their food." She's so cute.

"Yea I know, that's why I agreed." I said kissing her.

"So do you think it will be awkward?"

"I think it would be the definition of awkward. I mean our exes are dating each other."

"Yea I know, I guess we will see how it goes."

An hour later we were in the car on our way to the restaurant.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Spencer asks me as she pulls into Romano's.

"Honestly I'm a little nervous." I confess.

"Why?" She tilts her head, confused. God I love when she does that.

"Because the last time I spoke to Brooke, she wasn't too happy with me and she told me that she needed time to get over me."

She grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes and said "I'm sure she if she still felt that way then we would not be going out with them today." She leaned over to the passenger side and kissed me softly. "It will be fine, if anything we can always leave. Ok?"

"Ok." I smile at her and open my door.

We walked into the restaurant and got a table. Madison texted me a couple minutes ago saying she was going to be a few minutes late.

We sat there for five minutes until they both walked in holding hands. Brooke didn't look so happy to be here. I wonder if Madison made her come here. Oh well we are here now so let's get this show on the road!

"Hey guys! It's so nice to see you Spencer!" Madison says as she walks up to Spencer to hug her.

"I know, it's been so long." Spencer says.

Brooke just smiled and says "Hey guys."

"So how are you both?" Madison asks to start a conversation.

"We are amazing. We just went to Chelsea's baby shower yesterday." Spencer says. As the waitress comes over to order our drinks and food.

"Awe how is she being pregnant? Is she big?" Brooke comes out of nowhere asking.

We all look at her confused. She says "What? I'm just curious because I don't think I would ever want a baby in my stomach."

"Well she is pretty big but she is doing pretty good with it all. She has another 2 weeks until she has my little niece!" Spencer says excitedly.

"Awesome! I love babies." Madison says.

There is a silence when Brooke excused herself to use the restroom.

"Hey, so what's up with her? Is she ok or what?" Spencer asked Madison. I'm curious about what wrong with her too.

"She'll get over it. She wasn't too pleased to come here. She said it was too soon and she wanted her time to get over everything that happened." I knew she didn't want to be here.

"I mean we can always call it a night, if she isn't comfortable around us." I say concerned.

"Oh no that's nonsense, we already ordered our food. She will come around." Madison says.

It gets quiet again. "This is pretty awkward though." Spencer says chuckling a little.

"Yah I know right! We are just extras to your happy fairytale." Madison says with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well me and Brooke both knew that you and Spencer were going to end up together. We were just waiting until you two acted on it." Madison says.

"Wow, how did our current girlfriends know and we didn't." Spencer asks me.

"Beats me." I say

"We knew because it's how you two would look at each other, you had killer history that we couldn't even compare to you two. We just knew, well I knew first but then I told Madison and she finally saw it." Brooke says as she sits down.

It was silent and a bit awkward before the waitress came to give us our food. We sit there and eat for a minute until Brooke starts talking. "So Spencer, what are you going to do about work?"

"Well right now I'm looking for a job. I'm sure I can find something fast." Spencer says taking another bite of her food.

"I don't know if you would be interested or not but, we are still looking for a director for our second season." Brooke says.

"Oh my gosh! That would be amazing Brooke!" Spencer says in shock but very happy.

"Ok cool, I'll tell the boss and he'll probably call you tomorrow or something." Brooke says smiling.

"Thank you so much Brooke. Are you sure you will be ok working with me again?" Another thing I was wondering.

"Yes I'm just ready to put the past behind us and besides you are one of the best directors to work with." She smiles at Spencer.

"I'm glad you feel that way. And thank you again." Spencer responds.

"Me too. And I want to say that I am sorry to both of you." I say looking at Madison and Brooke. "Madison I am sorry for what happened with Spencer. I honestly didn't plan for that to happen. Brooke I am really really sorry for everything. I didn't mean to make it feel like I was stringing you along throughout our entire relationship. I hope that we could be friends again one day but I understand that it will take time." I finish taking a deep breath.

"I don't blame you for what happened with Spencer. I did at the time, but now I realize that Spencer and I were never really meant to be together. I love her but I wasn't in love with her. So who am I to stand in the way of two people that were obviously in love?" Madison says.

"Thank you. I'm glad we were able to move on from that and still work together. You are an amazing artist to work with." I smile.

"For the longest time I hated you for breaking my heart, but now I realize that it truly was for the best. We were not meant to be together." She looks at Madison and grabs her hand. "I honestly believe that Madison and I were meant to be together and I'm sorry for getting in the way of you two." Brooke admits.

"I'm glad that you found someone that loves you like you love them. It seems like in the end, things work out for the better." I smile and grab Spencer's hand causing her to look at me and smile.

Spencer's phone starts ringing and she says "Hold on it's Clay." _"Hello?"…. "What? Right now?"…. "Ok I'll be there in ten minutes."_ She hangs up the phone and says "I'm so sorry Brooke and Madison, but Chelsea is in labor and we need to get to the hospital right now."

"Oh no that's totally fine. Go on we can maybe do this again." Madison says.

"Ok let's go babe." I say getting up.

"Thank you again for coming." Brooke says

"I had fun, we will definitely do this again." Spencer says as she gets up and starts to walk to the door. I pay the bill and get into the car.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited Ash!" Spencer practically yells.

I laugh a little and say "I hear! Let's go now!" I say as I start the car and drive off to the hospital.

We get there fifteen minutes later and run into the waiting room where everyone was. Spencer's dad walks up to her hugs her and says. "I'm happy you made it."

"Yah I hope everything will be ok, she isn't due for another 2 weeks." Spencer says kind of worried.

"I'm sure her and the baby will be ok." Arthur says.

3 hours later we see Clay come through the door. He looks to the floor and then us and yells "It's a healthy baby girl! Parents right now can come and see her." Arthur, Paula, Denise, and Nick follow Clay.

"I'm so excited and I can't wait!" Spencer says jumping and fidgeted with her fingers.

"Spence, chill out! You will get you're turn." I say trying to calm her down.

"I know! But I want to go see her now!" she says.

10 minutes later it was finally our turn to go see the little baby. We walk down the hallway to where Chelsea was. We walk into the room and see Chelsea holding the baby girl. We walk up to her and Spencer gasps and hugs Chelsea.

"So what's her name?" Spencer says.

"Chloe Michelle Carlin." She says smiling.

Spencer takes Chloe and sits down on the chair next to Chelsea's bed. Spencer looks at her in awe. It's so cute.

"So how was it?" I ask Chelsea.

"Oh gosh ask me in a week. I don't want to talk about it right now." Chelsea says as we all laugh.

Spencer looks up and asks me "Do you want to hold her?"

I nod my head and walk over to where Spencer was standing. She hands me her and I look at her. She was sleeping and she looked so cute. I never even imagined holding a baby before I started liking Spencer. On top of that even having one. I can't wait to have one of our own and have a special moment when Spencer has our baby. It's so mind blowing that a little baby grows inside of a person. I give her back to Clay. We all say our goodbyes after we talked for a while.

"Wow, I'm an aunt." Spencer says as we walk down the hallway to go home.

"Yepp, and one day we will be mothers." I say. I take her hand and kiss it. She smiles and we head home.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you all are reading and liking the story! Sadly the next chapter will be the last. We promise we won't let you down! It's going to be all cute and gushy! Lol so tell us what you think, we love you all! : ) Comment and tell us how your liking it! We wanted to know if you guys would be interested in an epilogue that is ten years later. Tell us your thoughts please! Thank you for all the comments!  
**


	41. Chapter 41

**Ashley's POV**

**One Year Later**

"So are you excited to leave for your tour next week?" I ask Madison as we leave the studio.

"Yes I'm so excited for my first tour, but I really hate that I have to leave Brooke alone."

I unlock the door to my office, and we walk inside. "I know what you mean; I don't know how I would be able to leave Spencer for months at a time."

"Aww how cute, you're so in love." She said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Well look at you 'oh I really hate leaving Brooke alone'!" I mocked.

"I can't help it. She's just so amazing and perfect." She gushed.

"Very cute, now get home to your girl so I can go see mine."

She laughed and headed for the door. "Good luck this weekend, tell me about it Monday." She winked and left.

I grab my bag and leave the office, locking the door behind me. I hoped in the car and headed home. On my way, I decided to make a stop. I was going to hit more traffic, but I didn't care because the smile on her face would be worth it.

"What can I get for you today?"

"Can I have a dozen pink roses, please?" I ask the florist.

"No problem, would you like a card to put in the flowers?" She asked politely.

"Yes please." I smiled.

I filled out the card and handed it to her. She rolled up the flowers, attached the card, and handed them to me. "Here you go." She smiled at me.

"Thank you so much." I paid and went back to my car.

I put the roses in the passenger seat, turned the music up, and sped home. The traffic wasn't that bad and I was able to make it home in twenty minutes.

I grab the flowers and hop out of the car.

"Spence, I'm home!" I yell as I walk through the door. No response. I put the roses on the counter and began searching for her.

I searched our room, but she wasn't there. I know I saw her car outside. I searched the living room, and kitchen. Still nothing, and now I am getting worried. I decide to check my old room or should I say Chloe's room when she's here.

My heart melts as soon as I open the door. I quickly take out my phone and take a picture of Spencer holding a sleeping Chloe in her arms. She is so good with her; I can't wait until we have kids of our own one day.

I quietly close the door, and head to the kitchen. I find the vase that's under the sink and fill it up with water. I put the roses in the vase and put them in the room so that Spencer would see them when she woke up.

I would cook, but unless I want a visit from the fire department, I better stick to take out. I decided to order Chinese. I watched the re-run of last night's So You Think You Can Dance until the door rang.

As soon as I finished setting up the table, Spencer came out of the room holding the card in her hand. She ran to me and jumped on me.

"Thank you so much, baby! I love you! They are so pretty!" She said in between kisses. "And you got Chinese; you're the best girlfriend ever. I'm so lucky to have you."

"Anything for you, Spence. And I'm lucky to have you. I love you so much."

"You know what's weird?" She asked as she sat down to eat.

I sat next to her. "What's that?"

"Before we even started dating, I had a dream that you bought me pink roses just because, like you did today."

"Well I'm happy to make your dreams become a reality." I said taking a bite of my food.

"That was the last dream I had before I realized that it was you that I had been dreaming about."

"You are so cute." She blushed and continued eating.

When we finished, she grabbed our plates and began to wash our dishes.

"Babe can you get Chloe? I think she's up."

"Ok" I walked into the room and saw Chloe crying on the bed. "Aww come here!" I picked her up and started rocking her. She immediately stopped crying.

"You're so good with her. I think she likes you." Spencer says from the doorway holding a bottle.

I sit down on the bed still rocking Chloe, and Spencer comes to take a seat next to me.

"She's so cute." I took the bottle from Spencer and put it in Chloe's mouth.

"You will be a great mother someday Ash." Spencer said rubbing small circles in my back.

"Do you really think so?" I ask and she just nodded. "I can't wait until we have kids of our own one day."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?

"How about both?" I ask with a smirk.

"I think we could do that." She giggled.

"What time is Chelsea coming to get Chloe, or are we keeping her again tonight?"

"She was going to let her stay another night but she didn't want to have to come here early in the morning before our flight."

"Are you done packing?"

"Yes I finished last night. Are we getting a hotel or are we staying with Kyla and Aiden?"

"I made reservations for the Hilton when I booked the flight. I made sure you didn't have anything to worry about while we are in New York. It's just going to be you and me in the big city."

"I love that you take care of me Ash"

"Well I love taking care of you baby."

Chelsea came to get Chloe a few hours later. Spence and I made sure that we had everything we needed for our weekend trip.

The next morning we woke up at 5 am to catch our 7 am flight.

"Are you ready to leave?" I ask as I grab our suitcases.

"Yes I just have to put on my shoes and we can leave."

After she put on her shoes we head out the door and into car. I really hope all goes well this weekend.

**Spencer's POV**

"I can't believe you got us first class tickets." I say as I take my seat.

"I didn't want you to have to go through the same thing you went through the first time you went to New York." Ashley smiles at me.

"Well thank you baby." I kiss her and the kiss turns into a make out session. We stay like this for a while before we hear the flight attendants telling everyone to fasten their seat belts and get ready to take off.

"Now I'm all horny." Ashley pouted.

I laughed at her. "I can fix that." I said with a wink.

"Does that mean we are going to join the mile high club?" She asked with a hopeful look.

"Most definitely."

During that flight we definitely did join the mile high club, first in the bathroom, then in our seats. That was the best flight ever, without a doubt.

We took a cab to our hotel, and when we made it into our room I gasped. This is not a room it's like a fucking apartment!

"Ash this is amazing! You didn't have to do all of this!"

"I know but I wanted to treat you good." She smiles at me. I kiss her, then take her hand and lead her to the couch.

"What time are we meeting Kyla and Aiden?"

"Umm at like 6 for dinner. We are going to that Italian place you like." She is the best.

"I'm so excited! I love it there." She yawned. "How about you take a quick nap and I will wake you up when at 5?"

She smiled. "How about we nap together?"

"Ok let's go check out this bedroom."

The bedroom is huge, and there is a king size bed. We changed into some comfortable clothes and took our nap.

Beep, beep, beep

I shut the alarm off and shifted in bed. I looked over at Ashley and her curls are falling over her face.

"Ashh…" Nothing. "Ashhh" I try to shake her. Nothing. "Ashley!"

She jumped up looking around. "What, what happened?"

I laugh at her. "Nothing, it's just time to get up."

"Oh do we have to?" She pouts.

"Yea because if we don't your sister will be pissed, so let's go." I say as I get out of bed.

"Fine, I guess I'll go." She says as she slowly starts to get out of bed.

"Good because I would hate to have to shower by myself." I say as I leave the room and head to the bathroom. I turn the shower on and check the water to make sure it's the right temperature. I turn around and see a naked Ashley. "Took you long enough" I laugh.

"I can never pass up a shower with you Spence."

After a nice extra-long shower, we headed out to meet with Kyla and Aiden.

It was nice catching up with Kyla and Aiden, but I couldn't wait to have Ashley to myself.

We went back to the hotel and we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Sex that night was amazing. We didn't get to sleep until the sun came up.

We didn't wake up until 3 pm the next day.

"What are we doing today?" I ask Ashley after coming out of another hot and steamy shower.

"Well first I want to go to that hibachi place that we went to on our first date." She smiled at me. "And the rest is a surprise."

"You and those damn surprises!" I exclaim while throwing my hands up.

"The surprises that you always love."

"Yea yea."

I put on my skin tight light blue sparkly dress that cut off right below my ass, and white shoes to match. Ashley had on a black mini skirt with a hot pink shirt and pink heels. She looks so fucking hot. I was staring at her with my mouth open.

"What? Do you not like it?" She asks as she twirls around.

"Babe if we don't leave right now I will rip your clothes off and fuck you so hard that you will forget your name."

She laughed and led me out the door. In the elevator I couldn't keep my hands to myself. I had my hands all over her body and laid kisses all over her neck. The same goes for the limo ride that we took to the restaurant.

As we got out of the cab, she turns to me and says "Remind me to wear this outfit more often."

I laugh. "Just to have me rip it off?"

She shook her head and led me into the restaurant. The fire mountain still amazes me. I love this place. This is even better than our first date. I just wonder what we will do after this because The Sound of Music is not on Broadway. I know. I checked.

We sat back in the limo and once again my hands were all over Ashley, so I wasn't paying attention to where we were going.

I didn't realize that we had stopped until we heard the door open. Ashley got out first and then helped me out. When I take a look around, I notice that we are at Central Park.

"Ash what are we doing here?" I ask her tilting my head.

"We are going for a ride." She takes my hand and leads me to the park's entrance.

Right in front of the park there is a horse and carriage. Oh. My. God!

"Ash…" I'm speechless.

"Come on." She takes me over the carriage and helps me in. When we are both sitting the carriage begins to move.

"This is amazing. I feel like Cinderella going to the ball."

She smiles and snuggles closer to me. "We aren't going to the ball, but hopefully you like it just as much.

We quietly enjoy the rest of our ride. Central Park is beautiful at night.

The carriage finally comes to a stop and Ash steps then holds her hand out to help me out. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." We are still holding hands as she leads us to the pond. I notice that she already has an area set up with a blanket spread out on the grass.

We take a seat cuddled up against one another and just quietly admire the sight. The moon looks gorgeous as it shines over the pond. Right now in this moment it feels like it's just me and Ashley in the entire world. I love times like this because it makes me fall more in love with Ashley.

"Spence" I hear Ashley say.

I tear my gaze away from the pond to look at her. "Yes Ash?"

"I love you."

"I love you to baby." I smile at her and lean in to kiss her.

Breaking the kiss, she says "Good because that's going to make this so much easier." I gave her a confused look. Just as I open my mouth to say something she stops me. "Before you say anything just let me finish." I nodded at her. She stood up and held her hand out for me. We stood face to face. She looked really nervous and I was getting worried. "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before. When I first met you, I couldn't even think straight." She laughs. "It took me years to finally get enough courage to ask you out. I'm so happy that I did because my life has been so much better. I can't picture my life without you in it or even being with someone else. So…" She got down on one knee. She took something out of her purse and looked back towards me. "Spencer Carlin, will you please make me the happiest person in the world and be my wife?" Holy fuck I definitely didn't see that one coming. And she totally stole my thunder, and made me cry while doing it.

I wiped away my tears and pulled her up. She gives me a confused look and opens her mouth to say something.

"Now it's your turn to listen to me." I laugh. "One of the reasons why I was so excited about taking this trip here was so that I could possibly move our relationship to the next level from where it first started." She laughs at the irony. "Before I met you I never would have thought that there was someone that was made especially for me. I love that you were made for me. I love that you take care of me. I love that you are going to make an awesome mom even though your mom wasn't really there for you. I love that you have a side that no one else gets to see but me. I love the way your nose crinkles when you smile. I love your sexy voice. I love your body. I love that you love me for me. Ashley Davies I love you with all my heart. I would love to be your wife." I take out the ring I bought for her.

I put the ring on her and she put the ring she bought for me on me. We both have tears streaming down our faces. I pull her into a kiss. It is the most passionate and sweet kiss we have yet to share. I love her so much.

As we pull back from the kiss she begins to laugh.

"What's funny?" I ask.

"How ironic is that we chose to propose to each other around the same time in the same place?"

I begin to laugh with her. "It just shows how much we are truly made for each other."

"Forever." Ashley says as she leans her head on my head and touching the locket on her neck.

"And always." I say smiling at her and touching my locket.

I kiss her once more when we lay on the blanket. That night was the most romantic nights ever. We made love all night in our king size bed.

**A/N: Since you all wanted an epilogue, we wrote one. So we will post it soon. I hope we did this story justice. Thank you all for the comments. We love you all so much for sticking with us throughout the whole story! One more chapter and we're done! : ( : ) Sad but happy!  
**


	42. Epilogue

**16 Years Later**

**Ashley's POV**

"Ashley! Wake up please, we have to get ready!" Spencer says as I still lay there putting off as much time as I can. It's 9:30 and I usually hate waking up this early unless I absolutely have to.

Today is Isabella's and Jason's birthday party. They are turning 14. Wow that makes me feel like I am old. But I still look hot for a 44 year old.

"It's the twin's birthday today, and if we don't get up now we will be behind on everything." Spencer said while shaking me, but I still didn't move. Suddenly she stopped shaking me and I felt her move off the bed.

"Ashley if you don't get up right now, you can just forget sex for a week!"

That got me up fast. I looked at her and she had a smirk on her face. "You're evil." I say as I get up and head to the bathroom. Before I get in there I hear her say "Yes, but that did get you up." Whatever, she will get what's coming to her later. I hop in the shower and take about a 20 minute shower.

When I get out I get all dried out and walk into my walk in closet. I pick out a purple top and some cute blue jeans. I go back into the bathroom and curl my hair and put some make up on. I look at myself in the mirror. I may be getting old, but I know how to look hot.

I walk downstairs and see Spencer putting up decorations. She has a green strapless dress on. She looks so hot. She is hanging them up and I'm just looking at her sexy legs. This makes me think of the day we had the party for Spencer when she finished shooting her first show. She was with Madison and I was with Brooke. We have come a long way, and I like the way everything turned out. I'm happily married with two beautiful children.

"Ashley! Can you please help me and stop staring at me." Spencer says knocking me out of my thoughts.

"No I won't stop staring at you because you are sexy! And I will help you after I have my coffee." I say going over to the coffee pot to start it.

"Well hurry up and have your coffee, Belle and Jason will be here in an hour and I want to have everything done."

"If we need more time, we can always tell Arthur to keep them a little bit longer." I say taking a sip of my amazing coffee.

"Yah but I want to get it done as soon as possible, so hurry up." She says getting off the chair.

"What else needs to be done?"

"I need to put the chips and food out. Then some ice needs to be put in the coolers for the drinks. I also have to pick up the cake. And I still have food that needs to be put together. Then I-" I kissed her so she would slow down.

"Babe slow down for a minute. Just calm down, we will get everything done in time for the party."

She sighs. "I know, I just want everything to be perfect."

"And it will be because I will help you. So just take a few deep breaths and calm down."

"I would go crazy without you. I love you, baby."

I smile. "I love you too Spence." I kiss her, but before it get's too heated she pushes me away.

"I would love to continue that but we have a lot to do, so let's start."

I laugh. "I guess. What do you want me to do first?"

"Can you go pick up the cake? The receipt is in purse."

I give her one last kiss. "Ok I will be back in twenty minutes. Anything else while I'm out?"

"Ummm oh can you get two big bags of ice?"

"Ok I'll be back soon. Try not to go crazy before I get back." I say teasingly.

"I'll try not to. Be safe and hurry back."

"I will. Bye babe." I grab the receipt and my keys, and leave.

I go by the store and picked up the cake and the ice. I get back home and get the stuff and walk into the house. The food was out, all the decorations were up and I see Spencer in the kitchen preparing food.

"Hey baby, I'm back." I say. I put the cake in the fridge.

"I'm glad your back." she says as she is making her famous coleslaw, it is so good!

I go outside and put the ice in the coolers. When I was about to walk in the house I get a call. I look at the caller ID and seen that it was Brooke. I still talk to her and Madison. We have been pretty close with them ever since we went to that awkward dinner where Chloe, Chelsea's daughter was born. Wow that was a long time ago too. Damn am I getting old, this sucks. Then a few years after that, they got married. I was actually one of Brooke's bridesmaids and Spencer was one of Madison's bridesmaids. I answer the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, what are you up to?"_

"_Just getting ready for the twin's birthday party. Why what's up?"_

"_Well we were bored and have nothing to do today. But since you're busy I'll let you go."_

"_Well if you're bored, you guys can come to the party. It's going to be Spencer's family, Kyla and Aiden, AJ, and some of the twins friends. We are going to have a cookout and we are going swimming."_

"_That would be a fun day just hanging out. When does it start?"_

"_Well everyone will start getting here around 12."_

"_Alright, we'll be there at 12:30." she laughs in the phone._

"_Yah both of you are known for never being on time." _

"_Whatever, you and Spencer are worse."_

"_Ok well anyways, I'll see you in a little bit."_

"_Ok bye Ashley."_

I hang up the phone and walk inside. "Hey Spence, I invited Brooke and Madison. I hope you don't mind."

She looks at me and says "No I don't mind, the more the merrier!"

I laugh and wrap my arm around her waist "I love you."

"I love you too babe. Can you believe that our babies are 14 today?"

"You know, I never even pictured myself having kids until you came into my life."

"Technically you didn't have the kids, I had to hold them for 9 long ass months."

"And I had to put up with your mood swings and midnight cravings. One minute you were horny and all over me and the next you were yelling at me telling me to get out."

She laughs. " That seems like it was just yesterday. I'm glad I went through all of that with you."

I kiss her. "I couldn't picture myself with anyone else. I love our family."

She grabbed the back of my neck and brought my head closer to her. When our lips touched, I was lost. It felt like the first time we kissed. I picked her up and lifted her on top of the counter while still kissing her.

"Really guys, everyday I have to catch you making out like teenagers."

I guess we didn't even notice the door open. I backed off of Spencer and helped her off of the counter.

After fixing herself she smiles. "Hey kids, did you have fun with grandpa?" Spencer asks.

"Yea, I love IHOP!" Jason exclaims as everyone laughs.

"I could tell, you went through four stacks of pancakes." Isabella says.

"That boy can really eat." Arthur says smiling.

"Yea we know. He isn't allowed to go grocery shopping anymore." I reply.

"Hey it's not fair, you can't make fun of me, I'm the birthday boy." He pouts and his big blue eyes drop.

Spencer goes up to him and wrap him in a hug. "Aww happy birthday Jase. You can eat as much as you want today."

He sticks his tongue out at everyone else and smirks. "At least someone cares."

Isabella smacks him upside his head. "Stop being a baby."

"Be nice Belle, stop hitting your brother." I scold her.

She is just like me in so many ways. We are tough but we have a soft side. Somehow she looks like me even though biologically she is Spencer's. When we were looking for a sperm donor, Spencer wanted someone that most resembled me so that our kids would look somewhat like me. So that is how Isabella ended up as a brunette with brown eyes. Jason on the other hand is just like Spencer. He has blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. He is really sweet and sensitive, but also very caring. He will make a girl happy someday like his mom has made me.

"I can't help it, if he is a little wus." She teased.

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her all over her face. "Are you just jealous that you aren't getting any love?"

"Mom put me down, please!" She screams.

"Fine fine." I let her go.

"You two need to go put your swimsuits on because everyone will be coming soon." Spencer says to the kids and they leave.

"Do you girls need help with anything?" Arthur asks.

"Well you could start up the grill and cook the burgers and hot dogs. I know how much you love cooking and I know how much I love your cooking." I smile at him.

"Are you guys just using me for my cooking?" He asks.

"Never, we love you being here also!" Spencer says.

He laughs and takes the tray of burgers then heads out to the grill.

"The twins are getting so big." I say to Spencer.

"Yea I know, they are already 14." Before I could reply there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I say as I walk to the door.

I open the door and let them in. "Kyla, Aiden, hi." I hug them. "Hey AJ you are getting so big, how old are you now, 30?"

He laughs. "No Auntie Ashley, I'm only 12." I hug him.

"I know, but you are getting so big. The kids are still getting ready but you can go out back to the pool or wait for them."

"Ok I'll go outside and wait."

"Be careful sweetie." Kyla yells.

"I will mom, I'm not a baby." He rolls his eyes and leaves.

"How are you guys doing?" I ask them walking into the kitchen where Spencer was on her phone.

"We're pretty good, can't complain." Aiden says.

"Hey Kyla, and Aiden!" Spencer says hugging them.

"Hey Spencer, you haven't killed anyone have you?" Kyla asks.

"What do you mean killed anyone?" Spencer asks in confusion.

"Well I know how you get when you have to set up something. You get all 'Oh my gosh I have to have everything perfect' mood and have your mood swings." Kyla says.

"Wow, I'm that bad?" Spencer says as we all laugh and nod our heads.

"But we all still love you."

"Hey Aunt Kyla, and Uncle Aiden." Isabella and Jason say in unison.

"Hey! Happy birthday you two!" Kyla and Aiden say.

"Come over here and give your Auntie a big hug!" she says as they both walk over to her and hug her.

"Where's AJ?" Jason says.

"He is outside, probably in the pool already." Aiden says.

"Alright, hey mom our friends should be over anytime soon." Isabella says.

"Ok, that's fine. I'll let them know to go out back when they get here." I say as they run outside.

"Hey Aiden my dad is out by the grill if you want to go help him." Spencer says.

"Alright sweet, I love cooking with your dad." he says. He gives Kyla a kiss and walks outside to the grill.

"I forgot the presents in the car. Ash come help me." Kyla says.

"Ok let's go."

We walk outside to her car and she opens the trunk. I look in the trunk and notice that they are shopping bags from her store. The kids are going to go nuts.

"Kyla you didn't?"

She laughs. "I did, now help me."

I grabbed the black bags and she grabbed the gold ones. We walked in the house and went over to the present table.

"The purple covered table are for Belle's gifts and the blue one is for Jason's." Spencer announces when she sees us.

"Ok Ash put those bags on the blue table." I did as I was told and as soon as I finished the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it!" I yell and walk to the door. I open it and smile. "Hey Glen, Hi Debbie, how are you? Where are the little ones?" I move so that they can come in.

"We are good, Alicia and Casey are getting the gifts from the car." Debbie replied.

"Ok cool, Arthur is grilling if you want to go hang with the guy. There are drinks in the coolers and everyone else is out back in the pool." I say walking them outside.

"When is Clay going to be here?" Glen asks.

"He said he'll be here shortly." Spencer says.

We walk back into the living room and I see Alicia and Casey come in the door. "Hey girls! How are you two?" I say walking over to hug them.

"We are good, where do we put these gifts?" Alicia asks holding them up.

"I'll just take them, the rest of the kids are outside in the pool. Did you bring your bathing suits?"

"Yah we already have them on under our clothes." Casey says as they run outside.

I put the gifts on the tables. And once again the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it again!" I say walking to the door. "You know, I should just stand here and wait for people to get here." I laugh and open the door.

"Hey Mrs. Davies, how are you?" I smile and open the door wider.

"Hey Kate, I'm good. How are you? Come in."

"I'm good, where is Isabella?"

"She and the other kids are out back in the pool. You can drop the gift off on Belle's table and head back there." I say pointing to the purple table and then pointing where the pool is.

When I go to shut the door Jason's friend Garret walks up. "Hey Garret, I'm glad you were able to make it. You can put the gift on Jason's table and head back to the pool where Jason is at."

"Ok, thank you Mrs. Davies." he says running to the towards the table then to the pool. Gosh there is so many people here today, too many to keep a track of.

After that a few more of the twins friends came, Clay, Chelsea and Chloe came. And finally Madison and Brooke came.

The adults stayed under the patio in the backyard and talked while the kids swam and played in the pool.

Everyone was eating, talking, laughing, and overall just having a good time.

I look over at Spencer and she seems to be in a conversation with Brooke about something that must be really funny because she is laughing incessantly. I love that laugh, whenever she laughs I can't help but smile no matter what mood I'm in.

I walk over to her and whisper in her ear. "This party is amazing. All of that worrying you did was for nothing."

She giggles. "I know I know, you tell me that every time. It's getting late, do you want to bring out the cake now?"

"Yea I will bring it out, you gather the kids." I kiss her cheek and head to the kitchen.

After taking the cake out and grabbing some candles, I head back outside and set them on one of the tables.

"Babe, all the kids are here, except Belle and Kate." Spencer says to me.

"Do you want to come with me to go look in the house?" I reply.

"Yea, hold on." She turns to the adults. "Can you watch the kids for a second, Ash and I are going to find Belle and Kate."

"Ok." The group says in unison.

She walks over to me and we head into the house. We walk up the stairs and Spencer opens the door to Belle's room. "Oh my gosh!" Spencer yells.

I look around her to see what she is yelling about. I see Kate and Belle kissing on her bed. Wow, I really don't know what to think right now. I mean I don't care that she is gay, but why didn't she come and talk to us. We are gay, so I thought if one of them did turn out to like the same sex they would come to us and talk about it.

"Oh my gosh mom! Why don't you ever knock!" Belle says moving away from Kate.

"I'm sorry hunny we just wanted to see where you were. We are all about to cut the cake." Spencer says.

"You could've called for us!" she says.

"I think I should leave." Kate says getting up off the bed and about to go out the door.

"No listen girls, it's not a big deal that you guys are together I just wish you would've been out about it." I say

"Can we talk about this later babe, everyone is waiting for us." Spencer says looking at me.

"Yah, when everyone leaves we will sit down and talk about it ok girls?" I ask them.

"Fine." Belle says leading Kate downstairs.

We sit on the bed for a moment before Spencer turns to me and says "Oh my gosh! Our baby girl is gay!"

I laugh at what she says and kiss her. "Yah, I was hoping one of them would be! Now let's go." I say grabbing her hand and going downstairs. I just hope Belle will talk about anything to us and I want to make sure she knows that.

As we get downstairs and to the kitchen, I see Belle talking to Kate. She is probably telling her to stay.

"Come on girls, it's time to cut the cake." I say interrupting their conversation.

Belle takes Kate's hand and leads her outside. Spencer and I follow them.

"Finally, is everybody ready?" Kyla asks.

"Yea everyone is here we can sing now." Spencer says.

After eating the cake, the twins opened their presents. Isabella and Jason loved all of their gifts, but I think they loved the clothes from Kyla the most. They have been dying to get stuff from there.

One by one the kids and Spencer's family began to leave, finally. It has been a long and tiring day.

"Bye Arthur, thanks for helping out with the party today!" I yell as he gets into his car. I close the door and turn to Spencer. "It's over and everyone is finally gone."

She laughs. "We still have one more thing to do tonight, so don't get too excited."

"Aww babe can we just clean tomorrow, I am exhausted." I whine.

"Sure but that's not what I was talking about." I give her a questioning look. Then she points to the two girls sitting on the couch looking very nervous.

"Ohh I almost forgot about them two. Let's go have a little chat, shall we?" We walk in the living room and sit across from the girls.

Belle has her hand on Kate's hand which is on her knee. I have no idea where to begin with this. I look at Spencer and she looks just as lost. I look at Kate and she looks like she wants to be anywhere but here. Well someone has to say something.

"Ok so how long have you two been dating? Wait you are dating right?" Spencer says breaking the silence.

"Yes mom we are dating, we have been for a month now." Belle answers.

"Well why didn't you tell us? Did you think that we would be upset about it or something?" I ask.

"No of course I wouldn't think you guys would be upset, I just didn't know how to tell you." Belle says.

"Well you know you can talk to us about anything right?" I say.

"Yah I know that now. Can you just not tell Jason yet though?" Belle asks.

"Why not hunny? He is your brother." Spencer says

"I know, but what if he is upset with me? What if he thinks that I should be straight like he is. Maybe he doesn't want a gay twin?" Belle says frowning.

"There is no shame in being gay hunny, he would most definitely not be upset. Jason! Can you come down here for a minute?" I yell up the stairs.

"What no! Mom what are you doing?"

"It'll be ok I promise." I reassure her.

Jason comes down the stairs and say "Yes?"

"Listen, your sister has something she would like to tell you." Spencer says.

"Ok what's up Belle?" Jason asks her as he sits by her.

Belle looks at me and then at Spencer, we nod to let her know that it was ok. "Well, I didn't know how to tell you before because I thought you would be mad at me or something. But I'm gay."

Jason looks at her for a second and then hugs her. "Belle! I would never be mad at you for that! You're my sister and I will love you no matter what. Why do you think I would be mad at you for that?"

"I don't know because you want a straight twin just like you." Belle says.

"Oh my gosh Belle you can't be serious! We are surrounded by gay people. Our mom's are gay! We can be a big gay happy family! I don't care that you are gay. Like I said I love you no matter what." Jason says.

We all laugh at what he says and I say "Well then, see Belle there is nothing to worry about. We will all love you no matter what."

"Yea and now we can check out hot girls together!" Jason says happily. Everyone laughs and Belle hits him in the back of his head. "Oww what was that for?" He said rubbing his head.

"Don't say things like that in front of my girlfriend." Belle says with her arm around Kate.

"Kate's your girlfriend?" He says with his jaw dropped.

"Yup." Belle smiles at him.

"But…but she's so hot!" He exclaims.

"Yup." Belle smiles again and Kate blushes.

"Ok how about you two take your gifts to your rooms. Kate when are your parents coming?" Spencer says as she stands up.

"They are already here actually. I told them that you wanted to talk to me so they waited." She replies.

"Oh ok. Belle walk her outside and say good night." I say.

"Ok are you two going to bed?"

"Yea we are exhausted." Spencer says holding her hand out for me to take.

"OK good night." We kiss her and Jason.

"Thanks for coming over Kate, hopefully we will see you soon." I say as they walk to the door.

"Good night Ms. Spencer, and Ms. Ashley." She says respectfully. I like this girl.

Spencer drags me to our room. She immediately strips and change into something more comfortable. I can't do anything but watch, she is just so sexy.

When she gets into bed she looks at me. "Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to join me."

I don't reply, I just quickly change and join her in bed.

She turns so that she is facing me, and I wrap my arms around her.

"I love you so much Ash."

"I love you too Spence."

"Good." I smile.

"You know our fifteen year anniversary is coming up soon." I say running my fingers through her hair.

"Yea I know it seems like it was just yesterday that we finally admitting our feelings for each other."

"I know, I'm glad we finally did though. I can't picture being this happy with anyone else."

"Me either. I have spent fifteen incredible years with the most amazing person ever and I couldn't be happier." I smile when she says this.

"So I was thinking…"

"Uh oh." She says while laughing.

"Shut up, I'm being serious!" I mock hurt.

"Ok ok I'm sorry baby, continue." She says kissing me.

"So I was thinking that for our fifteenth anniversary we can renew our vowels and have a second honey moon."

She gets up and looks at me. "Oh my gosh! Really Ash?"

I sit up so that I am at her level. "Yea, it's been fifteen amazing years and I can't wait for the next fifteen, and the fifteen after that, and the fifteen after that, and the fif-" She cuts me off with a kiss.

"You talk to much." she laughs and lays back down, pulling me down with her. "Less talking and more doing."

"Have it your way." I say kissing her. This is going to be a wonderful night.

**A/N: Yay! We're done! I hope you all liked it. We had fun writing it. Please comment and tell us how much you loved our story lol. We really appreciate all of your comments and everything! Maybe one day we will write another story. Who knows! Thank you all again and we love you all!**

**P.S. Don't forget to read our separate stories that we will be working on a lot more now that we are done with this story. It would be awesome of you all to go check those out. They are just as awesome as this one, we promise! Beccajean823-The Carlin Challenge. Purpleniya-Just Out of Curiosity. Love, Becca and Niya! **


End file.
